The First Class
by el saintx
Summary: "Semuanya dimulai di awal tahun, kelas pertama dan kami adalah... generasi terakhir."
1. Periode 1: Putar-Putar

**Periode 1:** Twirling / Putar-Putar

.

 **"... Jadilah Temanku!"**

 **.**

Kala itu suasana jam makan siang di SMA Otonokiza mendadak menjadi heboh dengan kehadiran seorang gadis tomboy berambut oranye yang tiba-tiba datang menyela waktu istirahat kakak kelasnya yang sedang asyik melahap roti isi di bawah pohon besar.

"Humm... Tentu, Kenapa nggak?!" Jawab sang gadis rambut coklat ginger tersebut dengan senyuman lebar sambil terus melahap rotinya.

"Sungguh?! Yay!" Seru sang gadis kucing penuh semangat seraya merangkul kakak kelasnya secara spontan dan segera pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kayo-chin... Kayo-chin, hari ini aku berhasil mendapatkan 1 teman lagi di sekolah ini...! Aku hebat kan?!"

.

Seru gadis tomboy tersebut dengan manja kepada sahabatnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana sedang memperhatikan dia dengan pandangan cemas. Tanpa banyak berbicara gadis berkacamata itu segera menarik lengan sang gadis kucing tersebut dan menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan pohon rindang tersebut setelah membungkukkan badan di hadapan kakak kelas mereka.

.

"Humm, Honoka, memangnya kamu kenal dia?" Tanya gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan penuh pandangan heran dan ajaib saat melihat tingkah adik kelasnya barusan.

"Errrr... Enggak juga sih!..."

"Tehehehe..."

.

-ooo-

.

Psstt... Namaku ialah Rin Hoshizora, murid kelas 1 SMA Otonokizaka, Kanda, Tokyo. Saat ini aku sedang terlibat dalam sebuah misi penting dan rahasia! Karena ini rahasia jadi tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tentang misi ini!

Apa? Kalian mau tahu?!

Nggak boleh! Lagipula Cuma aku saja yang bisa mengerjakan tugas ini karena keberhasilan misi ini akan menentukan nasib sekolahku di masa depan! Hummm... (angguk kepala)

.

Bercanda! :P

.

Misi yang aku bicarakan disini adalah targetku yaitu untuk berteman dengan semua orang di sekolah ini. Ini misi yang sulit, bukan?! Nee, kalian tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali melakukan ini?! Itu karena aku mendengar bahwa sekolah ini akan segera ditutup. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus merasa sedih atau cemas memikirkan itu namun semakin aku memikirkan itu aku hanya berpikir bahwa setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sekolah ini.

B-bukan.. Aku tidak sedang berencana menyelamatkan sekolah ini... Itu terlalu berat, hahaha... Aku tidak sanggup melakukan itu. namun, setidaknya aku ingin membuat kenangan dengan semua orang yang ada disini. Menjadi teman mereka. Bukankah itu lebih mudah untuk dilakukan, kan?

Saat ini aku sudah berhasil berteman dengan semua anak di kelas 1, kelas angkatanku yang hanya terdiri dari satu kelas saja dan tadi aku juga telah berkenalan dengan senpai-ku, yang berarti aku sudah berteman dengan sebagian besar senpai di kelas 2, sebelumnya aku juga sempat berkenal dengan beberapa senpai di kelas 3. Hmm... Untuk mengajak ngobrol para senpai itu sulit lho! Mereka itu terlalu sibuk untuk belajar sampai tidak mau meluangkan waktu untuk bermain denganku.

Kalian tahu, kemarin sore saat berada di perpustakaan aku sempat berusaha mengajak ngobrol dengan salah satu senpai di kelas 3, yang bertubuh pendek itu – umm... duh, namanya siapa yah? – dan kalian tahu?! Dia bahkan secara terang-terangan mengusirku untuk segera pergi keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Itu keterlaluan, kan?! Duuh, kejam!

Tapi, Tehehe... Ya sudahlah, lain kali saja aku akan mencobanya lagi.

Umm, Tapi kalau aku ingat-ingat lagi. Sebenarnya, ketika sewaktu tadi aku bilang bahwa aku sudah berteman dengan semua anak kelas 1, sepertinya aku telah melewatkan 1 orang... Oh iya, anak itu! Aku masih belum berteman dengannya! Hari ini aku akan mencoba untuk berteman dengan dia. Doakan aku yah!

.

-000-

.

"... Huh, Nggak deh!"

"T-Tapi... Rin mau berteman dengan Maki-chan!" Kataku pantang menyerah.

"Huftt (mengehela nafas)... Namamu Rin yah?" Tanya gadis berambut merah itu kepadaku, aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Rin, dengarkan ini baik-baik... Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali untuk selamanya!"

"Rin, kamu itu orang yang menyebalkan dan aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk berteman denganmu! Mengerti?!"

"Nah, Kalau kamu sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, jangan pernah berusaha untuk mendekatiku lagi, yah? Bye!" Ujar Maki sambil pergi meninggalkanku di koridor kelas sendirian.

.

Sesaat setelah mendengar perkataannya tiba-tiba badanku menjadi berdiri kaku mematung, lidahku keluh seperti membeku dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menanggapi jawaban itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menolak pertemananku dengan terang-terangan. Saat ini aku merasa bahwa jantungku berhenti berdetak saat mendengarkan itu, bersamaan dengan itu aku hanya bisa melihat dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, semakin jauh. _Shock!_

Berdiri di lorong kelas sendirian tanpa ada seorangpun yang melewatinya membuatku tercekat dalam kesendirianku. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk mengatasi perasaan galau ini. Bahkan tanpa sadar sudah cukup lama aku berdiri tertegun seperti itu sampai Kayo-chin, sahabatku yang baru saja kembali dari ruang perpustakaan segera bergegas menghampiriku dengan ekspresi wajah panik khasnya.

.

"EHH! RIN-CHAN!"

"KAMU KENAPA?!"

.

Segera setelah Kayo-chin menegurku, akupun terbangun dari kondisi linglungku dan menatap wajahnya yang cemas dan panik, kehangatan tubuhnya ketika dia memelukku dengan erat membuatku terharu dan tanpa sadar aku larut dalam perasaan melankolisku.

.

"Ka-Kayo-chin..."

"Apakah Rin itu orangnya menyebalkan yah?!" Rengekku di dalam dekapan dadanya.

"Heeehh...?!"

.

Kayo-chin tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk menghiburku selain mengelus-elus rambutku pelan-pelan namun lembut. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Kayo-chin. Namun, meskipun begitu aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan putus asa untuk terus meminta Maki untuk menjadi temanku.

.

-000-

.

"Emmm... Unnhh..."

"K-Kamu... Kamu tuh ngapain woy?!" Tanya Maki dengan risih memandangiku yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan bangku mejanya.

"Minggir!..."

"Nggak mau!" Bentakku.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?! Woy, kamu... Berdirilah! Kamu itu menghalangi jalanku, tahu!"

"Nggak... Aku nggak akan mau berdiri sebelum Maki-chan memaafkanku!"

.

Sementara itu semakin banyak murid yang mendatangi kelasku karena melihat kehebohan tersebut. Aku sih tidak terlalu perduli dengan pemandangan seperti ini, namun tidak untuk Putri Maki, aku bisa melihat bahwa dia merasa begitu malu saat menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak.

.

"Mou... Baiklah, aku ngerti!"

"Aku ngerti!... Iya, Iya.. Aku memaafkanmu!..." Serunya sambil memegangi lenganku dan memaksaku untuk segera berdiri.

.

Pada saat itu aku benar-benar sangat senang mendengarnya, aku menatap wajahnya yang memalingkan pandangannya karena tidak ingin melihat wajahku, namun aku bisa melihat raut muka merah padam karena memendam perasaan malu dan tanpa sadar aku spontan segera memeluknya erat. Maki tampak begitu terkejut menerima perlakuan tersebut sehingga dengan segera dia menepis tanganku dan mendorongku menjauhi dirinya.

.

"S-Stop! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Meskipun aku memaafkanmu, b-b.. bukan berarti aku sudi untuk menerima kamu sebagai temanku, tahu!"

"Eh, Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Unn... Unn... Unn..." Gumam Maki panjang.

"Pokoknya aku tetap gak mau berteman dengan siapapun!" Teriaknya ke arahku sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Ma.. Maki-chan?"

.

Aku hanya bisa terpongah melihat kelakuannya. Ingin aku mengejar dia, namun uluran tangan Kayo-chin dari belakang pundakku mengatakan untuk tidak berbuat itu. Akupun setuju dengan Kayo-chin dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Hari ini di sekolah aku tetap mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak lagi mendekati Maki seharian ini karena aku tidak ingin menjadi penganggu untuknya. Satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah memandangi dirinya yang kesepian dari sisi belakang tempat dudukku, aku yang melihatnya duduk sendirian di bangku mejanya tanpa berusaha berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman yang lain. Sebenarnya itu hal yang membosankan sih, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mau lagi membuatnya marah. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini aja lho yah, kalo besok sih pasti akan mendekati Maki lagi. Tehehehe...

.

-Periode 1: End-


	2. Periode 2: Bercanda

**Periode 2: Kamu Bercanda, kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

Warna lembayung senja telah berganti menghiasi langit gedung SMA Otonokizaka kala kedua gadis itu masih tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap tinggal di dalam kelasnya.

.

 **"HEEEHHHH?!"**

 **"A-Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?!"**

.

Pekik sang gadis ningrat dengan keras memecah keheningan ruangan kelas yang sebelumnya telah ditinggalkan oleh para murid di kelasnya. Raut gestur tegang dan kaku dapat terlihat jelas melalui kedua bola matanya yang terbelalak lebar saat memperhatikan dengan seksama maksud ucapan gadis tomboy yang sedang berdiri dihadapan dia sambil tetap tersenyum manis untuk menanti jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

"Maki-chan, ayo kita pulang bareng?."

.

Sang gadis kucing itu kembali mengulang perkataannya kepada sang gadis merah tomat tersebut untuk kedua kalinya namun pemilik rambut merah menyala itu tetap tidak mau bergeming dari tempat duduknya malahan membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam tas sekolahnya yang berada di atas meja sembari mengatur nafas agar aliran darah yang terpompa naik semakin cepat menuju atas kepalanya sehingga membuat mukanya berubah semakin merah bagai buah tomat tidak dapat diketahui.

.

"Aree, Masaka... Jangan-jangan selama ini Maki-chan tidak tahu rute jalan pulang ke rumah, yah?! Makanya kamu selalu dijemput oleh pengawalmu, nyaa?!" Tanya Rin polos.

"Ma.. Mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi kepadaku, baka?!"

"Te.. Tentu saja aku tahu alamat rumahku sendiri!"

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bareng, nyaa?!" Sambut Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nggak mau, lagian aku sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh supirku!"

"Suruh supirmu pulang sendiri, nyaa! Biar Rin sendiri yang mengawal perjalanan pulangmu sampai tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Dijamin AMAN!" Seru Rin mantap dengan suara tinggi sambil menepuk dadanya.

.

"Rin-chaaann!"

.

Tiba-tiba perdebatan tersebut berhenti sesaat setelah terdengar suara Hanayo dari pintu luar memanggil nama gadis berambut pendek tersebut. Rin dan Hanayo sebelumnya memang sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama hari ini namun belum sampai mereka berdua melintas keluar dari pintu gerbang tiba-tiba Rin bergegas meninggalkan Hanayo sendirian dan berlari menuju ke dalam ruang kelasnya kembali.

.

"Ahh, Nishikino-san...?!" Pekik Hanayo panik saat melihat Rin sedang menarik paksa tangan Maki untuk berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ahh.. Kayo-chin, i.. iya tunggu sebentar! Tinggal sebentar lagi Maki-chan bakalan ikut pulang bareng sama kita, kok!"

"A... Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Rin-chan?!" Delik Hanayo melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Sementara itu Rin segera menyadari arah pandangan Hanayo yang menuju kepada tangannya.

"Ehh, I... Ini tidak seperti yang kamu duga, Kayo-chin!" Seru Rin panik segera melepaskan tangan Maki.

"Pokoknya... Rin-chan! Ayo pulang sekarang! Nishikino-san, tolong maafkan kami berdua, yah!" Kata Hanayo sambil menarik lengan Rin dan bergegas keluar dari kelas.

"Tunggu! Kayo-chin tunggu sebentar... Ugh, Jangan tarik-tarik begini dong!"

"Tung... Tunggu sebentar, Kayo-chin.. Mooo!"

.

"Ahh, Nggak.." Gumam Maki pelan setelah kedua teman kelasnya itu telah pergi keluar pintu meninggalkan dia sendirian.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok..."

"Sebetulnya."

.

-oooo-

.

Sekitar 10 menit lamanya Maki diam di dalam kelasnya hingga dia mendengar suara klakson mobil, segera dia menyadari bahwa kendaraan jemputannya baru saja tiba ke dalam halaman sekolah telah tiba dan bergegas turun meninggalkan ruang kelas.

.

"Selamat sore, Nona Nishikino." Salam hormat sang supir pribadi yang telah berdiri di sisi pintu mobil sambil membukakan pintu belakang mobil sedan hitam untuk mempersilahkan putri majikannya untuk masuk.

"Ummhh..." Gumam Maki yang segera masuk ke pintu belakang mobil dengan anggun.

"Bagaimana kabar Nona hari ini?" Tanya sang juru mudi keluarga Nishikino tersebut dengan ramah.

"Hufft, Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan jadwalku hari ini?"

"Malam ini akan diadakan acara pesta amal di gedung balai kota. Oleh karena itu Nyonya telah berpesan agar anda tidak pergi keluar rumah dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta malam ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih pemberitahuannya, Hitori-san."

"Dengan senang hati, nona."

 _._

 _"Tuh kan, dengan statusku yang seperti ini mana mungkin aku bisa bertingkah "normal?"_

 _"Gadis itu..Kamu itu sengaja melawak yah?."_

.

-ooo-

.

 **6 jam yang lalu, Di Sekolah.**

.

"Selamat pagi, Maki-chan!" Sapa Rin dengan ceria kepada sang putri yang baru saja tiba memasuki kelas.

"Ada apa?!" Balas Maki ketus.

"Ahh, Moo, jangan cemberut gitu dong, say! Smile dong, say! Senyum... Hihihi...!" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Azz, Rin! Pergi kamu dari hadapanku! Kamu itu mengganggu, tahu?!"

"Aww, Maki-chan.. Jangan marah-marah begitu dong. Rin kan jadi takut nih!" Timpal Rin manja menghiraukan teguran Maki dan malah merangkul dia semakin erat.

"Kyaa... Udah deh! Kamu itu maunya apaan sih?!" Bentak Maki sambil mendorong tubuh Rin menjauhinya.

"Aku, cuma mau memberikanmu ini." Jawab Rin sambil membawakan bingkisan kotak makanan yang berisikan roti isi daging dengan aroma saus tomat yang merekah dari dalamnya.

"Huh?!" Gumam Maki yang tanpa sadar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari roti tersebut malahan tangannya ingin menggapai itu.

"Eitts, ini buat nanti siang." Sontak Rin yang segera menutup kotak bekal miliknya dan membuyarkan delusi Maki.

"Jadi, Nanti siang kita makan bareng yah?"

"Hah! Ogaah!

.

"Ohay—o!"

"Heh, Rin-chan?!" Pekik Hanayo yang baru saja tiba ke dalam kelas dengan nada tinggi ketika melihat Rin sedang bersama dengan Maki.

"Rin-chan! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan pernah menggoda Nishikino-san seperti ini lagi?!"

"I.. Ini tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan, kok?! Tehehe... Iya kan, Maki-chan?!" Seru Rin panik saat melihat Hanayo sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ehh.. hhh..?!"

"Ummh, Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Maki pelan sambil membuang muka.

"Benarkah itu, Nishikino-san?! Rin-chan tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi kepadamu, kan?!" Tanya Hanayo curiga. Maki yang tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Nah, Kayo-chin... Aku punya berita bagus, nih! Maki-chan juga setuju untuk makan siang bareng kita, lho?!" Sela Rin secara mendadak.

"Ehh?! A.. Aku?!"

"Ehh?! Benarkah, Nishikino-san?" Tanya Hanayo dengan mata berbinar-binar setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

.

Hanayo sebenarnya tahu bahwa ini pasti akal-akalan Rin, namun dia juga penasaran apakah Maki juga mau menyetujui ide semacam itu oleh karena itu dia begitu terkejut saat melihat ekspresi wajah Maki yang terlihat tersipu malu. Sementara itu bagi Maki yang selama ini selalu makan sendiri, dia sebenarnya ingin membantah mentah-mentah perkataan Rin barusan namun setelah melihat kemilau antusias yang terpancar dari mata Hanayo dan Rin maka dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolak itu malahan menyetujui ajakan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **Dan waktu makan siangpun tiba.**

.

Rin dan Hanayo seperti biasa makan siang di dalam ruang makan di meja sebelah kiri di pojok baris kedua dari belakang. Itu adalah tempat yang bagus untuk melihat pemandangan di luar gedung sekolah Otonokizaka karena berada di dekat jendela luar sehingga mereka bisa dengan leluasa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut sambil memandangi daun pepohonan sakura yang mulai rontok menjelang musim semi berakhir.

Pada hari ini Hanayo membawa bekal nasi onigiri dengan ikan tuna didalamnya sedangkan Rin membawa kue roti isi yang tadi dibawanya dan Maki, yang untuk pertama kalinya makan bersama teman-teman lainnya, membawa satu set kotak makan bento mini miliknya dengan berbagai lauk-pauk mewah didalamnya.

.

"Wah, Kotak bento Maki-chan imut banget, deh! Mamanya Maki-chan pasti pinter masak, yah?!" Puji Rin.

"En.. Enggak kok. Mamaku itu malah tidak bisa masak sama sekali. Ini adalah buatan pembantuku." Jawab Maki dengan muka memerah namun tidak antusias saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Itu terlihat jelas melalui raut mukanya yang berubah muram.

.

"Lagipula, Mamaku itu..."

.

Belum sempat Maki menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba dirinya dibuat terkejut dengan roti isi milik Rin

.

"Nah, Maki-chan ayo, aaa...aaaa..." Seru Rin yang tiba-tiba mendulangkan Roti isi miliknya masuk ke mulut Maki.

"Umpffhh... Umpfhh..."

.

Gadis itu tampak kesulitan untuk memakan roti tersebut namun dia segera mengunyahnya besar-agar makanan itu bisa tertampung ke dalam perutnya. Dengan lekas dia meneguk segelas air putih di depan mejanya sampai dirinya kembali tenang.

.

"Nah, bagaimana, nyaa? Enak, kan, nyaa?!"

 **"ENAK APANYA?! AKU HAMPIR SEKARAT KARENA TERSEDAK MAKANAN ITU, TAHU?!"** Bentak Maki kesal.

"Ahh, Maki-chan... Hal remeh seperti itu jangan dianggap serius, dong?!" Ujar Rin yang masih bisa tertawa lebar.

"Gezz, anak ini..."

"Mau tambah lagi?"

"Enn... Enggak lah!" Seru Maki kesal sambil memakan nasi bekalnya.

"Hmm, Rin-chan, tumben kamu tidak makan mie ramen hari ini?!" Tanya Hanayo memecah suasana.

"Itu, sebenarnya cadangan mie ramenku sudah habis hari ini dan aku sudah tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membelinya."

"Ohh, bagus deh." Timpal Hanayo singkat sambil terus menguyah nasi onigirinya.

"Ehh, kok gitu?!" Protes sang kucing.

"Kamu itu harus banyak makan makanan yang sehat. Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi mie itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhmu, terutama untuk organ hati. Aku pernah membaca buku, katanya kalau orang sudah mengalami kerusakan hati maka orang itu bisa berubah menjadi kuningan."

"Ooh, begitu yah... Hehehe..." Timpal Rin terkejut tapi tenang, suaranya terdengar pelan namun tampak gusar.

"Oh, Maksudmu penyakit kuning yah?" Imbuh Maki menganggapi perkataan Hanayo.

"Ah, iya itu...!"

"Penyakit itu dalam bahasa kedokteran disebut sebagai penyakit hepatitis. Sebenarnya tidak ada larangan sih untuk mengkonsumsi mie asal tidak terlalu berlebihan. Namun kalau untuk dia sih memang gak boleh makan mie."

"Hei, Rin kamu itu seharusnya lebih banyak makan makanan yang sehat terutama daging, sayur-sayuran, susu dan buah-buahan."

"Ehh, Kenapa?" Tanya Rin penasaran

"Tubuhmu itu kurus kayak orang kekurangan gizi di Afrika."

"Heh, aku ini selalu makan teratur tiga kali sehari, nyaa. Lagipula, Rin juga suka minum susu, kok!"

"Lagipula, kalau tubuh Rin gendut nanti Rin tidak mungkin bisa masuk tim lari sekolah. Makanya, menjadi kurus itu banyak manfaatnya. Hahahaha..."

"Pffftt.." Maki tidak bisa menahan tawanya setelah mendengar perkataan Rin barusan.

"Wah, ternyata Nishikino-san juga tahu banyak tentang kesehatan yah?"

"Iya dong, Maki-chan kan berasal dari keluarga dokter. Sasuga Maki-chan, pewaris tunggal Rumah Sakit Nishiyama" Sambung Rin-chan.

"Engg... Enggak ada yang istimewa tentang itu, kok! Semua orang juga sudah tahu tentang ciri-ciri penyakit itu." Jawab Maki dengan pipi memerah.

.

Mereka bertiga meneruskan kegiatan makan mereka bersama-sama di dalam kantin. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka bertiga tidak bisa menghabiskan bekal makan mereka masing-masing dengan tenang berkat ulah Rin yang terus mencuri bekal makanan Hanayo dan Maki.

Situasi jam makan yang benar-benar rusuh sehingga membuat Hanayo semakin panik namun di sela-sela kekisruhan tersebut tanpa disadari mata Maki mulai terlihat sembab membengkak, sembari menghabiskan sisa bekalnya Maki terus menundukkan kepala sehingga poni rambut merah tersebut jatuh menutupi manik ungu yang mulai berkaca-kaca tanpa disadari oleh kedua temannya yang berada disampingnya.

Dan begitulah, untuk pertama kalinya Maki bisa merasakan kembali kegiatan "normal" yang selama ini telah dirindukan olehnya. Kesendirian yang selama ini dia selalu rasakan selama ini menjadi sirna dalam sekejab mata.

.

"Ummh, Hanayo.." Sela Maki menghentikan kejahilan Rin yang terus bermain-main dengan onigiri milik Hanayo.

"Mmm... Ada apa, Nishikino-san?"

"Maki aja!..."

"Ehh.. Maaf?!"

"Tolong, berhentilah memanggilku Nishikino."

"M.. Maksudku selama ini aku selalu memanggil nama depanmu, jadi kamu seharusnya juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku. P-Panggil saja namaku, Maki!." Katanya sambil tersipu malu.

"Ehh?!"

"EEE...EEEEEHHH?!"

"M-Mana b-boleh aku melakukan hal itu?! L-Lagipula, aku ini kan cuma orang biasa saja?!" Tanya Hanayo panik merendahkan diri. Tiba-tiba suasana di meja tersebut kembali hening dan kaku. Maki juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah itu, hingga...

.

"Aduhh, Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?! Kok tegang banget... Hahaha...! Kita bertiga ini kan teman, jadi tidak ada yang aneh dong kalau menyebut nama akrab kita masing-masing!"

"Rin memanggil Maki sebagai Maki-chan... Maki juga memanggil Rin sebagai Rin-chan!"

"Hanayo memanggil Maki sebagai Maki-chan... Maki juga memanggil Hanayo sebagai Hanayo-chan!"

"Hanayo memanggil Rin sebagai Rin-chan... dan Rin memanggil Hanayo sebagai Ka..yo-chin!"

"Yah, kan.. Kayo-chin, Maki-chan?!" Kata Rin sambil memegan tangan mereka berdua.

"Rin-chan..."

"Rin.."

"Nah, ayo kita berjanji bahwa mulai hari ini kita bertiga akan selalu menjadi teman selamanya."

"Ok?!"

"O... OK!" Jawab Hanayo gugup.

"Maki-chan juga?!"

"Ehh? Unn? Aaa?!" Maki hanya bisa terpongah lebar saat mendengar perkataan Rin barusan.

"Yey! Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi main bareng yuk!" Ajak Rin.

"Ehh, mendadak sekali! Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, supirku akan menjemputku pulang ke rumah seusai jam bel pulang sekolah." Jawab Maki.

"Oh begitu yah?! Umm, kalau besok?"

"Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa."

"Kalau besoknya lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa."

"Besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya lagi?!"

 **"AKU TIDAK BISA, RIN!"** Teriak Maki putus asa.

"K.. Kenapa?"

"Ke.. Keluargaku pasti tidak akan mengijinkan aku untuk pergi bermain sendirian setelah pulang sekolah karena itulah aku memiliki supir pribadi yang selalu mengantarkanku kemanapun aku pergi."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita berdua saja yang pergi bermain ke rumahmu, dengan begitu kamu tidak perlu untuk keluar rumah?"

"Ehh, itu... Juga mustahil!" Seru Maki keras menghentikan rayuan Rin. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangan yang berada diatas meja sembari terus terpuruk dalam emosi kelamnya.

.

"Nishik-.. Ehh, Maki-chan?!" Bisik Hanayo lirih hendak menggapai punggung gadis tomat yang duduk disampingnya namun belum sempat jemari tangan itu mendarat disana, tiba-tiba Maki berdiri dari kursinya namun tetap menundukkan kepala.

"Yappari, aku memang tidak bisa berteman dengan kalian!"

"Permisi, maafkan aku!"

.

Itulah perkataan terakhir Maki yang bisa didengar jelas oleh Rin dan Hanayo yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang maksud perkataan Maki. Mereka berdua saat ini hanya menyadari bahwa sosok Maki sudah tidak ada kantin lagi melainkan sudah pergi ke dalam kelas seorang diri. Hanya menghabiskan sisa waktu di hari sekolahnya dengan duduk seorang diri di kursi mejanya seperti biasanya di dalam kelas. Seorang putri yang sepanjang waktu selalu kesepian, tanpa ada teman yang mau menghampirinya seperti biasanya.

.

.

Periode 2: End

.

* * *

.

.

Pojok Nulis: Eee... aku kaget, hampir serangan jantung waktu baca komentar Xenotopia. gilee, cepet banget responnya, padahal barusan rilis! hahaha... well, itu artinya kamu telah membaca pesanku di cerita one-shot sebelumnya, yah? terima kasih banyak.

Thx Lemonchi untuk dukungannya. Semoga yang lainnya juga bisa enjoy membaca ini, yah? ^ ^

.

Well, aku baru saja selesai memposting 2 terjemahan bahasa indonesia untuk lirik "Guilty Kiss" di blogku, harap mengunjunginya yah.. reason4live . blogspot . com... so much hyped about Love Live! Sunshine! in this week! :)


	3. Perioder 3: Ketua Kelas

**Periode 3:** Ketua Kelas

.

.

Hari senin, tepat 1 minggu setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Otonokizaka kini para murid kelas 1 telah terbiasa akrab dengan teman sekelas mereka yang lain. Suasana akrab ini tentu saja akan menjadi kenangan mereka untuk selamanya oleh karena mereka adalah angkatan generasi terakhir dari sekolah ini.

Pagi ini Mrs. Shibuya, Ibu guru wali kelas 1-A mengisi jam pertama untuk menentukan para pengurus kelas 1 selama satu tahun ke depan. Sensei sendiri yang bertindak sebagai moderator utama pemilihan pengurus kelas ini.

.

"Nah, anak-anak.. Hari ini kita akan mengadakan pemilihan untuk ketua kelas 1-A."  
"Apakah ada yang bersedia untuk mencalonkan diri?"

.

Diam, tidak ada jawaban balik dari seisi penghuni kelas, hanya suasana hening dan hampa yang dapat dirasakan oleh Sensei. Tidak mau menyerah, sekali lagi Sensei mengulang pertanyaannya namun tetap saja tidak ada tanggapan dari para anak didiknya. Raut muka bosan dan enggan terpampang jelas di wajah setiap murid yang tampak tidak antusias mengikuti prosesi ini.

Pagi itu, atmosfer negatif seperti sedang dominan menguasai seisi kelas. Sensei-pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang setelah membaca keadaan tersebut. Dirinya sudah pasrah karena tidak ada satupun dari para murid tersebut yang bersedia untuk mengangkat tangan. Hingga...

.

"Haik, Rin-chan?!" Seru sensei menunjuk sang gadis tomboy.

"Rin Hoshizora, yah?" Gumam teman sekelasnya separuh sadar.

 **"Ehh?!"**

 **"EEEEEHHHHHH?!"**

"Ehh, R.. Rin-chan mau mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas?!" Tanya ulang sensei yang juga tidak yakin.

.

"B.. Bukan, sensei!" Bantah Rin segera.

"Rin cuma mau mencalonkan Maki-chan sebagai ketua kelas kita yang baru, sensei!"

"Oooohh...!" Lolong teman sekelasnya menghela nafas lega.

"Ehh, Tunggu sebentar?"

 **"HEEEEEEEEHHH?!"**

"R.. Rin, apa-apaan kamu itu?!" Protes Maki sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Tehehehe..."

.

Cekikik Rin yang tanpa beban membuat Maki semakin kesal. Dirinya hanya bisa diam sambil terus menggerutu di dalam hati karena masih tidak rela namanya dicatut secara serampangan apalagi setelah samar-samar dia mendengar suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh bisik-bisik para penghuni kelas 1 yang juga sedang membicarakan tentang hal tersebut.

.

 _"Psstt, si putri orang kaya itu mau menjadi ketua kelas kita?! Iyuuhh!"_

 _"Ogah bener dah milih dia!"_

 _"Tampangnya itu lho judes banget!"_

 _"Anak itu yah, kalau diajak ngobrol pasti jawabnya sepatah dua kata.. Kesel gue!"_

 _"Yakin dia bisa jadi ketua kelas? Berteman sama kita-kita aja gak pernah."_

 _"Belum jadi ketua kelas aja, tuh anak udah belagunya sok minta ampun! Apalagi kalau sudah terpilih!"_

 _"Dasar putri keluarga ningrat.."_

 _"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kamu saja yang jadi ketua kelas?"_

 _"Enggak mau, ahhh.. Ribet."_

 _"Huuuu..."_

.

Percakapan lirih dari teman-teman yang duduk di belakang bangkunya itu dapat terdengar jelas oleh Maki-chan. Meskipun lirih namun perkataan tersebut menusuk tepat di dalam hatinya. Rasa takut dan jengkel bercampuk aduk di dalam hatinya. Satu hal yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah:

 **"INI SEMUA ADALAH KESALAHAN RIN! ONOREEE RIN!"**

.

Cukup lama Maki terdiam sambil berdiri di bangkunya hingga tiba-tiba dia mengacungkan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian sang guru.

.

"Yah, Maki-chan?"

"K.. Kalau begitu aku juga ingin mencalonkan Rin sebagai ketua kelas?!"

"EEHHH!"

"M.. Maki-chan?!" Tanya Rin kaget.

"Diam, kamu gadis dada rata.. kalau kamu bisa melakukan itu berarti aku juga punya hak untuk melakukan ini juga, kan?!" Seru Maki sambil menyipitkan mata kepadanya.

"Huft, Sudah-sudah... Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar! Baiklah aku mengerti!"

"Rin dan Maki silahkan maju ke depan kelas sekarang." Perintah sang guru terhadap mereka berdua.

"Nah, anak-anak ini adalah kandidat untuk ketua kelas kalian. Nah, kalau begitu bisakah kita memulai votingnya?!"

"Haaiikk...!"

"Baiklah, Siapa yang setuju jika Nishikino Maki menjadi ketua kelas, silahkan angkat tangan?!"

.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengangkat tangan bahkan terlihat jelas bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya sedang mengacuhkan padangan mereka terhadap dirinya. Suasana yang sangat menjengkelkan bahkan membuat Maki tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama berdiri disana.

 _._

 _"Yappari, tidak ada gunanya aku ada disini... Mereka sudah jelas-jelas tidak menyukaiku, mengapa aku harus rela mempermalukan diriku dan maju ke depan sini, sih?"_ Gerutu Maki murung.

.

Namun belum sempat Maki semakin terjerumus dalam rasa pedihnya tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan keras dari arah sampingnya.

.

"Haiikkk!"

"R.. Rin?!" Teriak sensei terkejut.

"A.. Ada Apa?!"

"Ehehehe... Rin mau memilih Maki-chan! Rin percaya bahwa Maki bisa menjadi ketua kelas yang tepat untuk kelas kita!" Tandas dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Heeeehhh!"

"Lagipula Maki-chan adalah gadis yang baik hati dan terkenal di seluruh kota ini. Teman-teman, bukankah kalian juga berpikir bahwa Maki adalah sosok yang penting bagi kelas ini?!"

"Hah, dia?! Baik?! Kau gila yah?!" Sahut salah seorang gadis yang duduk di sudut paling pojok ruangan.

"Tapi, gadis itu tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan kita, Rin!"

"Yah, Ngapain kita harus repot-repot memilih dia?!"

"Rin, kami semua lebih suka untuk memilihmu menjadi ketua kelas kita?!"

"Yah, mending kamu saja deh yang jadi ketua kelas!"

.

Satu demi satu suara mulai muncul dari mulut teman kelasnya untuk memberikan penilaian obyektif mereka. Tentu saja suara itu adalah tentang pendapat mereka yang tidak setuju untuk menjadikan Maki sebagai ketua kelas bahkan tidak jarang mereka mengungkapkan sindiran halus bagi sang putri Nishiyama tersebut.

.

"Lagipula..."

.

"Ehh, KALIAN SALAH!" Pekik Rin menyela argumen mereka berikutnya.

"Maki-chan bukanlah orang yang seperti itu! Maki-chan itu orang yang sangat baaaaiiikkk!"

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti dirinya jika belum mengenal isi hatinya yang paling dalam."

"Bahkan, Kemarin siang Maki-chan mau untuk ikut makan siang bareng dengan aku dan kayo-chin!"

"Iya kan, Kayo-chin?!"

"I.. Iya!" Jawab Hanayo ragu-ragu.

"Nah, tuh...!"

"Betul nggak, Maki-chan?!" Tanya Rin kepada Maki sambil tersenyum.

"I.. Iya sih! Tapi..!" Jawab Maki pelan.

"Dan Maki-chan telah berjanji akan mentraktir kita semua es krim di kantin apabila terpilih menjadi ketua kelas." Gombal Rin yang jelas dia karang sendiri.

"Ehh?!"

 **"HEEEEHHH?!"**

"B.. Beneran nih?!"

"Rin! Tunggu sebentar?!" Sela Maki terkejut.

"Pssttt... Diam dan perhatikan saja. Ok?!" Bisik Rin kepadanya. Sementara itu Maki menoleh ke depan dan melihat pancaran sinar mata teman-temannya yang berubah menjadi orang kelaparan.

"Hufftt, baiklah... aku mengerti!" Jawabnya pasrah.

"Ehh, horrraaayyy!"

"Yosh, Kalau begitu kita harus memilih Maki sebagai ketua kelas kita!"

"Benar, lagipula kalau dia terpilih menjadi ketua kelas kita maka derajat status kelas kita akan naik semakin tinggi dibandingkan kelas 2 dan 3 di sekolah ini!"

"Kapan lagi kita memiliki ketua kelas dari murid terbaik jepang tingkat nasional dan anak orang kaya se-tokyo?!"

"Nah, itu!" Timpal Rin menjawab suara yang terakhir.

.

"Haik... Haik... Kalau begitu bisakah kita mulai voting ulangnya?!" Tanya ulang guru wali kelas mereka.

"Siapa yang memilih Rin menjadi ketua kelas?"

15 dari 30 siswi mengangkat tangannya

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang setuju Maki untuk menjadi ketua kelas?"

15 orang sisanya mengangkat tangan, termasuk Rin

"Ehh, kalau begini bukankah jumlahnya seimbang?! Bagaimana ini, sensei?!" Tanya Rin gusar.

"Ehhmm, apakah kalian tidak melihat ini?" Jawab sang guru dengan muka berseri-seri.

"EHHH?!" Para murid tersebut terkejut saat melihat sensei mereka juga ikut mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Sensei juga termasuk dalam voters kali ini, lho!. Dan aku sejak awal telah memutuskan untuk mendukung Maki sebagai ketua kelas, sih."

"Kalau begitu secara resmi Sensei akan mengumumkan hasil votingnya: 15 suara untuk Rin dan 16 suara untuk Maki. Dengan demikian maka Nishikino Maki secara resmi menjadi ketua kelas 1-A untuk tahun ini."

.

Prokk—prokk—prokk-prokk.

.

Iringan tepuk tangan terdengar meriah menggaung di dalam ruangan kelas. Meskipun ini adalah kemenangan tipis namun untuk pertama kalinya Nishikino Maki mendapat kepercayaan tugas sebagai ketua kelas di sekolahnya. Jabatan yang tidak dia dapatkan melalui uang, materi ataupun status sosialnya namun berkat bantuan dari seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak dia anggap sebagai seorang teman.

Gadis sableng yang tidak pernah berhenti mencampuri kehidupannya itu telah membuat dirinya berhasil terpilih sebagai ketua kelas 1-A angkatan terakhir.

.

"Dan Rin akan bertugas sebagai wakilnya."

"Tehehe... Mohon bantuannya, Maki-chan." Seru Rin cengengesan kepada Maki.

.

Sementara itu Rin dapat melihat wajah Maki yang berubah warna semakin merah padam. Saat itu Rin masih belum mengerti terhadap keadaan Maki saat ini, apakah dia merasa senang, malu, takut, gugup atau sedih. Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti untuk pertanyaan Rin tersebut. Karena Maki memang merasakan semua emosi tersebut bersamaan pada saat ini.

.

"Uhmm..." Gumam Maki pelan sambil menganggukan kepala.

.

-0000-

.

 **Sore Hari, Sepulang Sekolah.**

.

"Ugghh... Maki-chan!"

"Huft... Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Maki sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tadi Sensei menyuruh kita untuk membawakan semua berkas-berkas ini ke rumahnya. Kamu bisa ikut, kan?" Pinta Rin sambil membawa setumpuk kertas tugas milik kelas mereka ke depan meja Maki.

"Maaf, tapi..."

"Tapi, ini juga tugas ketua kelas, Maki-chan!" Sela Rin terlebih dahulu.

"Errr..."

"Tapi, s-supirku..."

"Ayolah, tidak perlu waktu lama kok untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Lagipula, Kamu bisa kan menghubungi supirmu dan memintanya untuk tidak menjemputmu di sekolah?"

"Ugh, apakah aku harus melakukan ini?! B-bukannya aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah punya niat sekalipun untuk menjadi ketua kelas?!" Timpal Maki ngotot. Mendengar itu Rin tiba-tiba tersentak dengan kepala tertunduk dan menjadi murung.

"Ahh.. Aku pikir Maki-chan adalah orang yang memegang kata-katanya sendiri. Aku pikir kamu sudah sepenuhnya setuju untuk menjadi ketua kelas."

"Bahkan aku sendiri dengan ikhlas sudah setuju untuk menjadi wakilmu. Tapi, Maaf, ternyata selama ini aku salah..."

"H-Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?!" Tanya Maki yang merasa tidak enak, sementara Rin terus berjalan pelan pergi membelakanginya.

"Ugghhh, Mou, Baiklah... Aku ikut kamu!"

"Sungguh!" Sahut Rin yang tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi bercahaya terang.

"Huh, Menyebalkan!" Gumam Maki pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

.

Sore hari itu mereka berdua keluar dari sekolah bersama-sama untuk mengantarkan tumpukan berkas-berkas milik wali kelas mereka ke rumah beliau. Bagi Maki, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa pulang berjalan kaki tanpa mendapatkan pengawalan dari ajudannya. Sementara itu dia bisa melihat wajah Rin yang begitu bahagia meskipun sedang membawakan tas besar yang berisikan tumpukan kertas yang lebih banyak daripada dirinya.

.

"Maki-chan, awas!" Seru Rin panik menggapai lengannya.

"Heh?!"

"Gezz, kamu itu yah! Apakah kamu tidak pernah menyebrangi zebra cross?! Kamu harus menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyebranginya."

"H-Heh?! T-Tentu saja aku tahu! Memangnya kamu pikir aku bodoh?!"

"Maki-chan!" Sahut Rin dengan serius dan lantang sembari menepuk pundaknya.

"Jadi bodoh itu bukan hal yang memalukan, kok!"

.

Maki yang mendengar itu bukannya merasa terhibur malahan menjadi semakin jengkel. Dan tanpa sadar dia segera melayangkan tas jinjing yang berisikan berkas kertas yang lumayan berat itu mendarat di atas kepala gadis tomboy tersebut.

.

*PLETAAAKK!*

 **.**

 **"LU PIKIR GUE ITU ORANG BODOH APA?! BAKA!"** Teriak Maki jengkel.

 **"RIN, LU ITU YAH! AMPUN DAH!"**

 **.**

"Pffttt... Hahahaha..."

.

Sementara Maki menggerutu semakin menjadi-jadi, dirinya dibuat terheran-heran dengan sikap Rin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

"Hahahaha..."

"K-Kenapa kamu tertawa?! Kamu tidak gila, kan?!"

"Ba... Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berkata-kata dengan bahasa gaul.. hahahaha..."

"Ehh?!" Respon Maki yang menjadi tersipu malu.

"Nggak, nggak.. Aku tidak sedang menghinamu! Maki-chan, kamu itu gadis yang menyenangkan."

"Ummph, A.. Apa-apaan sih?! Aku gak ngerti maksud perkataanmu barusan!" Kata Maki yang nyelonong pergi sendirian menyebrangi zebra cross yang telah aman untuk dilalui.

"Mou, Maki-chan... Tunggu aku!"

.

Setelah 15 menit mereka berjalan kaki pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah sensei mereka. Rumah, umm.. lebih tepatnya rusunawa biasa yang biasa disewakan untuk anak-anak kuliahan di daerah tokyo. Mengingat biaya hidup yang sangat mahal di kota ini bisa memiliki tempat tinggal yang cukup strategis tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah yaitu tepat di sekitar persimpangan Kanda dan Akihabara merupakan sebuah keuntungan sendiri bagi beliau karena tidak perlu repot mempersiapkan anggaran transportasi setiap bulan.

.

"Araa... Rin-chan, Nishikino-san!" Sapa sang sensei ketika membukakan pintu.

"Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkan barang-barang milik sensei."

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Lagipula ini memang tugas kami sebagai ketua kelas." Sahut Maki.

"Tapi, Apakah tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk pergi kesini? Apakah supirmu tidak menjemputmu?!"

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka supaya tidak menjemputku hari ini."

"Ahh.. Syukurlah!"

"Tapi, Rin... Kamu seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini. Memaksa sensei untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini agar dibawakan oleh kalian. Duh, sensei sampai tidak enak hati, nih.. Tapi, terima kasih banyak, yah."

"Enggak apa-apa, sensei. Kita ikhlas, kok. Iya kan, Maki-chan?"

 **"RIN HOSHIZORA!**

"Gleeekk!"

"Maaf sensei, sepertinya kita harus pamit pulang sekarang." Pamit Rin sambil menutup pintu kamar sensei.

"RINNN!"

"Haikk!"

"Eee...to, Tunggu Maki-chan, aku bisa memberikan penjelasan kepadamu... Begini..." Seru Rin sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ahh... K-Kamu tahu Kotori Senpai itu ternyata anak dari ibu kepala sekolah Mrs. Minami, lho!"

"Trus?!"

"Ahh, Kamu tahu ketua OSIS kita itu ternyata beneran anak keturunan rusia, lho!"

"Gezzz... EMANGNYA GUE PERDULI! Gerrr..." Sahut Maki sambil mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menjitak kepalanya.

"Kyaaa, iyaaa... Maafkan aku!"

"Jadi, begini... Nah, waktu pulang sekolah tadi aku... Kaaaabbbuurrrr!"

 **"WOI, JANGAN KABUR!"**

 **"RIN-CHAN!"**

.

Babak 1: Selesai

.

* * *

.

Pojok Nulis: Trims buat dorimutoriga, Anata 1703 yang baru saja gabung n ngasih komentar disini.. Yey, Maki-chan jadi kucing (ehh, ada yg salah deh!), Thx lagi buat Xenotopia n Lemonchi yang udah balik kasih review lagi

.

Jadi ini yang terakhir yah? it seem so? www... ^ ^

.

well, visit my blog. :D /

.

.

Terima Kasih


	4. Periode 4: Tuan Puteri

Periode 4: Tuan Puteri

.

.

Langit jingga terlihat pekat menaungi wilayah Akihabara, pertanda sore segera menjelang malam. Meskipun suasana perkotaan disini masih terlihat majemuk dengan hinggar bingar para pedestrian yang masih lalu lalang di jalanan trotoar namun keadaan tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di daerah Kanda. Bahkan, sudah menjadi hal yang normal apabila jam sekarang ini para penduduk di daerah ini telah berada di rumah mereka untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing.

.

Namun tidak dengan Rin dan Maki yang baru saja pulang dari rumah Sensei yang ternyata masih belum juga segera pulang ke rumahnya. Maki yang buta arah jalan benar-benar dimanfaatkan oleh Rin untuk mengajaknya berkunjung, (ralat: jalan-jalan) ke tempat-tempat bermain favoritnya di sekitar Akihabara. Tentu saja Maki menjadi kesal karena ulah Rin ini namun demikian dia tetap senantiasa mengikuti kehendak Rin untuk berkeliling disana hingga waktu menjelang malam. Rin yang telah puas mengerjai Maki seharian lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tingkah lakunya dan berniat mengantarkan dia untuk pulang. Namun...

.

"Ehhmm, Rin, sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, deh?" Pinta Maki saat tiba di persimpangan jalan.

"Ehh? Kenapa?"

"Umm, bukankah jalan pulang rumahmu lewat arah ini? Rumahku ada di ujung sebelah sana. Jadi, kita harus berpisah sekarang." Tuturnya sambil membuang muka.

"NO! Rin mau mengantar Maki-chan pulang sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat."  
"Tidak apa-apa, Rin."

"Nggak, aku nggak akan membiarkan Maki-chan pulang sendirian seorang diri!" Seru Rin keras sambil memegang tangan Maki kuat-kuat.  
"K-Kalau nanti... Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri Maki, Maka.. Maka Rin sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri." Ujarnya dengan suara gemetar dan telinga terkulai lesu.

"Ehh?... Tsk!"

"Mou, baiklah... Kamu boleh mengikutiku."

.

Sekali lagi, Maki tidak berhasil menolak keinginan Rin dan malah mengijinkannya untuk mengikuti dirinya. Maki lalu mengambil jalan persimpangan sebelah kiri diikuti oleh Rin dibelakangnya. Tampaknya Maki sudah bisa mengenal daerah yang dilaluinya sehingga tidak memerlukan tuntunan Rin lagi. Namun demikian selama perjalanan tersebut entah mengapa gestur tubuh Maki malah menunjukkan kecemasannya padahal dia masih bersama dengan Rin hingga tiba-tiba seperti mendapat wangsit, senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Maki lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya sehingga Rin harus turut berlari untuk mengejarnya dan tiba-tiba mereka telah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yang megah.

Rumah itu tampak begitu besar dibandingkan dengan rumah lainnya di kiri-kanannya, corak kemilau putih di dindingnya layaknya gading dan marmer, kaca yang memantulkan cahaya sore masih sanggup membuat kemilau emas. Meskipun demikian Rumah ini masih terkesan sederhana layaknya rumah bertipe mediterania di wilayah eropa kelas dua. Namun bagi Rin yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat rumah seperti ini hanya bisa tercengang takjub.

.

"Nah, disinilah rumahku. Puas?!" Kata Maki sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Sekarang bisa kan kamu melepaskan tanganmu?!"

"Ehh, sugoi! Gede banget...!"

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan Rin mau main kesini yah? Boleh, kan?"

"Umm..."

"'Nah, kalau begitu Rin pulang dulu sekarang. Byee, Maki-chan."

"Byee.."

.

Rin dengan riang segera pergi meninggalkan Maki yang baru saja masuk melintasi pagar. Gadis kucing itu terus-terusan melambaikan tangannya dengan sesekali membalikkan badan hanya untuk melihat sosok Maki yang belum hilang dari pandangannya hingga tidak tampak lagi.

.

"Hufttt..."

.

-ooo-

.

"O..Oujo-sama?! Ehh... N..Nishikino-sama?!"

Pekik salah seorang pria paruh baya berdarah eropa yang baru saja membuka pintu. Sudah jelas bahwa dia adalah salah satu pelayan di rumah itu.

"Pssttt... Jangan berisik! Aku sedang berusaha melarikan diri?"

"Ehh... S-Siapa yang berani mengganggu nona muda?!" Teriak lelaki tersebut kalang kabut.

"Aku akan menghajarnya sampai mampus."

"Psstt... Sudah kubilang jangan ribut. Lagipula kamu tega yah menghajar anak gadis SMA biasa?!"

"Heeh?"

"Lagipula, dia tidak berbahaya kok." Lanjut Maki dengan suara merendah.

"Oh, teman nona muda, yah?"

"E-Ehh! K-kamu ngomong apa barusan?! Aku sama sekali tidak punya teman, tahu!" Jawabnya dengan pipi memerah.

"M.. Maafkan kelancangan saya, nona! Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Ehh, kenapa?!"

"B-Bukan apa-apa! Aku cuma bersyukur nona muda bisa sampai ketempat ini dengan selamat"

"Huft... Rudolfo! Kau itu aneh, yah?!"

"Eeehheehehehe..."

"Ya sudahlah, mumpung aku sudah sampai di tempat ini. Tolong, sekalian buatkan aku minuman teh seperti biasanya."

"Baik, nona. Silahkan menunggu di dalam."

 _._

 _"Hmm... Syukurlah, ternyata nona muda sudah memiliki teman sekarang."_

 _"Aku terharu...!"_

.

Maki yang berada di ruang tengah dengan duduk anggun sedang membaca buku favoritnya yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Setelah 5 menit menunggu, hidangan jamuan minum teh yang telah dipesannya akhirnya tiba juga. Sang pelayan dengan hati-hati menuangkan teh kesukaanya, teh bunga mawar.

.

"Silahkan, nona."

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, pengawal pribadi anda dimana?"

"Hitori-san? Aku tidak bersama dengan dia sekarang. Aku hanya berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sini."

"Ehh?! K-Kenapa anda melakukan itu?!"

"T.. Tidak! Sejak awal anda seharusnya tidak boleh datang ke rumah mansion khusus pegawai, nona. Kalau orang tua anda tahu hal ini..."

"Ini berbahaya, Oujo-sama! Saya menyarankan agar anda pulang ke rumah menggunakan mobil saya." Ucap sang pelayan panik.

"Baka! Memangnya kamu pikir aku sudah cukup umur untuk mengemudikan mobil?!"

"M-Maafkan saya! Maksud saya biarkan saya yang mengantarkan anda pulang ke rumah." Ralatnya

"Sudahlah, lagipula jarak rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini. Aku hanya mampir kesini agar anak itu tidak mengetahui letak rumahku saja."

"Ahh, menyebalkan... Ya sudahlah, aku mau pergi sekarang."

"Ahh... Maafkan saya."

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujo-sama."

.

Maki lalu segera pergi meninggalkan rumah mansion tersebut dan tidak berlambat-lambat menuju ke rumahnya karena waktu sudah semakin malam. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tuan puteri sampai ke rumahnya, sekitar 15 menit. Dia merasa bahwa keadaan jalan yang sepi membuatnya aman dan tenang, namun tanpa disadarinya adalah kehadiran Rudolfo yang sengaja membututinya dari belakang dan menghalau setiap ancaman yang bisa mencelakakan majikannya. Bahkan dia sendiri yang membukakan pintu gerbang agar Maki tetap bisa masuk dengan anggun.

.

-ooo-

.

"Hmm..."

"You..."

"Where are you've been?"

"Not your business!" Jawab Maki sinis.

 **"HEY! I'm still talking to you!"**

 **"MAKI! HEY, MAKI!"**

"Enough! Honey, kamu tidak perlu marah seperti itu."

" that kids...!"

"It's fine, i'll talk with her now. OK?!"

.

Putri Tsundere itu segera berlalu dari pandangan mereka menuju ke kamarnya tanpa berniat sedetikpun untuk menjelaskan alasan kepergiannya kepada mereka.

.

.

 **Kamar Maki**

 **.**

"tok.. tok.. tok..."

.

"Maki-chan, kamu ada di dalam nak? Mama mau masuk yah?!"

"Tidak dikunci." Jawab sang dara dari balik pintu.

"Ohh..."

.

Sang ibu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati putrinya sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kasurnya setelah melepas baju seragamnya. Perlahan-lahan sang ibu berbaring di tepi ranjangnya sambil mengelus rambut merahnya dengan lembut.

.

"Kamu habis dari mana saja tadi? Mengapa kamu melarang Hitori untuk menjemputmu?!"

"Aku pulang bersama temanku tadi."

"Siapa? Cowok? Pacarmu yah?!" Goda sang ibu.

"E-Ehh?! S... Siapa juga yang pacaran! Kami cuma pergi ke rumah guru wali kelasku untuk mengantarkan berkas miliknya."

"Heeh?! Kenapa kamu mau repot-repot melakukan itu?!"

"Karena itu adalah tugasku sebagai ketua kelas."

"Wah, Maki-chan seorang ketua kelas? Selamat yah!"

"'Ummh..."

"Jadi, kamu merayakan itu bersama pacar, ups, "temanmu" itu yah?!"

 **"MAMA, DIA ITU CEWEK!"** Bentak Maki dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha... Bercanda, bercanda... Mama tahu kok, mana mungkin Putri Maki ini akan mudah jatuh cinta dengan lelaki asing yang baru dikenalnya."

"Aku tahu itu... Lagipula, mana mungkin aku boleh berpacaran."

"Tepat sekali, kamu memang tidak boleh berpacaran dengan orang asing sekarang. Ingat statusmu adalah seorang keturunan ningrat."

"Gezz..."

"Kamu marah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Maki sambil memalingkan muka.

.

"Maki-chan, tentang kejadian tadi... Tidak bisakah kamu bersikap lembut terhadapnya?"

.

Tanya sang ibu lembut namun mendengar itu Maki langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya dan menatap tajam ibunya dengan penuh emosi. Emosi yang meluap-luap hingga membuatnya sanggup mengacungkan jari ke muka sang ibu.

.

 _ **"**_ **BERSIKAP LEMBUT DENGAN DIA?! DIA! ORANG YANG SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN MIMPIKU! A-AKU... AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH..."**

 _._

 _Plakk!_

 _._

"Sudah cukup! Jaga nada bicaramu saat berbicara dengan orang tuamu! Aku sudah muak mendengar perkataanmu itu! Pokoknya, kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Lagipula, dia itu..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakan orang itu lagi!" Jerit Maki menyela perkataannya.

"Baiklah, mama akan keluar sekarang.. Tapi pastikan kamu menjaga sikapmu selama di rumah. Ingat, kamu itu seorang putri."

"AKU TAHU ITU!"

"Segeralah turun, kita akan makan malam."

.

 _"Seandainya kamu bisa sedikit mengerti, Maki-chan!"_

.

.

 **Keesokan pagi, Di Sekolah.**

.

"O-Ohayou..."

"Heh, Ohayo.." Jawab Maki membalas sapa dari Rin-chan yang terlihat gugup.

"B-Bagaimana kemarin... A-Apakah.."

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?! Tehehehe..."

"Gezz, Rin-chan!" Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan Hanayo dari balik badannya.

"Haik! Aku tahu.. Aku tahu!"

"GOMEN! Maafkan aku Maki-chan!" Lanjut Rin sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangan hendak menyembah.

"Hoh? Hanayo, anak ini kenapa?!" Tanya Maki datar.

"Rin-chan! Ayo minta maaf yang benar!"

"Tunggu sebentar.. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti maksud percakapan kalian berdua?"

"Begini Maki-chan..." Terang Hanayo.

"Bukankah kamu kemarin pulang sekolah bersama dia?"

"Ah, itu benar."

"Nah, bukankah itu karena ulah Rin-chan sendiri yang memperdayai Shibuya-sensei untuk membawa berkas miliknya sehingga merepotkan dirimu?"

"Ehh, darimana kamu tahu?!" Tanya Maki tercengang.

"Aku yang menceritakannya... Tehehehe.."

 _"Gezz! Kamu itu memang mulut comberan yah?"_

"Tapi, Tetap saja... Kamu sama sekali tidak boleh melakukan itu kepada Maki-chan, Rin-chan?!"

.

Pagi itu Rin benar-benar dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Hanayo setelah dia tanpa sengaja keceplosan membicarakan pengalaman sore kemarin. Maki yang melihat hal itu terjadi di depan matanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena meskipun dia juga kesal dengan perlakuan Rin namun dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal tersebut.

.

"Huft... Kalian berdua!"

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan ini, Hanayo! A.. Aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan kejadian kemarin, kok!"

"Maki-chan?!" Seru Hanayo tercengang disusul oleh Rin yang larut dalam haru biru.

"M.. Maki-chan!"

"Gezz! Kamu, b-bukan berarti aku juga sudah memaafkanmu, yah?!"

"K.. Kamu tidak mau memaafkanku, nyaa?!" Tanya Rin ulang dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mou, iya deh... C-cukup sekali ini saja! OK! Tolong, jangan melakukan hal ini kepadaku lagi!"

"H.. Haik!"

"Ah, Syukurlah..."

"Syukurlah-nyaa!"

.

"Sudah?! Cuma itu saja kan?!"

"Ehh?!"

"Jadi, Mau sampai kapan kalian berada di depan sini?!"

"Jam pelajaran pertama mau dimulai tuh!"

"Ehh, Maki-chan?" Tegur Rin heran.

"Kamu lupa yah?"

"Lupa?!"

"Hari ini adalah hari promosi ekskul?"

"Promosi Ekstakurikuler?! Acara apa itu?"

"Nah, Maki-chan... Ayo kita pergi bareng melihat mereka!"

"Ehhh...?! Ke-Kemana?!"

"Kyaaa! Se-sebentar.. Jangan tarik-tarik gini dong!"

.

Dipimpin oleh Rin, Ketiga murid kelas satu tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelasnya untuk menjelajahi gedung sekolah mereka demi melihat kegiatan ekstra kurikuler yang tersedia disana. Kegiatan ekskul apakah yang mereka akan pilih? Keseruan apakah yang mereka bertiga akan alami disana? Mari kita saksikan bersama minggu depan. :p

.

Periode 4: End

.

* * *

.

Pojok Nulis: Yey! I'm back..! (lol)

.

Terima kasih buat Anata 1703, Lemonchi, dan Xenotopia yang sudah kembali ngasih komentar lagi. Yes! Ceritanya memang belum selesai. Trims udah menikmati cerita sebelumnya, aku sengaja menulisnya se-ringan mungkin.

.

Maaf kalau sudah membuat kalian bingung. Di cerita ini aku sedang mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang baru, aku membaginya dalam beberapa babak cerita. Jadi, chapter 1-3 kemarin itu adalah babak cerita 1, dan kini kita memasuki babak cerita 2. Ahh maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, saya masih terlalu amatir untuk melakukan ini

.

Well, kunjungi blog saya! 9u9 /


	5. Periode 5: Ekstra Kurikuler

Hari Kamis, suasana sekolah SMA Otonokizaka pagi ini menjadi lebih padat daripada biasanya. Terlihat lebih banyak siswi yang berkumpul di depan lapangan sekolah untuk menikmati pertunjukkan demonstrasi dari berbagai klub ekstrakurikuler disana. Tidak jarang diadakan mini-challager untuk menarik perhatian para murid baru agar bergabung dengan klub mereka. Termasuk Rin yang menerima tantangan dari klub lari.

.

 _Dukk dukk dukk dukkk... Dukk dukk dukk dukkk..._

.

"Tatsukette!"

 **"Da... Dareka... Dareka Tatsukette!"**

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lolongan panik dari Hanayo yang tampak terburu-buru berlari di lorong sekolah menghindari sesuatu yang sedang mengejarnya dari belakang. Sementara dia menerobos kerumunan massa yang begitu banyak namun itu tetap tidak cukup untuk membuatnya terus berlari. Di lain sisi dari belakangnya juga tampak gemuruh ribut yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang siswi lainnya.

.

 _Dukk dukk dukk dukkk..._

.

"Kayo-chin! Tunggu!"

 **"ENGGAK MAU!"**

"Moo, Ayolah Kayo-chin! Ini pasti menyenangkan!"

"Nggak! Nggak! Nggak! Aku nggak mau kesana lagi!"

"Moo, ayolah jangan lari!" Rayunya hampir menangkap tangan Hanayo sebelum pada akhirnya datang Maki yang menjadi tameng terakhir untuk Hanayo bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Cepat hentikan Kayo-chin!"

"Heh?!"

"Tolong aku, Maki-chan!"

"Ehh?! Kyaa!"

.

"Tung.. Tunggu sebentar! Kok jadi begini sih?!" Ujar Maki panik dengan tingkah laku kedua temannya yang sedang menggerayangi badannya.

 **"KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI DI TEMPAT!"**

"Ehh?!"

"Gezz... Ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Kenapa kalian saling kejar-kejaran?! Ya ampun, Padahal belum sampai 5 menit aku pergi meninggalkan kalian!"

"R-Rin.. Rin-chan, dia memaksaku untuk ikut bergabung bersamanya ke Klub Olah Raga!" Jawab Hanayo gemetar.

"Ayolah, Kayo-chin! Ini pasti menyenangkan, kok!"

"Bukankah menyenangkan kalo kita bisa berlari bersama-sama?!"

" **Nggak!** Aku nggak suka olah raga!"

"Ayolah, kalau begitu main basket aja... Sepak bola, atau Renang!" Rayu Rin lagi sambil menggapai tangan Hanayo yang terbuka.

"Kyaaaa..."

Maki yang melihat Hanayo ketakutan di balik punggungnya menjadi tidak nyaman dengan tingkah laku gadis kucing tersebut dan segera menepis tangan Rin.

"Gezz, sudah cukup... Rin, hentikan!"

"Jangan memaksa Hanayo lagi kalau dia memang tidak menginginkannya!"

"Ehh? Ayolah Maki-chan! Kamu gak asik deh! Padahal klub ini menyenangkan lho! Aku bahkan baru saja ditantang oleh beberapa senpai sekaligus... Tehehe..."

"Pufff... Maki-chan juga harus ikut!"

"E-Ehh?.. Nggak! Aku nggak mau!"

"Ehh, kenapa?! Bukankah olahraga itu baik untuk kesehatan kalian?!"

"Contohnya Hanayo! Kalau kamu mengikuti kegiatan ini maka itu dapat sekaligus membakar kalori dan lemak dalam tubuh sekaligus berguna untuk menjaga bentuk badanmu!" Terang Rin memberi ceramahnya.

"Ehh, apa maksudmu?! A.. Apa kamu mau bilang kalau aku g.. gendut?!" Pekik Hanayo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sementara itu Rin yang baru menyadari kesalahannya dalam memilih kata-kata hanya memalingkan muka saja.

"Eee...eee..."

 **"RIN-CHAN!"** Tegur Maki keras.

"Jangan terlalu blak-blakan gitu dong!"

"Ehh, M... Maki-chan juga?!"

 **"Moo... Kalian semua jahat!"**

"Hanayo... Kayo-chin! Tunggu...!"

.

Melihat sahabatnya telah kabur dengan cepat dari hadapannya membuat Rin menjadi kehilangan semangat dan duduk terkulai lemas di samping putri tomat.

"Maki-chan, gara-gara kamu sih!"

"Ehh, kok aku?! Gara-gara kamu lah!"

"Ya sudahlah... Ayo kita cari Kayo-chin dulu!" Ajak Rin yang sudah tidak mampu mengelak lagi. Namun belum separuh jalan dia melangkah tiba-tiba terdengar suara seruan keras memanggil namanya.

 **.**

 **"RIN HOSHIZORA!"**

 **.**

"Gleekk!"

"U-Umi senpai?! Nani?!"

 **"Nani janai!"** Teriak Umi dengan muka geram dan semangat menyala-nyala.

"Apa-apaan kamu tadi! Seenaknya saja pergi meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja setelah memecahkan rekor lariku! Tidak akan kubiarkan anak emas sepertimu tidak bergabung ke klub kami!"

"E-Ehhh...!"

"Nah, ayo kembali bersamaku!"

 **"EEHHH... AAKU NGG..GAAK MAAU! MAAKII-CHAN T-TTOOLLONG AKU!"**

"Rin-chan, ganbatte, ne..." Ucap Maki pelan sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Rin yang ditarik paksa oleh Umi.

"Ya, sudahlah..."

.

Pada akhirnya Maki berjalan seorang diri untuk mencari Hanayo. Tidak begitu lama dia pergi mencarinya, ternyata dia sudah menemukan Hanayo yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan papan pengumuman sekolah.

"Hmm, Hanayo?!"

"Ahh, Maki-chan? Maaf, aku tiba-tiba meninggalkan kalian tadi." Kata Hanayo sambil membungkukkan kepala.

"Ahh, ini bukan salahmu juga, kok.. Maaf, Aku juga sedikit keterlaluan tadi."

"Hmm... Rin-chan kemana?"

"Dipanggil Umi-senpai ke kembali ke klub."

"Ohh,..."

"Kamu pasti lega yah?"

"Nggak kok... Aku nggak merasa lega sama sekali." Sangkal Hanayo dengan wajah memerah.

.

"Ya, sudahlah... Selanjutnya kamu rencananya mau kemana?" Tanya Maki.

"Mau ke ruangan itu?"

"Klub menjahit yah?"

"Hmm..."

.

Hanayo dan Maki lalu memasuki ruangan klub tersebut dan mendapati Kotori sedang memimpin anggota klubnya untuk menjahit baju kostum untuk klub peran. Selain itu mereka juga berkunjung ke klub lainnya seperti klub tari balet yang dipimpin oleh Eli. Dan klub Pastery & Bakery yang dipimpin oleh Honoka. Tidak lebih dari 2 jam mereka telah berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah untuk melihat kegiatan klub yang ada disini.

.

"Jadi, Maki-chan... Apakah ada klub yang membuatmu tertarik?" Tanya Hanayo.

"Hmm... entahlah, sejak awal aku memang tidak berniat bergabung ke dalam klub manapun."

"Ummm..."

"Ehh, ruangan ini?"

"Jadi, Ini ruangan yang terakhir yah?" Ujar Maki sambil mengamati papan nama klub tersebut.

"Klub Tarot dan Aktivitas Paranormal."

"Moo, namanya menyeramkan... Hanayo, sebaiknya kita perg-"

Belum sempat Maki menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan suara Hanayo yang langsung memasuki ruangan itu. "Permisi..."

"Ehh..."

"Ara, selamat datang ke dalam klub kami."

Sapa gadis berambut kepang dua yang ada di dalamnya menyambut kehadiran Hanayo dengan ramah.

"Maaf, mengganggu... Ehh!"

Baru setapak mereka melangkah tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan taburan bunga yang berguguran di atas kepala mereka.

.

 _"Angin timur milik Endymion, Berpusatkan di ufuk barat mengalir darah kental, aliran merah sang berry merah."_

 _"Aku memohon kepadamu ohh... Selene, sang empunya bulan, ampunilah kedua orang ini, berikan rahmatmu agar mereka senantiasa tetap hidup."_

 _._

"Hah?! K.. Kamu ngapain?" Tanya Maki tercengang.

"Husstt... Diamlah, aku belum selesai berdoa."

"Wahai manusia binasa, kalian seharusnya bersyukur bisa masuk ke tempat sakral ini hidup-hidup! Aku tidak tahu darimana kalian bisa mengetahui tempat ini namun kalian benar-benar beruntung karena aku dengan segera telah memberikan mantera penangkal kutukan."

"Ehh?! Kenapa jadi angker gini, sih?! Ha-Hanayo, ayo kita pergi?!"

"I.. Iya deh, Maki-chan..."

"Ehh, Tunggu! Maafkan kami!" Seru sang Senpai menahan langkah mereka.

"Yoshiko-chan... Kamu tidak boleh menakut-nakuti orang yang baru kamu kenal."

"M-Master... Namaku itu **YOHANE**!"

"S-Senpai? Siapa?!" Tanya Hanayo.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.. Namaku adalah Nozomi Toujo, ketua klub ini."

"Dan anak ini adalah..."

"Aku adalah murid magang nomer satu Master Nozomi, Yohane Tsushima."

"Yohane? Orang asing?!"

"Ahh, bukan-bukan.. Anak ini sebenarnya bernama Tsushima Yo..."

 **"YOHANE!"**

"Terseralah... _Dasar Chuunibyo_ "

"Master?!"

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa.."

"Hmm, Yoshiko-san... Kamu itu siapa? Itu seifuku anak SMP, bukan?" Tanya Hanayo lagi sambil mengamati seragamnya.

"H.. Haah?! Kalian salah! Aku adalah Yohane, sang fallen angel! Tempat tinggal asalku adalah di surga, namun karena kecemburuan beberapa penduduk surga yang tidak tahan melihat kharismaku maka aku terpaksa dibuang ke dalam neraka."

"HAH?!"

"Karenanya, gadis iblis seperti diriku ini jelas tidak membutuhkan sekolah seperti perkataanmu tadi! Justru Kota Izu lah yang beruntung memiliki diriku sebagai penjaga kota mereka sehingga tangan dewa tidak dapat mengusik kota ini."

"I..Izu?! Maksudmu Shizuoka?!"

"Ohh.. Kalian tahu, sebelah barat daya dari kota ini itulah tempat tinggalku."

"Mohon maaf, bisa kamu ulangi lagi dimana kamu tinggal?"

"Maaf, tolong jangan terlalu diambil hati perkataan anak ini. Yocchan ini memang anak SMP di SMP Nagaisaki, Numazu, Prefektur Shizuoka." Sela Nozomi yang buru-buru menghentikan ulah Yohane

"Ehh, dia datang dari tempat sejauh itu?!"

"Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa datang ke sekolah ini sendirian?"

"Tidak masalah.. Tidak masalah!"

"Aku masih bisa terbang dengan kedua belah sayap transparanku ini."

"O.. Oh begitu yah!" Ujar Maki dan Hanayo yang sudah tidak berminat berdebat lagi dengannya.

.

"Nah, mumpung kalian berada disini, bagaimana jika aku mendemonstrasikan tentang kegiatan klub kami?"

"Nozomi-senpai, kamu mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Maki.

"Aku akan meramal kalian, mau?!"

"Ehh, a-aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal mistis seperti itu."

"Ayolah, ini tidak akan lama, kok! Dan pastinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan!"

"Bagaimana Maki-chan?"

"Ugghh... Unn... K-Kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"A.. Aku... unn... unn..." Gumam Hanayo dengan pipi memerah. Maki yang melihat itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Mou, kamu ini memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan yah."

"Ehh?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.. Aku mengerti."

"Senpai, silahkan ramal nasib kami berdua."

"Yosh! Kalian berdua, silahkan duduk.." Ajak Nozomi dengan senyum lebar menyambut kedua kohainya untuk duduk di depan meja prakteknya.

"Emm... Ini?"

"Yups, ini adalah kartu Tarot. Aku adalah peramal yang menggunakan media kartu tarot." Kata Nozomi sambil membeberkan kartu Tarot yang ada di genggamannya dalam satu deretan panjang.

"Apakah kamu pernah diramal sebelumnya, Nishikino-san?"

"Mou, aku kan sudah bilang.. Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal semacam ini!"

"Ehehehehe... Baiklah aku mengerti... Aku mengerti!"

"Tcih, asal kamu tahu yah mbak rambut stawberry! Master-ku ini sangat ahli dalam ilmu nujum. Sama seperti namanya, Nujumi!"

"Hei, namaku itu **NOZOMI**!"

"Hei kamu, jangan seenaknya saja ngatain rambut orang!" Umpat Maki kepada Yohane.

"Ehh, kenapa? Kamu gak suka stawberry?"

"Stawberry itu enak lho! Semua iblis juga tahu tentang itu."

"Ugghh! B-Bukan begitu! Sopan dikit dong sama kakak kelas! Mou... Ampun deh!"

"Sudah-sudahlah.. Maki-chan. Kamu mengalah saja yah.. tehehehe.."

"Habisnya.. Gerr!"

.

"Nah, kalau begitu tolong kalian tulis nama lengkap, umur, kelas, nomer telepon, alamat rumah dan golongan darah di kertas ini, yah." Terang Nozomi membagikan kertas kecil.

.

 _"Psstt! Master..."_

 _"Hmm.."_

 _"Kenapa kamu memerlukan data itu? bukankah itu tidak diperlukan dalam meramal?!"_

 _"Eee... itu sih, setidaknya itu dapat membantu kelanjutan klub ini setahun kedepan."_

 _"Ehh?! Maksudmu Master mau menggunakan identitas mereka untuk didaftarkan sebagai anggota bayangan klub ini?!"_

 _"SASUGA MASTER!"_

 _"Psstt... Jangan keras-keras! Yah, daripada klub ini langsung ditutup tahun ini! Huhuhu..."_

 _._

 _"_ Nah, ini senpai..."

"Ara! Terima kasih banyak, yah."

"Kalau begitu kita akan mulai sekarang kegiatan meramalnya."

"Dimulai dari Kouzumi Hanayo. Nah, Koizumi-san, silahkan memilih 3 kartu pertama di deretan deck ini." Tutur Nozomi menyiapkan pola tempat dek meramal."

"Umm... Apakah boleh yang mana saja?"

"Tentu! Kalau tidak begitu mana bisa disebut meramal."

"Baiklah, aku mengambil kartu yang ini, ini dan ini."

"Ok! letakkan kartu itu satu per satu dalam kotak deck yang telah tersedia di atas meja."

Satu per satu Hanayo meletakkan kartu yang telah dipilihnya ke tempat dek yang tergambar di atas meja.

"Baiklah, tugasmu disini sudah selesai. Kali ini giliranku untuk meramalmu."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu ketahui sekarang?"

"Umm... Bagaimana nasibku selama tahun ini? Apakah aku akan beruntung selama satu tahun ini?"

"Apakah kamu sedang mengalami ketakutan? Umm... maksudku, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak percaya diri?" Tanya Nozomi heran.

"A.. Ada sih! I..Itu.."

"Baiklah, kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya jika tidak mau. Mari kita telaah masalah itu lebih lanjut lewat kartu yang kamu ambil."

"Emang bisa?" Tanya Maki bingung.

"Uhm, Kau tahu kartu itu tidak pernah berbohong." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah Koizumi-san, ini adalah dek kartu pertama: dek ini berbicara mengenai keadaanmu saat ini, dan ini adalah kartumu." Terang Nozomi dengan hati-hati. Suasana tegang meliputi tempat mereka berada, terlebih lagi untuk Hanayo yang semakin gelisah saat kartunya akan dibuka.

"Ini... Kartu **EIGHT OF SWORD**."

"Eeee...eeehh!" Tampak tatapan mata kosong dari Nozomi setelah membuka kartu tersebut. Suasana mencekam segera meliputi tempat itu, bahkan Yocchan juga hanya duduk terkesima memandang senpainya termenung panjang.

"Oh tidak, itu gambar yang menakutkan! A.. Apakah itu adalah kartu yang buruk?!"

"T.. Tenanglah Hanayo, terkadang tidak semua kartu bisa dikatakan buruk atau baik secara harfiah. Bukan lewat mulut semuanya bisa dijelaskan oleh orang namun lewat hatimu sendiri, mengerti?"

"E-Entahlah... Sepertinya aku mengerti, Senpai. Mungkin."

"Kartu ini memiliki arti **Ketakutan untuk berkembang / Rintangan dan Perasaan Negatif yang berlebihan."**

 **"Eeehh!"**

"Ummhh... Apakah sampai saat ini kamu masih merasa takut?"

"Haik.."

"Apakah ketakutanmu itu berhubungan dengan orang lain?"

"Umm... Mungkin sih!"

"Kau tahu Hanayo, mengapa manusia merasakan takut? Itu karena mereka gagal mengetahui akar dari permasalahannya. Kalau mereka terlalu berfokus pada ujung masalah maka mereka akan selalu gagal untuk melihat intinya. Cobalah untuk tenang dan kamu akan mengetahui jawaban dari permasalahanmu."

"H.. Haik!"

"Kini kartu kedua... Kartu di deck ini akan menjelaskan mengenai situasi yang mempengaruhi keadaanmu sekarang. Dan itu adalah..."

 **"The Wheel of Fortune."**

"Uhm... Aku mengerti sekarang!"

"A-Ada apa Senpai?"

"Kartu ini memiliki arti **Perubahan, Kesempatan, dan Keberuntungan**! Ini berarti kamu sendirilah yang harus memutuskan langkah kedepannya. Jika kamu ingin mengalami nasib yang mujur maka kamu sendiri yang harus berani untuk berubah dari dalam."

"Selanjutnya, Kartu Ketiga: **"The Hanged Man – Menerangkan Visi."**

"Ehh?!"

"A.. Apa itu senpai?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa! Hehehe... Deck ini adalah tempat Hambatan yang menghalangi jalanmu saat ini."

"Ini berarti kamu harus bersabar dan harus bisa melihat permasalahanmu saat ini dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Koizumi-san, mungkin ini sudah saatnya kamu mengubah cara berpikirmu. Gambar orang yang digantung terbalik ini menggambarkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya sehingga tidak dapat lepas dari masa lalu."

"Ummm..."

"Yosh, selanjutnya.. Kartu yang keempat!" Kata Nozomi sambil mengeluarkan salah satu kartu dari deretan yang telah dia takar.

"Hmm... Hanayo, apakah masalahmu ini berhubungan dengan cinta?"

"Ehh... C-Cinta?! A-Apa maksudmu Senpai! Tentu saja aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!" Jawab Hanayo panik.

"Begitukah?! Sebab kartu yang aku ambil ini **"Two of Cup"** memiliki arti **Menyatukan Hati, Cinta, Hubungan Persahabatan yang semakin erat.** "

"Apakah kamu memiliki sahabat karib?"

"A-Ada."

"Hmm... Kalau begitu kamu harus terus bersama dengan orang itu untuk menghadapi hambatanmu itu niscaya kamu pasti akan beruntung."

"Ooh, begitu yah?" Jawab Hanayo tersipu malu. Sekilas dia membayangkan kehadiran Rin berada disisinya saat ini.

"Selanjutnya, kartu ini mungkin akan membuka tabir permasalahanmu."

"Hmm, Ini adalah... **Queen of Sword**!"

"Hanayo-chan, apakah kamu pernah berbuat sesuatu yang keterlaluan terhadap sahabatmu itu di masa lalu?"

"Ehh, kenapa?"

"Kartu ini dilambangkan sebagai seorang Ratu yang giat, bulat hati, memberikan kebebasan penuh kepada orang lain namun terkadang terlalu memakai perasaan dalam memerintah." Terang Nozomi.

"Hmmm,,.. Dua kartu Sword!"

"Kau tahu, pada dasarnya kartu Sword adalah kartu elemen udara, ini adalah elemen yang berkaitan erat dengan pemikiran, keputusan dan komunikasi. Tentu saja ini adalah elemen yang baik namun jika seseorang terlalu banyak memakai perasaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. _Baper_."

.

"A... Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Hanayo gugup.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kejadian itu ada hubungannya dengan maksud perkataanmu. Tapi pernah suatu hari aku bersikap keterlaluan kepadanya."

"Sewaktu kecil dulu, aku pernah bermain bersamanya dan membawakan seekor anak kucing kepadanya. Aku pikir itu adalah hal yang bagus karena dia sangat suka dengan kucing namun aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia memiliki alergi. Aku begitu shock mengetahui itu, berkali-kali aku mencoba mendekati keluarganya namun selalu dihiraukan. Setelah itu dia dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit selama 1 minggu penuh, namun bukan berarti semuanya menjadi buruk bahkan dia tetap berteman denganku dan bahkan tidak sekalipun menyalahkanku hingga sekarang."

"Tapi, sejak saat itu aku menjadi orang yang terlalu berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan, aku tidak mau kehendak baikku menjadi boomerang bagi orang lain. Karena itulah..."

.

"A.. Aku ini... Aku ini teman yang jahat, yah kan?!" Tanya Hanayo dengan suara gemetar hendak menangis.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau membahas masalah itu sama sekali seperti hendak mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya, tapi itu salah kan?!"

"Hmm... Kau tahu Hanayo, aku pikir jika temanmu berbuat seperti itu bukankah itu berarti dia sangat sayang kepadamu sehingga tidak mau mengungkit masalah itu."

"Karenanya... Kamu harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tersebut dan terus maju ke depan!" Saran Nozomi seraya membuka kartu berikutnya. **"THE SUN".**

" **Optimis, percaya diri, kebahagiaan, bersikap positif dan kejelasan** yang merupakan lambang dari kartu ini menunjukkan bahwa kamu harus terus berbuat demikian di masa depan." Lanjutnya sambil terus membuka kartu berikutnya

"Kartu **"JUDGEMENT"** ini juga menyarankanmu bahwa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berubah. Apapun masa lalumu itu, itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman saja. Kamu harus berterus terang kepada temanmu itu dan lekas melupakannya. Aku yakin temanmu itu akan mengerti dan mau membantumu untuk move on."

"Namun apabila kamu tidak melakukan itu dan terus terpaku dengan pemikiran lamamu maka.." Lagi, Nozomi membuka kartu berikutnya.

"Yappari, **"THE WORLD"** – segala sesuatunya akan berulang kembali, terus berputar-putar di lingkaran yang sama hingga kamu mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri itu sendiri dan memulai petualangan yang baru."

"Ahh, begitu yah?!" Balas Hanayo dengan suara lirih.

"Emm, Hanayo-chan, tolong ingatlah ini. Pada dasarnya ramalan itu tidak menentukan apa-apa, tugasku disini hanyalah sebagai pembaca nasib bukan merubah nasib seseorang. Hanya kamu sendirilah yang bisa merubah dan memutuskan masa depanmu sendiri.

"T-Terima kasih, senpai."

"Nah, kalau begitu tugasku disini sudah selesai."

"Selanjutnya, Maki-chan! Apakah kamu tertarik untuk diramal?" Tawar Nozomi kepada Maki.

 **"EEHH?!"**

.

Apakah Maki akan menerima tawaran Nozomi untuk diramal ataukah dia malah akan bergabung dengan klub Tarot dan Aktivitas Paranormal? Apakah Rin jadi masuk klub Olah Raga?!

.

Periode 5-1: Bersambung

.

* * *

.

Pojok Nulis: Yey! Saya terpaksa bikin chapter ini jadi 2 bagian. Dalam rangka menyambut Love Live! Sunshine! di cerita ini bakalan ada sedikit aksi numpang lewat dari para member tersebut. Btw, kalian nonton, kan?! Hohohoo...

.

Thx buat Lemonchi buat komentarnya lagi, hayo.. kira-kira siapa yah? :p, Thx juga buat Anata 1703 komenmu selalu dinanti deh... :3

.

Visit my blog: reason4live . blogspot . com OK! - tangan saya masih gatel buat terus nulis. ;)


	6. Periode 6: Ekskul 2 - Rahasia

**Chapter 6: Ekskul 2 / Rahasia**

 **.**

 **"EEHH?!"**

"A.. Aku tidak jadi! Maaf..."

"Ehh, kenapa?" Tanya Nozomi heran.

"Maaf senpai, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini." Jawab Maki sambil terus menundukkan kepala.

"Uhhmm, baiklah.. Aku mengerti."

"Bagaimanapun juga, Aku menghargai kesempatan kalian yang mau berkunjung ke klub kami."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Nah, Kalau begitu apakah Koizumi-san berminat untuk bergabung ke klub kami?" Tawar Senpai dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ehh, tentang itu... Mungkin aku masih harus melihat klub yang lainnya lagi. Hehehehe..."

"O..Ohh! Begitu yah... Aku mengerti." Tandasnya sedikit kecewa.

"Yappari, jaman sekarang memang sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang mau percaya lagi dengan kegiatan spiritual semacam ini." Gumam Nozomi menyerah. Sementara Maki dan Hanayo hanya duduk terdiam di tempat mereka berada menemani kesedihan senpainya hingga usai.

"Yosh! Baiklah... Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?"

"Umm, memangnya masih ada lagi ruangan klub lainnya di sekitar sektor ini?"

"Apakah kamu sudah berkunjung ke ruangan pojok itu?"

"Hah, masih ada ruangan lagi?"

"Err... Ada sih, tapi rasanya klub itu akan segera ditutup tahun ini karena hanya tinggal tersisa satu anggota saja."

"Begitu yah? Memangnya, ruangan apakah itu?" Tanya Hanayo penasaran.

"Klub Penelitian Idola."

.

* * *

.

Setengah jam berlalu, Maki lalu memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri meninggalkan Hanayo yang masih tetap berada di dalam ruangan klub penelitian idola. Meskipun ruangan itu terbuka dan tak seorangpun di dalamnya namun Hanayo tampak antusias saat berada disana. Tanpa henti dia menceritakan satu per satu sejarah para idola yang terpampang di dinding meskipun Maki tampak tidak tertarik untuk membicarakannya, oleh karena itulah Maki pamit untuk keluar dari tempat itu meninggalkan Hanayo yang telah memutuskan untuk tinggal disana hingga sang empunya ruangan itu datang. Maki hanya menduga bahwa klub itu memang cocok untuknya.

Kini, Maki yang seorang diri kini hanya pergi melangkah tanpa arah menyusuri ujung lorong yang ada di jalurnya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kegiatan acara sekolah ini sebaliknya ingin segera mengakhirinya. Lorong demi lorong dilaluinya hingga langkah kakinya mengantarkannya berdiri di sebuah pintu ruangan. Ruang Musik.

Maki yang melihat ruangan itu kosong mencoba untuk memasukinya dan berhasil. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran dari dirinya mengapa ruangan ini kosong padahal seharusnya ruangan ini digunakan oleh klub musik. Sejenak dia berdiri mematung saat melihat ornamen musik di dinding ruangan itu, bingkai foto dari alumni SMA, dan piagam usang yang terletak di tengah ruangan membuat ruangan ini terasa bersejarah.

Pikirannya mencoba merenungkan dan kemudian dia baru tersadar bahwa memang tidak ada Klub Musik di sekolah ini. Sayang sekali, pikirnya. Dia lalu melangkah maju ke depan dan mendapati sebuah grand piano tua yang masih rapih dibungkus oleh taplak putih.

Belum sempat tangannya menggapai piano tersebut tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

.

"Maki-chan!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Ehh, R-Rin?!"

"M.. Maki, apa yang kamu lakukan di tempat ini? Apakah kamu sudah menemukan Kayo-chin?!" Tanya Rin heran.

"Uhmm.. (angguk kepala). Lantas kamu sendiri?! Jadi bergabung dengan klub olah raga itu?"

"Uhhmmm..." Kata Rin mengganggukkan kepala dengan suara serak.

"Mereka benar-benar gigih untuk memaksaku ikut bergabung dengan mereka, nyaa."

"Heeh? Selamat yah... Bukankah kamu seharusnya senang?!"

"I-Iya sih, tapi mereka menyuruhku untuk ikut kegiatan ekstra kurikuler mereka."

"Hmm... Trus? Kan bagus toh?"

"Harusnya sih gitu! Tapi aku dipaksa bergabung dengan SEMUA KLUB DISANA!"

"M... Memangnya ada berapa?"

"Klub Lari, Basket, Renang, Volly, Bulu Tangkis, Kyudo!" ENAM... BAYANGIN ENAM KLUB!"

"Gleekk... K-Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?!"

"Aku capek, nyaa!" Jawab Rin berkeluh kesah membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Maki.

"Oh iya, Maki-chan ngapain disini?"

"A-Aku..."

"Oh iya, ayo kita susul Hanayo sekarang!" Pinta Maki mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menarik lengan Rin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ehh, kau sudah tahu dimana Hanayo berada, Maki?"

"Kyaaa..."

.

Maki dan Rin lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menyusul Hanayo yang juga baru saja keluar meninggalkan ruangan klub penelitian idola dengan paras berbinar-binar. Tanpa perlu ditanyakan lagi Maki juga mengerti bahwa Hanayo baru saja selesai mendaftarkan dirinya mengikuti klub penelitian idola tersebut. Mereka bertiga lalu kembali ke dalam kelas untuk lekas pulang sekolah.

.

"Nah, jadi Hanayo, kamu resmi bergabung dengan klub penelitian idola, yah?" Tanya Maki sambil jalan.

"Iya, Maki-chan... Aku tidak menyangka senpai disana memiliki minat yang sama denganku."

"Aku berharap kamu sukses disana yah?""

"Uhmm... Kalau Maki?" Kata Hanayo antusias.

"Tidak ada klub yang menarik perhatianku. Jadi aku pass!"

"Oh, begitu yah? Kalau Rin?!"

"Aku jadi bergabung dengan klub olah raga, nyaa." Jawab Rin lemas.

"Ehh? Kamu kenapa?"

"Ahh, dia cuma kelelahan karena harus mengikuti klub disana."

"Kayo-chin...!" Rengek Rin manja. "Gendong!"

"Ehh?!"

.

Pada akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan jam sekolah mereka dan segera pulang meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Seperti biasa Rin dan Hanayo pulang bersama, sedangkan Maki masih berada di dalam kelas untuk menunggu kedatangan kendaraan jemputannya.

.

"Ahh... Hari ini sungguh panjang, yah?!" Keluh Rin sambil berjalan lambat bersama Hanayo keluar dari sekolah.

"Ehehehe... Itu kan perasaan kamu saja Rin!"

"Tapi beneran, aku tidak pernah merasa selelah ini sebelumnya."

"Kamu yang terlalu berlebihan mengikuti ekskul. Habis ini kamu harus segera istirahat dirumah, yah?!"

"Siap kapten!" Jawab Rin sambil memberi salam salut.

"Ehh, ngomong-ngomong kok rasanya bawaanku hari ini enteng, yah?"

"Err... sepertinya ada yang kurang dari kamu deh, Kayo-chin?!"

 **"Ahh..."** Gumam mereka kompak.

 **"TASKU...! TASMU...!"**

"Mou, Kayo-chin pikun deh!" Sindir Rin.

"Ahh, aku harus kembali lagi ke kelas lagi sekarang nih!"

"Ya sudah! Biar Rin yang ambilkan. Kamu tunggu saja disini sebentar!" Tuturnya sambil meminta Hanayo duduk di dekat halte bus.

"Maaf yah Rin, tolong!"

"Serahkan saja kepadaku!"

.

Hanayo hanya bisa duduk disana menunggu kepergian Rin yang berlari cepat bertolak dari sana menuju ke sekolahnya yang berjarak 500 meter. Sementara itu di dalam kelas yang kosong saat ini tampak raut muka marah terpampang di wajah Maki saat dirinya sedang mengangkat telepon ponselnya.

.

 **Di Dalam Kelas**

.

 **"NGGAK...!"**

 **"AKU SUDAH PERNAH BILANG, KAN?!, AKU NGGAK MAU! POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK MAU... TITIK!"**

.

Bentak putri pewaris rumah sakit itu memutus percakapan ponselnya di dalam ruangan kelas yang telah kosong. Setidaknya itulah yang dia perkirakan sebelum kemunculan gadis tomboy itu dihadapannya dengan muka terkejut.

.

"M.. Maki-chan?!" Tegur Rin berusaha menggapainya namun sia-sia, sisa suara itu hanya berakhir di kerongkongannya saja

.

"Kyaa... Unn...Unn... Ugh!"

.

Dengan panik Maki segera berlari keluar dari kelas dan menghiraukan kehadiran Rin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Dengan panik Maki terus berlari menjauhi gadis tomboy tersebut seraya berharap agar dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi tadi. Sementara itu sang gadis kucing yang masih berusaha mencerna situasi barusan hanya bisa terpana sambil memungut tas sahabatnya yang tertinggal di ruang kelas.

.

"Maki-chan?!"

"Kamu sebenarnya kenapa?!"

.

* * *

.

Semenjak hari itu Maki terlihat agak murung daripada sebelumnya. Meski dia tetap mau manyapa Rin dan Hanayo namun raut muka sedih dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Rin yang tidak tahan untuk melihat itu lalu segera mendatangi Maki selepas jam makan siang.

.

"Maki-chan, kita harus bicara sekarang."

"Hmm.. Ada apa?! Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan kelas?"

"Ada! Sekarang ikut aku!"

Rin lalu segera menyeret tangan Maki untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kelas menuju tempat yang dikehendakinya.

" **Rin! STOP!** K-Kau itu sebenarnya mau membawa aku kemana, sih?!"

"Ehh, ini kan?!"

"Hei, kenapa kamu membawaku ke ruang musik ini lagi!"

Rin yang tanpa sepatah katapun menjawab pertanyaan random Maki hanya terus tersenyum sembari menyerahkan seutas tali gantungan kunci kepadanya.

"Aku kemarin datang ke ruang guru untuk menanyakan tentang nasib ruangan ini. Lalu Shibuya sensei memberi tahuku bahwa sejatinya ruangan ini tidak terpakai lagi karena klub musik sudah dibubarkan dan kini diambil oleh klub paduan suara. Hanya saja klub paduan suara telah memiliki ruangan sendiri yang lebih besar sehingga mereka tidak pernah memakai ruangan ini lagi."

"Karena itulah... Aku pikir kalau kamu suka dengan ruangan ini mengapa tidak mencoba membangun klub ini lagi saja. Nah, bagaimana Maki-chan?"

"HAH... Kau bercanda yah?!"

"Kau pikir siapa aku sehingga bisa membangun klub dari awal?! Lagipula sekolah ini akan segera ditutup, kenapa juga aku harus repot-repot melakukan itu!"

"Ahh... Kamu benar!" Sontak Rin terkejut.

"Kalau begitu memang tidak mungkin yah? Hehehehe..."

"Tapi, Maki-chan aku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika kamu bergabung dengan klub. Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak mau sih tapi bukankah lebih indah jika kamu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-teman lainnya di sekolah ini. Mengukir kenangan terakhir bersama sekolah ini."

"Kamu itu yah..."

"Nah, kalau begitu tolong terimalah ini." Kata Rin sambil menyerahkan kunci yang dibawanya. Maki yang kebingungan hanya bisa terpongah menatap pemberiannya.

"Ini adalah kunci ruangan ini. Hehehehe..."

"Ehh, k-kenapa kamu memberikannya kepadaku?!"

"Entahlah, tapi ketika sensei mendengar bahwa kamu tertarik dengan ruangan ini, beliau memintaku untuk mengantarkan kunci ini kepadamu."

"A-Aku... Tidak mengerti ini semua!"

"Oh iya, aku dengar dari sensei katanya kamu pernah memainkan piano di SMP yah? Mungkin karena itu, yah?"

"E-Eh... I-Itu... A-Aku sudah lupa cara memainkannya." Gumam Maki pelan.

"Begitu kah? Umm,..." Seru Rin tertegun lalu tiba-tiba dia memegang kedua tangan Maki.

"Nah, kalau begitu bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kamu belajar lagi dari awal disini? Dan suatu hari nanti apabila kamu sudah bisa menguasainya jangan lupa ajari aku yah?" Lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidah kecil.

"Gezz... Kamu itu yah? Selalu saja memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri."

"Ya sudahlah... Aku akan menerimanya." Ucap Maki dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Terima Kasih."

.

Maki dan Rin lalu keluar dari ruang musik tersebut bersama-sama. Meskipun Maki kini tampak sedikit lega namun itu tetap tidak mengubah mimik muram di wajahnya. Rin saat itu menyadari bahwa tindakannya barusan ternyata tidak menghasilkan apapun dan membuatnya sedikit menyesal.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan tiba-tiba Maki menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka melihat ada seorang teman mereka yang tergeletak pingsan di lorong koridor.

.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Psstt... Ini bukan saatnya untuk kamu berteriak! Kita harus segera membawanya ke ruang UKS!" Teriak Maki menghentikan kepanikan Rin. Rin yang mendengar instruksi Maki lalu menghentikan tingkahnya dan ikut membantu menggendong siswi tersebut.

"Ugh, Dimana... Dimana ruang UKS?!"

"Maki-chan, sebelah sini!"

"Ehh?!"

.

Maki hanya bisa terkesima melihat tingkah gadis sableng itu yang mendadak menjadi _manly_ dan dapat diandalkan di keadaan seperti ini. Dia lalu bergegas menyusul Rin sampai ke ruang UKS dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

 **"TOLONG!"**

"Sensei, tolong siswi ini! Kami menemukannya pingsan di lorong koridor sekolah tadi."

"Ehh, cepat bawa dia ke kasur sebelah sana!"

"Maaf, apakah kalian berdua tahu penyebab kenapa dia pingsan?"

"E.. Entahlah! Kami baru saja melewati koridor itu."

"Hmm.. Baiklah aku akan segera memeriksa dan merawatnya. Kalau begitu bisakah kalian mengisi buku tamu itu untuk catatan administrasi?!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengisinya." Kata Rin sambil membubuhkan namanya di atas buku administrasi di susul Maki.

"Hmm... Nishikino Maki, yah?!"

 **"EEEHHH! _Masaka_...?!"**

"Ada apa Sensei?!"

"Jangan-jangan kamu putri keluarga Nishikino yang termahsyur itu? Pemilik rumah sakit Nishiyama?!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sensei." Jawab Maki tidak antusias. "Itu memang benar."

"B-Bagaimana kabar ibumu?! Apakah Nishikino Sensei baik-baik saja?!"

"Sensei? Apakah kamu mengenal ibuku?!"

"Humm... Ibumu sebelumnya pernah bekerja menjadi dosen magang di universitasku berada."

"Ahh, itu cerita masa lalu.. Ehehehe!"

"Sensei, tadi namamu siapa?"

"Ahh, maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Shimamura"

"Baiklah, Shimamura-sensei, aku akan menceritakan tentang anda kepada mamaku nanti."

"Benarkah! Ahh, maaf merepotkan! Terima kasih banyak yah?!"

"Uhhmm... Bukan masalah kok."

"Ahh iya, apakah kamu sudah bergabung dengan klub, Nishikino-san?"

"Uhmm... Belum."

"Bagaimana jika kamu membantu sensei di ruangan ini?!"

"Ehh?!"

"Kebetulan kita kekurangan petugas UKS disini. Tapi kalau kamu tidak mau sih..."

"Aku mau!"

"Wah, Maki-chan... Akhirnya kamu bisa menemukan tempatmu di sekolah ini." Pekik Rin yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah laku Maki pada akhirnya tersenyum bahagia mendengar keputusan tuan puteri tersebut.

"A.. Apa-apaan sih kamu itu Rin! Berisik tahu!"

Jawab Maki tersipu malu, meskipun mulutnya menyangkal perkataan Rin barusan namun di dalam hatinya dia bersyukur bahwa Rin telah mengajaknya keluar dari ruang kelasnya hingga pertemuannya pada saat ini.

.

-000-

. **  
**

 **Hari Minggu, Rumah Sakit Nishiyama.**

 **.**

"Ahh... Kamu?!"

Seru Maki-chan terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berbaring di atas kasur periksa pasien.

.

"Ahh, Maki-chan?! K-K... Kenapa kamu ada disini, nyaa?!" Tegur gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Gezz... Justru seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kamu ada disini?!"

"Bukan apa-apa sih, nyaa. Aku cuma ada janji untuk bertemu dokter disini. Tehehehe..."

"...Ruangan ini?" Gumam Maki sambil mengamati sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu begitu keheranan mendapati Rin sedang berada di ruangan perawatan khusus penyakit dalam.

"Nah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah besok, yah?!" Ujar Rin yang telah selesai merapikan kembali bajunya

"Tunggu, Hoshizora-san..." Tegur sang dokter.

"Jangan lupa untuk minum obatmu yah? Kamu juga tetap harus datang kembali di sini untuk melakukan check up ulang 2 minggu lagi."

"Tentu, bu dokter..." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu sekarang. Terima kasih."

"Bye, Maki-chan"

.

Sementara Rin pergi meninggalkan ruangan, giliran Maki yang menjadi penasaran setelah melihat kehadiran temannya disini. Tanpa basa-basi Maki segera menanyakan itu kepada sang dokter yang masih berada di meja kerjanya.

.

"Anak itu, ada apa dengan dia... Mama?!"

.

Periode 5-2 / 6: End / TBC (?)

.

* * *

.

Pojok Nulis: Thx lagi buat Lemonchi dan Anata 1703 yang udah balik ngasih komentar. well, disini tema ceritanya gak ada cerita ttg bentuk idol grup, atopun nyelametin sekolah, yah. Tapi. . . . . = : 3 =

btw, baru-baru ini saya balik main SIF dan baru tau kalo punya banyak slot friend yg kosong,barangkali kalo mau nambah, ID: **435956753**

 **.**

Seperti biasa: kunjungi blog saya ^^/ (reason4live . blogspot . com)


	7. Periode 7: Belajar Memaksa

**Periode 7: Belajar Memaksa**

 **.**

 **Keesokan Hari, SMA Otonokizaka**

.

"Ohayou, Maki-... **KYAAA!"**

Pagi hari itu sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, Tiba-tiba Maki yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas segera mendatangi bangku Rin dan menariknya untuk pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"K.. Kamu mau membawa aku kemana, nyaa...?!" Tanya Rin panik saat Maki yang tanpa sepatah katapun berbicara terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tangannya menuju ruang musik. Dengan segera dia membawa masuk gadis kucing itu masuk dan mengunci pintu ruangan kedap suara tersebut.

" **Kamu, kamu kenapa masih ada di tempat ini, hah?!"** Bentak Maki meski tersengal-sengal dengan nada serius.

"Ehh?!"

"Kamu... Kamu itu seharusnya berada di rumah sakit sekarang!" Lanjut Maki berbicara dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Ehh... Itu...?"

"Tehehehe... Kamu itu ngomong apaan sih, nya?!"

" **BERHENTI MENGELAK!"**

"Ehh?"

"Sudahlah! Kamu jangan berbohong lagi kepadaku!"

"Oh, begitu yah... Jadi aku sudah ketahuaan yah?" Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum tipis menghembuskan nafas pendek.

"Maki-chan. Tenang saja, Aku baik-baik saja kok, nyaa.."

" **Gezz, "Baik-baik saja" gundulmu!... Loe itu sakit!"** Umpat Maki kepadanya

"Kamu tahu... Dokter yang kemarin memeriksamu itu adalah Mamaku!"

.

* * *

.

 **Sore Kemarin, Rumah Sakit.**

.

"Anak itu, ada apa dengan dia, Mama?"

"Humm, Ada apa Maki-chan? Apakah kamu mengenal dia? Temanmu?!" Tanya sang ibu dokter kepada anak gadisnya.

"E-Enggak juga sih..." Sanggah Maki dengan muka memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu."

"Unnn... Unnn..."

"Unn, Dia itu teman sekelasku!" Timpal Maki cepat karena semakin penasaran.

"Ehh, Teman sekelas, yah?"

"Baiklah..." Jawab sang ibu sambil menutup berkas data riwayat pasiennya, sebuah bundel dokumen cukup tebal yang bertuliskan nama gadis itu, Rin Hoshizora.

"Anak itu unik, dia itu rapuh tapi kuat." Tutur sang Ibu saat berdiri dari bangkunya untuk mengembalikan dokumen.

"M... Maksudmu?"

"Saat ini anak itu sedang berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan stamina tubuhnya yang semakin menurun setiap tahun. Penyakit yang terjadi akibat sistem tubuh gagal menafsirkan masuknya sel asing dengan sel tubuh dan malah menyerang balik organ tubuhnya sendiri. Singkat kata, saat ini kekebalan tubuh anak itu sedang terganggu.

sehingga membuatnya menjadi tidak peka dari waktu ke waktu. _However_ , bahkan alergi tertentu ataun penyakit flu sekalipun dapat menjadi ancaman serius bagi jiwanya."

"I-Itu, _Masaka_?! Penyakit imunitas?! Maksudmu AIDS?!"

"E-Eh, Kamu bercanda, kan?!" Bentak Maki panik namun sang ibu hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa geli sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tenang, Maki-chan.. Bukan separah itu, kok."

"Secara medis, anak itu terkena penyakit **Hepatitis Autoimun**. Apakah kamu mengerti tentang penyakit itu?"

"Eehh? Gak mungkin!"

"Penyakit ini adalah penyakit kronis akibat malfungsi sistem kekebalan tubuh. Karena itulah setiap kali ada sel asing yang memasuki tubuh maka bukan hanya patogen saja yang dihancurkan namun juga menyerang sel hati. Perkembangan Sel T dalam membentuk antigen menjadi tidak terkontrol sehingga menyebabkan kerusakan jaringan hati dan seandainya dia tidak mendapat pengobatan sejak dini maka anak itu bisa saja mengalami kematian lebih cepat."

 _"However_ , Sesungguhnya aku juga terkejut karena kasus ini sangat langka terjadi di Jepang. Hanya ada kemungkinan sekitar 2% untuk penyakit ini bisa terjadi di Asia."

"A-Apa?! K-Kenapa bisa begitu?!"

"Entahlah, Aku juga belum dapat menyimpulkan penyebabnya. Mungkin itu karena faktor genetika. Namun kami belum bisa menyimpulkan itu karena dari kedua orang tua Rin tidak memiliki riwayat diagnosa penyakit Autoimun."

"Yang jelas kami telah berbuat semaksimal mungkin untuk memulihkan daya tahan Rin setiap tahunnya."

"S-Setiap tahun?!"

"Yah, Selama ini Rin telah rutin dirawat di rumah sakit ini untuk mendapatkan terapi pengobatan yang berfungsi mengendalikan perkembangan ekstrim antibodi imun dalam tubuhnya. Meskipun cara ini sebenarnya kurang efektif namun cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya bertahan selama 12 tahun ini."

" **D.. Dua belas tahun?!"** Pekik Maki yang tidak bisa lagi menalar jalan percakapan ini.

"R-Rin?!"

"Mama, Apakah penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan?!" Tanya Maki putus asa namun sang ibu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Selain transplantasi hati baru, dia..."

"L-Lantas, Kalau begitu lantas kenapa dia tidak dirawat di rumah sakit saja?!"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali memintanya untuk dirawat disini tapi dia terus menolaknya. Seperti yang pernah aku katakan tadi, semangatnya untuk tetap hidup normal benar-benar kuat." Jawab sang ibu sambil menggantung jubah putih dokternya dan berganti dengan blazer krem.

"Jadi, apakah saat ini dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Maki murung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan tentang itu."

"Ehh, K- Kenapa?"

"Sebagai seorang dokter aku telah disumpah untuk merahasiakan data riwayat pasienku."

"Kau tahu, baru-baru ini dia telah mengikuti aktivitas klub olah raga di sekolahnya. Kau yakin tidak khawatir dengan itu?"

"Hmm... Meskipun begitu aku tidak berhak mengatur _passion_ dia. Maki-chan, tolong kamu awasi dia, yah?"

" **MAMA?!"** Bentak Maki sambil menggebrak meja.

"Namun, bukankah tadi kamu bisa melihat dia tersenyum ceria? Itu tandanya bahwa untuk saat ini keadaan tubuhnya masih baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, Rin-chan itu memang gadis yang luar biasa."

.

* * *

.

 **SMA Otonokizaka**

.

"Maki-chan, Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh!" Kata Rin mencoba meyakinkan Maki.

"Ibumu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa meskipun penyakit ini sering kambuh, tapi bukan berarti penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan."

"Tapi, meskipun itu benar..." Timpal Maki geram namun Rin segera menyela perkataannya lagi.

"Lihat, Aku bahkan sampai saat ini tidak pernah merasakan gejala sakit sama sekali, nyaa! Lihat, Rin 100% Sehat, nyaa!" Sahut Rin sambil memutar balik badannya beberapa kali. Namun keceriaan Rin itu tetap tidak mampu menutupi kepedihan Maki yang masih bermuka muram sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Keadaan itu membuat Rin gusar dan perlahan mendekati Maki sambil menggapai pundaknya.

"Tenanglah Maki-chan.. Kamu benar, selama ini tubuhku ini memang memiliki sedikit masalah namun Rin tidak mau jadi orang yang lemah karena keadaan itu. Selama Rin tahu ada kesempatan untuk menang maka aku tidak akan menyerah untuk terus berjuang mengalahkan itu!"

" _Daijobu_ , Rin ngerti kok batasan tubuh Rin sendiri!" Kata Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, aku berterima kasih lho, karena Maki-chan mau repot-repot peduli dengan keadaanku."

"Kamu... Kenapa kamu itu bisa mempunyai semangat hidup yang sangat kuat?!"

"Umm..."

"Itu, Mungkin itu karena aku masih ingin berteman dengan Maki-chan. Hihihi..." Jawab Rin dengan senyum cerah mengembang.

"Kau itu anak yang aneh..."

.

* * *

.

 **2 Minggu Kemudian, Rumah Sakit Nishiyama**

 **.**

"Ah, Dokter Nishikino... Selamat pagi." Sapa Rin dengan baju kasual biru favoritnya memasuki ruangan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin.

"Selamat pagi... Bagaimana keadaanmu Rin-chan?"

"Rin, selalu bersemangat, Nyaa..!'

"Hihihi... 100% _Genki_ , yah?"

"Hummpphh (angguk kepala)..." Jawab Rin dengan ceria.

"Emm, dr. Nishikino... Anoo, Rin boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa...?"

"Apakah benar anda adalah mamanya Maki-chan?"

"Yah benar.. Hummhh, Bukankah kamu adalah teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kabar dia di sekolah?"

"Ehh, Maki itu anak yang sangat pintar di sekolah, Tante...!"

"Dia selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik dalam setiap usahanya namun tidak ingin menonjolkan dirinya. Tapi sebetulnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengenal tentang Maki, sih. Hehehehe... Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi sahabat terbaik untuknya!"

"Ohh... Kalau begitu aku mohon terus bantuannya untuk berteman dengannya, yah?. Hehehe..." Sahut Dr. Nishikino dengan wajah cerah.

 _"Y-Yoroshiku.."_

"Nah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja pemeriksaannya sekarang, ok?."

.

Sekitar 1 jam Rin berada di ruangan tersebut untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Jam pemeriksaan berlangsun dengan lancar dan kini tiba waktunya untuk Rin pulang. Namun belum sempat dia memasang kancing di bajunya tiba-tiba Rin dan dr. Nishikino dikejutkan dengan suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar ruangan. Mereka berdua lalu segera keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan untuk mencari sumber suara gaduh tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya Rin ketika mengetahui bahwa suara gaduh itu ditimbulkan oleh Maki yang sedang berdebat hebat dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya, berbadan tegap dan berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang menarik lengannya.

.

 **" _Let me go! I don't wanna meet with you in here!"_**

 **" _SHUT UP!"_**

 ** _._**

"Ehh.. Maki-chan?"

"Gezz, Dasar Anak itu!" Ujar Ibu Maki sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tante Nishikino... Bapak itu siapa?" Tanya Rin polos.

"Ehh,Tante?!"

"Ah, dia itu papanya..."

 **"Ehh... PAPANYA MAKI?!"** Seru Rin terkejut.

"Err...Orang luar negeri yah?"

"Yah begitulah... Tehehehe..."

"Jadi, kenapa Maki selalu bertingkah seperti itu?" Tanya Rin pelan

"Humm, Entahlah... Anak itu mulai bertingkah aneh semenjak kejadian itu..."

.

* * *

.

 **Tiga hari kemudian, SMA Otonokizaka**

.

"Woah, Rin-chan...! Tumben kamu bawa kamus bahasa inggris?!" Seru Hanayo takjub.

"Tehehehe... Kayo-chin, mulai saat ini Rin akan serius belajar bahasa inggris!."

"Ehh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tehehehe..."

Pada siang hari itu di ruang perpustakaan sekolah, Hanayo melihat Rin sedang meminjam banyak buku panduan belajar bahasa inggris yang akan dia bawa pulang ke rumah. Di hari berikutnya Hanayo mendapat kabar dari orang rumah bahwa Rin telah mengikuti les bahasa inggris setiap sore hari. Sesuatu yang aneh bagi Hanayo mengingat bahasa inggris adalah mata pelajaran yang dia benci. Yah, meskipun itu adalah hal yang bagus sih.

 **.**

 **2 bulan kemudian.**

 **.**

"...Dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk ujian bahasa inggris kali ini adalah..."

"Hoshizora Rin."

" **HEEEEEHHH...!"**

 **.**

Seru gaduh para murid segera menyelimuti kelas saat guru bahasa inggris mereka mengumumkan hasil ujian di depan kelas. Mereka semua tercengang mendengar itu karena mereka tahu bahwa selama ini Rin selalu mendapat nilai terendah di pelajaran ini. Namun kali ini dia bahkan telah mengalahkan Maki yang merupakan juara kelas.

" _Psstt... Nggak mungkin... Bukan Maki?!"_

" _Psstt... Bukannya Rin-chan bulan lalu yang mendapat nilai terendah di kelas? Ini pasti bohong kan?"_

" _Dia abis belajar mantera apa, sih?!_

Sementara bisik gaduh pecah di ruangan kelas namun keadaan itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi sikap Maki yang terus muram, dingin dan tidak antusias. Keadaan itu diperparah dengan fakta bahwa tidak ada teman lainnya yang mengajak ngobrol dengannya.

"M... Maki-chan?" Ujar Rin yang masih tertegun berdiri dari bangkunya mendapati hasil itu seraya memandang Maki.

"Huft, Bodo amat, ahh...!" Kata Maki cuek sambil membuang muka.

.

* * *

.

 **Sore Hari, Rumah Maki**

.

" **NINETY THREE!"**

 **"EHH?!** **WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS SCORE?! AND IT SAY THAT YOU AREN'T THE TOP ON THIS STUDY?!"** Bentak pria setengah baya itu kepada anak gadisnya semata wayang.

" **STUPID GIRL! YOU'VE BEEN MADE EMBARRASED NISHIKINO FAMILY!"**

 **"...But I was tried the best i can! And you dont have right to set all of my life!"** Teriak Maki tidak kalah keras.

 **"What?! You, Bad Girl!"** Bentak sang Ayah dengan tangan terangkat bersiap untuk menamparnya

.

*ting tong*

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar deringan bel pintu rumah berbunyi yang menyela perdebatan panas antara anak dan ayah itu. Sang ayah lalu meninggalkan Maki sendirian di ruang tamu dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Gezz... Do not think it's all over..!"

.

*ting tong*

"Permisi..." Terdengar suara gadis dari luar pagar. Maki segera pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju pintu luar. Saat itu memang tidak ada pembantu yang berjaga di dalam rumah Maki sehingga hanya meninggalkan Maki dan Ayahnya di dalam rumah.

"Siapa?! Oh kamu..."

"Ngapain kamu ke rumahku, huh?!"

"Hai, Maki-chan... Nih, Aku cuma mau mengembalikan bukumu yang ketinggalan. Hehehe..."

"Ehh, Buku Bahasa Inggris? Kenapa?..."

"Tadi siang buku ini ketinggalan di mejamu... Jadi, aku bawakan juga sekalian. Aku sebenarnya juga mau mampir ke rumahmu, sih."

"Oh iya, kenapa kamu tidak cerita kalau rumahmu yang sebenarnya adalah disini, sih?! Aku pikir rumahmu itu ditempat yang kemarin..."

"Untung aku berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah ini berkat bantuan salah satu om disana."

"Heeh?... _Sialan kau, Rudolfo!_ "

Sesaat Maki hanya bisa diam termenung menatap buku miliknya namun semakin lama memadang itu tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi panas dan perasaan benci itu mendadak membesar sesaat memandang senyuman polos Rin yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keadaan hati Maki. Tubuh Maki bergetar pelan saat mendengar suara gadis kucing itu menyebut namanya.

.

"Tciihh... Kamu, kamu sengaja melakukan ini kan?!" Gugat Maki dengan suara gemetar.

"Eeeh?"

"Kamu juga berniat menghinaku, kan?!"

"Tung-Tunggu sebentar Maki-chan! Aku hanya berniat mengembalikan bukumu saja! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menghinamu malahan aku ingin berteman denganmu!"

"Tcihh... Ayolah, silahkan hina aku sepuasnya sekarang?! Berteman? Kamu pikir aku akan percaya kata-katamu itu selama ini?! Mana mungkin sih ada orang yang mau tulus berteman denganku?!"

"Tapi, Jangan kira karena nilai ujianmu hari ini yang tertinggi kamu bisa seenaknya merendahkan aku, yah?!"

"Eh, Rin tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu kok, nyaa!"

"DIAM! A.. Aku tahu! Kamu pasti mengharapkan hadiah dariku kan? Sudah katakan saja sekarang apa maumu? Uang?! Boneka?! Fasilitas?! Ayo, katakan saja!"

 ***PLAAKKK!***

Kejadian itu terjadi dalam sekejab mata. Akal Rin masih belum mampu mencerna dengan logis kejadian yang telah terjadi tersebut, yang dia sadari adalah telapak tangan kanannya menjadi panas setelah menampar pipi mulus gadis kaya tersebut. Guratan bola matanya membesar seiring hirupan nafas yang keluar-masuk dari hidungnya. Setitik air matapun keluar dari membasahi bawah kantung matanya.

"M.. Maki-chan... Kamu keterlaluan!"

Diam, tidak ada respon balik dari Maki yang telah membuat suasana di depan pintu rumah itu menjadi tegang. Sementara Rin yang baru bisa menenangkan hatinya kini menjadi murung dan tertuduh perasaan bersalah akibat perbuatannya. Namun tiba-tiba muncullah seseorang yang memecah suasana tersebut.

 **.**

 **"Maki, Who is that?"** Ucap suara dari dalam rumah.

 **"Nothing..."**

"Kamu... Pulang sana!"

 **"Hmm... Ohh, hai.. who is she?"**

Tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut telah sampai di ujung depan pintu membelakangi Maki, Maki dan Rin juga terkejut dengan kedatangan orang tersebut. Rin yang galat segera menata sikapnya untuk menyapanya dengan ramah.

 **"Lets, come in?!"**

"Good Afternoon Mister... Oh, Are you Maki Dad, Right?" Tegur sapa Rin dengan sopan.

 **"Good Afternoon, Nice to meet you! Oh, Do you can english speaking well?.."**

"Nice to meet you too.. Ehh, Just little bit" Jawab Rin tersipu malu. Setelah itu Maki terpaksa mengantar Rin masuk kedalam rumahnya.

 **"So, your name is Rin, right?! You must be the one who was break Maki best score today, right?!"**

"Umm.. R-Right."

 **"Ahahaha... You must be the smartest girl, right?! I have no wonder again. Hahahaha..."**

"No, Mister... Ehehehe... I'm not really like that. Anyhow, Truly, Maki-chan are the most smartest girls in my class, sir!"

 **"Ahahaha, You are just oversimplify...!"** Sanggah sang Ayah dengan nada mengejek.

"No, i mean it, sir!"

"Rather than me... Rin, who coincidental get a nice score in one study. Maki-chan is much more consistent to keep her best score at all. You know, She was getting rank A+ in any other study in today." Ujar Rin melanjutkan perkataannya.

 **"Hmm..."**

"Therefore, sir... Pardon me to asking here but, I have one simply request to you... Please let Maki-chan to take piano lesson again ...!"

 **"Heh? What are you supposed to mean? "**

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, sir. But I've heard from Maki Mom that Maki really wanted to playing piano again, meanwhile you still don't allow it." Kata Rin tanpa basa-basi.

 **"Well, I did not allow it because it has absolutely nothing to do with her future! Moreover, what is the hell business with you?!"**

"Pardon me sir, i did not mean to be rude to you, but isn't the only person who have right to determined Maki future is herself?!" Sambungnya sambil menatap Maki.

 **"Gezz... OK! Enough! I don't wanna listen anything again from you! Please get out from here!"**

"But, sir?!"

 **"Cukup Rin...!"** Kali ini giliran Maki yang angkat bicara kepada Rin dengan bahasa jepang.

"Nggak, Tidak untuk kali ini Maki-chan...!"

"Justru karena saat inilah alasan aku belajar bahasa inggris mati-matian!" Kata Rin sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Itu karena aku ingin berbicara dengan papamu secara langsung!"

"Rin?!"

Pada saat itu Maki benar-benar tertegun mendengar pernyataan Rin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis yang selama ini dia benci karena sifatnya yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya malah bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk mendekatinya.

.

"Heehh...?! Aku mengerti..."

"Begitu yah, Jadi itu yah alasanmu yang sebenarnya?" Ujar Papa Maki menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ehh, A.. Anda bisa berbicara bahasa jepang?" Seru Rin kaget.

"Tentu saja... Memangnya kamu pikir bagaimana caranya aku bertemu dengan mamanya Maki? Hahaha..."

"Jadi, Om...?" Tanya Rin gugup.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti... Maki, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk les piano." Kata Papa Maki sambil tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyuman langka yang jarang dia lihat selama ini.

"Beneran om! Yey... Maki akhirnya kamu bisa ikut les piano!" Ujar Rin kegirangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca memegang kedua tangan Maki.

"Tapi, Dengan syarat bahwa kamu harus bisa mendapatkan nilai teratas di semua mata pelajaran."

"A.. Aku mengerti." Jawab Maki yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

 _"*마키, 당신은 아주 좋은 친구가."_ Kata Papa Maki sambil pergi lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua

 _(*dibaca: maki, dangsin-eun aju joh-eun chinguga;_ _Maki_ _,_ _you have a_ _very good_ _friend_ _)_

"Ehh..." Kata Rin tercengang mendengar kata-kata Ayah Maki yang terakhir.

"...Barusan tadi papamu ngomong apa sih?!"

"Bukan apa-apa... Cuma Bahasa Korea... Papaku adalah orang korea."

"EHHH!" Seru Rin terperangah dengan peluh keringat dingin yang terus menetes dari wajahnya.

"Unn... Rin, kenapa kamu harus repot-repot melakukan ini untuk aku?" Tanya Maki pelan tersipu malu.

Maki masih menunggu jawaban gadis itu dengan kepala tertunduk namun tak satu suarapun yang terucap darinya. Keadaan ini membuat dia menjadi gusar dan memberanikan diri melihat keadaan Rin dan tidak disangka dia melihat wajah Rin yang berubah menjadi pucat dengan keringat deras mengucur dari kulitnya seraya terus memegang perutnya. Dia lalu menjadi kelimpungan, dan kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri.

.

"A... Aku..."

.

*brukk*

 **.**

 **"Rin?!... Hei, kamu kenapa?!..."**

"Hei... Bertahanlah!"

.

Periode 7: End

.

* * *

.

Pojok Nulis: Thx buat Lemonchi dan Anata 1703 yang sudah setia ngasih komen lagi. Terima kasih buat para pembaca cerita ini. Tinggal 2 chapter lagi dan cerita ini akan . . . Terima kasih banyak. :)

Ps: Tolong koreksi yah kalau ada salah penerjemahan katanya. :)


	8. Periode 8: Kilas Balik

**Periode 8: Kilas Balik**

 **.**

"Rin-chan!"

"Hei, Rin-chan!"

"Bertahanlah...!"

"Buka matamu... RIN!"

.

" _M... Maki-chan?"_

" _Aku... Kenapa?"_

.

Maki berkali-kali mengulang seruannya kepada Rin yang tergolek lemah di atas kasur pasien di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Namun sekeras apapun dia berteriak Rin tetap tidak bisa memberikan respon apapun selain terbujur lemas tidak berdaya. Langkah kakinya menderu nyaring seiring tapak kaki yang memburu cepat meniti langkah perawat dan dokter jaga yang segera menuju ruang ICU.

" _Gadis itu... Kamu, kenapa kamu harus berbuat sejauh ini untukku?"_ Berkali-kali pertanyaan itu terulang di dalam batinnya, rasa bersalah mulai timbul di hatinya. Bahkan tangisan air matanya tetap tidak mampu menalar perbuatan temannya tersebut. Dari depan ruang ICU itu, Maki hanya bisa berdiri termenung sembari menatap lampu darurat yang telah berubah menjadi merah. Maki kemudian duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu tersebut. Sambil memejamkan mata dan tangannya, untuk pertama kalinya dia berdoa kepada Tuhan berharap agar suatu mujizat bisa terjadi di depan matanya.

.

* * *

.

"M... Maki?!"

"Maki, mulai tahun depan kamu akan masuk ke SMA Otonokizaka."

"Ehh!... Kenapa?!"

"Kami yang lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kamu, sayang..."

"Ehhh..."

"K- Kalian... Kalian jahat!"

"Maki, Tunggu, Nak..."

"Sudahlah, Sayang... Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Anak itu cuma anak kecil. Toh, Nanti kalau dia lapar pasti dia juga akan keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam."

-ooo-

Aku benci mereka! Aku benci, benci, benci, SANGAT MEMBENCI mereka!

Dan kejadian itu terulang lagi...

-ooo-

* * *

.

Sudah sejak lama ada banyak teman sekolah yang iri kepadaku karena aku adalah putri orang kaya.

Ok, memang itu benar, ayahku adalah seorang dokter yang juga merupakan direktur rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo, sedangkan ibuku yang merupakan seorang perawat yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokterannya pada tahun lalu. Jadi, mulai bulan ini dia juga telah resmi bekerja sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit Ayahku. Dan tidak diragukan lagi bahwa bisnis rumah sakit ini nantinya juga akan dilimpahkan ke dalam tanganku yang telah ditetapkan sebagai pewaris tunggalnya. Aku juga sudah lama merasa bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka akan memaksaku untuk masuk sekolah kedokteran.

Ahh... Menyebalkan!

Ehh, B-B.. Bukan berarti aku tidak berminat menjadi dokter!

Hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan motivasi kerja mereka berdua sebagai dokter yang hanya terobsesi dengan harta, materi dan kedudukan sosial. Kalian tahu, itu **SANGAT MEMBUAT AKU MUAK!** Kehidupan terpandang membuatku selalu hidup dalam dunia yang semu. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah tahu apa artinya bersyukur karena diberi sesuatu dan mencari sendiri? Toh, pada akhirnya aku juga pasti selalu mendapatkan segala hal yang aku inginkan.

Sepi dan terbatas, itulah duniaku yang sebenarnya dibalik kemewahan dan kehidupan glamor yang serba bebas serta kekuasaan yang menghiasi hidupku itu tidak lebih dari tata rias panggung sandiwara belaka. Bisakah kalian membayangkan bahwa setiap harinya selalu ada satu pengawal pribadi yang menjagaku setiap kali aku keluar rumah, bahkan pada saat aku berada di sekolah!

Mereka benar-benar paranoid, kedudukan status mereka membuat diri mereka ketakutan bahwa sewaktu-waktu aku akan diculik atau diteror oleh orang jahat. Dan keadaan itu juga yang membuat aku hidup kesepian karena tidak ada seorangpun teman yang berani mendekatiku.

Singkatnya, tanpa sadar aku sudah melupakan jauh-jauh apa arti kata "teman" dalam hidupku.

Tapi apa gunanya mengeluhkan itu? Lagipula, Sejak awal aku memang terlahir sebagai anak tunggal di dalam keluarga ini. Itu adalah takdirku! Hidup mewah dan selalu terpenuhi, membuatku tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir kebanyakan orang yang selalu mengatakan bahwa manusia harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga.

Aku terus mencari tahu arti kata tersebut. Karena itulah meskipun aku memiliki banyak pembantu yang siap melayaniku selama 24 jam di dalam rumah ini tetapi aku juga lebih terbiasa untuk melakukan kehidupan mandiri, aku sebisa mungkin menyisihkan separuh uangku dan bertahan hidup dengan uang sebatasnya. Sebisa mungkin aku sudah tidak mau bergantung dengan uang mereka. Suatu kali aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki bakat dalam bidang musik, oleh karena itu aku berusaha menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk menghasilkan uang.

Aku pikir mereka senang mengetahui anaknya bisa mencari uang sendiri, namun nyatanya malah sebaliknya...

.

Itu dimulai ketika aku mulai masuk sekolah SMP, ketika itu aku dan para murid baru lainnya diajak untuk berkeliling kompleks sekolah untuk melihat-lihat kegiatan klub ekstrakurikuler yang ada di sekolah itu. Sebetulnya tidak ada klub ekskul yang benar-benar menonjol di sekolah itu, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku tertarik melihat salah satu kegiatan klub disana, itu adalah klub musik.

Sebetulnya itu bukanlah klub yang besar bahkan jumlah orang yang mengikutinya tidak kurang dari 8 orang. Namun pada saat itu aku begitu terkesan dengan penampilan mereka ketika memainkan sebuah aransemen lagu klasik milik Beethoven, **"Ode to Joy"**. Salah satu yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah ketika mendengar alunan suara piano yang dimainkan oleh gadis berambut merah jingga itu. Aku terkesan saat melihat dia mulai memainkan jari tangannya di atas tuts piano sambil tersenyum. Aku, meskipun aku juga sedikit bisa memainkan piano tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Namun bagaimanapun juga untuk bisa mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler itu jelas bukanlah suatu hal yang mungkin untukku, karena orang tuaku pasti melarangku untuk mengikutinya.

Oleh karena itulah, daripada aku harus repot-repot untuk mengikuti klub ekskul aku lebih memilih untuk melihat mereka bermain dari kejauhan. Aku puas kok hanya mendengar mereka memainkan alunan lagu secara harmoni. Hingga suatu hari...

.

"Hai, Nishikino-san... Apakah kamu mau belajar main piano?" Tanya seorang guru musik menghampiri bangku mejaku di dalam kelas beserta dengan beberapa murid lainnya.

"Ehh...?!"

"Aku tahu kok kamu selalu mengintip kami latihan di ruang musik?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ehh, E-E.. Enggak kok! Aku nggak pernah berminat mengintip kalian! Sungguh! A-Aku Cuma kebetulan lewat disana...!"

"Oh yah...? Apakah mungkin ada orang yang selalu sengaja untuk kebetulan lewat ke ruang musik setiap hari jum'at, jam 3 sore di tempat yang sama selama 3 minggu berturut-turut?"

"I-I... Itu...!"

"Nah, jadi besok jum'at, jam 3 sore, kamu harus datang ke ruang musik yah, OK?!... Byee..." Kata guru musik itu mengakhiri perkataannya tanpa memperdulikan jawabanku.

.

Dan begitulah, pada hari jum'at di minggu itu aku datang ke rung musik sesuai dengan janjiku. Guru itu menyambutku dengan ramah sambil memperkenalkanku kepada anggota pemain musik lainnya. Beliau lalu mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di depan grand piano hitam yang selalu dimainkan oleh gadis itu. Meskipun aku sudah membuat alasan bahwa aku tidak bisa memainkan piano tetapi dia tetap memaksaku untuk memainkannya. Dan...

.

"Tenang saja, Nishikino-san... Aku akan membantumu disini." Bisik seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu sambil tersenyum memandangku. Seorang gadis yang selalu memainkan alat musik ini kini duduk disebelahku untuk bermain piano bersamaku.

Meskipun gugup, entah kenapa pada saat yang sama aku merasa bahwa kecemasan hatiku mulai menghilang dari diriku. Pada saat itu gadis itu mulai mengayunkan jemarinya ke atas tuts putih sembari mengalunkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang sudah pasti bisa dinyanyikan semua orang, _**"Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star".**_ Akupun lalu mencoba mengiringi permainannya dengan memberikan nada mayor, lagu anak-anak itu kini tidak terdengar sama lagi saat kami memainkannya bersama-sama.

.

" **Sakurauchi Riko..."** Kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Umm... Nishikino Maki." Kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Nah, Nishikino-san... Bagaimana? Apakah kamu tertarik untuk bermain piano bersama kami?"

"Itu, Entahlah... Orang tuaku melarangku untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekskul." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala

"Oh begitu, sayang sekali yah... Padahal kamu juga berbakat untuk bemain piano." Pintanya sembari tertunduk lesu. Akupun tidak tahu harus membalas perkataannya seperti apa, jadi aku hanya terdiam dan membuat suasana disana semakin canggung namun tidak lama berselang tiba-tiba kami berdua dikejutkan dengan tepukan pundak dari belakang kami.

.

"Ahh, Tenang saja! Kalau itu, mungkin sensei bisa membantumu untuk berbicara dengan orang tuamu!" Kata guru musik itu yang tiba-tiba datang menyela pembicaraan kami.

"Ehh... Mustahil! Kamu tidak mungkin bisa berdiskusi dengan orang tuaku. Apakah kamu tidak tahu siapa aku ini?!"

"Nishikino Maki, anak dari pemilik Rumah Sakit Nishiyama, kan?!"

"L-L... Lantas, kalau kamu sudah tahu itu seharusnya kamu sudah mengerti kan?!"

"Humhh, Maki-chan, Memangnya orang tuamu bukan manusia, yah? Menurutmu, apakah mereka tidak bisa memahami perkataan manusia?"

"Ehh?! Apa maksudmu?! Kamu sedang meledek keluargaku?!"

"Jika mereka adalah manusia yang mengerti tentang bahasa manusia seperti orang normal lainnya tentu tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan?!"

"I-Iya juga sih... Tapi...!" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku namun jemari telunjuk guru tersebut menyentuh bibirku sembari berkata:

"...Bahkan jika kata-kata tidak mampu meraih hati mereka, maka aku akan mencoba menggapainya melalui musik" Kata beliau sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sensei, kamu bercanda, kan...?"

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kamu... Aku tidak ikut-ikut lho, yah!"

.

Singkat kata, malam itu Sensei datang ke rumah untuk berbicara kepada kedua orang tuaku. Untungnya, malam ini mereka berdua ada di rumah. Dan ajaibnya, mereka berdua memperbolehkanku untuk ikut ekskul klub musik tanpa perlu berdebat panjang.

Dan semenjak hari itu, sudah hampir satu tahun aku telah mengikuti kegiatan ekskul musik. Bulan desember tiba dan sekolah kami mendapat undangan untuk tampil dalam pertunjukkan musik di gedung balai kota. Aku sangat senang mendengar itu, bahkan aku mengajak kedua orang tuaku untuk datang kesana. Namun, hanya ibuku yang ikut sedangkan ayahku tidak.

Dan pengalaman itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan karena itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan uang honor karena bermain musik, sesuatu yang aku dapatkan melalui usahaku sendiri. Meskipun jumlahnya tidak seberapa namun aku begitu senang menerima uang itu melebihi dari semua uang jajan yang selama ini aku dapatkan setiap bulannya.

Bulan februari, ujian tengah semester genap dimulai. Aku mendapati bahwa prestasi nilaiku turun drastis, dan tidak perlu dikatakan lagi bahwa kedua orang tuaku begitu marah besar akan hal itu. Mereka menyudutkanku tentang kegiatan ekskul musik yang aku lakukan dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melarangku mengikuti ekskul lagi. Dan semenjak hari itu setiap sore hari aku harus mengikuti les pelajaran tambahan.

Aku marah, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Riko tetap memperbolehkanku untuk mendatangi ruang musik dan bermain piano setiap jam istirahat ataupun jam pulang sekolah. Kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain piano bersama, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pada bulan mei, Riko ditransfer pergi ke sekolah lain di luar kota oleh karena mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya.

Aku sedih namun tidak dapat berbuat apapun, tanpa aku sadari 1 tahun berlalu dan aku sudah akan masuk ke jenjang SMA. Orang tuaku menanyakan kepadaku sekolah mana yang ingin aku tuju, aku berkata kepada mereka bahwa aku ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah musik "Takaruzaka Music High School" yang berada di Nagoya, Osaka. Kota dimana Riko pindah, aku pikir dia juga akan bersekolah disana untuk mengejar cita-citanya.

Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia juga akan bersekolah disana, aku hanya ingat bahwa dia ingin menekuni dunia musik. Aku tidak memiliki kontak ponselnya oleh karena itu kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi selama 1 tahun terakhir. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghubungiku karena ponselku telah disita oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Singkat kata, seperti yang dapat diduga bahwa mereka berdua marah besar atas keputusanku dan segera merobek surat undangan penerimaan sekolah yang telah aku dapatkan melalui jalur khusus, lalu aku dipaksa untuk masuk sekolah SMA Otonokizaka, sekolah pilihan mamaku. Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk masuk ke sekolah SMA tempat mamaku pernah belajar itu. Selain tempat itu tidak populer dan juga karena sekolah ini akan segera ditutup, lalu...

.

"Hai, namamu Maki, kan?!"

"Maki-chan, ayo berteman denganku!"

Tegur gadis berambut pendek oranye itu menatapku dengan senyuman cerahnya. Yah, belum satu minggu aku berada disini dan anak aneh itu terus menggodaku dengan pertanyaan anehnya.

.

" _Teman"...?_

.

 _Maaf..._

 _._

 _Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk mendengar hal omong kosong semacam itu...!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Pojok Nulis: Anata 1703: Thx koreksinya, Untuk endingnya silahkan nilai chapter berikutnya yah. hehehe... Lemonchi: Thx You, seneng rasanya kalo bisa bikin org nangis berarti message-nya sampe ke pembaca *evil laugh*

*PS: Update dipercepat karena saya mau fokus main LLSIF sampe jum'at depan. Tolong doakan saya supaya dapet kartu idaman. bye-bye...


	9. Periode 9: Perasaanku

" _Unnn, Aku kenapa?"_

" _Ugh, Dimana ini...?"_

" _Oh iya..."_

" _Bukannya tadi aku ada di rumahnya Maki-chan, lalu tiba-tiba aku tiba-tiba jatuh dan ..."_

" _Ahhh..."._

 _._

* * *

 _.  
_

Gadis kucing itu berhasil membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup mewah namun bersih. Dia masih belum menyadari dimana keberadaannya sekarang hingga dia melihat selang infus mengalir memasuki tangannya.

.

"R.. Rin, kamu sudah bangun?!"

"Oh, Maki-chan!, Ummhh... Baru saja" Jawab Rin menganggukan kepala.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada dimana sekarang, Maki-chan?"

"Rumah Sakit. Kelas VVIP" Jawab Maki singkat sembari menaruh keranjang buah di atas meja.

"Oh, begitu yah." Kata Rin terkikih pelan.

"Hmm... Ada yang lucu?!"

"Ah, tidak... Maaf aku telah membuatmu kerepotan! Kamu sebetulnya tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu untuk merawatku. Aku sudah terbiasa dirawat di kelas ekonomi kok. Aku kan member tetap apartemen ini"

"Huh, apartemen? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja!" Balas Maki sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Memangnya kau pikir Rumah Sakitku ini apaan? Tempat kos?"

"Ahahaha... Kali aja begitu! Habisnya aku sudah dua belas tahun, ehh, tunggu... Aku juga lahir di rumah sakit ini, berarti aku sudah lima belas tahun berada di rumah sakit ini! Makanya, aku menganggap bangunan ini sudah seperti rumah keduaku."

"Kau itu aneh..." Celetuk Maki tersenyum kecil

"A.. Aku tahu."

"Jadi, apa yang hendak kamu lakukan setelah ini?"

"Ehh?"

"Ayolah! Kau tahu kan maksudku?" Kata Maki memancingnya bicara. "Anak hiperaktif sepertimu pasti akan mencari alasan keluar dari tempat ini, kan? Aku cuma ingin tahu alasan apa lagi yang akan kamu buat kepada mamaku?"

"Emm..."

"Yang jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk terlalu keras mengikuti kegiatan ekskul seperti kemarin! Lagipula, apa enaknya sih bermain olah raga terus? Kau itu sebenarnya punya bakat untuk jadi anak pintar, tahu?"

"Pokoknya kamu harus bilang dengan Senpai-mu, atau aku sendiri yang akan menceritakan segalanya kepada mereka!"

"Jangan! Tolong jangan beritahu penyakitku kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada Kayo-chin!"

"Ehh?"

"Aku mohon! Sampai saat ini tidak ada seorangpun selain keluargaku dan dokter yang mengetahui ini."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Tapi sebagai gantinya kamu harus mentraktirku sesuatu sebagai "uang tutup mulut." Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Lalu kamu harus mengajakku pergi berkeliling Akihabara sekali lagi."

"Emm... Maki-chan?"

"Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kali ini giliran aku yang mengajakmu ke balai kota? Aku adalah member klub pecinta teh, nantinya aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan sesama member lainnya sambil menghidangkan teh untukmu. Eh, kau suka teh?"

"Arigato, Maki-chan..." Jawab Rin tersenyum lirih. "Tapi.. Kau tahu, sepertinya aku akan lebih lama tinggal disini."

"Oh, OK! OK! Kalau kamu masih merasa tidak enak badan juga tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

"Tapi, jangan terlalu lama yah... Pasti banyak orang yang akan merindukanmu."

"K.. Karena itulah..." Tiba-tiba Rin angkat suara gemetaran. "Aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi mereka lagi."

"Maki-chan, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap dirawat di rumah sakit ini!"

"Eh... hehehe... HUAHAHAHHAHA! Lelucon apa lagi nih, Rin-chan?" Tiba-tiba Maki tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau tahu, kau hampir berhasil meyakinkanku dengan leluconmu itu."

"Tidak, aku serius!" Teriak Rin yang segera menghentikan tawa Maki.

"Kau ingat?, aku pernah bilang kan bahwa aku sendirilah yang mengerti titik batas tubuhku sendiri. aku tahu kapan waktunya makan pagi, siang ataupun malam tanpa melihat jam, hanya dengan mengandalkan perutku. Aku tahu waktunya untuk tidur saat mataku terasa lelap."

"Dan kini aku bisa merasakan nyeri di bagian liverku semakin sering kambuh dari hari ke hari. Aku tahu obat-obatan yang diberikan rumah sakit ini nampaknya sudah semakin tidak resisten, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku bisa _collapse_ sewaktu-waktu tanpa aku sadari."

"Ehh? Tapi, kalau kamu berada disini bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku akan pergi meninggalkan mereka seiring waktu berlalu."

.

Perkataan Rin barusan sukses membuat suasana di ruangan itu menjadi senyap. Maki lalu membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar namun dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu tersebut tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

.

"Kamu... Memangnya kamu bakalan puas menerima perlakukan semacam itu?!" Katanya angkat suara.

" **Hey, Wake Up! Ini bukan Rin yang aku kenal!"**  
"Maaf..." Ucap gadis berambut pendek itu singkat sambil berusaha mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

 **.**

Saat itu, suasana di dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada menjadi lebih dingin dan kelam. Itu bukan karena pengaruh AC yang membuat suhu ruangan menjadi turun melainkan karena Rin, gadis pembawa atmosfer hangat, riang dan cerah itu berubah menjadi pusat pembawa rasa putus asa yang begitu besar. Sementara itu Maki yang telah mendengar perkataan itu juga tidak mampu menghadapi suasana tersebut, tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan selain merasa marah.

" **Gezzz... BODOH!"** Bentak Maki.

"Kamu pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk memiliki pemikiran bodoh seperti itu!"

"M..Maki-chan?!"

"Hei, lantas bagaimana denganku? Bukankah selama ini kamu berkata untuk ingin berteman denganku? Lalu kini?"

"Hei, Rin... Jawab aku! Apakah aku juga tidak boleh berteman denganmu?"

"Ehh?"

"Rin, A.. Aku, Aku mau menjadi temanmu!" Kata Maki terbata-bata. "Karena itulah..."

.

Mendengar penuturan Maki barusan Rin tidak bisa berbuat hal yang lain selain terkejut. Dirinya begitu senang saat mendengar hal tersebut, dia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya. Namun keadaan kalut yang sedang menerpa dirinya saat ini beserta pemikiran mengenai berbagai hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi kepadanya di masa depan telah membuat hatinya berubah menjadi dingin. Saat ini gadis kucing malang itu sedang ketakutan untuk menentukan keputusannya.

.

"M..Maaf-Nyaa, tapi..." Kata Rin dengan suara pelan.

"...Rin sudah tidak mau berteman dengan Maki-chan lagi."

.

Perkataan itu membuat suasana pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua menjadi semakin dingin dan malah berubah lebih buruk. Maki tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Rin akan merespon ajakannya seperti itu. Dengan wajah dingin, Rin mengucapkan perkataan tersebut kepada Maki bahkan tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

Bingung dan malu melanda perasaan Maki, sementara di satu sisi, hati kecilnya ingin bertanya untuk mengetahui alasan perkataan Rin tersebut namun di sisi lain, ego dirinya yang begitu tinggi membujuknya untuk menolak melakukan hal tersebut karena perbuatan itu hanya akan merendahkan martabat dirinya. Kebimbangan yang pada akhirnya tidak menghasilkan apapun, dan membuat Maki memilih untuk keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ehh... Geezzzz!"

" _FINE! FUCK YOU, RIN!"_ Umpat Maki sambil membanting pintu keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

.

 **Esok hari, SMA Otonokizaka.**

"Hmm... Hanayo?!"

Seru Maki terkejut saat melihat gadis berambut coklat muda itu sedang menghampiri tempat duduknya .

"Maaf, Maki-chan, A.. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu." Kata Hanayo dengan gugup.

"Apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang kondisi Rin-chan sekarang?"

"Hah?!"

"Terakhir aku bertemu dengan dia adalah ketika kemarin sore. Pada saat itu dia sedang berjalan menuju arah rumahmu untuk mengembalikan bukumu. Dan pada hari ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Trus hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Maki cuek.

"Mamanya Rin-chan bilang kalau orang yang mengantarkan Rin-chan ke rumah sakit adalah seorang gadis berambut merah. Orang itu kamu kan, Maki?!"

"I.. Iya, T.. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku, kan?!" Bantah Maki keras.

"A.. Aku cuma ingin tahu, apakah dia baik-baik saja?!" Kata Hanayo pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Maki yang melihat itu juga tidak sanggup untuk menahan perasaan iba dan mulai menceritakan tentang keadaan Rin yang dia ketahui tanpa menyinggung penyakitnya.

"Ummhh... Tenang saja. Dia sudah sadar kok, kondisi tubuhnya juga sudah stabil pagi ini, kemungkinan besok juga dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

"Ehh, ini bukan berarti aku peduli kepadanya lho yah! Aku tahu ini semua karena dia merupakan salah satu pasien dari ibuku."

"T... Terima kasih banyak Maki-chan?!" Teriak Hanayo keras sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Kamu, sebegitunya menghawatirkan dia?" Tanya Maki.

"Umm (angguk kepala). Itu karena Rin adalah teman terbaikku!" Jawab Hanayo sambil tersenyum.

"Kamar Fuji-109." Kata Maki singkat.

"Eh? Maaf?"

"Itu ruangan dia dirawat sekarang. Pergilah kesana setelah pulang sekolah nanti." Jelas Maki kepada Hanayo.

"Terima kasih banyak, Maki-chan!" Seru Hanayo sambil membungkukkan kepala serendah-rendahnya kepadanya.

"Eeeh, Sudah-sudah... Jangan seperti itu...!" Teriak Maki panik.

"Ehehehe..."

"Huh, enak yah..."

"Eh?! Maaf, Ada apa Maki-san?" Tanya Hanayo bingung.

"E... Ehhh, Bukan apa-apa kok!"

* * *

.

 **Sore hari, Taman Bermain.**

" _Huft... Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak memilki teman?"_ Gumam Maki kepada dirinya sendiri yang sedang duduk di tempat ayunan seorang diri.

Sore hari itu suasana taman bermain itu tampak lebih sepi daripada biasanya, Tidak banyak orang yang singgah ke tempat itu sehingga membuat Maki berpikir bahwa hanya dia sendiri yang ada di tempat tersebut. H ingga...

"Hei, kamu..."

Tiba-tiba Maki mendengar ada suara gadis sedang berteriak ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ada seorang gadis cilik dengan rambut yang berhiaskan 2 ikat pita merah di atas kepalanya sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Hummhh..."

"Kamu! Iya kamu! Aku perhatikan sejak dari tadi selalu tampak murung saja. Apakah kamu sudah tidak mempunyai semangat untuk tetap hidup?!" Tanya gadis cilik itu sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Ehh, adik kecil? Apakah kamu tersesat? Mana orang tuamu? Biar Onee-san bantu mencarikannya yah?" Tanya Maki ramah sambil mengelus rambutnya namun bukannya suasana menjadi tenang malahan gadis cilk itu tampak menjadi semakin marah.

" **ONEE-SAN?!"**

" **Aku ini jauh lebih tua daripada kamu, tahu?!"**

"Lagipula dari seragam sekolahmu, sudah jelas kalau aku adalah senpai-mu, tahu?!"

"EHHH?!"

"Kamu murid kelas satu SMA Otonokizaka, kan?" Tanya gadis itu. Maki pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Maki.

"Aku? Namaku adalah Nico Yazawa, murid kelas 3 yang paling imut disana. Gadis idola nomer satu di SMA Otonokizaka!"

"...Yang Nanya?." Lanjut Maki cuek.

"Glodak... Hei, kau mempermainkan aku yah?!" Teriak Nico marah karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Huft, Beneran deh! Anak kelas satu tahun ini memang benar-benar aneh. Pada awal masuk sekola dulu lalu aku pernah bertemu dengan anak kelas satu yang luar biasa enerjik dan begitu membuatku jengkel karena ulahnya yang selalu membujukku untuk berteman dengannya."

"Dan kini, aku bertemu dengan anak kelas satu lainnya yang memasang wajahnya muram seperti hendak menantikan waktu kematiannya." Ejek Nico ketus.

"Diam! Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Lagipula, Gadis yang kamu bicarakan itu kini telah berubah." Bentak Maki kesal

"Heh?!"

"Ahh, sudahlah! Lupakan saja... Aku mau pulang!" Teriak Maki sambil pergi meninggalkan si senpai mungil disana.

"Cihh, Anak itu..."

* * *

.

 **Rumah Sakit Nishiyama.**

"Rin-chan!" Seru Hanayo keras saat melihat sahabatnya sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca majalah dan memakan buah apel pemberian Maki.

"Hmm... Eeehh... K-K... Kayo-chin?!"

"Aku khawatir padamu!" Kata Hanayo sambil memeluk tubuh Rin erat.

"Tenang, Tenang... Aku tidak apa-apa kok.. hehehe..."

"Kamu disini sendirian?" Tanya Rin.

"Humm..." Gumam Hanayo mengangguk kepala. "Maki-san yang memberitahuku tentang ruangan ini."

"Maki-chan? Oh, begitu yah..." Gumam Rin pelan.

"Hmm, Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba tampak murung? Apakah sedang terjadi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Maki?"

"Ehh, Aku, Tidak ada apa-apa kok... Sungguh! Hahaha..."

"Jangan begitu.. Rin-chan, kamu tahu kan sejak kecil kamu tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku." Kata Hanayo sambil menyentil hidung Rin.

"Ehehehe, Itu, Umm... Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sungguh!" Jawab Rin berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin.

.

Melihat Rin yang tampak semakin gusar, Hanayo tidak berusaha mengajukan pertanyaan lain kepadanya malahan dia memeluk tubuh Rin dengan erat. Pelukan yang hangat dan lembut yang saat ini memang dibutuhkan oleh Rin.

.

"Tenanglah, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja kok..." Kata Hanayo pelan.

"Baiklah, Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang menjadi permasalahanmu sekarang. Jika kamu tidak bisa menceritakan itu kepadaku sekarang, itu juga adalah hakmu. Tapi tenanglah... OK, Rin?!"

"Ummhh... Terima kasih, Kayo-chin!." Jawab Rin sambil menahan isak tangis.

"Aku akan minta maaf kepadanya besok."

* * *

.

 **Esok Hari, SMA Otonokizaka.**

"Ahh... Kamu sudah sembuh, Rin?!" Sambut teman-teman sekelasnya mengerubungi dirinya.

"Iya, Nyaa... Rin, baik-baik saja sekarang.. Ehehehe..." Jawab Rin riang.

"Kyaa... Rin, kelas ini benar-benar sepi tanpa kamu kemarin?!" Sambut Kirin, teman satu klubnya.

"Ehh, Bohong, ahh?! Lebay kalian!"

"Ehehehe, ya udah yah... Ayo, sore nanti kita makan parfait bersama-sama sepulang sekolah." Ajak Leo, temannya di bangku kiri kepada **Rin n Gangs**.

"Haiiikkk!" Jawab Rin sambil memberikan salam hormat kepada mereka.

.

"Umm... Umm..."

"Kamu cari siapa, Rin?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Maki-chan tidak masuk, nyaa?"

"Dia ada di ruang UKS kok?!" Sahut teman lainnya.

" **Ehh...** **MAKI-CHAN KENAPA?!"** Tanya Rin kaget.

"Tenang, dia cuma sedang bertugas piket menjaga tempat itu. Nanti juga balik."

"Ohh, ya udah... Aku akan pergi kesana, nyaa!" Kata Rin bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Ehh, Rin-chan... Jam pelajaran pertama mau dimulai lho!"

* * *

.

 **Ruang UKS.**

Tok..tok..tok...

.

"Masuk."

.

Sahut suara dari dalam ruangan. Tanpa berbasa-basi Rin segera memasuki ruangan UKS dan melihat Maki sedang duduk di meja sambil menulis catatan di buku arsip.

.

" M.. Maki-chan!"

"Ehh,R- Rin?! Ngapain kamu kesini?!" Tanya Maki panik saat melihat Rin berjalan semakin dekat menuju ke arahnya.

"Lho, katanya kamu gak mau masuk sekolah lagi?!" Tanya Maki heran dan salah tingkah.

"Umm, Rin kesini cuma mau minta maaf,nyaa!" Jawab Rin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf, Rin sudah bertindak kasar kepada Maki kemarin."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sangat senang saat mengetahui kamu mau berteman denganku. Hanya saja aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami itu, aku terlalu banyak memikirkan hal lainnya sehingga melupakan perasaanmu."

"Sungguh, maafkan aku!" Kata Rin penuh penyesalan.

.

Namun demikian setelah itu dia tidak mendengar ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Maki. Rin mulai berpikir bahwa Maki enggan untuk memaafkan dirinya, rasa sungkan mulai muncul di dalam benaknya sehingga membuat dirinya ingin segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut secepatnya.

.

"Kalau begitu.. Selamat tinggal." Lanjut Rin putus asa.

.

Belum sempat dia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik punca seragamnya. Rin menoleh dan melihat bahwa Maki sedang menarik lengan blazer seragamnya.

.

"T-Tunggu, aku belum memintamu untuk pergi, kan?!" Kata Maki dengan muka memerah.

"M... Maki-chan?!"

.

"Baka, Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dirimu... Rin, Kamu itu benar-benar gadis yang sulit dimengerti... Kamu itu gadis yang aneh!"

"Maaf-nyaa!"

"Selama ini belum pernah ada seorangpun yang pernah berusaha keras dengan melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya untuk bisa berteman denganku. Takdirku sebagai puteri orang kaya telah membuatku hidup terpisah dengan dunia ini. Tapi kamu..."

"Orang bodoh yang pernah duduk bersimpuh di depan bangkuku, yang memaksaku untuk tampil di depan kelas untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas, gadis yang mau belajar bahasa inggris hanya untuk bisa berbicara kepada ayahku." Papar Maki tanpa ragu. Mendegar itu Rin tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain tersipu malu saat mengenang tingkahnya sendiri.

"Rin, kamu itu..."

"Kamu adalah orang yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganku bukan karena harta ataupun status keluargaku."

"Karena itulah... A-Aku senang!."

"Eh?!"

.

Sambil mengatakan perkataan tersebut, Maki mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menghampiri Rin semakin dekat dan semakin dekat seraya melakukan _Kabe-don_. Gadis itu menatap tajam mata Rin yang tampak kebingungan.

Tanpa ragu kepala Maki semakin maju kearahnya, sementara itu Rin yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya hendak diperbuat Maki hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Dari bibir tipisnya, Gadis itu mulai mencuri sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa direbut lagi oleh gadis kucing tersebut. Ciuman pertama.

Kemudian, Puteri Tsundere itu berbisik lembut di telinga kiri sang kucing manis. Katanya:

.

" _Actually, i love you!."_

 _._

 **Babak 2: Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

Pojok Nulis: Segala puji syukur bagi Tuhan YME, sehingga cerita ini bisa selesai dengan penulis yang masih sehat walafiat.

Melihat ke belakang, fanfic ini hampir mungkin tidak akan pernah aku rilis kalau bukan karena dorongan Xenotopia. Entah dia baca lagi atau enggak, yang jelas saya terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya! Juga untuk Lemonchi, lalu Anata 1703 yang senantiasa menghiasi komen fanfic ini, dan juga untuk dorimutoriga. sankyuu!

Dengan begini, saya bisa memutuskan untuk _"Left Off"_ dari fandom ini. Masih ada banyak cerita yg ongoing, tapi setidaknya saya gak bikin itu jadi cerita "gantung" untuk dibaca.

Tolong doakan permainan LLSIF saya yang semakin miris buat dimainin! T6T

Btw, saya masih berusaha bales review penulis lainnya.

.

ps: sebenarnya inti cerita ini ada di dalam gambarnya (yuk, di zoom! kira2 bisa nebak maksud gambarnya? :v ), dan kalau kalian akrab dengan gimana cara saya mulai nulis awal cerita ini seharusnya ngertilah gimana akhir cerita ini sebenarnya.

.

Promo ID Grup Line **Love Live!** **Aqours** : (kasih at sign) **"cnh1870x"**. Silahkan di add! :)

Homepage Blog: reason4live . blogspot . com


	10. Periode 10: Tanda

" _Actually, i love you!."_

 _._

Kata-kata itu terdengar dengan jelas merasuk ke dalam pikiranku...

Sejenak aku merasa bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi, perkataannya itu tidak terdengar nyata bagiku.

Jadi, Apakah ini memang hanyalah mimpi?!

Tuhan, aku benar-benar berharap ini cuma mimpi! Tapi...

Saat ini aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang, wajahku terasa hangat beserta keringat dingin yang semakin banyak keluar membasahi kerah bajuku, dan tarikan nafasku yang semakin tidak teratur.

 _'Ada apa denganku sekarang ini, nyaa?! Apakah aku terserang demam lagi?! Oh, tidak! Aku tidak mau pingsan lagi untuk kedua kalinya didepan dia!'_ Pikiranku menjadi nanar.

.

"Ahh... Maaf, membuatmu terkejut!" seru Maki yang tiba-tiba meregangkan jaraknya dua langkah di depanku, kini aku bisa melihat rona pipi memerah melingkupi wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah mungkin Maki juga sedang terkena demam saat ini?

"Rin, sebenarnya selama ini aku..." ucapnya gugup sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Umm...!"

"Umm, Apakah aku masih boleh terus bersama denganmu?!" tanya Maki gusar saat menatapku dengan mata sayunya.

.

Ehh?! Aku begitu khawatir dan bingung menghadapi situasi ini, nyaa!

Seharusnya Rin senang dengan perkataan Maki barusan tapi sekarang Rin harus bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Apakah cukup dijawab "Ya" saja? Trus yang tadi itu apa...?!

Ahh, moo...!

Aku jadi takut untuk menjawabnya!

Sementara pikiranku berkecamuk untuk menjawabnya, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain menutup kedua mataku dan mengambil nafas panjang sambil terus merenungkannya namun kala itu tanpa sadar tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat yang entah datang dari mana terucap dari dalam mulutku.

" **MAAF! Rin tidak mengerti maksud semua ini!"**

"Ehh?"

Aku membuka kedua mataku yang sedikit basah pelan-pelan dan melihat wajahnya yang nampak gusar, matanya terbuka lebar dan wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Ahh, begitu, yah?!... Ehh... Ehehehe... Ehehehehe..."

"K-Kalau begitu... A-Aku minta maaf, Rin." jawabnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku dapat melihat jelas bahwa badannya bergemetar saat mengatakan itu. "Maaf, A.. Aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi!"

"Ehh?!"

"Maaf, selamat tinggal!." kata Maki sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu tergesa-gesa. Entah mengapa pada saat itu aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan arah percakapan ini, tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera menarik lengan kanannya mencoba menahan dia supaya jangan pergi.

"Tunggu, setidaknya tolong jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi itu kepadaku?!" tanyaku memaksanya namun Maki-chan tetap tidak berbalik menoleh ke arahku malahan dia menghempaskan tanganku ke keras sambil terus pergi berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

" **Ugghhh, Pikir aja sendiri! Baka!"** teriaknya dari luar pintu.

.

Aku begitu kaget saat mendengar perkataan Maki-chan tersebut dan segera berlari keluar untuk mengejarnya namun Maki sudah tidak ada disana. Aku seorang diri termenung dan berdiri mematung di depan ruang UKS selagi memikirkan semua itu.

Kini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk aku berlama-lama berada ditempat ini. Aku bingung dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kelas. Aku pikir mungkin Maki-chan sudah kembali ke dalam kelas, tapi kali ini aku harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu dengan dia lagi, nyaa?!

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu di koridor sekolah terlihat Hanayo yang baru saja keluar dari toilet menjumpai Rin sedang berjalan pelan menuju ruang kelas dengan wajah muram.

"Ah... Rin-chan?! Sejak tadi kamu habis dari mana?!" sapa Hanayo namun Rin tetap diam saja dan terus berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tenggelam dalam kegalauannya.

"Ehh... Rin-chan?!"

Dan keadaan canggung tersebut terus berlangsung seharian penuh di dalam sekolah. Meskipun Maki dan Rin berada di dalam kelas yang sama akan tetapi pandangan mata mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu saat saling memandang satu sama lain.

Jam sekolah berakhir. Sesuai dengan janji tadi pagi maka hari ini Rin akan pulang bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mendatangi tempat kafe yang baru saja buka di daerah Akihabara namun karena hari ini Rin mendapat tugas piket untuk membersihkan kelas maka Rin menyuruh teman-temannya agar pergi terlebih dulu meninggalkan dia. Sekitar setengah jam tugas itu selesai dilaksanakannya. Kini dia bergegas meninggalkan sekolah untuk menyusul teman-temannya di kafe secepat yang dia bisa. Namun kali ini gadis tomboy itu tidaklah terlihat ceria dan antusias untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Karena...

" _Nyaa, Kenapa dia marah kepadaku? Apakah Maki-chan kini membenciku?"_

gumam Rin dalam hati saat melangkah menuju pintu gerbang namun belum sempat dia keluar menuju halaman sekolah, tiba-tiba dia mendengar alunan nada indah dari suara piano yang berasal dari pojok ruangan gedung sekolah yang sepi, itu adalah sudut ruang musik.

"Ehh... Suara itu!"

Rasa penasaran mengusik hatinya sehingga membuat Rin berbalik kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan semakin dekat menuju asal suara piano yang terdengar semakin keras hingga tibalah ia ke sebuah ruangan kecil sederhana itu, Ruang musik. Rin melongok melalui celah pintu dan menjadi terkesima ketika dia melihat Maki sedang memainkan piano dengan penuh penghayatan di setiap alunan tuts nadanya. Duduk di dekat jendela ventilasi yang terbuka lebar disertai hembusan angin lembut yang menyibak untaian rambut merahnya. Kekagumannya semakin bertambah besar pada saat dia melihat senyum alami dan penuh warna terlukiskan jelas di wajah Maki saat melentikkan ujung jemarinya di atas tuts piano tersebut.

" _ **Kirei...!"**_ serunya agak keras tanpa dia sadari. _(*ps: Indahnya.)_

"Huh, Siapa?!"

Seru Maki yang tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan pianonya dan melayangkan pandangannya ke depan pintu.

 _"Ups!"_

Rin yang menyadari bahwa keberadaannya diketahui oleh Maki memilih untuk bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut secepat mungkin. Terlambat, Maki ketika membuka pintu itu tidak dapat menjumpai siapapun sekarang.

"Huh?!..."

.

* * *

.

 **Hari Minggu, RS Nishiyama**

" _Good_ , sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan terhadap kondisi kesehatanmu sekarang. Tapi ingat, kamu jangan pernah memaksakan diri yah?!." tutur dr. Nishikino menjelaskan keadaan pasiennya, Rin.

"Terima kasih, dokter."

"Umm, Tante Nishikino bagaimana keadaan Maki sekarang?" tanya Rin sungkan.

"Ehh... Tante?! Umm, keadaan dia yah? Kenapa kamu tidak melihatnya sendiri saja sekarang?" sahut Ny. Nishikino tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Rin lalu mencondongkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dan melihat gadis berambut merah itu sedang berbincang-bincang santai sambil bertingkah manja bersama lelaki paruh baya yang berada di sampingnya.

"M- Maki-chan bersama dengan... **AYAHNYA, NYAAA?!"** seru Rin spontan.

"Yups, berkat kamu kini hubungan Maki dengan ayahnya sudah semakin membaik. Bahkan kini, setiap hari mereka berdua akan meluangkan waktu untuk bisa saling bertemu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi di masa lalu."

" _Y-Yokataa, nya!"_

"Arigatou, Rin."

"A.. Aku tidak melakukan apapun kok tante..." ujar Rin merendah.

"Apakah kamu ingin menemui dia?"

"'Umm, tidak... Tidak usah, tante." jawab Rin sedikit panik.

"Ehm, kenapa? Apakah sedang terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Ibu Maki penasaran.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Tante!" jawab Rin dengan wajah memerah.

"Nah, K-Kalau begitu Rin pulang dulu yah.. Selamat tinggal!"

"Selamat tinggal, Sampai jumpa bulan depan, yah.."

.

* * *

.

 **Rumah Rin.**

Hari ini, Sudah 6 hari berlalu semenjak peristiwa di UKS itu berlangsung dan aku masih belum berani untuk bertatap muka dengan Maki. Bagaimanapun juga, Selama ini Rin memang selalu menganggap Maki sebagai seorang gadis yang spesial dan menarik untuk dijadikan teman, tentunya.

Dan memang selama ini ketika aku menjalin pertemanan dengan seseorang tidak pernah sedikitpun aku pernah memikirkan maksud lain ketika berteman dengan mereka. Tidak pernah terpintas sedikitpun dalam benakku untuk mendekati seseorang hanya untuk memanfaatkan pengaruh status sosial mereka, ataupun uang dan kekayaan mereka.

Maksudku, pertemanan itu seharusnya tentang bagaimana kita tetap bisa berkumpul dan bermain bersama dengan teman lainnya, bukankah itu saja sudah cukup, benar kan?!

Karena itulah aku bingung dengan perkataan Maki sebelumnya...

"... _ **Love?!"**_

Tungg... Tunggu sebentar! Dia pasti sedang bercanda saat mengatakan itu, kan?!. Maksudku, Rin tidak paham tentang hal-hal semacam itu, tentang c-c... cinta?!.

Love?! Cinta itu apa sih, nyaa?!

 _Maki baka!_... Kau telah membuatku memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh selama seminggu ini! Tapi, apakah wajar jika aku merasakan itu?

Benarkah... Maki mencintaiku?

Ndak-ndak... itu sama sekali nggak mungkin, kan nyaa?! Lagipula, Sejak awal aku masuk sekolah ini juga aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berharap untuk mencintai seseorang, jadi apa masalahnya?!

.

Haik, coba aku ingat-ingat lagi kejadiannya. Pada awalnya tujuanku menemui dia adalah aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena ucapan kasar yang pernah aku katakan kepadanya pada minggu kemarin. Lalu pada saat aku selesai mengatakan itu aku melihat dia sedang menangis dan tersenyum kepadaku pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku bingung namun yang lebih membuatku bingung saat itu adalah karena pada saat itulah dia tiba-tiba menc-c... cium bibirku dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja!

.

" _I love You..."_

 _._

Arrrrggghhh! Tiba-tiba badanku terasa hangat saat memikirkan itu kembali, entah sudah berapa ratus kali aku berguling-guling di atas ranjangku ini, letak bantal dan gulingku sudah awut-awutan sekarang.

Moo, sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa penyebutan kata itu dapat meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi seseorang. Namun apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkan itu?

Mungkinkah perbuatan itu – ciuman itu - adalah sesuatu yang normal dilakukan kepada sesama teman? Layaknya salam orang barat pada umumnya, begitu?! Entahlah, A-Aku bingung!

Maaf, mungkin Rin yang terlalu payah untuk memahami maksud perkataan itu.

Padahal aku sudah mencoba membuka buku dan google, bahkan sudah mencoba mencari penjelasan tentang arti kata "love" dalam kamus bahasa inggris Oxford sekalipun namun tetap saja aku hanya mendapati pengertian kata tentang _**"cinta, kasih, sayang, suka, dan gemar".**_ Entahlah, meskipun asing tapi Rin agaknya bisa sedikit mengerti tentang maksud kata tersebut.

Kata cinta memiliki makna lain yang bisa diartikan tentang menjalin hubungan persaudaraan, pertemanan ataupun kekeluargaan. Mungkin saja yang Maki maksud itu mengenai kasih sayang persahabatan. Benar juga, dia kan memang ingin berteman denganku. Tidak ada maksud lebih dari itu, kan? Aku kira! Ehehehe...

.

Jadi, ciuman yang tadi itu untuk apa?!

Ahh, moo... Rin, gak ngerti!

Ugh! Padahal itu juga adalah ciuman pertamaku.

.

 _Kayo-chin...!,_ Aku penasaran apakah aku harus menceritakan ini kepadanya atau tidak. Aku sebenarnya mau tapi aku malu. Ugh!

Baru kali ini aku merahasiakan sesuatu kepada sahabatku. Akan tetapi, bahkan seandainya aku bercerita kepadanya, aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia bisa membantuku untuk menemukan jawabannya ataukah justru itu akan menambah beban kepadanya.

 ** _Arrggghhh! Maki-chan baka! Ini semua salahmu!  
_**

Dan saat ini perasaan gundah gulana itulah yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam hati dan pikiranku.

Ugh! Jadi, Aku harus bagaimana sekarang, _Kayo-chin?!_

 **.**

 **Periode 10: Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pojok Nulis:Welcome Back! \:D/  
**

Alright! Akhirnya babak 3 segera dimulai!

Dibandingkan dengan 2 babak sebelumnya, plot cerita kali ini lebih rumit dan penuh twist (yang saya sendiri gak tahu kenapa jadinya begini. lol). I just can give you spoiler there is 3 Aqours member in this arc. For some reason, cerita ini akan diupdate 2 minggu sekali. see ya!


	11. Periode 11: Tidak Percaya

**Periode 11:** Tidak Percaya?

.

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Hari senin, awal baru di bulan Juni di jepang. Ini juga menandakan bahwa musim semi akan segera berakhir disusul dengan awal musim panas yang segera tiba. Beberapa orang bahkan sudah mengenakan pakaian yang lebih longgar dan tipis untuk menyambut anomali peningkatan suhu yang bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu di jepang.

Di sisi lain, bagi para murid SMA Otonokizaka waktu ini juga menandakan bahwa sudah hampir satu semester mereka menjalani aktivitas sekolah. Beberapa siswi kelas satu bahkan sudah mempersiapakan jadwal kegiatan untuk liburan musim panas pertama mereka. Beberapa gadis lainnya mulai bersolek untuk kencan pertama mereka, namun di atas itu semua yang lebih penting bagi mereka saat ini adalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya lolos dari ujian akhir semester yang segera tiba.

"O-O... Ohayo, Kayo-chin!"

Sapa gadis kucing itu melangkah riang dengan kaki lincahnya meraih pundak sahabatnya sembari senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Pagi hari ini mereka baru saja tiba di pintu gerbang depan sekolah secara bersamaan. Gadis kucing itu dengan manja memeluk Hanayo sambil mengelus-eluskan pipinya menyentuh wajahnya dengan nyaman sambil terus mendekap erat.

Tebar senyuman mengelilingi suasana sekitar mereka ketika dua sahabat karib itu saling bertemu dan seolah tidak ada batasan yang menghalangi kontak fisik mereka sehingga keadaan semacam itu sudah dianggap lumrah oleh para teman lainnya.

"Rin-chan?!"

"Ehhm, Tumben kamu kok lemes?"

"Ehehe, Hari ini aku bangun kepagian." Jawab Rin sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal namun Hanayo masih tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari diri Rin saat ini. Benar, senyum tawa itu ternyata tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan lipatan kantung mata Rin dari pandangan mata Hanayo.

"Ehh, kamu pasti habis main _games_ lagi yah?! Kamu itu yah..." Tebaknya.

"Ehh? I-Itu..."

"Ahahaha... yah, ketahuan deh..?!"

Respon Rin dengan segera mengiyakan pertanyaan Hanayo, jawaban yang segera membuyarkan kerisauan Hanayo yang mudah ditebak. Lain watak, lain hati. Rin benar-benar mencintai temannya ini sehingga dia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu terlalu banyak pikiran mengenai tindak-tanduknya saat ini. Termasuk untuk perkara hati yang disebabkan oleh Maki sehingga membuatnya pecah konsentrasi dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman kemarin.

"Huft, jadi kamu pasti belum ngerjain PR, kan?"

"PR, nyaa?! Emangnya PR pelajaran apa, nyaa?!"

"Huft, semuanya, Rin-chan.." jawab Hanayo sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" **HWAAAA... KAYO-CHIN, PINJEMIN AKU CATATANMU DONG!"**

"Iya, iyah... Kamu boleh menyalin bukuku, kok..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lari...!"

"Ehh, gak usah tarik-tarik gini dong!"

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua memulai pagi itu dengan berlari menyerobot teman-temannya yang masih berjalan santai menuju gedung sekolah. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka bergegas menuju ruang kelas untuk menyelesaikan PR Rin yang sama sekali belum dikerjakannya.

* * *

 **Di dalam Kelas.**

Kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.30, kurang dari setengah jam lagi pelajaran pertama segera dimuali dan saat ini beberapa teman kelasnya telah nampak meramaikan suasana kelas tersebut. Rin dan Hanayo yang baru saja tiba segera menuju meja mereka untuk menyusul beberapa temannya yang juga sedang menyalin PR harian temannya.

"Jadi, hari ini kamu sudah merasa sehat, kan?" sela Hanayo sembari memperhatikan Rin mengerjakan PR.

"Hmm? Maksudmu apaan Kayo-chin?! Rin itu selalu sehat, nyaa?!"

"Nah, yang kemarin itu?"

"Ahh, itu sih cuma efek kecapekan aja, nyaa... ahahahaha!" sangkal Rin sambil terus tertawa lebar namun Hanayo tidak menyukai cara tawa itu dan segera memotongnya.

"Rin, selama ini kamu sakit kan?!"

"E... Ehh, ngomong apaan sih kamu itu Kayo-chin? M-Mana mungkin Rin sakit-sakitan! Ehehehe..." sanggah Rin gugup.

"Bohong! Aku tahu sejak kecil kamu itu mengidap suatu penyakit tertentu, kan?!. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu pergi ke Rumah Sakit secara rutin setiap bulannya."

"Aku tahu kamu itu lagi sakit, kan?! Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk tentang penyakit yang kamu derita, bahkan orang tuamu juga tidak mau memberitahuku. Tapi itu semua adalah benar, kan?!"

"Heh?! Huahahahaha... Kamu salah orang kali! M-Mana mungkin Rin ke Rumah Sakit?! Ngapain juga aku pergi kesana?!"

"Hah... Sungguh! Aku tidak mungkin salah orang! Ayolah, ceritakan kepadaku, masak kamu tidak percaya aku, sih?!" ujar Hanayo sedikit bimbang

"Aduh, Kayo-chin! Rin ini baik-baik saja, kok!" sahut Rin dengan tatapan mata tajam dan selanjutnya diiringi atraksi menirukan binaragawan. "Lihat nih, tuh, tuh, tuh, tuh!"

"T-Tapi.."

"Tenang saja, Kayo-chin... Rin ini orangnya kuat, kok. Mana mungkin aku menderita penyakit seperti yang kamu duga?! Lagipula selama aku masih hidup, kamu akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku, Selamanya!" jawab Rin sumringah sambil memegang pipi Hanayo yang mulai memerah sementara itu keringat dingin terus membasahi kening Rin sembari dia terus meyakinkan sahabatnya tentang dugaannya yang tepat itu.

.

* * *

.

Pada saat yang sama fokus bola mata Hanayo segera memudar setelah dia memperhatikan lekat manik coklat muda itu telah kehilangan fokus dan tampak kosong saat menatapnya

...

 _Kata-kata itu lagi..._

 _"Bersahabat selamanya, yah?"_

 _Tentu saja aku tahu itu Rin,_

 _itu terlihat jelas kok bahwa saat ini..._

 _kamu sedang berusaha keras mengelabuhiku._

.

* * *

.

Aku begitu kecewa dengan Rin yang sekali lagi tidak bisa jujur kepadaku. Aku heran mengapa semakin lama hubungan kami berdua semakin longgar setelah memasuki bangku SMA. Apakah ini kesalahanku yang tidak bisa mengikuti hobinya? Ataukah...

"Ahh, Maki-san! Ohayou." seruku saat melihat sang ketua kelas kami memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou."

Pada waktu itu Maki baru saja tiba ke dalam kelas saat Rin masih memegang pipiku dan ketika aku baru menyapa dirinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi kepada Rin. Ekspresi wajahmu itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaku, lebih pucat dan gusar. Tidak seperti biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini, biasanya kamu akan menatap wajah Maki dengan muka riang?! Aneh!

Tidak! Ini bukan lagi aneh tapi benar-benar mencurigakan! Entah mengapa semenjak kemarin aku menangkap gelagat yang aneh terhadap kalianberdua. Haruskah aku memaksamu untuk mengatakan itu? Ah, Tidak. Kalau itu Rin, dia pasti bakalan curhat kepadaku, cepat atau lambat, iya kan?.

.

* * *

.

"Ahh iya, Untuk pentas seni sekolah bulan depan! Kamu juga ikut bagian sebagai panitia acaranya kan, Rin?" tanya Hanayo kepadanya

"Ummhh... Entahlah, nyaa?! Rin, tidak ingat. Emang ada acara apa yah?"

"Ehh? Pentas seni... Festival sekolah!"

" _Masaka_ , jangan bilang kamu lupa?! Bukannya kamu juga ikut memimpin rapat kelas minggu lalu?!"

"Entahlah, mungkin Rin tertidur saat itu, nyaa.. tehehe..."

"Hadeehh, Rin.. Kamu ini yah? Butuh Aqua?!"

"Hehehehe..."

Lagi-lagi Rin yang ceroboh membuat ulah karena tidak memperhatikan dengan baik jalannya rapat yang dia sendiri pimpin untuk festival kebudayaan sekolah mereka. Acara _Bunkasai_ SMA Otonokizaka sendiri akan diadakan pada awal bulan November, karena jumlah murid di tahun ini semakin sedikit sehingga pihak sekolah berencana melibatkan anak kelas satu dalam struktur lengkap kepanitiaan mereka.

"Eh, Miki-chan!" seru Rin sambil menggebrak meja teman di belakangnya.

 _ ***BRAKK!***_

"Hyaaaa?! Duhh, A-ada apa sih, kucing _pettan_?" sahut Miki gelagapan kaget menghadapi tingkah Rin yang tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya dan sukses membuatnya seisi mejanya berantakan saat dia sedang asyik menyalin PR matematikanya.

"Ehh, Kucing _pettan_?"

"Anu, apakah Rin ikut bagian dalam pentas seni festival sekolah kali ini?"

"Umm... Tentu saja! Kamu udah pikun yah?! Kamu kan yang jadi ketua seksi perlengkapan, Huh?! Kan kamu sendiri yang minta divisi itu?"

"Oh gitu yah?"

"Oh iya, sekalian nih kamu tolong lengkapi daftar laporan rincian acara ini secepatnya lalu berikan ke ketua acara, yah?" kata Miki sembari memberikan tumpukan arsip laporan keuangan divisi mereka.

"Lho, memangnya siapa ketua panitianya?"

"Maki Nishikino-san"

"Ehh, M.. Maki-chan!"

"Hah, Kenapa? Mau protes?!" tegur Maki ketus yang secara tiba-tiba menoleh kepada Rin.

"Eh, en.. enggak, nyaa!"

Maki yang mendengar jawaban Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang seolah bosan dengan tingkahnya dan segera pergi berlalu meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang guru untuk sebuah keperluan. Pada saat itu Rin tampak begitu tegang setiap kali Maki berbicara kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu Rin-chan, aku minta tolong untuk melengkapi dokumen ini yah! Tolong, jangan lupa itu! Hari sabtu adalah tanggal deadline-nya!"

"Ahh, b-baiklah.." jawab Rin lunglai.

"Nah, kalau begitu.. Terima kasih ketua! Hihihi..."

Rin kembali menghadap bangkunya dan berusaha secepat mungkin menyalin PR Hanayo yang masih cukup banyak. Setidaknya kurang pelajaran bahasa, sains, kewarganegaraan dan matematika. Eh, ini sih baru selesai 1/5 nya doank! Satu-satunya pelajaran yang baru selesai adalah Bahasa inggris dan waktu bel masuk menunjukkan kurang dari 20 menit lagi! Dan...

Super-Copy-Booster Rin... Aktifkan!

* * *

 **Bel Istirahat**

Pada akhirnya Rin berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat pada waktunya dan mengumpulkan tugas sekolahnya dengan baik namun itu semua memerlukan harga yang harus dibayar, stamina fisiknya segera terkuras habis dan tidak dapat mengikuti proses belajar oleh gurunya dengan baik. Beberapa kali dia bahkan berusaha untuk tidur kalau saja peluru-peluru kapur papan tulis itu tidak mengenai jidatnya.

"Nyaa, aku capek!" keluh Rin lunglai sesaat guru sains mereka selesai meninggalkan kelas.

"Hehehe... Salah sendiri gak ngerjain PR kemarin!" balas Hanayo jahil.

"Iya.. Iya deh, aku ngaku salah. Udah dong, jangan bahas itu lagi!"

"Jangan diulangi lagi yah! Nah, ayo makan sekarang."

"Haik... _Kalau inget yak?!"_ angguk Rin lemah

"Hmm... Maki-san, ayo ikut makan bareng!" ajak Hanayo kepada Rin yang sedang merapikan mejanya.

"Umm... Aku mau makan di kantin saja." jawabnya mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, kita makan bareng disana saja, yah?..."

"Ok!" jawab Maki meninggalkan kelas.

"Nah, Rin-chan. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Hnnnn... Maaf, Kayo-chin, aku bener-bener capek nih, ngantuk berat, aku tidur di kelas aja yah."

"Heeh? Trus bekalmu?"

"Emm, sebetulnya aku juga tidak bawa hari ini. Jadi, tenang saja... Hehehe..." bisik Rin kepada Hanayo.

"Ehh, kamu ini aneh deh!"

"Ya sudahlah, byee.."

Hanayo lalu meninggalkan Rin dan beranjak pergi ke kantin. Sementara itu Rin yang berada di dalam kelas sendirian mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya namun dia tidak bisa tidur lelap karena perutnya berteriak kencang minta diisi namun...

" _Errr... Maki ada disana..."_

" _Kayo-chin, gomen ne.."_

* * *

 **Kantin**

Hanayo baru saja tiba ke dalam Kantin sesaat setelah Maki membayar order pesan makanannya dan hendak mencari meja kosong. Alih-alih mendapat tempat dia malah kesulitan untuk berjalan menerobos teman-temannya yang segera menyerbu bagian kasir. Berkat bantuan Hanayo, Maki berhasil lolos dari lautan manusia tersebut dan duduk di meja favorit mereka. Meja tempat biasanya ketiga gadis itu pernah makan bersama.

Maki memesan nasi bento buatan sekolah, nampaknya dia begitu ketagihan untuk terus memakannya sehingga menyuruh orang rumahnya sengaja tidak menyiapkan bekal untuknya hari ini, sedangkan Hanayo yang tampak berdiet lebih banyak menambah porsi sayur di bento miliknya. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Maki tidak kunjung memakan bekalnya seperti hendak menunggu seseorang. Hanayo yang sadar dengan respon gusar Maki lalu berusaha membantunya.

"Hmm... Lho, Rin kemana?" tanya Maki heran.

"Oh, dia ada di dalam kelas, ngantuk berat katanya."

"Ndak makan?"

"Ndak, dia bilang gak bawa bekal makanan juga."

"Heh, anak itu!" gumam Maki gusar.

Sementara Hanayo tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan dengan tingkah Maki yang segera panik berdiri dari tempatnya duduknya sambil membawa dompetnya.

"Hanayo-chan, maaf aku harus pergi sebentar!" kata Maki dengan raut muka tegang mohon diri.

"Kamu boleh makan dulu saja, aku tidak akan lama kok!"

"Umm... Baiklah."

Maki secara tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkan meja makannya dan menuju kasir sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan mengambil beberapa roti dan minum tanpa sempat menukar kembaliannya. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin dan bergegas menuju ke kelasnya.

* * *

" **RIN...!"** seru Maki keras saat membuka pintu kelas.

"Ehh, M... Maki-chan?!" sahut Rin kaget saat dia melihat Maki yang baru saja tiba di kelasnya dengan muka kusut dan baju berantakkan bagai dikejar-kejar anjing. Beruntung suasana di kelas sedang sepi sehingga hanya ada Maki dan Rin saja.

" _Baka_! Kamu ini mau mati yah?!"

"Ehh?!"

"Nih, Ambil ini! Sudah, Lekas habiskan sekarang!" katanya sambil menyodorkan satu bungkus kresek bawaannya.

"Ehh, apa ini?!" tanya Rin sambil mengintip isi kresek itu yang berisikan sejumlah kue dan air mineral didalamnya. Maki setelah menyerahkan itu bergegas meninggalkan kelas, namun sebelum itu dia berkata:

"Lain kali aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi. Aku akan membiarkanmu kelaparan dan jatuh sakit. Lalu setelah itu aku akan memanggil ambulan dan segera menceritakan penyakitmu kepada teman-teman di depan kelas."

"Ehh? Ja... Jangan!"

"Makanya jangan bertindak konyol seperti ini lagi!" pekik Maki geram saat menatap matanya yang terbuka lebar.

"Apakah kamu tidak tahu kalau kamu sengaja melewatkan jam makan siang itu dapat merusak sistem metabolisme hati di dalam tubuh? Apakah kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?! Kamu itu yah..."

"Tcih, sudahlah...!"

"Tunggu, Maki-chan..."

"Te.. Terima kasih." kata Rin membungkukkan kepala namun Maki hanya sekedar mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh.

Maki setelah keluar kelas hanya bersandar di samping pintu kelasnya dan mengintip Rin yang masih mematung menatap roti pemberiannya digenggaman tangannya. Sementara Rin sedang mengucapkan sesuatu namun itupun tidak terdengar oleh Maki. Setelah itu dia lalu memakan roti itu dengan penuh emosional. Maki yang puas melihat itu lalu pergi menuju kantin dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

* * *

 **Sisi Lain**

Saat itu di dalam kelas Rin memandangi roti pemberian maki dengan penuh rasa haru. Saat ini dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika menemui dia lagi sekarang. Pikirnya:

" _Maki, kamu itu sebenarnya sedang marah denganku atau tidak, sih?!"_

 _._

* * *

 **Periode 11: Selesai**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pojok Nulis: Welcome Home buat** Lechimonchi & Anata 1703 kalian emang pembacaku yang setia. :terharu:

to Lechimonchi: kompor kali panas.. wwww...

to Anata 1703: iye rumit... saking rumitnya saya sampe kesulitan nyambungin konsep cerita ketiganya. sepertinya bakalan dibuang nih... padahal udah 2,5k kata. orz

.

Oh iya, minta pendapat aja nih... recananya mau masukin cerita ttg Rin dkk pergi liburan. Nah enaknya kemana yah? Hutan/Gunung atau Pantai/ atau kemana? Kalo gak ada yg jawab berarti ke Hutan aja yah, mending Hutan soalnya :mekso:. wwww...

.

Next Release: **1 November** (tanggal spesial). Orz, sekarang waktunya mikirin buat **tgl 26** besok /. Author Notes: **Happy Birthday to my Mom!** (22 Oct) Thx u so much for your great love to me and family! I love u so much! :)


	12. Periode 12: Tidak Apa-Apa

**Periode 12:** Tidak apa-apa

.

Dia berjalan mundur menuju ujung sudut kelas yang tidak bercelah. Punggungnya menyentuh dingin dan kerasnya tembok belakang tempat dia berdiri. Jalan buntu! Dia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sembari ketiga orang itu terus memojokkannya.

Pupil matanya tetap dikecilkan seakan tidak sedang berusaha menunjukkan kegugupannya namun nafasnya memburu cepat keluar dari hidungnya meskipun dia tidak habis berlari, tubuhnya menggigil kaku bukan karena ketakutan, keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya meskipun matahari masih belum membumbung tinggi, gejolak hatinya berpacu semakin kencang melawan aliran detik jam yang terus berdetak. Saat ini satu hal yang dia bisa perbuat adalah berusaha menenangkan hatinya agar tidak terintimidasi oleh pertemuan tiga gadis yang berjalan semakin dekat untuk memojokkan dirinya itu.

Intimidasi? Bullying? Sepertinya situasi ini memang tidak terelakkan untuk sekolah menengah atas pada umumnya apalagi untuk sekolah khusus putri semacam ini. Namun untuk percaya bahwa dia bisa terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini, Itu sangat sulit dipercaya, gadis yang bermimpi untuk bisa berteman dengan semua orang di sekolah ini bahkan hampir tidak mempunyai musuh disini namun bahkan senyuman dan keceriaan yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya itu tidak mampu meredakan situasi saat ini. Dihadapannya raut muka kesal yang terpasang diwajah mereka segera membuncah menjadi raungan kemarahan yang ditujukan kepada gadis itu. Mereka menuntut sebuah pertanggung jawaban yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh dia.

" **A-APA?!"**

" **K-KAMU BERCANDA KAN, RIN?!"**

Suasana tenang pagi hari di dalam kelas 1-A mendadak pecah ketika ketiga gadis itu memasang muka gahar dan alis yang terpasang tinggi di wajah mereka bersatu padu untuk mengerubuti diri Rin saat ini. Sementara Rin yang berusaha untuk menutupi mimik wajah paniknya berusaha setenang mungkin untuk merendahkan notasi ucapan perkataanya sehingga tidak ikut meladeni emosi teman-temannya yang semakin meninggi.

"M.. Maaf-Nyaa, tapi aku sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat tapi tetap juga belum ketemu!"  
"Duh, gimana nih?!" sahut Miki, salah satu gadis berambut pink yang berada disekitar mereka dengan panik.

Miki, gadis yang duduk di belakang bangku Rin itu kemarin lusa telah menyerahkan dokumen laporan kegiatan acara kelas mereka kepadanya yang didapuk sebagai ketua seksi perlengkapan mewakili anak kelas satu. Namun ketika menjelang tanggal deadline pengumpulan laporan tersebut, Rin membuat gaduh kelas ketika dia membongkar isi tasnya namun tidak mendapati dokumen tersebut.

" _Masaka_ ,jangan-jangan ini cuma alasan karena kamu belum mengerjakannya saja, kan?" sindir Kirin.

"Heehh... Aku sudah menyelesaikan itu!"

" **Kalau begitu mana buktinya?!"**

"Kalian berdua... Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar!" lerai Leo

"Gezz... Tapi, gimana nih?! Udah gak ada waktu lagi, nih?!"

"Pokoknya, kamu harus tanggung jawab, Rin!" bentak Miki sambil mengacungkan jari ke muka Rin.

Ketiga gadis itu tetap bersikukuh tidak mau mengalah dan hanya bisa memojokkan Rin yang sudah tidak berdaya. Pada saat itu di dalam kelas tersebut hanya ada ketiga gadis dan Rin yang berada di sudut kelas sedangkan teman-teman lainnya hanya bisa melihat aksi mereka dari kejauhan.

Ketiga gadis itu adalah Miki, gadis berambut pink yang duduk di bangku belakangnya. Leo, cewek _gals_ yang selalu memakai make-up menor yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang sengaja dibuat coklat. Serta Kirin, gadis yang memiliki perawakan badan besar di antara murid kelas satu yang berbalik menyerangnya. Satu hal yang kalian boleh tidak percaya bahwa sebenarnya ketiga gadis ini adalah sahabat akrab Rin yang selalu diajak berkumpul bersama-sama namun situasi saat ini berubah 180° menemui jalan buntu dan antiklimaks karena Rin juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ohayou, R-Rin?!"

Dan di tengah-tengah keributan tersebut Hanayo yang baru saja sampai ke sekolah memasuki ruang kelasnya tidak pelak ikut terkejut melihat situasi Rin saat ini dan segera menerobos barikade untuk melindungi sahabatnya itu.

"Hehh, ada apa, nih?! Miki-chan?!, Kirin-chan?!" seru Hanayo panik. Rin yang mengetahui sahabatnya telah datang tidak kuasa meluapkan isak manjanya.

"Kayo-chin!"

"Gezz, kamu tidak akan percaya ini, Hanayo!" jelas Miki.

"Rin, berani-beraninya dia menghilangkan dokumen laporan keuangan kita! Padahal itu adalah dokumen yang harus diserahkan kepada OSIS hari ini!"

"Emm... Rin, benarkah demikian? Apakah kamu tidak ingat dimana meletakkannya?" tanya Hanayo lembut.

"T-Tidak... Tapi aku juga tidak pernah merasa menghilangkan itu!" sanggah Rin.

"Sungguh, Rin sudah selesai mengerjakan itu kok! Bahkan aku masih ingat memasukkan dokumen itu ke dalam tas pagi ini namun saat di dalam kelas ketika aku hendak mengeluarkannya ternyata dokumen itu hilang, seseorang telah mencuri itu!"

"Heh?! Jadi sekarang kamu sedang menuduh seorang diantara kami sengaja mencuri itu?!" respon Leo geram.

"N..nggak.."

"Alah, tasmu bolong, sih?!" sindir Miki.

"Ndak! Nih, lihat sendiri! Mana mungkin tas Rin bolong?!" jawab gadis tomboy itu mempertunjukkan bagian dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Duh, Trus gimana nih?" tanya Kirin bimbang kepada kedua rekannya.

Sejenak situasi berubah menjadi mencekam karena mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam situasi ini. Hanayo yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan ekspresi gelisah ketiga temannya juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hingga sebuah ide terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Umm... Apakah kalian tidak punya file masternya?" kata Hanayo angkat suara.

"Ada sih, tapi aku simpan di rumah! Dan mana mungkin aku mengambilnya sekarang?!" jawab Miki.

"Apakah di rumahmu tidak ada internet?"

"Err.. ada sih, tapi?"

"Nah, bagus! Suruh orang rumahmu untuk mengirimkannya via email. Nanti kita akan print ulang dan kerjakan lagi bersama di sekolah."

"Tapi, siapa yang mengirimkannya? Mamaku? Dia kudet internet tahu?!"

"Yah, ajarin dong sampai bisa!" omel Rin memaksa.

"Tch, kamu itu yah orangnya nyusahin banget! Iya-iya... Aku telepon sekarang!"

"A.. Arigato-nya!"

Miki lalu berjalan keluar kelas sambil menyalakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi orang rumahnya. Sementara itu Leo dan Kirin tetap di dalam kelas untuk mengawasi Rin tapi Hanayo ternyata masih memiliki tugas lain yang harus dikerjakan oleh Rin sendiri.

"Sementara itu.. Rin! Kamu harus menemui Maki untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mengumpulkan dokumen itu." perintah Hanayo kepada sang gadis kucing.

"Ehh, a-aku?!"

"Kamu! Iya, kamu!"

"Kenapa? Ha.. Harus, yah?! Apa tidak bisa mengirimkannya setelah dokumennya selesai aja?" tawar Rin setengah hati.

"Gezz! Apa aku harus laporkan ini ke Shibuya-sensei saja?!" kata Hanayo dengan mata datar karena tidak menyukai respon Rin.

"J-Jangan! Baiklah, a-aku mengerti!"

Pada akhirnya Rin segera keluar dari ruangan kelasanya untuk menemui Maki perihal keterlambatan divisinya untuk mengumpulkan dokumen proposal rancangan keuangan acara mereka. Sebelumnya Kirin dan Leo yang ada disana juga sempat memberi tahu Rin tentang keberadaan Maki sekarang.

Rin melangkah keluar dari kelasnya dengan langkah pelan ketika mengetahui bahwa Maki sedang bertugas jaga di ruang UKS. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin berat untuk mendatanginya namun ketika dia berpikir bahwa ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya maka dia semakin membulatkan tekad untuk menemui dia.

" _Oh iya, Maki ada di ruang UKS sekarang."_

" _UKS? Pergi ke ruangan ini lagi, yah? Tapi apakah Maki beneran ada disana sekarang?"_

" _Tapi kalau dia gak ada disana...?"_

" _Umm... Aku harap dia gak ada disana sih!"_

Tidak sampai 5 menit baginya untuk mencapai ruangan yang berada di lantai dasar tersebut. Hatinya bergejolak ketika melihat pintu kayu yang berada di depannya sekarang. Ada sedikit perasaan getir yang tersisa dari bekas ingatannya saat terakhir kali berada disana.

* * *

 **Ruang UKS**

"Permisi!"

Rin mengetuk pintu masuk UKS dengan pelan namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan melainkan terdengar suara gelak tawa yang cukup nyaring dari dalam sana. Terdengar suara Maki yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Shimamura-sensei.

" _Hahahahaha... Hahahahaha..."_

"Ehh, Maki-chan?" intip Rin dari celah pintu yang terbuka

" _...Trus kamu tahu, mamamu itu menenteng spuit jarum di tangannya dan berkacak pinggang seperti ini sambil berkata kepada para mahasiswanya..."_

Rin melihat ekspresi mimikal guru UKS yang masih muda itu sedang memperagakan gestur karakter seorang lainnya, sedangkan Maki yang memperhatikan itu dari kursi seberang hanya bisa tertawa kalem sambil menutup mulutnya.

" _...Kalian itu yah! Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa menjadi dokter kalau ngambil darah aja gak becus?!"_

" _Lalu temanku yang pingsan itu tidak sengaja celetuk: "Yah, maaf bu.. Kita kan bukan vampir."_

" _Hahahaha..."_

Suara tawa dan ceria mereka berdua menghiasi ruangan tersebut sebelum akhirnya terhenti oleh suara ketukan dari luar pintu UKS.

 **Tok.. Tok... Tok...**

"Yah, silahkan masuk..."

Sensei merespon ketukan itu. Rin lalu memasuki ruangan dengan kondisi harap-harap cemas. Dia membungkukkan badan saat menemui Shimamura-sensei dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Maki yang ada disampingnya. Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa saling menatap muka ketika melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan Rin.

"Maaf, Permisi... Anu, Maki-chan?"

"Hmm.. Rin? Ada apa?!" tanya Maki dingin.

Rin yang mendengar suara Maki yang datar membuatnya menjadi panik dan hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri tanpa berusaha melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Entah mengapa dia menjadi ragu untuk meneruskan perbuatannya sekarang. Dia hanya terus memainkan jemari tangannya yang terlipat seakan tidak tahu harus merangkai kata seperti apa untuk dikatakan kepadanya.

"Umm... Maaf, aku punya sedikit keperluan denganmu."

"Jadi, Umm..."

Melihat gerak gerik Rin yang semakin aneh maka Maki tanpa pikir panjang segera mengambil tindakan. Dia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Rin secara tiba-tiba untuk menuntunnya keluar ruangan. Reaksi tiba-tiba itu jelas membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti... Ayo, ikut keluar denganku. Sensei, aku mohon ijin."

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan."

Setelah sensei mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk pergi maka Maki dan Rin beranjak keluar meninggalkan ruangan UKS menuju bawah balkon tangga gedung yang sepi. Pada waktu itu pelajaran pertama telah dimulai sehingga kondisi gedung sekolah sudah sepi. Suasana ini begitu hening dan tenang karena tidak ada guru pengawas yang lewat, hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang turun melalui tangga atas dengan sejuk dan pancaran sinar matahari yang menembus tirai jendela gedung sekolah juga ikut menambah suasana klasik di sekitar tempat mereka berada.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Maki langsung.

"Begini, Maki-chan..."

"Umm..."

"M-Maafkan aku!" sahut Rin keras langsung sambil membungkukkan kepala kepadanya. Maki yang melihat itu jelas menjadi bingung dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Ehh, M-Maksudmu?"

"Maaf Maki-chan, aku telah membuat kesalahan pagi ini. Dokumen proposal keuangan untuk festival sekolah bagi kelas kita yang aku bawa pagi ini tiba-tiba menghilang!"

"Menghilang?"

"Umm, Jadi aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk memberikan tambahan sedikit waktu lagi bagi kami untuk menyusun ulang dokumen tersebut. K-Kami sedang berusaha mencetaknya lagi secepatnya, kok. Jadi..."

Gadis itu terus membungkukkan kepala sembari menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Hening, bahkan setelah dia selesai menyatakan isi hatinya, sang ketua kelas tidak membalas keinginannya.

"Begitu yah, Hmm... Aku mengerti sekarang." respon Maki singkat.

"Tapi, maaf, aku tetap tidak bisa membantumu."

"Ehh?!"

"Meskipun tugas ini dilimpahkan kepada setiap kelas namun tetap saja setiap divisi bertanggung jawab penuh dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Lagipula ini adalah acara milik OSIS." Jelas Maki yang sukses mematahkan harapan Rin. Gadis kucing itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut muka kecewa dan gelisah akibat kecerobohannya ini.

"Jadi, apakah kamu tidak bisa membantuku? Setidaknya berikan waktu kepada kami hingga sore hari ini?!"

"Gezz, apakah kamu hendak melimpahkan kesalahanmu kepadaku di hadapan OSIS?!"

"Ehh? T-Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" tandas Rin bingung.

"Aku hanya minta tolong untuk kamu memohonkan ijin kepada ketua OSIS supaya memberikan kami sedikit waktu lagi."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening karena Rin sudah kehabisan kata-kata selagi berusaha menjaga perasaan Maki yang dia anggap cenderung mudah marah kepadanya. Sementara itu Maki juga ikut terdiam seperti orang yang tidak ingin diajak berdiskusi.

"M-Maaf... Aku yang salah. Maaf, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, nyaa." ujar Rin dengan telinga terkulai berbalik meninggalkan Maki. Namun beberapa langkah setelah Rin beranjak pergi tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Maki yang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Tunggu... Tch! Hei, pengecut mau pergi kemana kamu?! Ayo, ikut aku sekarang...!"

"Ehh, kemana?" ujar Rin yang segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Maki heran.

"Kemana katamu? Sudah jelas kan? Kita ke ruang OSIS. Ini masalahmu kan?, Kamu sendiri yang harus menjelaskan itu kepada mereka, bukannya aku."

"B-Baiklah...!"

Maki lalu menggandeng tangan Rin dan membawanya pergi ke ruang OSIS. Sejenak suasana canggung dirasakan oleh Rin karena Maki sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun sepanjang perjalanan tersebut. Gadis itu hanya bisa memandangi kibasan rambut merah menyala yang terurai semakin panjang mengikuti hembusan angin sedang melaju menyelaraskan derap langkah mereka berdua.

Rin juga bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang semakin basah, bukan oleh keringatnya namun berasal dari tangan maki yang lembut menyatu di dalam genggamannya. Semakin lama dia memperhatikan itu serasa ada gejolak hangat yang timbul dari dalam dirinya, suasana di sekitar mereka bertambah semakin terasa panas seraya wajah Rin yang nampak memerah. Belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan semacam ini, Rin benar-benar kebingungan untuk meredakan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang sekarang.

* * *

 **Ruang OSIS**

"Permisi!"

Sapa Maki saat mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS dari luar namun mereka berdua tidak mendengar ada suara balasan balik dari dalam pintu. Sekilas mereka mengira bahwa tidak ada orang di ruangan tersebut karena normalnya saat ini memang waktunya pelajaran. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dari dalam sana.

"Yah, masuk."

Agak ragu-ragu untuk mereka memasuki ruangan itu namun mereka tetap melakukannya karena sudah kepalang tanggung apalagi saat ini maksud dan tujuan mereka begitu jelas dan mendesak untuk dilakukan. Belum sempat mereka menyentuh ganggang pintu itu namun tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan helaian rambut panjang hitam yang menjulur keluar pintu tersebut. S-Setan?!

"S-Selamat siang senpai, maaf kami mengganggu."

Salam mereka berdua kepada gadis berambut hitam panjang yang membukakan pintu itu namun suasana canggung itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kini giliran Rin yang terkejut setelah mengetahui sosok orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ehh, Rin-chan?! Ada apa kamu kesini?!"

"Ehh?! Umi-senpai? Kok disini juga?!"

"Lho, aku kan memang anggota OSIS disini?"

Umi, orang yang berada di ruangan itu segera mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk. Di ruangan itu terdapat berbagai surat berkas yang masih disusun berdasarkan abjad dan angka. Tampaknya festival sekolah ini memang telah membuat repot anggota OSIS hingga tidak dapat mengikuti kegiatan belajar sekolah.

"Maaf, apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan ketua OSIS?" sela Maki _to the poin._

"Hmm... Eli-senpai saat ini masih ada keperluan sebentar. Memangnya ada apa toh?!"

"Begini senpai, aku mau minta maaf karena telah membuat kecerobohan sehingga dokumen proposal keuangan kelas kami hilang." ucap Rin sambil merendahkan kepala.

"Ehh, Rin-chan? Memangnya kamu bagian apa? Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Aku dari seksi perlengkapan. Dan aku yang menjadi ketuanya." jawab gadis itu menundukkan kepala. Umi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa melongo dengan badan terbujur kaku.

" _Gosh_ , ya ampun! Bagaimana yah? Aku pikir ini adalah masalah yang serius karena Eli-san bukanlah orang yang dapat diajak kompromi untuk masalah keteledoran semacam ini."

"Kamu sudah bilang guru kelas atau guru pembimbing?"

"B-Belum..."

"Bagus."

"Begini saja! Kita anggap saja masalah ini usai, aku akan melaporkan kalau kalian sudah mengumpulkannya tapi kamu harus mengumpulkan dokumen itu secara diam-diam paling lambat hingga besok pagi." katanya sambil berbisik pelan kepada mereka berdua.

Mendengar solusi semacam itu, baik Rin dan Maki hanya bisa saling bertatapan muka karena tidak percaya dengan ucapan senpai mereka.

"Ehh? Apakah tidak apa-apa, senpai?" tanya Rin ragu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Kamu itu bukan orang asing bagiku makanya aku akan membantumu kali ini, yah selama tidak ketahuan oleh..." perkataannya terpotong.

"Oleh siapa, Umi-chan?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara gahar namun berkharisma dari depan pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya disertai siluet sosok seorang gadis tinggi semampai yang sedang bersandar di daun pintu.

"S... Senpai!"

"E-Eli Senpai..!"

"E-Eli-senpai... Sejak kapan kamu berada disitu? Ehehehe..." tanya Umi dengan suara gemetar dan keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya. Tawa yang dipaksakan itu hanya membuat gadis pirang itu semakin ingin menggertakkan giginya dengan tangan yang ditekuk di pinggangnya.

"Sejak awal mereka masuk ruangan ini." jawabnya ketus.

"B-Berarti kamu telah mendengar semua ucapan kami yah? Ehehehe..."

"Persis." sahut Eli tersenyum seringai.

Suasana tegang meliputi ruangan tersebut karena tindakan mereka tertangkap basah oleh sang ketua. Sementara Umi masih kebingungan bahkan tidak dapat buliran keringat yang keluar di wajahnya namun Maki tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya dan maju untuk menemuinya sembari membungkukkan badan kepada Eli.

"Senpai, maafkan aku... Aku mohon berikan waktu untuk seksi perlengkapan membuat dokumen ulang. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku yang tidak bisa memberi instruksi yang jelas kepada teman-teman di kelasku."

Eli menatap gadis terkaya di sekolah itu dengan pandangan keji. Dia tidak berminat mendengar alasan yang dia katakan meskipun itu sudah selesai diucapkannya.

"Hmm... Begitu yah? Memangnya apa jaminannya kalau dia tidak akan lagi terlambat mengerjakan itu?! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai orang yang menunda-nunda pekerjaannya."

"Tapi, aku sudah menyelesaikannya!" bantah Rin.

"Lalu mana buktinya?!" pekik Eli dengan suara tinggi.

"I-Itu..."

Rin sama sekali tidak bisa membantah perkataan itu dan kembali duduk murung. Sementara itu Maki kembali angkat suara membalas perlakuan senpainya.

"Aku! Keluargaku yang akan menanggung semua dana keuangan festival sekolah ini kalau Rin tidak dapat mengumpulkannya besok!"

"Maki-chan, Jangan ngawur kamu?!" teriak Rin shock.

Sesaat Ruangan OSIS itu menjadi begitu tegang karena baik Eli dan Maki yang saling beradu mata seraya menjaga martabat mereka masing-masing sama sekali tidak mau mengalah. Namun Eli kini tampak menurunkan pundaknya selagi senyuman terlukis dibibirnya.

"Hmm... Menarik!" ujar Eli tersenyum licik. "Aku terima tawaranmu itu. Baiklah, Rin, (err.. itu namamu kan?) aku mengijinkanmu untuk membuat proposal ulang. Aku harap isi proposal itu tidak aneh-aneh, yah?."

"Ehh...?! Benarkah senpai?"

Rin bertanya ulang dan kini sang ketua OSIS menganggukkan kepala yang menyatakan bahwa dia serius dengan ucapannya kali ini. Murid kelas tiga itu menatap mata Rin tajam-tajam sembari dia meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kau ini tuli yah?" imbuhnya sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Hmmm... Tapi, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kamu tidak mengumpulkan itu deh. Hahahaha... Hahahaha..."

Lengkingan senyuman jahat bak ratu jahat yang bisa didengarkan dalam pertunjukan opera kini dapat mereka berdua dengarkan secara live namun itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar layaknya Rin yang kini sedang membungkukkan kepala seakan hampir menangis.

"Ehh... Terima kasih, senpai!"

"Sudah, kalian keluar sana!" perintah Eli kepada kedua anak kelas satu tersebut. "Dan untuk kamu, Umi..."

Suasana lega dapat terlihat di wajah mereka sebagaimana mereka keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan hati gembira. Bersamaan dengan semakin menjauhnya Maki dan Rin dari pintu ruangan itu, mereka samar-samar mendengar keributan lain yang timbul dari dalam ruang OSIS meskipun tidak jelas ada apa, yang jelas saat ini terdengar Eli yang sedang memarahi Umi habis-habisan. Dan setelah kejadian itu berlangsung Rin berjalan di belakang Maki sembari menuju ruang kelas mereka namun kali ini berbeda, Maki tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan hanya mendiamkan Rin sampai akhirnya gadis kucing itu mulai buka mulut untuk angkat bicara.

"Umm, Maki-chan..."

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Ahh, Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kerjakan saja tugasmu itu secepatnya" jawabnya datar tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan namun Rin yang mendengar itu tampak tidak puas dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bukan, aku kira kamu selama ini membenciku."

Rin mengatakan itu dengan kepala tertunduk namun dia dikejutkan dengan aksi Maki yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya dan tetap berdiri diam sehingga membuatnya menubruk tubuh Maki. Maki yang kini berbalik muka menatap Rin dengan muka memerah.

"A..Ada apa, Maki-chan?! Wajahmu memerah?! A-Apakah kamu demam?" tanya Rin panik namun sang putri itu hanya diam tercengang tidak berusaha merespon pertanyaannya.

"Huh, justru selama ini aku kira kamulah yang membenciku?"

"Ehh? Aku?... Tapi bukannya semenjak minggu lalu kamu mendiamkan aku?"

"Aku selama ini... Tidak, aku tidak membencimu." jawab Maki ragu-ragu. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Tapi kejadian yang minggu lalu itu?"

"Hmm? Kejadian apa?" tanya Maki sambil memalingkan muka.

"T-Tidak..." jawab Rin dengan muka memerah.

Maki lalu memalingkan mukanya kembali menatap gadis itu namun kali ini sambil tersenyum. Senyuman putri itu jelas dapat membuat hati lelaki manapun di dunia ini segera melelah dan tunduk mematuhi setiap permintaannya. Termasuk bagi Rin yang kali ini menatapi aura putri yang berseri-seri di belakang tubuh Maki.

"Begitu yah, baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi?"

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Maki Nishikino. Apakah kamu mau jadi temanku?"

Maki lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepadanya. Sejenak Rin hanya bisa bengong melihat itu semua sebelum akhirnya air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia berlari ke arah Maki dan memeluknya erat.

"Tentu saja!"

Gadis itu merangkul sahabatnya dengan erat dan Maki juga ikut membalas pelukannya. Suasana hangat di pagi hari itu membuat dinding es yang selama ini memisahkan hati mereka menjadi leleh dan telah hancur. Sementara itu dari sisi lain lorong koridor sekolah mereka terlihat gadis kacamata berambut coklat kekuningan sedang bersembunyi bersama rekan lainnya.

"Akhirnya, mereka berbaikan juga." katanya menghela nafas lega

"Huh, kamu puas, kan?" tanya rekan itu dengan ketus.

"Hehehe... Maaf, senpai."

"Berkat kamu, kini aku menyadari salah satu potensiku yaitu jadi maling buku orang."

"Maaf... Maaf! Tolong jangan marah lagi, senpai! Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu kok!"

"Rainbow cake! dan..."

"Stawberry cake, kan? Ya-iya aku inget kok..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Sigh, Beneran deh... Kenapa kamu harus repot-repot melakukan ini sih?" keluh gadis itu menatap kelakuan kohainya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Hehehe... Tapi ini semua dari ide rencana milik senpai sendiri, kan?!" balas sang kohai tidak terima. "Lagipula..."

"Aku cuma tidak tahan melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua lagi. Sifat jaim mereka selama dua minggu ini begitu menjengkelkan, aku tidak tahan melihat mereka terus diam-diaman dan perbuatan itu telah membuat muram Rin."

"Kamu benar-benar mencintai Rin yah?"

"Begitukah? Umm... Mungkin?" jawabnya dengan senyum palsu.

"Tapi, apakah kamu tidak menyesali keputusanmu ini? Hanayo?!"

"Ummm... Tidak."

Sang senpai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menatap kelakuan sang kohai yang hendak kelar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dari sudut lorong itu, Hanayo lalu keluar meninggalkan senpainya untuk menemui Rin dan Maki sambil berpura-pura sedang mencari keberadaan mereka berdua. Dia lalu menutup aktingnya dengan menyerahkan dokumen proposal yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya kepada Rin dengan alasan baru saja menemukannya di sekitar loker sepatu. Meskipun Maki dan Rin tampak curiga namun mereka tidak mempertanyakan itu dan segera bergegas berlari menyerahkan itu ke ruang OSIS.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah melewatkan 2 jam mata pelajaran. Perbuatan itu jelas membuat sang guru kesal dan menghukum mereka bertiga untuk berdiri di depan lorong kelas sepanjang jam pelajaran berlangsung hingga jam istirahat namun itu bukan masalah besar lagi bagi mereka setidaknya mereka bertiga kini bisa tertawa lepas seperti semula.

.

Periode 12: selesai

* * *

.

Pojok Nulis: Alright! Dan inilah akhir kisah drama sekolah mereka bertiga. Selama ini kita telah melihat cerita persahabatan mereka, kisah Maki, dan kini sudah saatnya kita akan melihat kisah... Rin. Silahkan berbaik hati menyambut waifu saya.

BTW, Happy Birthday Rin Hoshizora. ^0^

 _ **Let's make our story together in the future**_... **_Keep Reading n GBU_**.

.

 **Next Release:** 20 November 2016


	13. Periode 13: Pesta Teh

**Chapter 13:** Pesta Teh

.

Siang hari ini suasana lapangan utama Kanda menjadi sedikit ramai karena dipenuhi oleh kaum tua dan muda yang sedang berkumpul disana. Mereka tampak bergotong royong untuk mengangkat kardus-kardus dan papan kayu dan kaleng cat untuk dibawa bersama-sama kesana. Beberapa mobil dan truk mini tampak sibuk untuk hilir-mudik mengangkut dan menurunkan kotak kiriman yang lebih besar bagi mereka, beberapa tukang ahli bangunan juga sudah bersiap untuk menyambut bahan kiriman tersebut sebagai bahan perlengkapan mereka untuk mendirikan tenda dan tempat blok stand yang akan dipakai berjualan oleh para penjual yang sudah menyewanya.

Meskipun cuaca langit semakin terik tanpa dinaungi awan, Keringat bercucuran dari badan bapak-bapak dan para pemuda yang hanya memakai kaus kutang putih dengan lilitan handuk di kepala mereka namun itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menggoyahkan niat mereka untuk terus memaku papan. Sementara di sisi lain ada paguyuban ibu-ibu berserta para putri mereka sedang merencanakan dekorasi dan cat yang akan dipakai untuk menghiasi acara di lapangan tersebut.

Ya, festival musim panas akan segera dimulai.

Suasana musim panas yang akan segera tiba memang disambut meriah oleh para penduduk disana namun hiruk-pikuk itu tidak hanya berlaku bagi orang-orang di lapangan Kanda saja.

Di belahan bagian lainnya, di dalam sebuah rumah komplek sederhana yang terletak kurang lebih sekitar 500 meter dari tempat itu berlangsung ada seorang ibu yang sedang sibuk menggeledah kamar anak gadisnya sementara gadis muda pemilik kamar itu hanya berdiri mematung di dekatnya tanpa berniat ikut campur untuk membantunya melainkan terus menenteng tiga set gantungan baju di tangannya, raut muka sebal dan berat hati tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Kamar yang penuh dengan asesoris kucing itu telah berubah bak kapal pecah yang baru saja dihantam gelombang besar.

"Nee... Mama, apakah ini tidak berlebihan?" protes gadis muda itu membuka suaranya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sang anak angkat suara namun tiba-tiba sang ibu mulai diam dan menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah cemas

"Hmm... Ada apa, sayang?"

Sang ibu menjawab itu saat sedang membongkar bagian laci bawah lemari bawahnya. Peluh keringat nampak membasahi wajah dan permukaan kulitnya karena terus menerus menggeledah kamar itu. Dia tampak benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya bagi kamar anaknya. Sang ibu mulai menjelajahi kostum anak gadisnya dari atas ke bawah dan kembali dari bawah ke atas dan raut gusar mulai muncul dari wajahnya sembari berkata,

"Ahh, Sepertinya warna bajunya terlalu pudar, yah?! Atau kamu gak cocok sama model itu, yah?! S-Sebentar mama coba carikan baju yang lain, yah?!"

 _"Yang ini? Bukan! Bukan! Ini? Duh, yang ini terlalu norak! Yang mana yah?!"_

Gadis itu menjadi semakin terhenyak mengetahui tingkah laku mamanya yang menjadi semakin rajin untuk membongkar isi lemari bajunya. Sebenarnya tidak ada pakaian yang spesial di dalam sana, pikir gadis itu dengan yakin karena dia tidak merasa pernah mempunyai pakaian yang menarik di dalam sana namun setelah melihat pelbagai model baju asing yang tidak pernah dia ketahui telah dikeluarkan dari lemari tersebut dia hanya bisa tercengang pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya ke tangan sang ibu.

Memang itu adalah pakaiannya tapi karena sehari-hari dia selalu memakai baju kaos t-shirt dan celana pendek menjadikannya tidak pernah ingat kalau ibunya pernah membelikan pakaian-pakaian itu sehingga pakaian itu hanya tersimpan rapi di dalam isi lemarinya yang paling dasar. Bagaimanapun juga semakin lama dia menyaksikan itu, ketika melihat tingkah ibunya itu maka iapun menjadi jengkel sehingga amarah gadis itupun semakin memuncak dan membuatnya tidak tahan untuk berteriak:

 **" _Mou_... Mama! Udah deh! Sudah cukup! Ini sudah ketiga belas kalinya Rin ganti baju!"**

Kaget! Sesaat mamanya menghentikan aksinya dan menatap anak gadisnya yang baru saja selesai memakai gaun long-dress warna hijau dengan mata nanar.

"Tapi sayang, Ini itu acara yang penting buat kamu?!"

Menatap pandangan sayu sang ibu kembali sang anakpun tak kuasa untuk berhenti mengeluh dan hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya saja. Rin, gadis muda itu tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa lagi untuk menghentikan kelakuan _hyper energic_ mamanya.

 _Like Mother, Like Daughter._

Rin baru saja menyadari bahwa kelakuan energik yang dia miliki kini itu ternyata warisan sifat dari mamanya dan dia tahu benar bahwa sekali mamanya memegang perlengkapan _make-up_ maka beliau akan terus berkreasi tanpa henti terhadap penampilannya bak anak gadis usia 10 tahun sedang merias _barbie doll_ sampai puas. Peluh keringat pun mulai membasahi pipinya seiring suhu ruangan kamar tanpa AC itu semakin meninggi tapi belum sempat tangannya sampai menyeka keringat di wajahnya tiba-tiba ibunya kembali mengomel jengkel kepadanya.

"Ehh, Ehh... Nggak boleh, Rin! Make Up-mu ini nanti luntur kalau kamu lap seperti itu, nak!"

"Pake tissue dong! Duh, anak mama ini kok jorok banget sih?!"

Lagi, sang ibu memberikan ceramahnya sambil menyeka pipi basah sang anak dengan telaten.

"Ribet mah! Duh, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?! Rin kan cuma mau dateng ke acara pestanya temen doang!" gerutu Rin jengkel namun dia tidak akan menduga jika reaksi perkataannya itu akan mempengaruhi tindakan sang mama yang mendadak menghentikan aksinya dan berdiri tegang serta memandangnya lurus kepadanya.

"Eh?! _"cuma acara pesta teman"_ , katamu?!"

 **"UNDANGAN PESTA ELIT SEMACAM INI KAMU ANGGAP CUMA ACARA PESTA BIASA?!"**

"Duh, anak mama ini! Kamu belum tahu yah betapa elitnya acara pesta di taman kota itu?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengedutkan dahi.

 **"Elite Mini Garden Party!"** itu sama sekali bukan acara biasa, nak?! Itu adalah acara jamuan minum teh yang dikhususkan untuk anak orang-orang kaya dan para bangsawan kota saja, tahu?!"

"Ini adalah acara legendaris yang termasuk ke dalam acara kegiatan kota eksklusif yang cuma ada satu tahun sekali di jepang. Dulu, waktu jaman mama masih muda – meskipun sampai sekarang juga masih muda, sih! - ada banyak sekali cewek yang bermimpi untuk bisa diundang oleh salah seorang pangeran yang kebetulan lewat dan menyambut mereka secara khusus untuk dibawa ke acara itu tahu?!"

"Trus?" tanya Rin antusias.

"Err, Yah, tentu saja itu semua cuma sekedar mimpi belaka, sih."

Sang ibu membuyarkan mimpi anaknya hingga tubuhnya yang terlalu condong ke depan itu menjadi jatuh ke belakang kasur akibat terlalu asyik memperhatikan ucapan ibunya.

"Huuuhh... Kirain beneran!"

"Tehehe... Udah deh, pokoknya intinya adalah kamu itu beruntung banget lho punya teman sekelas Maki itu! Super duper beruntung deh!"

"Huft, mulai lagi deh! Kalau kayak gini aku jadi males dateng, lho?!"

"Eh, Eh... Jangan ngambek gitu dong, say?! Bagaimanapun juga kamu itu anak kesayangan mami satu-satunya, Rin-chan!" kata sang ibu sambil memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Tehehehehe..."

"Pokoknya, kalau kamu disana nanti jangan jadi cewek yang malu-maluin yah. Siapa tahu kamu disana bisa dapet gebetan anak cowok kaya! Hehehe.."

"MAMA! G-Gak mungkin banget lah!"

"Ehh, jangan salah lho! _Everything can possible happen!_ Seperti halnya ma..."

Sejenak ibunya terdiam kaku tanpa meneruskan perkataannya. Raut wajahnya berganti memerah dan terburu-buru memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan anaknya.

"Ma?"

"Ma, M-Maki... Iya, seperti Maki gitu lho maksudnya! Tehehehe..." jawab sang Ibu sambil membalik badannya lagi. Rin hanya bisa mendesah panjang merespon perkataan aneh itu.

"Huft, iya aku ngerti. Udah yah, aku berangkat sekarang!"

"Tunggu dulu, Sepatumu! Aduh, nih sepatunya masih belum dipilihin!"

"Aduh, **MAMA UDAHAN DONG!"'**

* * *

Hari sabtu, normalnya ini adalah hari libur sekolah. Hari yang tenang untuk beristirahat dengan tenang bagi anak sekolah akan tetapi karena suatu hal maka hal sebaliknya terjadi di rumah Rin sekarang yang menjadi semakin bising semenjak tiga jam yang lalu. Itu bukan tanpa sebab, ini semua karena hari ini Rin berencana pergi bersama Maki untuk menghadiri undangan acara pestanya.

Keributan ini bermula tidak berselang lama setelah mereka berdua selesai berbaikan, tepatnya kemarin lusa. Pada keesokan harinya, seusai jam sekolah berakhir Maki tiba-tiba menyodorkan surat undangan pesta kepada Rin dan segera pergi meninggalkan dia tanpa sempat memberikan penjelasan apapun. Rin yang bingung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan surat tersebut lalu menceritakan pengalamannya itu kepada mamanya dan begitulah awal bencana di kediaman Rin ini terjadi.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama di dalam kediaman rumah Maki, gadis itu terlihat keluar dari pintu kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga menuju veranda atas rumahnya untuk menengok ke arah luar depan pagar. Ini adalah untuk ketujuh kalinya dia melakukan itu, raut muka kesal dan panik tampak menghiasi wajahnya seiring berkali-kali dia memandangi jam tangannya.

Kini jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore tanda bahwa inilah saatnya bagi dia untuk memutuskan turun ke lantai bawah dan memanggil Hitori, ajudannya yang selalu siap sedia disana. Gadis itu kini berjalan keluar dari rumahnya menuju taman depan rumahnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hmm... Rin belum juga datang yah?"

"Belum, nona." jawab Hitori sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Hitori-san, segera siapkan mobil."

"Segera, nona."

Sang ajudan itu segera bergegas menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Tidak lama setelah Hitori pergi, Maki yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran menjadi kesal dan segera mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan video call dari smartphonenya untuk "mengintip" aktivitas Rin saat ini secara Live.

"Tutt... Tuttt... Tuttt..."

Suara dial-phone itu berganti dengan munculnya sebuah tayangan video bergerak yang menampilkan gambar sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi baju kostum yang bertebangan memenuhi tempat itu dan di depannya tampak besar sebuah wajah lusuh dari gadis berambut pendek yang kemudian segera memutar arah kameranya sehingga menyorot salah satu sudut pintu kamarnya sehingga "tidak kelihatan" berantakan di layar ponsel itu.

 _"Haai~~ M-Maki?!"_ jawab gadis itu berusaha tersenyum sambil sesekali memalingkan matanya yang tampak sinis.

"Hei Rin, kamu ada dimana sekarang?!" tanya Maki ketus.

 _"Maaf, aku akan secepatnya pergi ke rumahmu sekarang."_

Kini gadis itu yang masih sibuk memasang sepatunya. Sementara itu terlihat di layar ada seorang wanita dewasa lainnya yang segera menghampiri dia, itu adalah mama Rin masih berusaha menyisir rambut anaknya yang kembali kusut.

 _"Tunggu sebentar."_

 _"Uhhh... Mama, udah dong! Rin udah telat janjiannya nih!"_

 _"Tapi sayang! Rambutmu belum disisir tuh!"_

 _"Ugh, Maaf, Maki-chan."_

"Sudah-sudah, Kamu ada di rumahmu, kan? Yah sudahlah, tidak perlu buru-buru... Aku yang akan pergi untuk menjemputmu sekarang." jawabnya sambil menahan tawa melihat aktivitas Rin saat ini.

 _"Ehh, gak usah repot-repot?! Memangnya kamu tahu alamat rumahku, Maki-chan?!"_

"Iya, aku sudah tahu, Udah yah. Byee.."

Maki mendadak mengakhiri panggilannya dan segera tertawa lepas di depan taman itu akibat melihat penampilan Rin yang agak menor daripada biasanya. Tawa itu tidak bertahan lama karena setelah itu datanglah Hitori beserta mobil sedan hitam miliknya yang berhenti di depan Maki.

"Nona, mobilnya sudah siap."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang, Hitori-san. Kamu sudah tahu alamat tempat itu kan?"

"Daulat, _Oujo-sama_."

Sang puteri dan ajudannya meninggalkan istana kediamannya untuk menjemput Sekitar 10 menit berlalu dan Maki beserta sedan hitam miliknya telah tiba di depan rumah Rin. Bagi Maki yang baru pertama kali mendatangi rumah temannya ini hanya bisa terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa besar rumah tersebut tidak lebih besar dari rumah kaca tempat dia menanam bunga di belakang halaman rumahnya, perbedaannya adalah bangunan rumah Rin itu memiliki 2 lantai dan sebuah garasi untuk mobil mini. Dia juga agak sedikit risih ketika memandang lingkungan sekitar dan melihat ada beberapa tetangga yang melongok dari luar pagar sedang memperhatikan mobil sedan miliknya.

 ** _"Ding... Ding!"_**

Mobil sedan itu membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

"Maki-chan?!" seru anak pemilik rumah itu menyambut kehadiran sahabatnya yang tetap duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya yang pintu mobilnya telah terbuka secara otomatis.

"Maaf, aku telah merepotkanmu!" ujar Rin membungkukan kepala kepadanya. Saat itu Mama Rin juga ikut keluar mengantarkan anaknya pergi di depan pintu. Paras terkejut dan decak kagum menjadi satu terlukis di depan wajahnya saat melihat Maki dan mobiil sedan hitam tersebut.

"Maa, Aku berangkat sekarang yah?!" sorak Rin yang segera keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Mama Rin juga tidak lupa mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kepada Maki yang sudah mengajak anaknya hari ini.

"Araa, Jadi gadis ini yang bernama Maki-chan itu yah? Cantik sekali yah?!" katanya tersenyum renyah.

"Ahh, Terima kasih, tante." jawab Maki dengan pipi memerah.

"Terima kasih karena kamu telah menerima Rin sebagai seorang teman selama ini."

"Maafkan tante juga kalau selama ini anak tante ini selalu berbuat usil kepadamu, yah?"

Sang ibu membungkukkan badan kepada sang putri yang juga dibalas ganti oleh Maki untuk membungkukan kepala kepadanya.

"Ahh, Mama! Apa-apaan sih?!" sahut Rin yang tidak kalah merah padam mukanya mendengar ucapan tetek-bengek mamanya barusan.

"Ehehehe,Tidak apa-apa Tante. Saya sudah terbiasa, kok."

"Ehh...? Rin-chan!" ujar Mamanya kaget sambil menatap tajam kepada Rin.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku!"

Rin menjadi salah tingkah dan terus membungkukkan badan kepada kepada Maki dan mamanya. Maki tentu kaget dan tertawa melihat kelakuan spontan kocak temannya itu.

"Mou, mama! Udah yah aku berangkat sekarang?!"

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan kebanyakan ambil makanan disana yah?!"

Tutup wejangan sang ibu itu mengiringi kepergian mobil sedan itu pergi meninggalkan rumah Rin beserta ibunya yang kini telah digeromboli oleh para ibu tetangga di sekitar rumahnya. Kini di dalam mobil Maki tidak henti-hentinya menatap Rin yang duduk disampingnya. Rin yang menyadari itu tentu saja menjadi risih dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Huft... Emm, M-Maki-chan? Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku cuma berpikir ternyata kamu bisa berdandan cantik juga, yah?"

"Heh?! Kamu ngeledek yah?"

"Hmm... Mungkin." jawabnya tertawa kecil.

"Mouu..."

"Hihihihihi..."

* * *

Kedua gadis itu berdadan semaksimal mungkin untuk datang ke acara ini. Maki mengenakan gaun pesta merah yang dipesankan secara khusus untuk dibuatkan oleh desainer perancis untuknya, dia juga memasang beberapa asesoris perhiasan emas minimalis yang cukup mewah untuk menghiasi tangan dan kalung di lehernya yang berhiaskan batu permata rubi merah terang yang selaras dengan warna baju dan lipstik bibirnya.

Sementara itu Rin tampil dengan busana gaun _short dress_ putih dengan hiasan bunga di bagian dadanya, itu adalah baju pilihan mamanya dan tentu saja Rin tidak pernah berharap menggunakan pakaian ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyangka akan tiba waktunya bagi dia menggunakan pakaian yang mengumbar bagian kaki jenjangnya sekarang. Namun bagaimanapun juga tata rias Rin saat ini memang terlihat pas apalagi dengan penampilan sepatu _heels_ berwarna putih perak.

Sekitar setengah jam di perjalanan dan tibalah mereka berdua di taman kota tempat pesta berlangsung. Taman kota yang dimaksud adalah taman kota yang berada di belakang gedung parlemen jepang yang terletak di daerah Nagatcho, Chiyoda, Tokyo. Bangunan klasik dengan citarasa arsitektur Eropa dan Asia Timur ini menjulang cukup megah dengan panjang 206,36 m dan tinggil 88,8 m membuat bangunan ini cukup luas untuk memuat orang banyak, pada bagian tengah bangunan ini terdapat sebuah tower lainnya yang tingginya 65,5 meter dengan atap berupa piramida.

Sesuai namanya bangunan ini sebenarnya adalah tempat para senat politisi DPR dan MPR untuk berkumpul namun pada hari yang dikhususkan seperti ini, taman bagian belakang bangunan ini dirubah menjadi acara pesta khusus untuk menyambut para bangsawan di daerah Tokyo seperti halnya Maki sekarang.

Acara sore ini berlangsung cukup meriah meskipun tidak banyak orang yang datang karena memang ini terbatas untuk pesta undangan elit saja. Rin hanya bisa berdecak kagum memandang dari depan jendela kaca mobil saat melihat berbagai mobil mewah sedang berjejeran menuju pintu masuk parkir meskipun demikian arah mobil sedan Maki tidak mengikuti mereka melainkan berbelok menuju Reserved Parking Area yang membawanya menuju pintu depan lokasi registrasi pesta.

"Kita sudah sampai nona."

Hitori berucap sembari membuak pintu mobil samping belakang secara otomatis yang segera terbuka dengan otomatis dan Maki beranjak turun dari tempatnya namun berbeda di sisi lain pintu satunya, Rin tidak kunjung turun dari mobil tersebut. Keadaan ini jelas membuat Maki kesal dan memaksanya menengok kedalam mobil tersebut.

"Hmm... Rin? Ayo lekas turun?" ajak Maki yang melihat Rin tampak cemas duduk manis di jok mobilnya.

"M-Maki-chan... Kamu yakin mau membawaku ke acara ini?"

"Ini terlihat berbeda dengan yang aku pikirkan, nyaa!" katanya malu-malu. Sementara itu Maki yang tidak sabar melihat kelakuannya segera menarik tangannya.

"Mou, ayo sini!"

"Kyaaa... Iyaa, Rin turun sekarang!"

Rin dan Maki lalu menuju tempat penerimaan tamu untuk pendataan daftar para tamu undangan sebelum bisa memasuki lokasi utama. Di tempat itu mereka berdua telah disambut oleh petugas keamanan yang sedang berjejer rapi di sepanjang lorong, disana jugalah seorang resepsionis yang sudah siap untuk melakukan tugasnya. Maki lalu menyerahkan surat undangan itu kepadanya.

"Selamat sore, selamat datang Nona Nishikino."

"Selamat Sore."

"Ah, sepertinya anda tidak datang sendirian yah? Apakah ini pelayan baru anda?" tunjuk sang resepsionis kepada Rin.

"Ehh... Anu! Uhhmm..."

Rin yang panik tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa sehingga dia tanpa sadar bermaksud untuk menganggukkan kepalanya namun sebelum dagunya turun ke bawah mendadak tangan Maki segera menahan dagu Rin untuk tetap terangkat dengan jemari tangan kanannya selagi berkata:

"Ehhmm!" (mendehem)

"Kau tahu wanita berpakaian tuxedo disebelah sana, dia adalah Hitori-san, dialah satu-satunya pengawal pribadi dan pelayanku di acara ini! Sementara gadis yang sedang kamu maksud ini adalah sahabatku. Jadi, Tolong jaga bicaramu karena kamu sedang berhadapan dengan tamu undangan spesialku di pesta ini."

Maki berkata sambil berkacak pinggang memelototi sang resepsionis dengan kesal. Sang resepsionis jelas menjadi ketakutan dan salah tingkah mendapat komplain dari tamu penting sekelas Maki sekarang ini. Beberapa tamu yang melihat itu tampak sedang membicarakan insiden tersebut kepada rekan lainnya. Dia berbicara begitu emosional sehingga Rin sendiri harus turun tangan untuk memegang badan Maki.

"M-Maaf! Aku tidak tahu jika saudari ini adalah rekan anda." jawab sang resepsionis selagi menerima undangan yang diserahkan oleh Rin.

"Benar, dia adalah teman terbaikku. Jadi, kalian harus melayani dia dengan baik juga. Mengerti?"

"M-Mengerti Nona. Maaf sudah membuat anda kurang nyaman. Silahkan memasuki tempat pesta kami"

Resepsionis itu lalu membuka pintu pesta dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk. Maki terlebih dahulu memasukinya.

"Rin, ayo masuk."

"H-Haik..." jawab Rin menyusul Maki sesaat Rin berhenti dan berbalik menatap resepsionis tersebut sambil membungkukkan kepala. Sang Resepsionis yang masih terkejut itu hanya bisa tersenyum kepadanya.

"Silahkan menikmati pestanya nona."

* * *

Rin lalu menyusul Maki yang telah masuk di area taman dan berdiri di pinggir pancuran kolam air mini yang ada di tengah area tersebut namun wajah kesal dan marah terlukis jelas di wajahnya saat menyambut kedatangan Rin mendekat kepadanya.

"Hei, kamu jangan mengulangi perbuatanmu itu barusan, yah?." tegur Maki dingin.

"Ehh, kenapa?"

"Tch, mereka itu cuma pelayan dan kamu adalah tamu undangan di tempat ini. Jadi jangan samakan derajatmu dengan mereka, tahu?!"

"Ah, maaf, Tapi bukankah mereka layak mendapatkan itu, Maki-chan? Lagipula, Mereka telah berbuat sopan kepadaku. Bukankah mereka juga layak diperlakukan sebagai sesama manusia?" tanya Rin heran.

"Meskipun demikian kamu tidak perlu bertingkah seperti itu. Berikan saja hormat yang sopan tapi jangan terlalu merendahkan diri. Hufftt... Setidaknya pikirkan juga tentang kedudukanku?!" teriak Maki agak keras sehingga membuat beberapa tamu melihat kearahnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku kalau begitu..." Rin tertunduk lesu.

"Meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksud ucapanmu itu tapi aku akan tetap berusaha menjaga kelakuanku bagimu."

"Bagus, kau pasti bisa Rin!"

Maki tersenyum dia berkata sambil memegang tangan Rin dan menatapnya sayu. Rin yang tidak paham dengan maksud tatapan Maki hanya balik tersenyum manis sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit atas.

"Eehhh! wuaahh... wuaaahh! M-Maki-chan... Maki-chan! Ayo, sini-sini!"

Bak Anak kecil yang baru saja pergi ke taman bunga untuk pertama kalinya, Rin berseru takjub saat melihat ornamen dan bentuk pagar ulir melingkar yang terbuat dari carang pohon anggur dan tangkai sulur bunga disekelilingnya. Berulang kali dia mengenduskan indra penciumannya ke berbagai bunga di taman itu dan dia tidak bisa berhenti melakukan aksi kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

Lokasi taman ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas, sekitar 2.000 m², di tengah taman ini terdapat sebuah air pancuran tempat mereka berada sekarang, di bagian depannya terdapat sebuah panggung mini-stage yang masih kosong untuk sebuah pertunjukkan musik, sedangkan bagian kanan dan kiri terdapat meja yang sudah menghidangkan berbagai makanan dan minuman, dan karena ini adalah taman maka sudah pasti dikelilingi oleh bunga dan pepohonan rindang, kebanyakan dihiasi oleh bunga bougenville, amaralis dan melati. Selain itu juga terdapat tumbuhan khusus lainnya seperti bunga anggrek langka, dan bunga mawar yang sudah dipangkas bagian durinya.

"Eh, bunga ini asli yah?! Pagar ini terbuat dari bunga, nyaa?!"

"Wuah, taman ini ternyata luas sekali, nyaa! Humm... Harum!"

"Rin-chan! Pssstt... Udah dong!"

Maki berusaha sambil menahan rasa malu mengejar Rin yang sedari tadi telah berlari-lari mengintari taman tersebut untuk memperhatikan tanaman baru yang bisa dia jumpai. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Maki berhasil menyusul atlit lari sekolahnya itu. tapi belum sempat dia memegang tangannya tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali berlari mengikuti kehendak hatinya.

"Ne, ne... Ada acara apa yah di tengah sana, nyaa?! Maki-chan, ayo kesana!"

Rin segera berlari meninggalkan Maki menuju panggung mini tempat berlangsungnya penampilan band jazz yang sedang melantunkan lagu. Belum sampai dia disana tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang waiters yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil membawakan nampa berisikan gelas teh.

"Permisi nona, Apakah anda ingin menikmati _**Claridge** tea_ atau **_Darjeeling_** _tea_?" kata sang pelayan menawarkan hidangannya.

"Ehh?"

Rin hanya bisa diam terpaku dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi pelayanan semacam ini. Dia berpikir apakah minuman itu pantas baginya? Lalu, memangnya ini minuman semacam apa?! Gadis itu terus berdiam menanggapi senyuman sang pelayan.

Beruntung, Maki segera datang menyambar lengan gadis itu dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Maaf, kami akan memilih minuman nanti. Nah, ayo lewat sini Rin?"

Maid itu menganggukan kepala sekali untuk merespon jawaban Maki dan pergi meninggalkannya. Akhirnya, mereka berdua bisa berjalan pelan bersama-sama layaknya orang "normal" yang berada disana.

"Moo, kamu itu benar-benar merepotkan, Rin. Hari ini aku seperti sedang menjadi _baby-sitter_ saja karena ulahmu ini!"

Rin tidak bisa berkata apapun selain menundukkan kepala karena malu dengan ulahnya dan sekali lagi Maki menyelamatkan Rin dari kondisi kikuk lalu mereka berduapun menuju tempat live music dengan tenang. Rin sudah bisa berjalan tenang karena sudah kapok bertingkah seenaknya sendiri.

"Umm..."

"M.. Maki-chan?"

Gadis itu ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya namun sesuatu mengganjal benaknya sedari tadi.

"Apa?!"

"Maaf, apakah kamu bisa melepaskan tanganmu sekarang? Aku entah mengapa merasa ada yang aneh sekarang" tanya Rin malu-malu.

"Ahh, maafkan aku. Tapi kamu harus menahannya sebentar lagi. Soalnya kamu pasti keluyuran lagi kalau tidak aku pegang seperti ini."

Rin hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kenyataan itu, sebenarnya dia bukannya berkeberatan dipegang oleh Maki namun hatinya kini menjadi serasa tidak karuan setiap kali digenggam seperti ini olehnya. Perasaan yang persis sama dialaminya seperti kejadian di sekolah.

"Nah, ayo kita kesana?!"

Maki dan Rin lalu menghampiri kerumunan orang di _live stage room_ untuk menikmati pertunjukkan musik Jazz yang baru dimulai tersebut. Disana seorang wanita berambut pendek sedang melantunkan suara merdunya. Mereka berdua mengambil tempat meja khusus untuk duduk dan melihat pertunjukkan tersebut. Tidak banyak komentar yang dapat mereka ucapkan selain menyaksikan penampilan live di atas panggung tersebut, khususnya Rin yang terpaku menatap ke depan panggung seperti menikmati alunan musik itu.

"Hmm... Apakah kamu mau kue?" tegur Maki membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Ehh, b-boleh."

"Baiklah, aku akan bawakan beberapa camilan untuk kita berdua." kata Maki yang bergegas pergi menuju meja makanan untuk mengambil piring perak dan beberapa kue.

"A-Arigatou-nyaa." jawab Rin singkat

Kini Maki telah sampai ke meja makan dan disana dia menjumpai beberapa relasi ayahnya yang sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk ngobrol dan berbasa-basi kepadanya seraya mencari muka ke keluarganya. Sebenarnya Maki juga tidak tahan menghadapi itu tapi apa boleh buat, setidaknya mereka tidak ada niat jahat kepadanya namun meskipun begitu sebenarnya ada satu orang yang ingin Maki hindari, dia adalah...

 _"Ahh, Maki-chan! Kyaaa... Itu beneran Maki-chan?!"_

 _"Oh my God, Oh my God! Kamu akhirnya datang juga ke pesta ini!"_

Terdengar suara keras dibelakang Maki sedang menyapanya. Maki yang akrab dengan suara itu hanya bisa mengerutkan wajahnya ketika menjumpai gadis yang dia maksud. Gadis berambut pirang dengan senyum tawa lebar diwajahnya sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

 _"Ugh, gadis sableng ini ternyata ikut datang juga..."_ gumannya pelan. _  
_

"Trus kenapa, Mari Ohara...?!"

Maki hanya diam mematung ditempatnya ketika gadis itu beranjak menuju arahnya, sesaat dia tampak muram mendengar perkataan Maki.

"Maki-chan! Kok ngomong gitu sih?! Aku itu kangen sama kamu, tahu?!" tandasnya sambil memeluk perutnya erat dari belakang.

"Moo... Mari!" ujar Maki sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis separuh bule tersebut.

"Makiiii! Shiny!... Hehehe."

.

[chapter 13: end]

.

* * *

 **Pojok Nulis:** Mengenai taman kota di belakang gedung parlemen jepang itu semua cuma hasil imajinasiku saja. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar-benar ada atau tidak tapi meskipun ada aku juga tidak yakin apakah tempat itu boleh digunakan sebagai acara pesta. Itu seperti kamu sedang berusaha menggelar acara pesta di depan gedung MPR senayan. lol.

.

 **Next Release:** 4 Desember 2016


	14. Periode 14: Jangan!

Chapter 14: Pesta Teh – **Jangan?!**

.

Mari Ohara, gadis berdarah Amerika-Jepang itu setidaknya memiliki tubuh jenjang semampai yang lebih tinggi daripada Maki. Untaian rambut pirangnya yang dibentuk melingkar di sisi kiri atas kepalanya menjadi ciri khas gadis itu. Kalian bahkan tidak perlu kesulitan untuk menemukan dirinya, warna pirang rambutnya yang selaras dengan warna manik di matanya dan sifatnya yang periang selalu saja menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian khalayak ramai bahkan apabila kalian masih kesulitan menemukan dirinya cukup perhatikan suara khas melengking yang dikeluarkannya di sela aksen perkataannya, seperti...

"Makiiii...! Shinny...!"

Gadis itu memasang tanda OK di tangan kanannya layaknya pak bondan memasang tanda "mak nyuss!" untuk memuji setiap makanan enak yang sudah dicicipinya walaupun pose itu nampaknya kurang begitu stylish dengan gaun sexy yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Sore itu dia mengenakan satu setel gaun terusan _maxi dress_ ungu muda panjang yang sudah agak sedikit lusuh oleh rumput basah dibagian bawahnya karena terlalu banyak dipakai berjalan. Desain pakaian itu memang berbentuk cenderung terbuka dengan model _V-neck_ yang melebar hingga belahan dadanya dan pada bagian bawah terdapat celah garis memanjang dari bagian pangkal paha hingga ujung kaki sehingga semakin menonjolkan keindahan sebelah kaki jenjangnya yang sengaja dipamerkan serta sepatu hak tinggi merah yang dipakainya.

Kira-kira ada jarak lima kaki dari tempat kedua gadis bangsawan itu saling bertatap muka, keduanya saat ini menghadap ke sebuah meja makan yang sama sembari menunggu para waiters yang sedang bekerja untuk mengganti hidangan _snack_ terbaru di atas meja. Adapun meja makan itu terbuat dari pualam putih yang cukup tebal dan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang dibentuk memanjang sehingga dapat memuat tujuh _cake stand_ tiga tingkat yang terbuat dari perak dan ditata secara berjejeran disana. Di balik meja tersebut terdapat lima pramusaji yang sudah bersiap melayani para tamu yang hendak mengambil kudapan tersebut.

Masing-masing cake stand memiliki menu yang berbeda-beda, contohnya bila meja satu menyediakan _scones_ maka menu itu tidak akan ada di meja lainnya. Dari tujuh _cake stand_ yang disediakan sekarang ada tujuh menu utama yang sedang dihidangkan, yaitu: _scones, macaroon, cake, loaf sandwich, bread,_ dan _pies. (selain itu juga ada cookies, muffin, cheesecake, mousse,_ dan _brownies.) {_ _ **cake stand** : tempat kue yang berkaki dan biasanya untuk display makanan}  
_

Meskipun ada banyak pilihan sajian di meja itu namun tampaknya itu tidak berlaku bagi kedua gadis yang sudah membawa plate di tangan kanan mereka. Sang Merah dan Kuning itu bertarung memperebutkan sesuatu yang cukup konyol apabila dilihat oleh orang lain disekitar mereka sekarang namun mereka tetap melakukannya.

"Hei, berhentilah mendorongku!"

"Tapi aku juga mengambil kue itu?!"

Kedua gadis itu terus berhimpit-himpitan meskipun suasana di sekitar mereka sedang lenggang. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan karena mereka berdua sedang bertarung untuk mendapatkan kudapan yang sama di sana _. Cake Stand_ ketiga yang memiliki menu Cake, makanan primadona di acara ini telah menjadi ajang pertarungan bagi mereka berdua. Di loyang tersebut terdapat 5 jenis makanan berbeda: _choco cake, coffee cake, carrot cake, cupcake, battenburg, dan fruit cake._

Sesungguhnya _stand_ ini memang cukup populer dikalangan para tamu bahkan sering _reload_ dengan cepat karena habis dalam waktu sekejab namun agaknya kali ini Mari bertingkah melebihi batas karena sudah merebut 5 cake sekaligus dan membuat Maki hanya dapat merebut cake bagian paling bawah, dia mengambil _carrot cake_ yang tersisa.

Ekspresi kesal tergurat diwajahnya saat melihat senyuman Mari yang berseri-seri itu. Maki tidak ingin hanyut dengan emosinya sehingga memutuskan berpindah ke stand lainnya di bagian _loaf_ namun Mari juga ada disana.

"Hei! Minggir!" seru Maki yang sudah menyentuh piring _loaf breed_ terlebih dahulu namun Mari langsung datang menyambar itu. "weks!" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah sambil menurunkan sebelah kantung bawah matanya sebelah kanannya kepada Maki.

"Gezz, _enough_! Kamu itu memang sengaja ngajak berantem yah?!" Maki berteriak tidak tahan mendapat perlakuan usilnya akan tetapi dia tidak pernah menduga reaksi gadis tersebut ketika dirinya menjadi, dia tiba-tiba menjerit...

"Aww, _scary_!"

Giliran Mari berteriak bak orang ketakutan. Ekspresi suara itu begitu melengking hingga mengejutkan para tamu lainnya dan membuat tatapan khalayak ramai itu kini beralih kepada mereka berdua, terutama kepada arah sang sumber penyebab teriakan, Maki. Kejadian itu tentu saja membuat malu Maki yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepala karena mendapat perlakuan tersebut, tepat sesuai rencana Mari. Mari tentu saja tahu hal ini akan terjadi, makanya dia berpura-pura menjadi seorang " _playing victim_ " disini sehingga mendapat iba dari orang sekitarnya. Disaat yang sama, Maki tentu tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang jahat disini sehingga dia segera mengubah notasi bicaranya menjadi sedikit beradab untuk menghadapi gadis "aneh" disebelahnya itu.

"Eheem! Permisi nona Mari Ohara.. **AAA** , bisakah anda berpindah ke samping sejenak? Saya hendak mengambil kue ini?!" gadis itu terkejut mendapati pembicaraan berkelas tersebut namun dia malah meladeni jalan main Maki.

"Oh, maafkan kelancangan saya putri Nishikino.. **OOO,** tapi saya yang terlebih dahulu tiba untuk mengambil kudapan ini. Jadi sebaiknya anda mengambil menu hidangan yang lain saja, yah?!."

Mari menjawabnya sambil mengangkat cake tong di tangan kirinya ke arah Cake Stand sebelah tanpa berusaha memberikan ruang bagi Maki untuk membalasnya dan lagi-lagi Maki hanya bisa mengambil makanan yang tersisa, _banana loaf. {_ _Cake tong's : jepitan untuk mengambil kue}  
_

"Grrrr... B-Baiklah!"

Sekali lagi dia berpindah tempat menuju cake stand berikutnya, sandwich. Seperti yang kalian duga Mari lagi-lagi berada disana, Maki bahkan tidak habis pikir memangnya dia bisa menghabiskan makanan yang telah diambilnya itu?

"Huh, Kamu lagi?!" pekik Maki yang sudah tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa Nona? Ohohoho... Sepertinya selera makan kita sama yah?"

Waktu itu Maki sedang mengambil _Lemony crab_ namun hanya bisa mengambil 2 potong roti saja karena sisanya diambil oleh Mari. Gadis itu memasang muka masam semasam buah lemon yang dia kecap ketika mengambil sisa hidangan yang ada. Sementara Mari yang melihat itu hanya tertawa lirih.

"Ahh, aku punya ide bagaimana kalau kita saling berbagi kudapan bersama? Bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa makan bersama, kan?" ajak Mari sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tapi ajakan itu segera ditepis Maki yang sudah merasa tawar hati dan segera mengambil sandwich ikan tuna yang ada didasar loyang dengan cepat.

"Err... Tidak usah. Ini saja sudah cukup."

Maki lalu meninggalkan Mari dengan piring snack seadanya menuju tempat Rin berada.

"Hufff... Kau itu memang anak yang sulit diladeni yah, Maki?" ujarnya tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Maki segera pergi menemui Rin sambil membawa loyang yang berisikan beberapa snack. Dia menaruh makanan itu di atas meja namun nampaknya kehadiran Maki tidak kunjung segera disadari oleh Rin yang sedang fokus melihat ke arah panggung. Maki yang duduk di ujung sebelahnya hanya bisa terheran melihat itu namun dia tidak segera menegur Rin malahan dia menikmati pemandangan sikap Rin yang nampak duduk tenang di kursinya layaknya putri anggun dan dia sedang tersenyum lembut sekarang, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lihat di sekolah atau kesehariannya yang biasa. Ada setitik air mata yang membasahi matanya ketika melihat pertunjukkan musik itu sehingga membuat Maki terheran-heran apakah Rin menyukai musik jazz kontemporer seperti ini? Gaya seperti ini bukan Rin banget! Jadi Maki segera menepuk pundak gadis tersebut.

"Rin?!"

"Hyaaaa!"

"Ahh, maaf membuatmu terkejut."

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini salahku yang tidak memperhatikan keberadaanmu sampai... eehh, kenapa kamu repot-repot membawakan makanan sebanyak ini?."

Seru Rin balik ketika mendapati kue-kue tersebut di atas loyang yang cukup besar di atas meja namun Maki hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menjawab keheranan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil _carrot cake_ yang dia ambil pertama kali, tidak manis tapi setidaknya menyehatkan.

"Ahh... Bukan masalah kok. Nah, silahkan mengambil kue yang kamu suka."

"Ehh, tidak apa-apa, kah? Apakah ini bayar?" tanya Rin polos.

"Hihihihi... tentu saja tidak, semua yang ada disini itu gratis!" jawab Maki yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia lalu menunjukkan meja asal tempat makanan itu berada kepada Rin.

"Silahkan mengambil lagi makanan dan minuman yang kamu suka bahkan kalau perlu kamu boleh meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan khusus bagimu."

"O..Oh, begitu yah?" Rin hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan itu, baginya hidangan snack yang ada di depan matanya saat ini cuma sesuatu yang mahal yang hanya bisa di dapatkan di toko kue di Akihabara. Mata gadis itu menjadi berbinar-binar melihat sesuatu yang fancy di hadapannya sekarang. Dia tidak segera menyambar itu malah tiba-tiba dia mencoba mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. "Err, Kalau begitu apakah aku bisa memesan mie ramen, nyaa?" tanya Rin spontan.

Pertanyaan itu begitu mendadak sehingga membuat dahinya berkedut dengan bibir yang sedikit ditekuk miring yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis berambut scarlet tersebut karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus menolaknya dengan halus. Wajahnya nampak memerah, bukan karena bon cabe melainkan perasaan malu oleh sifat kampungan temannya itu.

"Err, Rin... sayangnya disini cuma menyediakan makanan snack saja." jawab Maki kagok.

"Hahaha... aku cuma bercanda doang, kok?!"

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku ambil ini yah?"

Rin mengambil kue sandwich yang merupakan kue yang berukuran paling besar diantara kue-kue tersebut namun tanpa dia sadari ternyata makanan tersebut mengandung sesuatu yang dibencinya.

"Hmmm?!" Rin segera menyadari ada sesuatu aneh yang dia kenali berada di dalam mulutnya, makanan itu belum sempat melewati kerongkongannya namun mampu membuat asam lambungnya naik. Perasaan mual segera meliputi dirinya sehingga tidak tahan untuk menahan katup mulutnya lagi. Gumpalan kunyahan makanan itupun segera dia muntahkan di bawah mejanya. Beruntung para tamu lainnya tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Huueekkk!" Rin yang mual berulang kali mencoba meludah untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang masih tersisa di mulutnya.

"Eh, A-ada apa Rin?!" tanya Maki panik.

"Maaf! M... Maki-chan, sebenarnya ini makanan apa?"

"Eh, coba kulihat?!

"Ah, Ini adalah sandwich ikan tuna!" jawab Maki segera. Mendengar itu Rin semakin tidak dapat menahan ekspresi mual yang kembali menghampirinya dan seperti orang yang dehidrasi dia memegang lehernya erat-erat seakan hendak menahan isi lambungnya supaya tidak naik ke atas kerongkongannya.

"Whaatt?! Air! Air! Maki-chan, t-tolong ambilkan aku minum sekarang!", gadis itu berteriak seperti orang sekarat. Maki yang melihat itu juga menjadi panik dan secara acak menunjuk pelayan yang ada di dekatnya.

 _"W-Waiters!"_

Maki memanggil salah seorang pelayan wanita yang berada di dekatnya untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Haik! Oujosama?!"

"Tolong ambilkan aku air segera..!"

Waiters itu tidak nampak seperti para maid pada umumnya di taman itu, jika normalnya mereka mengenakan baju pelayan wanita namun dia mengenakan baju pelayan pria, kemeja tuxedo hitam dan hem putih dengan celana panjang hitam layaknya seorang _butler_ pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir poni ekor kuda ke belakang. Rin yang galat tidak memperdulikan detail semacam itu, untuk saat ini dia hanya tertuju kepada gelas yang terletak di atas nampan yang dia bawa.

"Ehh, tunggu Nona... Tapi ini adalah..."

Rin tidak berniat mendengar penjelasan sang waiters. Dia segera mengambil gelas diatas nampan tersebut dan menegak isi minuman di gelas tersebut hingga habis. Sang waiters yang melihat Rin menegak minuman itu hingga habis hanya bisa memasang muka shock, terlalu shock sampai-sampai dia tidak segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja Maki melainkan tetap berdiri mengamat-amati gadis itu.

"Ugghh! Maaf Maki-chan, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar." jawabnya sambil memegang kepala

"B-Baik! Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana!"

"Ehh, T-Tidak usah!... Kamu cukup menunjukkan tempatnya saja."

Maki agak cemas melihat keadaan Mari saat ini namun dia berusaha menjaga emosinya supaya tidak terlihat panik, begitu juga sang waiters yang masih berdiri di samping mereka.

"Itu disana! Kamu lihat sebuah ruangan berbentuk kubah setengah lingkaran yang ada di sebelah kanan kolam itu? Disanalah tempatnya."

"B-Baiklah, a-aku pergi dulu..." jawab Rin dengan tubuh sempoyongan berusaha untuk berdiri namun kaki rampingnya itu seakan tidak memiliki kuasa untuk bergerak sehingga membuatnya kembali jatuh terhuyung kembali ke kursinya. Sang waiters segera bergegas menolong Rin yang kesulitan untuk duduk di kursinya kembali. Gadis itu telah setengah mabuk sekarang.

"Nona, apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

Rin menganggukkan kepala sementara wajahnya menghadap bawah meja. Kini giliran Maki yang menjadi semakin cemas, dia lalu membentak sang pelayan yang telah membawa minuman itu untuknya.

"Hei, kamu! Apa sebenarnya yang ada di minuman ini?!"

"M-Maaf nona, sebenarnya minuman yang baru saja beliau minum itu adalah _Daiquiri_."

Daiquiri sendiri sejatinya adalah minuman sejenis koktail yang diramu menggunakan bahan dasar Rum (hasil fermentasi air tebu yang mengandung alkohol), jus sitrun, dan gula manis. Kelihatannya ada campuran alkohol lain di dalam minuman ini sehingga membuat Rin cepat mabuk. Pada dasarnya ini adalah minuman keras. Normalnya, minuman ini tidak akan memabukkan untuk seseorang namun untuk bagi Rin yang sama sekali belum pernah terbiasa mengkonsumi minuman beralkohol, minuman alkohol berkadar 1% saja cukup membuatnya menjadi cepat mabuk dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Whatt?!" Maki menjadi tegang mendengar itu, dia memegang kedua bahunya agar gadis itu tetap sadar.

"Rin, jangan bilang kamu sedang mabuk?!"

"A.. Aku tidak tahu, Maki-chan! Kepalaku pusing!"

"Ugh, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke toilet!"

Maki lalu berusaha memapah Rin menuju toilet dengan payah dibantu oleh sang waiters yang memapah tubuhnya di sebelah kanan.

"Maaf, membuatmu repot, Maki-chan." Kata Rin setengah sadar saat sedang dipapah menuju toilet. "...Sebenarnya, aku memiliki alergi dengan makanan laut terutama ikan."

"Ehh, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukan itu lebih awal kepadaku?!" tanya Maki kaget.

"Aku lupa... ehehehe!"

Gadis itu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban temannya. Aroma alkohol dapat tercium dari nafas sendawa yang keluar dari mulutnya, kala itu gadis ramping itu bahkan tidak kuat untuk membuka matanya.

"Huuhh... Ya sudahlah, berarti ini memang adalah kesalahanku."

"Ehh, nggak kok... Maki ndak salah apa-apa kok!" kata Rin dengan pipi semakin memerah namun pandangan matanya tidak terarah meskipun tampak dia berusaha memandangi Maki yang terdengar muram.

"Ah itu toiletnya!"

Mengetahui bahwa toilet sudah dekat maka gadis itu memerintahkan kedua orang yang menopang tubuhnya untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"S-Stop! Maki-chan.. kamu jangan masuk yah!"

Kedua orang itu nampak heran dan saling berpandangan namun sang gadis tidak memperdulikan itu dan dengan berjalan mundur dia memasuki toilet sendirian dengan langkah kaki terhuyung-huyung.

"Ehh, kenapa?"

"Sudah, pokoknya kamu jangan masuk dulu! Kamu juga mbak! Jangan coba-coba untuk masuk kesini! Bersumpahlah untuk tidak melakukan itu?!" ancam Rin sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Maki dan sang waiters.

"Terserahlah, kalau kamu memaksa..." jawab Maki yang sudah angkat tangan menghadapi kelakuannya. "Sigh... jadi, ceritanya aku disuruh jadi penjaga toilet nih?" gumam sang putri agak kesal namun dia tidak berbuat apa-apa selain mematuhinya namun suara itu tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu bahkan Rin saat berada di dalam toilet sempat untuk berteriak keras memanggil Maki.

"Maaf, setelah itu tolong tutup telingamu rapat-rapat!"

"Ehh, kamu itu kenapa sih, Rin?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja!"

"Iya-iya!"

Kedua gadis itu melakukannya tepat seperti yang diperintahkan kepada mereka, dari luar kamar mandi tersebut mereka menutup telinga namun alih-alih tidak mendengar apapun mereka dapat menyadari ada suara bising yang segera memenuhi ruangan toilet tersebut, suara yang keluar dari dalam kerongkongan apabila perut sudah tidak kuat untuk mencernanya lagi.

"HUEEEEEEEEKKKKK! HHUUUEEEEEKKKK!"

Suara muntahan itu terdengar menggema cukup nyaring di dalam toilet tersebut, terlalu keras hingga masih dapat terdengar oleh mereka berdua yang berdiri di luar pintu toilet. Sementara itu Maki dan sang waiters hanya bisa berdiri kikuk mendapati itu, dia mencoba saling bertatapan namun itu hanya menambah suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"ya ampun anak itu." gumam Maki sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan kuping tertutup. sang waiters juga turut angkat suara kepada Maki.

"Err, Nona, sebaiknya aku lebih baik pergi untuk mengambilkan minum air putih saja untuk nona tersebut?." usulnya.

"Ahh, kau benar. Tidak seharusnya kamu berada disini." jawab Maki menganggukkan kepala, lalu sang waiters juga turut memberikan salam hormat kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit untuk undur diri sekarang."

Sejenak Maki menjadi kagum dengan kebaikan hati sang pelayan yang mau menemani mereka bahkan turut memapah Rin sampai ke toilet meskipun itu bukan pekerjaan utamanya. Tiba-tiba Maki memanggil kembali sang waiters yang belum jauh meninggalkannya.

"Uunn... Ehh, tung...tunggu!"

"Ada apa nona?"

"Te... Terima kasih atas bantuannya." kata Maki dengan suara pelan.

Sang waiters yang mendengar perkataan Maki tersebut itupun terlihat cukup bingung namun dia membalas tersenyum kepadanya. Sesuatu hal yang tidak perlu dilakukan seandainya dia tidak terbayang-bayang percakapannya dengan Rin sejam yang lalu.

* * *

Sekitar sepuluh menit Maki berdiri disana namun Rin masih belum juga keluar. Terdengar suara muntahan yang sudah merendah masih berlanjut dengan tempo agak lama. Namun sesuatu yang tidak diduga mulai muncul, seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui sedang menuju ke arahnya. Mari tiba-tiba mendatangi tempat itu.

"Eh, Maki-chan? Kamu ngapain berdiri di pintu toilet seperti itu?!" tanya Mari heran namun tidak dijawab oleh Maki.

"Hihihihi... Gak mau jawab nih? Ya sudah deh!"

Gadis itu melenggang santai melewatinya memasuki toilet namun Maki tiba-tiba menarik lengannya untuk menjauhi pintu itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Ehh, jangan masuk!"

Maki mendorong tubuh Mari keluar dari ruangan hingga dia terlempar sampai depan taman. Mari tentu bingung dengan ulah Maki ini apalagi suasana di sekitar toilet itu sedang sepi dan tanpa orang.

"Ehh, Kau ini kenapa sih? _Come on_ , Aku kan cuma mau cuci tangan saja!"

"Cari toilet yang lain saja sana!"

"Enggak mau! Lagipula cuma toilet ini yang terdekat! Minggir, gih?!"

 **"JANGAN! POKOKNYA JANGAN DISINI!"** pekik Maki menentang Mari.

"Ehh, Kamu itu kenapa sih?! Minggir, Aku mau lewat!"

"Enggak boleh!"

Mari kali ini tidak sedang ingin bermain-main karena tangannya yang semakin lengket itu sungguh membuatnya risih sehingga dia mulai bersikap serius kepada Maki. Dia berpikir mungkin kali ini Maki sedang membalas perbuatannya yang tadi. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan, pikirnya tanpa menyadari tingkahnya selama ini.

"Nona Nishikino mohon minggir?!" kata Mari mencoba beretika di toilet meskipun agak kesal

"Kamu tahu apa yang ada di tanganku ini? Aku baru saja memakan _Honey Pie_ yang kaya akan madu dan kini tanganku benar-benar lengket setelah menghabiskannya makanya aku harus membasuh tanganku sekarang!"

"T-Tetep aja ndak boleh!"

"Hufftt, Apakah kamu punya alasan khusus untuk tidak mengijinkanku masuk?" tanya Mari dengan mata melototinya.

"Itu?!"

Maki masih enggan menjelaskannya dan Mari sudah tidak tahu apalagi yang harus diperbuatnya untuk mengerti gadis ini sehingga terpintas ide gila di dalam benaknya. "Ya sudahlah, baiklah kalau kamu memaksaku untuk tidak boleh masuk. Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran, asalkan..."

"A..Apa?!" Maki terdengar tertarik dengan tawarannya namun itu semua berubah ketika dia selesai mendengar perkatannya.

"Jilat tanganku ini sampai bersih, nona Nishikino!" jawab Maki sembari tersenyum dan menjulurkan jemari tangan kanannya kepadanya. Tentu saja itu membuat shock Maki.

"Ehh, apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir anjing kah aku ini hingga mau melakukan hal semacam itu?!"

"Jadi, nggak mau nih?! Ya sudah, aku masuk..."

Mari berpura-pura mendesahkan nafasnya karena kecewa permintaannya tidak dipenuhi namun sebaliknya Maki juga tidak berniat untuk membiarkan gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya, setidaknya sebelum Rin keluar dari toilet.

"T-Tunggu!"

Maki menarik tangannya sehingga gadis itu berbalik menatapnya dengan heran.

"K.. Kemarikan tanganmu!" kata Maki dengan wajah merah padam, sementara mata Mari terbelalak lebar mendengar hal itu.

"Aww... Kamu benar-benar mau melakukan itu?! Disini?! _Really_?!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau atau enggak sih?!" jawabnya menganggukkan kepala sekali. Mari yang melihat kesungguhan hati Maki tidak dapat banyak berkomentar selain mukanya memerah.

"B-Baiklah...!"

Bedebar-debar gadis bule itu mengulurkan jemari tangannya yang lengket itu kepada Maki, sementara Maki menatap jemari tangan yang ramping tersebut Mari malah menjadi salah tingkah diperlakukan seperti itu, hatinya belum siap untuk merealisasikan pemikiran anehnya ini.

"Sekarang tutup matamu."

"Ehh, k-kamu jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh yah, Maki-chan?!"

"Heh, satu-satunya gadis yang aneh disini itu cuma kamu!" sanggah Maki dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Baiklah, aku mulai sekarang."

Maki menarik jemari tangan kurus itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya ke tangan Mari sehingga menimbulkan sensasi hangat yang menggelitik telapak tangan Mari. Rona pipi merah terlihat di pipi gadis peranakan italy-amerika-jepang tersebut, disertai desahan nafas sensual yang selaras dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang menggeliat seirama dengan remasan tangan Maki terhadapnya.

Sudah 5 menit berlalu namun Maki juga tidak ujung tiba untuk melakukan aksinya namun tiba-tiba...

"KYAAAA!" gadis itu menjerit, bukan oleh lidah, ataupun air liur Maki melainkan ada hawa dingin yang segera menyebar di telapak tangannya diiringi oleh usapan lembut di sela-sela kuku jemarinya. Mari yang bingung segera membuka matanya dan melihat Maki sedang membersihkan tangannya menggunakan tisu basah dan antiseptik.

 ** _"HEY! YOU DECEIVING ME!"_** ujarnya dengan muka merah padam.

"Hehehe, kamu pikir aku rela menyerahkan lidahku ini untuk menyentuh tangan kotormu itu?! jangan pernah berharap hal itu nona! Hahahaha!"

Maki segera melepaskan tangan Mari yang sudah bersih itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga dia memegang perutnya yang mulai keram karena terlalu banyak tertawa namun sang raja iblis tidak mungkin dijahili oleh anak buahnya. Mari tiba-tiba juga turut nimbrung tertawa bersamanya, tawa jahat.

"Ehhh? hehee.. hehehe... hehehehe..."

"Sekarang aku jadi ingat, kamu pernah berhutang sesuatu kepadaku, bukan?" katanya dengan suara kelam.

"Nah, Maki, sekarang aku menuntutmu untuk membayar lunas hutangmu itu!"

"Ayo, ikut aku sekarang!"

Gadis itu mencengkram tangan Maki kuat-kuat dan menyeretnya pergi mengikuti arah kehendak hatinya.

 **.**

 **Chapter 14:** Selesai

.

* * *

Pojok Nulis: Welcome back, Lechimonchi: Kan sudah kubilang ada tambahan 3 member Aqours di dalam babak cerita ini. www... Anata 1703: Mantanmu jahil. www...

BTW, minggu ini aku baru saja merampungkan re-write fic-ku "Dear My Teacher." Jadi, silahkan membacanya! Buat yang belum pernah baca, sekarang waktunya untuk membaca itu. Buat yang sudah pernah baca, silahkan baca ulang, siapa tahu ada **sesuatu yang missed** sebelumnya.

 **Next Release:** 18 December 2016. Ini akan merampungkan bagian ini juga.


	15. Periode 15: Hukuman

Chapter 15: Pesta Teh - **Hukuman**

 **.**

"H.. Hutang?!"

"Ehh, hutang apa?! Jangan seenaknya menuduhku yah!"

Gadis itu mundur selangkah demi selangkah menjauhi tampang gahar perempuan bule yang berusaha merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya. Berkali-kali tangannya mencoba lepas dari ikatannya namun itu sama sekali tidak berguna dan malah semakin erat menjeratnya.

Diantara Maki dan Mari kini tingkah kedua gadis bangsawan itu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan etika gadis papan atas sebagaimana seharusnya melainkan berkelakuan layaknya seorang gadis miskin biasa yang sedang bertarung hidup-mati demi memperebutkan sebuah roti.

"Tolong! Seseorang tolong aku!"

"Ummppphhh?!"

Suara Maki berhenti seiring dengan tangan Mari yang membungkam mulutnya sambil berbisik.

"sssttt... tolong jangan berisik disini yah, nona! Kalau kamu tidak bisa menjaga tingkahmu maka aku akan menyebarluaskan video ini ke seluruh tamu undangan disini."

Mari berkata sembari mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari dalam tasnya dan memutar video itu kepada Maki, sebuah tayangan video lama dengan format 3gp yang menampilkan wajah close-up seorang gadis cilik yang kini telah beranjak remaja itu sedang membacakan sesuatu dari kejauhan dengan suara polosnya.

" _sa..saya berjanji... Saya Maki Nishikino mulai saat ini akan selalu patuh dan menaati seluruh perintah yang diberikan oleh Ohara Mari-neechan bahkan untuk semua perintah yang aneh-aneh sekalipun."_

Gadis cilik yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun dengan rambut merahnya terurai panjang itu secara polos dan malu-malu mematuhi perintah sang perekam video. Lalu terdengar suara Mari muda yang merespon ucapannya.

" _Bagus, kamu memang anak yang pandai, Maki-chan... kalau begitu Nee-chan akan menghadiahkanmu sesuatu. Jadi, tugasmu yang pertama adalah kamu harus mencium aku! Hehehe..."_

Tiba-tiba ekspresi gadis di dalam video itu berubah menjadi sangat terkejut dan tanpa memikirkan apapun dia berlari menjauhi layar video hingga akhir rekaman.

" _ehh, eenn... hyaaaa!"_

Video rekaman itu berakhir dengan suara lolongan gadis itu berusaha menghindari sang perekam ke area taman yang luas dan besar dan selesai. Kembali Mari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas jinjingnya lalu melekatkan badannya semakin erat kepada Maki. Kepala gadis itu bersentuhan dengan pipi Maki yang semakin menggigil karena risih. Lalu dia berbisik pelan ke telinganya.

"Kau tahu Maki-chan? Aku benar-benar merindukan sosokmu yang dulu. Dulu kamu begitu polos dan menggemaskan, karena kamu selalu menyebutku sebagai _Onee-chan_."

"Pada waktu itu aku masih begitu bodoh untuk bisa diperdaya olehmu!" balas Maki risih.

"Aww, tolong jangan kejam seperti itu kepada _Mari-neechan_ , dong!"

" _Mari-neechan_?! Aku nggak sudi mengakuimu demikian!"

Maki meninggikan suaranya merespon itu.

"Pssst! Aku bilang jangan teriak!" kata Mari memeluk Maki semakin erat.

Posisi Mari yang menempel ke Maki membuatnya tidak leluasa untuk melepaskan diri dari sang kakak. Mari sebenarnya heran mengapa dia berbuat senekat ini hanya untuk melarangnya memasuki toilet tersebut namun pemikiran itu ditepis jauh-jauh.

"Hmm... aku jadi penasaran sebenarnya ada apa sih di dalam toilet itu?"

"Ehh, t-tunggu! Kamu kan sudah janji tidak akan pergi kesana lagi!"

Mari menoleh ke arah toilet yang masih sepi tersebut sedangkan Maki tampak semakin was-was menantikan perbuatan Mari selanjutnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin gadis itu menemui Rin. Tepatnya dia tidak ingin Rin mengetahui bahwa dia pernah mengenal seorang relasi super sableng sekelas Mari.

"Humm, benarkah aku pernah berjanji seperti itu? Aku lupa tuh."

Maki saat itu berdiri agak di bawah posisi Mari, sehingga dia harus melongok ke atas untuk bisa menatap wajahnya, dan kali ini dia hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi dan menatap kesal dirinya dari atas yang tersenyum licik.

"K-Kau ini?!"

"Sudahlah! Kita akhiri saja sekarang! Apa sebenarnya yang kamu mau perbuat kepadaku?!"

Maki memejamkan matanya sambil mengatakan itu dengan angkuh, Mari yang mendengar itu lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku mau menghadiahkanmu sesuatu... Menghadiahkanmu hukuman!"

"H-hukuman?!"

" _Kiss me!"_

Kedua gadis itu sebelumnya berdiri di depan taman toilet namun Mari segera menariknya paksa untuk berjalan ke lain tempat. Tempat yang semakin jauh dari Toilet tempat Rin berada. Mereka berdua menghilang dibalik kerumuman khalayak ramai yang berada disana lalu lenyap diantara kesunyian tanpa disadari oleh siapapun disana.

* * *

.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya Rin keluar dari toilet tersebut dengan kepala ringan, agak mual namun mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Dia sudah bisa menenangkan pikirannya namun gadis itu menjadi bingung dan terkejut ketika dia mengetahui bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana untuk menunggunya.

"Humm? Mereka kemana?!"

"Hoi, Maki-chan?!"

Rin terus berteriak memanggil temannya tersebut atau lebih tepatnya satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal di pesta tersebut namun suara jawaban itu tidak kunjung tiba. Dia hanya bisa bersedih sambil menundukkan kepala ke arah tanah sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba dia menjadi terkejut ketika melihat sebuah bayangan tanpa suara sedang menghampinya dari belakang.

"M.. Maki-chan?!" seru Rin terkejut namun bukan dia orang yang dimaksud melainkan sang waiters yang tadi.

"Ahh, maaf mengagetkanmu Nona." katanya sambil membungkukkan kepala

"S-Silahkan meminum minuman ini."

"Minum?" tanya Rin cemas.

"Ahh, tenang saja ini cuma sekedar air putih dan aspirin untuk meredakan mual anda."

Rin akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah sang waiters tersenyum lirih untuk meyakinkan dirinya, lalu dia menegak minuman itu hingga habis.

"Ahh, maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Nona. Ini memang tugas saya di tempat ini." sahut sang waiters ramah menerima kritik sang tamu.

"Jadi, apakah kamu melihat Maki-chan?" tanya Rin namun waiters itu hanya bisa memasang muka kikuk karena tidak mengenalnya.

"Maki-chan? Oh, maksud anda nona yang bersama dengan anda tadi? Maaf, saya tidak mengetahuinya."

"Begitu yah? Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf telah merepotkan anda. Kalau begitu saya akan menunggu disini saja. Kakak silahkan pergi, saya baik-baik saja, kok." kata Rin dengan sopan sembari membungkukkan kepala.

"Maaf, Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri, nona."

Gadis pelayan itu lalu meninggalkan sang tamu menuju tempat asal dia sedang berjaga untuk melayani tamu lainnya.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

.

Rin masih menunggu disana hingga cukup lama namun Maki tidak kunjung kembali hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja tempat mereka duduk tadi. Namun ketika hendak pergi tiba-tiba dia bersinggungan dengan seorang tamu yang hendak menuju toilet.

"Ahhh..."

Wanita muda itu terhuyung-huyung kehilangan keseimbangan setelah bersenggolan dengan Rin sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah.

"Aduh..."

"Maafkan saya!" kata perempuan tersebut kepada Rin yang juga terjatuh di tanah.

"Ehh..."

"Maaf, kakak... Apakah anda baik-baik saja?! Ada yang lecet?!" tanya Rin menyambut uluran tangan wanita yang telah berdiri dari tempatnya tersebut.

"T-Tidak... Tidak apa-apa. Kamu sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Rin namun gadis itu tiba-tiba berteriak terkejut. "Ehh, kakak... bajumu?!"

Wanita itu menoleh dan melihat ke bagian rok panjangnya yang robek di akibat terselip ujung sepatunya.

"Ahh, sepertinya robek sedikit yah?!" katanya sembari tertawa.

"Maaf! Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya!"

Rin mendadak merasa menyesal karena telah merusak baju yang dikenakannya akibat ulahnya. Pada saat itu wanita itu sedang memakai gaun long dress yang kaya dengan motif warna bunga kuning dan biru pada latar putih. Gaun itu tampak sedikit lusuh akibat basah oleh rerumputan dan tanah setelah dia terjatuh. Dan yang membuatnya semakin menyesal adalah karena dia menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah orang yang baru saja dia lihat dari atas panggung.

"Tidak apa-apa... Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu."

"T-Tapi kan... Kamu adalah seorang penyanyi disini." katanya muram.

"Ehh? Itu... Hihihi..."

"Oh, jadi kamu mengkhawatirkan tentang itu?"

"Tenang saja, waktu pertunjukkanku sudah usai dari tadi, kok."

Dia tersenyum sembari memandang Rin dalam-dalam.

"Oh?" gumam Rin dengan nada kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sebetulnya berharap untuk bisa mendengar suara kakak bernyanyi lagi."

"Ehh? Apakah kamu menikmati pertunjukkan tadi?" tanyanya dengan muka memerah karena sedang dipuji. Rin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala pelan kepadanya.

"Suara kakak betul-betul indah untuk didengar. Aku merasa hatiku begitu tersentuh ketika mendengar suara kakak di atas panggung tadi. Ini adalah perasaan yang sama seperti saat aku mendengar Maki-chan memainkan piano."

" _Maki-chan?"_ gumam Rin yang tiba-tiba tersadar dengan tujuannya semula. Dia lalu segera berpamitan kepada wanita tersebut.

"Ehh, maaf kakak. Aku harus buru-buru mencari temanku sekarang! Aku mohon diri dulu yah?... byee!"

"byee..."

["Ehh, anak itu... lucu juga."]

Dia bergumam didalam hati sedikit tertawa ketika membalas lambaian tangan gadis berambut pendek yang pergi semakin menjauhinya.

.

* * *

.

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu dan Rin sudah memutari taman tersebut namun Maki belum berhasil ditemukan juga. Kini giliran Rin menjadi panik, dia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak membawa hp saat pergi tadi.

"Maki-chan?!"

"Dimana kamu Maki-chan!"

Gadis itu tampak kebingungan tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa, tapi terdengar suara yang memanggil dirinya dari kejauhan.

"Oi, kamu..." itu adalah suara wanita yang dia jumpai di toilet tadi.

"Ehh, kakak? Kenapa kakak ada disini?"

"Oh, Aku cuma kebetulan lewat. Jadi mana temanmu itu?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru pertama kali di tempat ini jadi tidak paham lokasi disini." Jawabnya putus asa.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, Aku akan memandumu di tempat ini!"

"Ahh, t-tidak usah repot-repot, kak!"

"Tidak-tidak, tidak usah panik. Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah kecil untuk "fans kecilku". Hehehe.."

"Jadi?" kata wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"B-Baiklah... T-Terima kasih."

Rin dan wanita misterius itu lalu mengunjungi setiap sudut di taman itu sekali lagi. Rin baru tahu bahwa wanita itu ternyata juga merupakan salah satu tamu undangan khusus di pesta ini sehingga dia telah hapal seluruh sudut tempat ini. Tampaknya dia adalah gadis kaya yang terhormat karena setiap orang yang dijumpainya selalu menyapanya dengan penuh hormat sembari menundukkan kepala, tidak peduli orang muda ataupun orang tua.

"Ahh, sepertinya sudah semua tempat kita kunjungi tapi Maki-chan tidak ketemu juga, nya!" kata Rin pasrah. Kepalanya tertunduk bagai telah kehilangan harapan. Namun harapan masih belum sepenuhnya habis ketika dia mendengar...

"Ehhmm, sebetulnya masih ada satu tempat yang belum kita kunjungi, sih... Itu ada disebelah sana!" tunjuk gadis tersebut berusaha membangkitkan harapan Rin. Sebuah senyuman kembali terlukis di bibirnya.

Wanita itu tampak begitu riang saat bersama Rin. Rin juga merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Aneh, padahal mereka baru sekali bertemu. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju satu lorong yang ada di luar tempat pesta, lebih tepatnya menuju lorong gedung yang tidak jauh disana. Lorong itu tampak rindang dan sejuk karena tertutup pepohonan namun lokasi itu tidak akan dapat dilihat dari dalam taman karena posisinya cenderung tertutup kegelapan bayangan gedung di depannya.

"Ahh, itu Maki-chan!" pekik Rin terkejut

"Ehh, yang bener?!" sahut wanita itu terkejut ketika melihat di depan mereka ada dua orang gadis sedang bertatap muka seperti sedang meributkan sesuatu.

"Ehh, sedang apa mereka berdua?!" tanyanya sambil terus berjalan mendekatinya namun langkahnya berhenti seiring tanganya dipegang oleh seseorang.

"D-Dia berusaha menciumnya?!" sang wanita itu hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut menganga lebar ketika dia melihat "pasangan yuri" ada tepat di depan matanya.

"Eh, Tunggu, kakak cepat kesini!"

"Ehh, kenapa kita harus bersembunyi?"

Saat itu Rin dan wanita itu berusaha mencari tempat bersembunyi yang berada di balik salah satu pilar penyangga lorong gedung. Kedua gadis didepan mereka sedang bertengkar saling dorong mendorong untuk menghalangi pasangan lainnya. Saat itu Mari sedang mendekati Maki.

"Ayolah, Maki-chan! Satu ciuman saja tidak akan membuatmu mati, kan?!" katanya menyodorkan bibirnya ke mulutnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali yah?! Bukankah ini adalah tingkah yang wajar jika sesama teman saling berciuman?!"

"Itu kan menurutmu!" sanggah Maki menjauhkan kepala gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, di USA, aku dan teman-temanku sering melakukan itu ketika sedang _hang-out_ bersama."

"Tapi, itu tidak berlaku untuk keluargaku!"

"Lho, bukankah ayahmu itu pernah tinggal di USA? Pasti beliau pernah mengajarkan kebudayaan barat di rumah kan?" tanya Mari heran.

"Ehh?!"

"Kamu salah sangka tentang ayahku! Pertama, ayahku adalah orang Korea. Kedua, aku di rumah dibesarkan sebagai orang jepang yang memegang erat budaya eropa, bukannya budaya amerika ababli sepertimu!"

"Huh! Kamu itu keras kepala sekali yah? Yah sudahlah! Nampaknya aku sendiri yang harus mengambil hadiahku!"

" _Itadakimasu!"_

Gadis itu menyosor bibirnya namun Maki segera memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri sehingga bibir Mari hanya bisa mencium tembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Nggak mau! JANGAN!"

"Kenapa sih?! Kenapa kamu itu sulit sekali untuk dibujuk?!"

Mari mulai kesal mendapati perilaku Maki yang keras kepala. Dia menarik kepala gadis itu untuk menatap dirinya namun niatnya hilang saat melihat mimik wajah Maki yang mulai menangis. Air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya sehingga tekanan pelukan itu mulai berkurang.

"K-Karena di keluargaku.. K-Kamu hanya memberikan ciuman pertamamu untuk orang yang kamu cintai untuk sekali dan seumur hidup!"

Rin mendengar itu dengan sangat jelas, walaupun jarak diantara mereka ada sekitar 3 meter namun dia bisa melihat gerak-gerik Maki yang terlihat menderita. Dia tampak sedih namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebaliknya pikirannya terbang kemana-mana mengingat kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu saat berada di UKS dan menjadi tersipu malu.

"Ehh?!" gumam Mari kaget. _"So cuuute!."_

"Hahahaha... Di Abad 21 ini kamu masih percaya dengan hal semacam itu?! Kamu ini anak kecil atau apa yah?" dia menertawai pemikiran kolot Mari.

" _Well, actually... i dont care! I will still kiss you now!"_

Degup jantungnya berdetak kencang! Ada perasaan tidak terima yang mulai muncul untuk menyakiti hatinya. Detik mulai berlalu dan Mari semakin dekat mulai mencumbu Maki, dan di menit ini Rin sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya namun...

Dia kalah cepat! Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat dalam sekejab mata! Itu adalah peristiwa besar yang tidak bisa terulang kembali. Baik Maki maupun Rin kini sama-sama membelalakkan matanya. Saat itu langkahnya ternyata kalah cepat dengan sosok bayangan yang datang dari arah berlawan darinya. Sesosok oknum itu bergerak cepat menghampiri gadis pirang tersebut. Itu adalah sang waiters yang menemani Rin sedari tadi.

"Splasssshh!"

Rin hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat waiters itu menumpahkan seluruh isi teko air putih yang dia bawa ke atas gadis pirang tersebut dengan tenang hingga tetes terakhir.

"Ups, maaf nona tanganku terkilir." katanya dingin dan datar.

Mari yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan tersebut terlihat marah dan hendak melabrak sang pelaku yang telah membuat basah sekujur badannya dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya melotot namun nada suaranya berbalik mengecil layaknya seorang anak anjing yang baru saja di siram air dari baskom oleh majikannya. Karena...

"Hey! Apa-apaan ka—"

"Ka... Kanan?!"

Mari tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkatannya selain tampak shock dengan mata terbuka lebar ketika mata mereka saling bertemu dengan raut muka sang waiters yang tampak begitu kesal dan mata yang benar-benar memerah. Sambil menutup matanya, gadis pelayan itu segera berpaling agak angkuh dan terburu-buru meninggalkannya.

" **Ka.. KANAN! WAIT!"**

"Jangan pergi.. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini!"

" **It's Joke! IT'S JOOOKKKEEE!"**

* * *

.

Suara Mari terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong gedung seiring dengan dia berusaha mengejar Kanan, sang waiters tersebut. Sementara Maki yang sudah ditinggalkannya hanya bisa terduduk lemas setelah kejadian tersebut dan Rin secara refleks keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menghampirinya agak cemas.

"M... Maki-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

"Ehh?! Rin?! S-Sejak kapan kamu berada disana." Tanya Maki yang sedang mengusap air mata dipipinya sembari melihat Rin menghampirinya didampingi seorang wanita asing.

"A-Aku baru saja tiba disini."

"Jadi, apakah kamu tadi mendengarkan itu semua?"

"Umm... S-Sedikit." jawab Rin tersipu malu begitu juga dengan Maki yang mengingat perkataannya barusan.

"B-Begitu yah?"

"Tapi, kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Maki-chan?

Maki menganggukan kepala sambil memeluk Rin dengan tangan gemetar. Tapi suasana romansa kedua sahabat itu tidak berlangsung lama karena di sela oleh wanita asing tersebut.

"Emm... R-Rin?!"

"Ah, kakak?! Iya, inilah teman yang aku ceritakan tadi. Ini adalah Maki-chan."

"Ahh, senang berjumpa denganmu."

Kedua gadis itu lalu bertukar sapa saling berjabat tangan namun pandangan itu terus menoleh kepada Rin dengan muka muram. Sebenarnya pandangan mata itu lebih tertuju kepada sebuah benda di balik belahan dada kecil yang menonjol keluar karena sedang membungkuk untuk memeluk Maki. Sebuah kalung liontin yang dikenakannya di lehernya.

" _Kalung yang indah..."_ pikirnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong nama kakak siapa yah?"

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan sejak tadi yah?!"

"Namaku adalah..."

"Riho Iida."

* * *

.

Gadis keturunan bule itu terus memeluk pinggang gadis sang waiters yang hanya terus diam sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk mencuci piring dan gelas di wastafel khusus cuci piring. Dia tetap melakukan tugasnya meskipun gadis kaya itu bertindak seolah-olah hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana, padahal ada puluhan pelayan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Dan tentunya para pegawai itu hanya bisa menatap tingkah kedua gadis itu dengan risih tanpa bermaksud untuk menegur mereka.

"Kanan, Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Apalagi yang hendak kamu jelaskan, nona Mari?!"

"Itu tadi semua cuma bercanda! _It's joke_!" tanyanya dengan muka memelas. "Kamu percaya aku kan?"

"Yah, Yah... Iya." jawab gadis itu datar sambil menutup mata.

"Ahh, kamu gak serius maafin aku nih?!

"Cukup Mari! Apa urusanmu dengan pelayan sepertiku?! Kalau kamu tidak ada keperluan lekas keluar dari ruangan cuci piring ini!" bentaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Mari dari pinggangnya dengan tangan penuh busa memeganginya.

"NGGAK MAU!"

Dan pada saat itu tiba-tiba...

" **Matsuura Kanan?!"**

"Apakah ada masalah?!"

Tiba-tiba datang kepala pengawas yang menghampiri mereka berdua. Ingin hatinya untuk membentak anak buahnya itu namun ketika diketahuinya bahwa ada seorang putri yang menjadi sumber bencana ini maka diapun terdiam dan mengabaikan hal itu selain tetap menegur Kanan.

"T-Tidak ada nyonya!"

Wanita separuh baya itu hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan risih tanpa berkata apa-apa dan pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak berminat untuk melakukan itu apalagi setelah melihat tatapan mata ganas Mari yang seperti hendak mengatakan "kalau kau hendak bertindak macam-macam terhadap kami maka aku akan memecatmu!"

Saat itu keadaan semakin kikuk hingga pada akhirnya...

"K-Kamu... Kamu ikut aku!" kata Kanan yang terburu-buru menarik tangan Mari menjauhi ruang cuci piring menuju ruang lain yang masih ada di sekitar tempat itu. kali ini mereka berada di sebuah kemah khusus penyimpanan alat-alat perlengkapan pembersih yang biasanya digunakan oleh para waiters sebagai ruang ganti baju. Kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu, ruangan yang gelap dan minim cahaya, sedikit pengap dengan banyaknya kemasan-kemasan disana dan kedua gadis itu kini sedang bertatapan muka.

"Mari, kau tahu... Kau itu selalu menyusahkanku saja!"

"A-Aku tahu..."

"Tapi aku bosan selalu disini seorang diri. Makanya aku senang ketika berjumpa dengan teman lamaku itu."

"...dengan menciumnya?"

"Ehh, itu..."

Mari tampak ragu-ragu untuk merespon itu. Dia tahu itu sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya dan begitu menyesalinya sekarang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan saat ini juga. Ini adalah hukumanmu"

Kanan menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

" _Punishment_?" kata Mari terkejut

" _Yes, it's Punishment!"_

" _It's called..."_

" _ **Guilty Kiss**_ _."_

 **.**

 **Periode 14:** Selesai

.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Weeewww! Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Dan kini tibalah kita di penghujung tahun 2016. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak orang yang mengikuti/membaca cerita ini sekarang. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini, ini menghibur, kan? Entahlah, Apakah ini bisa dikatakan romantis? Kalau aku sih menulis ini sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Mengenai timeline cerita, meskipun hari ini adalah bulan desember – yang parahnya hari natal & tahun baru kok di hari minggu, sih?! – tapi cerita ini masih berlangsung di bulan Juni menjelang Juli. Dan begitulah aku mengakhiri tahun ini, tahun depan akan jadi lembaran cerita yang baru (ya, iyalah!). _see ya!_

 _Oh iya, sudahkah kalian menonton "Kimi no Na wa" di bioskop? Aku baru 2 kali nonton dan harus aku akui filmnya bagus sekali! Jujur, aku gak bakalan bisa bikin cerita se-njelimet itu. #halah! Anyway..._

 **Merry Christmas 2016 and Happy New Year 2017...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bagian Encore ke-0:**

Setelah dia meninggalkan kedua gadis yang ditemuinya maka dia kembali ke tempat dia seharusnya berasal. Langkahnya menjadi lunglai karena terus kepikiran dengan benda yang telah dilihatnya barusan. Dia berusaha keras untuk memikirkan benda apa itu sebenarnya? Mengapa itu terasa familiar? Namun itu semua tampak tidak masuk akal. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang ketika menyerah memikirkan itu.

Sementara itu di penghujung taman sebelah sana terlihat seorang pemuda berjas hitam tampak panik untuk memeriksa setiap sudut taman sembari bertanya kepada para tamu disana tentang sosok yang ingin dicarinya. Beberapa kali dia mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya, waktu itu suasana senja semakin menghiasi taman dan sinar lampu taman mulai mengganti peran terang mereka.

Dia tampak kelelahan dan berdiam sejenak menatap langit malam.

"Gelap yah?", gumannya ketika dia tidak menjumpai sedikitpun terang kerlip sinar bintang diatas selain sinar bulan yang benderang semakin putih menggantikan peran sang surya. Kala itu dia kembali mencoba menyisir pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru taman dan disanalah dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Gadis itu. Dia segera bergegas menyusul orang yang selama ini telah dicarinya itu.

"Ahh, kamu ternyata ada disini, Rippi?!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria yang berhasil menyadari keberadaan gadis itu dan memegang tangannya erat. Dia menoleh bengong menatap wajah lelaki yang sungguh mencemaskan keberadannya itu sekarang.

"Huh, kau ini selalu merepotkan aku yah?! Setidaknya minta ijinlah kepada manajermu ini jika hendak pergi berkeliling tempat ini." ujar Lee, manajernya.

"ehh, kenapa kamu menangis?" lelaki itu bertanya namun sang gadis enggan menjawabnya selagi terus menitikkan air mata. Tidak ada kata lain yang terucap dari bibirnya selain kata berulang,

"A... Aku menemukannya."

.

"Itu..."

* * *

.

 **DO NOT KILL RIN:**

Baru kali ini nemu reader yg niat komen sampe dibikin akun khusus.. wkwkwkwk! Tenang saja saya ini bukan orang "kejam", bahkan saya masih berencana nulis cerita ngalor-ngidul yg happy-happy-nyoowa tentang Rin. Jadi saya gak bakalan jawab bakalan happy or sad ending.

Tentang penyakitnya: umm, sepertinya saya harus buat cerita khusus flashback tentang ini yah?.

Honestly, i messed this plot for a forward chapter story. thx u for reminded me again! Aku bakalan PM lagi kalo ceritanya sudah jadi.

FYI: cerita yang saya pakai ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata dari seorang artis inggris. Yah, meskipun gak akan ngaruh sama cerita Rin sih karena bakalan ada twist tersendiri.

So far, thats my hint! anyway, thx for hating me. :D


	16. Periode 16: Pertemuan Baru

Chapter 16: **Pertemuan Baru**

.

Minggu terakhir bulan Juni akhirnya telah tiba.

Kota Tokyo hari ini tetaplah ramai seperti biasanya.

Meskipun suasana musim liburan dan festival musim panas sudah mulai terasa di depan mata namun hidup tetaplah harus berlanjut, dan memilih untuk hidup berarti tentang bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja.

Jadi, Beginilah prinsip orang jepang mengatur waktu mereka bahwa "tidak ada waktu sia-sia selama kamu bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang bisa dimanfaatkan". Dengan arti kata lain tidak ada sedikitpun tempat bagi orang pengangguran di kota ini.

Salah satu tempat yang menjunjung tinggi prinsip ini adalah Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo atau lebih dikenal sebagai Bandara Haneda. Sebagai bandara tersibuk nomor dua di asia dan nomer lima di dunia maka hilir-mudik para penumpang yang transit di tempat ini tidak pernah berhenti, hampir lima juta penumpang memenuhi tempat ini setiap harinya. Sertifikat pelayanan ISO dan berbagai piagam penghargaan lainnya adalah bukti yang menahbiskan tempat ini sebagai Bandara Udara dengan pelayanan terbaik dan tepat waktu nomer satu di dunia selama beberapa tahun.

Sebagai bandara internasional Jepang terbesar kedua yang berada di kota Tokyo setelah Bandara Internasional Narita, bandara Haneda tidak kalah sibuk melayani lima ribu penerbangan pesawat setiap harinya. Secara khusus bandara ini sebenarnya awalnya diproyeksikan sebagai bandara khusus penerbangan domestik namun karena jumlah kunjungan luar negeri yang terus meningkat sehingga membuat Bandara Narita tidak cukup efektif untuk melayani itu semua lalu Bandara Haneda juga turut dikembangkan sebagai Bandara Internasional hingga sekarang.

Keramaian di bandara yang tidak pernah sepi dari banyaknya orang asing juga turut memenuhi tempat ini. Tidak heran apabila seseorang dapat tersesat di sana jadi karena itulah ada banyak petugas keamanan yang disiapkan untuk mengatur arus penumpang. Selain itu juga tersedia banyak bangku duduk berderet yang dipersiapkan sebagai fasilitas istirahat dan ruang tunggu.

Dan di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu sekarang ada seorang gadis tunggal yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas demi melihat tayangan papan layar informasi besar yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya dengan deretan kata dan data untuk memberitahukan secara detail jadwal keberangkatan pesawat yang baru saja berangkat ataupun tiba di bandara itu.

Bersama dengan tas ransel besar dan koper travel yang dia bawa di tangan kanan, gadis itu hanya bisa terpana dengan mata terbelalak lebar melihat "secuil" kesibukan kota Tokyo yang baru saja dia datangi.

.

"Aku.."

"Aku tidak percaya..."

"Ini Tokyo?!"

"Ehh?!"

.

* * *

.

SMA Otonokizaka,

Sekolah khusus putri itu saat ini nampak ramai di luar halaman sekolah. Berdesak-desakan para siswi itu melihat arah papan pengumuman yang telah ditempelkan selembar kertas putih besar dengan ratusan, bukan, ribuan kata disana yang memuat pengumuman penting.

Pengumuman sekolah akan ditutup?

Yah, memang ada juga pengumuman tentang itu disana. Tapi itu berita lama yang menempel usang disebelahnya.

Pengumuman penting yang membuat heboh mereka kali ini bukanlah tentang itu melainkan tentang nilai tes ujian tengah semester yang baru saja dikeluarkan. Kini, Seluruh siswi nampak tegang mencari NIS (Nomer Induk Siswa) mereka masing-masing dan memperhatikan nilai mereka, nampak raut cemas jelas terlukis di wajah mereka.

Sebagai informasi, mengapa pengumuman ini begitu penting adalah karena nilai ini menjadi tolok ukur yang menentukan rapor semester mereka. Jika seandainya mereka mendapatkan nilai rendah di sebuah mata pelajaran disini maka mereka hanya perlu "menebus" itu melalui ujian akhir semester berikutnya, namun... Seandainya mereka gagal di kesempatan keduanya itu berarti mereka harus bersiap menerima pelajaran tambahan di sela liburan musim panas di sekolah.

Dan jika itu terjadi maka mereka akan mendapatkan voucher "Meet n Greet" bersama guru kelas kesayangan mereka selama beberapa minggu plus pelayanan "service" tugas tambahan yang harus diselesaikan di sekolah pada saat liburan musim panas. singkat kata, mereka harus siap mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kehidupan masa muda mereka tahun ini.

Percayalah, Tidak ada satupun murid yang menginginkan itu.

.

Pagi itu, Di tempat ini ada dua ekspresi wajah yang tergambar di antara kalangan para siswi, pertama adalah reaksi gembira dan puas karena nilai mereka aman. Reaksi kedua adalah wajah yang muram dan bersungut-sungut karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa nilai mereka ada di ambang bahaya.

Dan Nishikino Maki termasuk golongan gadis reaksi kedua.

Di sebelah Maki terlihat ada dua gadis lainnya yang sedang ikut menemaninya mencari nilai mereka. Kedua gadis itu adalah Rin dan Hanayo yang pada akhirnya telah menemukan nilai mereka bertiga namun setelah mengetahui hasilnya kini giliran kedua gadis itu yang menjadi bingung, bukannya merisaukan hasil ujian mereka malahan menjadi tampak kebingungan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Maki sekarang.

Bukan apa-apa...

Pada pengumuman tahun ini Maki sebenarnya berada di peringkat teratas di kelasnya dengan nilai terbaik rata-rata 92, dibandingkan dengan Hanayo yang rata-rata 70 ataupun Rin yang nilainya 60 tentu saja itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan nilainya namun Maki tampak tidak antusias mengetahui nilai itu.

Seberapa keras Rin dan Hanayo mencoba menghibur Maki namun tetap saja itu semua tidak ada artinya. Gadis itu murung bak anak yatim yang baru saja kehilangan mainan berharga satu-satunya di dalam genggeman tangannya.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan jam sekolah hari ini berakhir dengan cepat tanpa menghasilkan penyelesaian apapun. Seperti biasanya, Maki hari ini tinggal di dalam kelasnya paling akhir untuk menunggu kedatangan Hitori yang dia minta untuk menjemputnya namun kali ini dia tidaklah sendiran melainkan bersama seruan seorang gadis lain yang menemaninya.

"M.. Maki-chan?"

Sang gadis berambut pendek duduk di bangku depan gadis tomat itu dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kelas yang sudah kosong ditinggalkan para murid lainnya sekarang. Sembari dia memandanginya, sang gadis yang diperhatikan itu terus sibuk menuliskan catatan rangkuman bahan pelajaran yang telah dia pelajari sekarang hingga akhir semester.

Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah depan mejanya di antara buku dan mukanya beberapa kali namun fokus pandangan itu tetap tidak goyah, dia terus mengacuhkan kehadiran sang gadis kucing itu tanpa ragu.

Gadis itu tampak kesal karena terus menunggu dan mulai mengembungkan pipinya tanda bosan. Kesabarannya sudah habis sehingga kedua tangan itu mulai melakukan aksinya, dia menggebrak meja Maki dengan keras hingga gadis itu tersentak oleh ulahnya.

Eh, dia memandanginya dengan tatapan datar tapi... Dia tetap diam saja.

Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah berniat melakukan itu namun melihat ulah Maki yang terus diam dan jarang lagi berbicara membuat Rin merasa sebal. Kalau di ingat-ingat, saat terakhir kali mereka berdua berbicara itu adalah pada saat hari sabtu kemarin, ketika Maki mengantar pulang Rin kembali ke rumahnya dari acara jamuan pesta teh dan kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan kepadanya pada saat itu adalah...

"terima kasih".

.

Gadis itu kini hanya berharap satu hal sekarang bahwa _"apabila kamu tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal kepadaku, setidaknya marahi saja aku sepuasnya hari ini seperti biasanya. Itu akan melegakan hatiku!"_

Namun harapan itu tidak kunjung tiba malahan Rin hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat wajah Maki yang tetap datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang marah ataupun merasa terganggu karena hal itu.

Kikuk, wajah sang kucing itu memerah karena malu jika mengingat kembali ulah kasarnya barusan namun berbeda dengan lawa bicaranya, seolah tidak pernah merasa hal itu pernah terjadi. Maki hanya memandang muka Rin sesaat lalu memalingkan tujuannya untuk mengemasi buku dan alat tulisnya yang ada di atas meja ke dalam tas dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"M... Maki-chan?!" suara gadis kucing itu masih berusaha menggapainya namun sang putri tak kunjung menoleh.

"Engg... Jangan sekarang, Rin!"

Maki berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya saat Rin memanggil namanya di tempat duduknya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bersuara lagi.

Dari pihak Maki sendiri, Dia sangat menyadari jika temannya itu membutuhkan penjelasan terhadap aksinya saat ini namun dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hal yang bisa dijelaskan kepadanya sekarang karena itulah dia memilih untuk mendiamkannya sekali lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah urusannya sendiri dan gadis itu tidak perlu ikut campur ke dalam masalahnya, begitulah pikirnya.

Rin kini berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyusul Maki namun tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson dari luar gedung sekolah tanda mobil pribadi Maki sudah tiba untuk menjemputnya. ada jeda jarak sekitar tiga kaki di antara mereka berdua di dalam kelas itu namun dia tidak sampai untuk menyentuhnya ataupun mendekatinya sebaliknya dia menunggu respon Maki yang masih diam membelakanginya dan terlihat bimbang di depan pintu itu. Lalu, Maki menoleh berbalik kepadanya.

"Ahh, Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." katanya pelan.

"Tapi..."

Rin hendak menyatakan keberatannya namun dia juga sama sekali tidak memiliki kata-kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan kepadanya sekarang. Semuanya terasa begitu absurd, semuanya penuh tanda tanya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan atau ditanyakan dengan satu kalimat saja. Maka satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan sekarang oleh gadis tomboy itu adalah menganggukkan kepala sambil melambaikan tangan saja.

"Umm..."

"Baiklah, aku juga pergi sekarang."

"Unn, Sampai jumpa besok."

"Selamat tinggal."

* * *

.

Kedua gadis itu tetap diam hingga di depan gerbang sekolah sebelum akhirnya berpisah. Rin memang sudah terbiasa menunggu Maki di sekolahnya hingga jemputannya tiba. Tapi, satu hal yang berbeda saat ini adalah dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Maki terus diam semenjak terakhir kali dia mengajaknya ke acara pesta teh.

Apakah sesuatu sudah terjadi sejak saat itu?

Apakah Rin berbuat sesuatu yang salah lagi?

Dia hanya bisa berserah pasrah kepada kapasitas otaknya yang tidak sanggup merekam ataupun mencerna ulang pemikiran itu.

Mobil sedan hitam berjalan pelan di seberang sekolah menyisakan pemandangan gerai toko es krim bermotor yang sedang melayani pembeli di seberang trotoar jalan sekolah. Rin yang menyaksikan itu menjadi lapar dan hendak membelinya. Dia berlari menuju mobil es krim tersebut dan tanpa berpikir panjang, _Banana Choco Ice Cream_ yang menjadi menu andalan toko itupun dibelinya. Tepat saat pesananya telah tiba di tangannya dengan itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara "bip" dari ponselnya yang menandakan ada surat elektronik yang masuk ke kotak pesannya. Pesan yang cukup singkat dari seorang sahabatnya untuk merangkum seluruh pertanyaan hari ini,

 _["Bagaimana?"]_

Gadis itu membaca pesan e-mail itu dengan dahi mengedut. Bagaimanapun juga balasan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini sudah jelas,

["Buruk. Ini tidak berjalan seperti yang aku harapkan. Maki-chan, tidak mau terbuka sedikitpun kepadaku. Wajahnya tampak begitu depresi, nyaa!"]

 _["Begitu yah? Lalu kamu sekarang ngapain?"]_

["Aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku sedang makan ice cream sekarang, lho!."]

(mengirim gambar selfie)

 _["Heh, enaknyaa?!"]_

["Kamu mau?!"]

 _["MAUUU!"]_

["Beli aja sendiri..."]

["Weekkss!"]

[":p"]

 _["(emoticon ngamok)"]_

Mode percakapan e-mail itu berakhir seraya mode telepon mulai muncul di depan layar Rin. Dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut menggunakan mode hand free serta memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya setelah memasang earphone ditelinganya sambil terus berjalan menikmati es krim yang mulai meleleh akibat siraman mentari sore.

"(slurp!) Nyaaa, Kayo-chin?! Es Krimnya enak lho! Segerrr!"

"Heh, kamu beli dimana es krim itu?! Enak gak?!"

"Enak banget! (slurp!) Nih, aku beli yang rasa coklat pisang, rasa pisangnya begitu menggoda tahu?! Hmm... Kelembutan krim di atasnya tidak terlalu keras ataupun terlalu cair, pas deh dengan kedinginan dan saus coklat yang ditabur diatasnya, nyaa!"

 _"Hueeh, udah-udah... Kamu jelasinnya bikin orang ngiler deh!"_

"Hmm... Sayang sekali, tapi kayaknya disana tadi gak jualan es krim kesukaanmu, deh?"

 _"Maksudmu?"_

"Kamu sukanya es krim rasa nasi, kan?!"

 _"Err, Rin... plis deh (hening sejenak)!"_

"Lho, bukannya dulu kamu pernah makan itu di sekolah?!"

 _"A..Aku gak pernah makan kayak gitu, yah?! E-Emangnya aku maniak, apa?!"_

"Kayo-chin, kamu pernah melakukan itu! Inget gak waktu SD dulu? Kamu mencampurkan bekal nasimu dengan es krim sekolah?!"

 _"A-A-A-Aaaaaaaa... K-kenapa kamu masih ingat itu?!"_

"Kalo gak salah aku masih punya fotonya, deh?!"

 _"M..Masaka, hapus! Hapus dong! Rin, aku malu kalo inget itu! kyaaa..."_

"Nggak mau, wekkks!"

 _"Kamu jahattt!"_

"Biarin...!"

 _"Aku nangis nih?! Hu...HuHuHu...HuHu..."_ Hanayo menirukan ekspresi tangisan palsu

"Iya iya, Gini aja deh, kayaknya penjual es krim keliling baru ini cuma jualan pas sore hari aja deh. begini saja, bagaimana kalau besok kita sama-sama cari aja penjual es krim itu di sekitar kompleks sekolah kalau beruntung mungkin kita bisa beli bareng?"

 _"Ok deh! "_

 _"Ah, iya, balik ke topik awal. Ini tentang Maki-chan."_

 _"Rin, kamu merasa nggak sih kalau dia itu jadi agak aneh hari ini?!"_

"Humm, aku juga merasa begitu sih. Dia memang kelihatan aneh semenjak kemarin."

 _"Kemarin? Hmm, bukannya kemarin hari minggu? Kamu memang ketemuan kemarin?"_

"Nyaaa, aanu.. Nggak begitu, Kayo-chin?! Aaanu, maksudku semenjak pulang sekolah kemarin Jum'at..."

 _"Ohh, iya juga sih.. Hari Jum'at kemarin dia tumben pulang dijemput lebih awal. Kelihatan panik juga sih."_

"Nyaa, b-begitulah? Ahahahaha..."

 _"Trus, tadi kamu memperhatikan dia sedang melakukan apa di dalam kelas?"_

"Dia cuma terus sibuk mencatat rangkuman pelajaran hari ini ke dalam bukunya, nya! Maki-chan benar-benar menghiraukan keberadaanku, nya!"

 _"Oh, gitu jadinya.. hmm, aku ngerti sekarang..."_

"Ngerti? Ngerti apa Kayo-chin?! Kasih tahu Rin, dong!"

 _"Hmm, bukannya kamu pernah menceritakan ini kepadaku? Kalau sebenarnya dia..."_

 _"Ehh, t-tunggu! Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya kepadamu?! Kalau kamu adalah temannya seharusnya kamu tidak akan pernah melupakan ini!"_

"Apakah itu penting?"

 _"Apakah seseorang membuat janji itu tidak penting?!"_

"Ehh?!"

 _"Kalau begitu, byee! Ganbatte-nyaa!"_

Hanayo menirukan suara jargon khas Rin di akhir panggilannya dan percakapan telepon itu selesai.

"Ehh? K-Kayo-chin, maksudmu apaan?!"

 _*tut, tut, tut..*_

"Yah, dimatiin..."

Rin mendengus kesal karena Hanayo tidak menjelaskan maksud seluruh perkataannya. Saat itu dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah namun arah kakinya malah menuntunnya menuju sisi lain gang sebelah, wilayah Akihabara. Rumah Rin sendiri berada di daerah Kanda.

* * *

.

Daerah Kanda adalah daerah yang bersinggungan dengan tiga wilayah di Tokyo yaitu dengan distrik Akihabara dan Junbo. Ada perbedaan besar diantara ketiga wilayah ini, Dibandingkan Kanda yang cenderung adem-ayem dengan tata kota klasik yang sengaja dibiarkan sederhana maka Akihabara terkenal dengan tempat penjualan barang elektronik yang selalu hiruk-pikuk dengan berbagai kegiatan berdagang.

Ini diperparah dengan label surga otaku yang membuat daerah ini selalu ramai, bagaimanapun juga seperti halnya tempat berjualan pada normalnya daerah ini akan sepi ketika menjelang jam sembilan malam besamaan dengan tutupnya pertokoan. Sementara Junbo adalah wilayah yang cenderung sepi namun tidak seperti Kanda, daerah yang terkenal sebagai pusat toko buku terlengkap ini cukup ramai dikunjungi para pencinta buku.

Gadis itu menyebrangi zebra-cross pertigaan Akihabara itu berada. Sebagaimana Akihabara pada umumnya banyak orang lalu lalang berjalan kaki disini, mereka dengan tertib mentaati lampu _traffic light_ yang secara teratur mengatur jalannya pejalan kaki dan kendaraan bermotor.

Kini, seharusnya dia terus berjalan mengikuti arus pejalan kaki yang berdesak-desakan menuju blok lainnya namun pada saat itu langkah kakinya seolah sedang terpancang ke dalam tanah, tubuhnya tidak bergeming dan terus terpaku seakan orang yang tersambar petir. Bukan karena kecapekan ataupun sedang kehilangan sesuatu, kala itu yang membuatnya seperti sekarang adalah karena pandangan matanya seolah teralihkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sedang berjalan pelan dari jalan berlawanan arah menuju tempat Rin sekarang berada.

 _"Bishoujo*"_ gumannya pelan dengan pupil mata agak membesar.

Sang gadis di seberang jalan itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu tampil mencolok apabila dilihat dari tempat Rin sekarang apalagi banyak orang yang menyertainya namun itu sama sekali halangan bagi Rin untuk terus memperhatikan sang gadis berambut violet gelap panjang yang sedang membawa tas jinjing di lengannya kelihatannya dia baru saja keluar dari toko buku yang ada di seberang jalan. Bagaimanapun juga saat ini senyuman merekah di bibirnya, Senyuman bak violet pelangi beradu dengan manik kuning kecoklatan itu terfokus pada tablet portable yang dibawanya.

Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan meskipun berulang kali dia menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya, orang yang lewatpun nampaknya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pelancong wanita itu hingga dia berjalan tepat berpapasan dengan Rin. Kala itu Rin hanya terus diam terhenyak mengamati jalannya. Sementara itu jalan trotoar tempat Rin berada mulai sepi bertepatan dengan lampu merah untuk para penyebrang mulai berkumpul sebelum dapat berjalan kembali.

Berbeda dengan sisi penyebrangan daerah Akihabara, sisi daerah Kanda cenderung sepi karena memang jarang orang berkunjung di daerah ini. Disanalah gadis itu juga berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian zebra-cross itu, Rin terus terpaku memandangi cara gestur jalannya yang tetap anggun, dia berpikir bahwa mungkin gadis itu adalah seorang mahasiswi atau paling tidak begitulah kesan pertamanya melihat pakaian modis yang dikenakannya.

Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, dia menyadari ada yang janggal di adegan ini. Gadis itu ternyata sama sekali tidak berhenti berjalan malahan dia yang masih asyik memperhatikan layar Tab yang dibawa tangannya dan seakan mengacuhkan sekitar dia terus melewati palang rambu merah yang mulai menyala.

.

"Heh, dia bercanda, kan?!"

"Gadis itu, Heh, ini masih belum waktunya untuk menyebrang, kan?!"

"Tunggu...! Hei, Mbaakk! Jangan menyebrang?!"

Bukan hanya Rin, Tiba-tiba banyak orang dari seberang jalan mulai mengeluarkan seruan jeritan panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya namun dia tetap tidak bergeming. Suara jeritan itu lalu menyebar hingga seberang jalan tempat Rin berada dan menimbulkan suasana horror di kedua belah sisi ketika truk besar mulai melintasinya, termasuk bagi Rin yang cukup shock.

Namun...

Gadis ini unik, dia menyadari keanehannya itu bahwa seringkali nalar otaknya cenderung lambat untuk memikirkan sesuatu namun gerakan refleks tubuhnya tidak pernah membohonginya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Begitu juga untuk kali ini dimana langkah kakinya segera berlari mengejar gadis itu dan menariknya dalam waktu sekejab mata menuju pinggir trotoar jalan.

"Kyaaa!"

Gadis itu menjerit karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng ke belakang tertarik oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat mencekram tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke sisi jalan sebelumnya. Sepasang utas kabel tipis ikut lepas dari telinga yang bersembunyi di balik rambut panjangnya ketika itu terjadi sehingga membuka wawasan pandangannya saat ini. Ilusi dunia khayalnya telah rusak berganti menjadi kenyataaan.

"Aduhhh, A..Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Gadis itu bingung dan mulai menoleh ke belakangnya, tepat pada saat itu dia menyadari kerumunan puluhan mata sedang terpusat kepadanya. Hal yang lebih mengherankan baginya adalah ketika mengetahui tubuhnya sama sekali tidak sakit meskipun sudah terdorong jatuh hingga dia memalingkan matanya ke arah bawah.

"K-Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?!" ucap sang penolong sembari tubuhnya agak sesak tertindih gadis asing itu.

"Hya! M-Maafkan aku!"

Gadis asing itu segera berdiri dari tubuh sang penolong dengan panik. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Dia memalingkan pandangan matanya ke sekelilingnya dan melihat sebuah truk besar melintas dan naungan lampu merah mengiringi tempat dia hendak menyebrang. Gadis itu menyalahkan kecerobohannya sendiri.

Sang penolong masih terbaring di sisi trotoar saat ini, kelihatannya dia merasakan sakit saat hendak berdiri. Ada sedikit memar di tumit kaki dan siku tangan sebelah kiri. Ketika itu adalah tepat pada saat seseorang berusaha menerobos kerumuman tersebut.

"Rin-chan! K-Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sang wanita muda itu terlihat setengah pucat melihat keadaan Rin saat ini. Sang penyanyi muda itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal tidak bisa mempercayai pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini.

.

Hoshizora Rin, sang gadis berambut pendek itu baru saja hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena menarik mundur seorang gadis yang sedang menyebrang jalan secara sembrono menerobos lampu merah. Beberapa menit berlalu dan suasana jalan di sekitar Akihabara nampak horor itu semua telah berlalu dan sudah menghilang tanpa bekas seakan tidak pernah ada kejadian apa-apa saat itu.

Meskipun ada plester yang menempel pada lukanya namun raut muka gadis kucing tersebut tetap bisa tersenyum lebar seakan tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Belakang pakaian seragamnya nampak kusut dan kotor karena habis bertumbukan dengan debu jalanan meskipun begitu dia saat ini malah asyik untuk meminum jus jeruk di dalam sebuah kafe di pinggiran trotoar Akiba bersama dengan gadis yang diselamatkannya dan seorang penyanyi wanita yang baru dikenalnya minggu lalu di dalam sebuah acara pesta.

"Apakah itu sakit?" tanya gadis yang diselamatkannya.

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja, kok!"

"Tenang saja! Tenang saja!"

Rin menjawabnya dengan nada riang namun perkataan itu tidak mengubah keadaan apapun bahwa kedua gadis itu masih tegang apabila mengingat saat itu. Juga, sang wanita muda itu lalu kembali menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa?!"

"Hummh! Nee-chan! Tidak usah khawatir... hehehe!"

"Oh iya, kenapa mbak ada disini?! Apakah kakak tinggal disekitar sini?"

"I-Itu..."

"Ahh, aku cuma kebetulan lewat aja, sih. Hehehe..."

Dia menjawab agak kurang meyakinkan beserta dengan tangan yang menggaruk belakang lehernya tersebut. Keadaan kikuk itu tidak berlangsung lama karena gadis yang ditolongnya juga mulai angkat suara.

"A..Anu, aku minta maaf yah!"

"Ehh?! Ahh, tidak apa-apa, kok! Tenang saja, kak... hehehe..." jawabnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung tangan gadis yang memegang gelasnya sedang terlihat murung itu.

"Apakah kamu baru pertama kali mengunjungi Akihabara?"

"Err, mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu, sih. Aku memang baru tiba di Tokyo hari ini." jawabnya malu-malu.

"Oh yah? Memangnya kamu berasal dari mana?"

"A...Aku tinggal di Nagoya."

"Osaka?! Weeh, jauh sekali?!" sang kakak ikutan nimbrung.

"Apakah kamu sedang liburan? Ataukah kamu tersesat?" tanya Rin kembali

"Ahh, t-tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku sebenarnya sedang mencari tempat ini"

Gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan tab miliknya dan mempertunjukkan kepada mereka berdua sebuah peta lokal yang menunjukkan tanda "Tokyo Bunka Kaikan" di jarum pin penanda peta tersebut.

"Tokyo Bunka Kaikan?"

"Umm, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat." gumam Rin setengah berbisik. "Tokyo Bunka Kaikan... Tokyo Bunka Kaikan..."

"Umm, dari peta ini terlihat tempat ini dekat dengan Museum Tokyo. Itu berarti tempat ini tidak jauh dari sini, meskipun begitu kamu sebaiknya tidak berjalan kaki melainkan naik kereta saja." Wanita muda itu mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Lihat, bukankah tempat ini berada tepat di depan Stasiun Ueno?!"

"Ahh, kakak benar..."

Gadis pelancong itu nampak terkejut karena tidak sejauh itu memikirkan ide navigasi yang berguna untuk menemukan tempat yang dicarinya. Sementara Rin dan gadis penyanyi itu masih nampak heran dengan tempat yang ditujunya.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kamu kesana?"

"Ahh, aku sebenarnya sedang mengikuti kompetisi musik untuk piano."

"Ehh, kamu bisa memainkan piano? Sugoi, nya!"

"Ne, Ne, Apakah semua orang bisa ikut di acara itu, nyaa?! Trus, Trus... Kok kamu bisa ikut! Hadiahnya apaan kalo menang?!"

"Nya?!" gumam sang gadis sambil memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu sebelum dia kembali fokus.

"Ahh, hehehe... B-begitulah, tapi aku tidak terlalu ahli sih sebenarnya. Ini cuma kompetisi piano amatir saja kok."

"Heh?!" tukas gadis berambut coklat oranye itu kembali. "Kira-kira aku bisa mengajak dia nggak yah? Sebenarnya a-aku juga memiliki teman yang bisa memainkan piano sih. Namanya Maki-chan. Ehehehe..."

"Ehh, Maki-chan?" gadis itu nampak terkejut

"Ahh, gadis yang kemarin datang ke pesta teh bersamamu itu kan? Yang bakal mencium seorang ga—"

"Ahhh... gayamunaklelekakarotonomonokoroekakwrtgklosnsalapqndagx!"

Rin segera berteriak panik menceracau tidak jelas saat sang wanita kenalannya itu hendak menyempurnakan kalimatnya.

"Iya, kau benar seratus persen kakak Ri... Ri? Ri...?!"

"Ehm..." dia tersenyum. "Nama lengkapku adalah Riho Iida, namun biasa dipanggil Rippi."

"Ahh, gomen Rippi-neechan... Ahh, Rippi-neesan.*" ujar Rin setengah membungkukkan badan.

"Rippi-neechan juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Gadis itu menepuk pundak Rin supaya tidak terlalu tegang. Dia lalu memalingkan muka kepada gadis asing itu dan berkata:

" _However_ , kamu sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan tidak terlalu ahli apabila sudah datang dari tempat sejauh ini hanya untuk mengikuti kompetisi piano di tokyo, dik."

"Tapi..." selanya namun tidak diberi kesempatan oleh Rippi.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa memenangkan kompetisi itu. Ganbatte, nyaa...!"

"Umm, arigatou! Minna..."

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum lebar memandangi gadis yang baru mereka jumpai ini pada akhirnya bisa memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa yah?"

"Ahh, namaku adalah Sakura."

.

 **Periode16:** selesai

.

* * *

*Notes:

- **Bishoujo** : gadis cantik

-Onee-chan adalah sebutan untuk kakak kandung, sedangkan Onee-san adalah sebutan untuk orang yang lebih tua tapi tidak sekandung. Disini Rin kesulitan memanggilnya sebagai oneesan atau oneechan.

.

* * *

 **Pojok Nulis:**

Untuk kalian yang masih mengikuti cerita ini sejak awal saya ucapkan selamat datang kembali!

Dan bagi kalian yang baru saja membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini maka saya ingin mengucapkan terlebih dahulu, selamat tahun baru 2017 dan selamat datang!

Agak payah juga sih, karena hari tahun baru kali ini harus bertepatan dengan hari minggu.

Well, Tahun baru, lembaran baru, dan cerita ini juga memasuki stage pertunjukkan yang baru. Aku bertaruh kalian mungkin sudah bisa menebak alur cerita ini akan dibawa kemana tapi aku akan simpan beberapa rinciannya untuk minggu depan.

Seperti yang pernah aku katakan sebelumnya, pola cerita kali ini akan semakin rumit. Bagi kalian yang masih belum paham alur penulisan cerita ini biarkan aku menjelaskan sedikit.

Jadi pada awalnya konsep cerita ini dimulai dari **babak 1** di chapter 1 (ya iyalah!) dan itu berakhir di chapter 3 [Ini adalah akhir ke 1! ARTINYA: kalian boleh puas berhenti membaca sampai tahap ini],

lalu cerita berkembang ke **babak 2** di chapter 4 sampai chapter 9 [Ini adalah penulisan seluruh naskah cerita asli yang sudah aku tuliskan. ARTINYA: memang ini adalah akhir ke 2. namun...],

aku telah menuliskan cerita tambahan di chapter 10 yang masih termasuk naskah cerita asli - dan ini juga aku rampungkan sebagai awal dari **babak 3** yang kemudian berakhir hingga chapter 15. Well, mulai babak inilah aku mulai serius menuliskan ceritanya.

(jadi yang kemarin itu...?).

Actually, kalian bebas berhenti membaca cerita ini di titik mana saja, if you feels bored - i know, its not famous pair n theme. idc, yang penting adalah kepuasan kalian dalam membaca.

However, begitulah saya memulai tulisan chapter 16 ini. dan...

Welcome to the **stage 4**! Apa yang akan ada di cerita ini? Bagaimana jika aku katakan akan ada dua dunia yang saling bertemu dan berpadu?

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi.

.

Best Regards, Lee

.

* * *

.

.

 **Bagian Encore ke-1:** Raja yang malang dan Petuah Sorgawi

.

Alkisah di sebuah kerajaan kecil di wilayah Wales, Kerajaan Inggris Raya hiduplah seorang raja lokal yang arif dan bijaksana. Bersama dengan sang Ratu yang baru saja dinikahinya mereka memerintah mengayomi penduduk desa di wilayah tersebut dengan damai.

Sang Raja bukanlah orang yang hebat.

Bahkan meskipun disebut sebagai Raja namun jabatannya di dalam pemerintahan daerah kurang lebih sederajat dengan level gubernur di masa sekarang akan tetapi seluruh warga di daerah yang dia pimpin sangat mencintai sang Raja sehingga mereka tunduk dan taat kepadanya karena dapat membawa rasa aman dan tentram. Akan tetapi keluarga raja ini tidak sepenuhnya bahagia karena hingga tahun kelima mereka berkeluarga masih belum juga mendapat keturunan. Raja merupakan orang kristen yang taat. Dia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya bagi negara dan kepada Tuhan. Dia mengerti bahwa seluruh hidup ini ada di dalam rencana-Nya.

Singkat cerita, datanglah seorang nenek sihir yang menyamar sebagai penjual bunga. Berkat kelihaiannya dia berhasil mendekati sang Ratu dan menawarinya setangkai bunga. Itu adalah bunga mawar biru, sebuah bunga yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia tapi itu ada! Dan Ratu tertarik untuk mencium harumnya.

Itulah awal mula malapetaka ini terjadi. Sang Ratu tiba-tiba pingsan di iringi lenyapnya sang nenek. Sang nenek telah berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang di angkasa.

Samar-samar terdengar suara yang menggelegar di istana:

"Wahai sang raja! Terimalah pembalasanku! Sesungguhnya aku sudah menghancurkan pondasi terpenting dalam keluargamu sebagaimana engkau telah menghancurkan kehidupanku. Ketahuilah bahwa aku sudah mengutukimu, keluargamu, dan istanamu!"

"Engkau pasti mati! Engkau tidak akan memiliki keturunan, bahkan meskipun engkau memiliki anak, setiap keturunanmu akan mewarisi kutuk ini untuk selama-lamanya. Dan jangan pernah berharap bahwa aku akan mematahkannya karena aku memegang kutuk ini hingga ke alam maut!"

Itulah perkataan terakhir dari nenek sihir itu karena kepala pasukan istana berhasil menghunuskan pedang ke jasad tak kasat mata itu sebelum mengucapkan kalimat segel kutuk terakhirnya.

Ya, itu bukanlah kutuk yang sempurna.

Namun kutuk tetaplah kutuk dan sang Raja telah mendengar itu dengan sangat jelas. Peristiwa itu juga diikuti dengan kenyataan bahwa semenjak saat itu keadaan sang Ratu semakin memburuk. Seluruh rakyat mengasihi mereka. Mereka semenjak hari itu telah meluangkan waktu untuk berdoa dan berpuasa bagi Ratu mereka. Peristiwa ini dikenal sebagai "Masa Penuh Ratapan Wales."

Bulan ketiga semenjak kejadian itu berlalu, itu adalah bulan oktober. Seluruh raja bagian inggris dipanggil menghadap sang Ratu Inggris Raya di Istana Buckingham di London untuk melaporkan pemerintahan tahunan mereka. Disanalah kabar desas-desus tentang sang ratu wales tersebar kepada para bangsawan, ksatria, dan Raja lainnya termasuk ke telinga Ratu Inggris, Ratu Elizard.

Beliau memiliki tiga putri, masing-masing putri memiliki keunggulan tersendiri. Yang tertua dikenal oleh kecerdasannya hanya bisa memberi simpati saja. Yang tengah dikenal oleh kemiliterannya hanya menganggap itu sebagai suratan takdir yang seperti peristiwa biasa namun putri yang paling bungsu tidaklah seperti kedua kakaknya, dia dikenal oleh kebijaksanaannya.

Dengan sangat memaksa sang anak bungsu memohon kepada Ibundanya untuk bertindak sesuatu. Sang Ratu bukannya tidak peduli namun dia juga tetap manusia biasa. Bagaimanapun juga apa yang sedang diminta oleh putri kecilnya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh tangan manusia namun perlu campur tangan Tuhan. Namun...

Ada alasan mengapa sang putri ketiga benar-benar memaksakan itu. Itu karena di Inggris wewenang seorang pemimpin negara ada satu level dibawah kepemimpinan Tuhan. Bahkan beliau memiliki wewenang untuk memimpin bala tentara sorga menyerang atau melindungi Inggris hanya dengan satu hunusan pedang tanpa ujung di tangannya.

Sang putri ketiga berdoa dan malaikat Uriel mendengar itu dan mewartakan itu kepada Sang Empunya Surga. Sebuah maklumat dikeluarkan dan Ratu sebagai pelaksana kerajaan sorga diwajibkan untuk melakukan itu. singkatnya, dia memanggil sang raja ke depan singgasananya untuk memberikan titah. Beginilah bunyinya:

"Telah kudengar isi hatimu dan seluruh perbuatan malang yang menimpa dirimu. Telah Aku ketahui seluruh maksud dan harapanmu dan bagaimana engkau mencintai istrimu dan merindukan anak untuk meneruskan nama keluargamu.

Karena itu dengarkanlah perkataanku wahai hambaKu yang setia. Beginilah Titah Tuhan, Sang Pemilik Sorga dan atas nama pemimpin tertinggi seluruh bala tentara sorgawi: Bahwa Aku pasti akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Aku akan memberikanmu keturunan oleh karena engkau taat dan setia kepada seluruh perintahKu dan tidak memerintah dengan bengis melainkan mensejahterakan rakyatmu. Namun...

Oleh karena istrimu yang telah berbaring tidur itu diam-diam menghinaKu dengan berkata bahwa "Tuhan itu kejam dan tidak peduli" maka Aku tidak sepenuhnya mencabut kutuk itu. Sebagaimana St. Paulus menerima duri di dalam dagingnya ketika menerimaKu, Sebagaimana Ayub menerima pencobaanKu terhadap keluarganya maka Aku juga akan membiarkan si jahat itu menjamah keturunanmu namun apabila engkau dan seluruh keluargamu tidak menyimpang dari jalanKu ke kanan ataupun ke kiri melainkan tetap lurus hati maka Aku akan memberkatinya senantiasa."

Demikianlah maklumat yang diberikan oleh Ratu Elizard. Dan sang Raja menerima itu dengan bersyukur sambil berkata : "Biarlah kehendak Tuhan yang jadi."

Ketika itu Malaikat Gabriel yang berada di sana untuk menyampaikan kabar juga mendengar itu dan Tuhan sekali lagi menyampaikan pesannya kali ini Dia bahkan memberikan pesan anugerah. Saat itu di dalam istana tidak hanya berdiri para bangsawan dan kesatria saja melainkan juga turut terdapat para pemimpin gereja Anglikan. Sang uskup agung wanita yang berdiri sebagai perwakilan pemimpin gereja itu lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Katanya melalui mulut sang Uskup Agung:

"Baik sekali perbuatanmu, wahai sang raja. Oleh karena aku telah melihat hatimu yang taat dan setia maka Aku tidak kuasa untuk menahan hatiKu kepadamu. Ketahuilah bahwa sungguh-sungguh aku hendak menepati janjiku untuk keluargamu. Oleh karena itu, pandanglah ke langit dan lihatlah aku menjatuhkan bintang untuk keluargamu. Ambilah bintang itu dan pergunakanlah baik-baik itu sebagai warisanmu dan keluargamu."

Kala itu di langit muncul sebuah komet yang sedang melintasi bumi di belahan lainnya. Sang ratu memiliki sebuah pedang para malaikat yang bernama pedang Curtana yang di tenteng ke pundaknya bak mainan pedang kayu. Pedang ini sebenarnya bukan pedang yang asli melainkan replika yang memuat 70% dari kekuatan sebenarnya. Pedang Curtana yang asli disebut-sebut dapat membelah bulan menjadi dua, namun kekuatan pedang replika ini juga tidak kalah hebat karena cukup kuat untuk membelah bintang, seperti halnya benda angkasa di langit yang sedang melintas sekarang.

Demikianlah sang ratu bertindak berkat tuntunan Tuhan. Beliau lalu keluar dan menghunuskan pedang itu ke langit malam angkasa gelap dan kemudian membelah sebuah komet yang sedang melintasi bumi hingga menjadi dua. Itu terbelah namun hanya sedikit fragmen saja yang terpisah karena kurang akurat menghunuskannya. Sebagian besar jatuh ke negara jepang, sebagian kecil terpisah dengan sangat ajaib menuju negara inggris. Peristiwa itu dikenal sebagai "Hari Ratu Menyembelih Marduk dan Tiamat."

Fragmen batu komet yang terpisah itu lalu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menggerus sisi-sisi bebatuan hingga menyisakan batu kristal murni di dalamnya. Batu itu menumbuk bumi dengan panas yang berkecepatan tinggi dan hanya menyisakan inti kristal batu yang sangat berkilauan.

Sang raja mengambil itu dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah perhiasan yang dikenakan ke leher istrinya yang secara ajaib telah menghancurkan kutuk itu. Semenjak hari itu, batu tersebut telah menyelamatkan keluarga ini dan Raja telah dikaruniakan 3 anak.

Sang raja begitu bahagia dan bersyukur oleh anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan. Semenjak hari itu batu tersebut telah dimiliki sebagai harta warisan negara Wales.

Batu itu diberi nama Love Gem.

,

* * *

.

DO NOT KILL RIN: thx for the reading. masih bakalan banyak kejutan yg tidak terduga di cerita ini kok. hohohoho... (bagian encore ini udah terlalu jelas petunjuknya sepertinya. hohoho...)

DO NOT KILL RIN: Hohoho, di dalam review blog gw juga sempat bahas ini, yang intinya memang timeline Aqours dan Muse itu memang beda 3 tahun. Namun, karena cerita ini dibuat sebelum penayangan Sunshine di TV jadinya cerita ini dibuat se-ngarang saya. :p

Dasar umur penokohan Uranohoshi dan Otonokizaka di cerita ini dibuat selisih 1 tahun. Jadi para gadis Aqours disini kelas 1 = 3 SMP. Kelas 2 = Kelas 1, Kelas 3 = Kelas 2. Ini memang di sengaja untuk kebutuhan plot di cerita selanjutnya.

Dan, ini cerita x-over ngarang ini merupakan cerita eksperimen kedua saya setelah "Only Today"


	17. Periode 17: Berhutang

Chapter 17: Berhutang

.

 _"Let love be your only debt! If you love others, you have done all that the Law demands."_

.

Mereka berdua pada akhirnya pergi bersama untuk mengantarkan Sakura menuju Stasiun JR East Akihabara supaya bisa transit ke Stasiun Ueno.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja mengantarkan gadis itu dengan berjalan kaki menuju tempat tersebut, namun setelah berpikir ulang bahwa dia berasal dari luar kota maka cara terbaik untuk sampai ke Tokyo Bunka Kaikan adalah melalui alat transportasi yang paling mudah diingat sampai ke tujuan yaitu menggunakan alat transportasi yang paling umum di jepang, kereta api.

Memang, Ada juga cara lain untuk sampai ke tempat itu yaitu dengan menggunakan taksi namun jelas akan memakan biaya yang lebih mahal oleh karena itulah _win-win solution_ adalah menggunakan transportasi umum, kereta bawah tanah.

Sebelumnya, Rin dan Rippi benar-benar berniat mengantarkan gadis itu tidak hanya sampai Stasiun Kereta saja namun juga sampai ke Tokyo Bunka Kaikan juga. Namun Sakura meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak melakukan itu karena dia merasa sudah terlalu merepotkan mereka sejauh ini malahan gadis itu mengatakan dengan yakin bahwa dia pasti bisa menemukan tempat itu karena dia sebenarnya berasal dari Tokyo dan pernah tinggal selang beberapa waktu di kota ini. Jadi dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menghubungi kerabatnya di kota ini apabila suatu ketika dirinya benar-benar tersesat atau paling tidak dia akan mencari bantuan pos polisi kota.

Begitulah, Di depan stasiun JR Akihabara itu mereka pada akhirnya berpisah satu sama lain dalam sebuah pertemuan singkat ini.

.

* * *

.

Hari sudah semakin senja, kini tinggal Rin dan Rippi saja yang sedang berjalan berdua menyusuri trotoar Akiba yang sudah semakin lenggang. Mereka berdua berjalan mengarah ke wilayah Kanda, wilayah rumah Rin berada.

Umm, Bagaimana membandingan kedua daerah ini?

Itu seperti kamu berada di jalan raya saat sedang ada hujan lebat menaungi satu wilayah, begitu lebat hingga kamu basah kuyup namun detik kamu berlari keluar dari wilayah itu kamu merasakan bahwa hujan itu sudah lenyap tanpa ada bekas setitikpun tetes air hujan menaungi daerah tempat kamu berada sekarang selain terik hawa panas saja padahal kalau kamu menoleh ke belakang jelas masih ada awan hitam menaunginnya.

Demikianlah perasaan Rippi saat pertama kali melintasi daerah Kanda, dia merasa tidak seperti sedang di Tokyo karena wilayah ini masih begitu asri dan vintage. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan tanpa berisik dan sekedar diam seakan ditelan oleh keheningan langit sore Akiba.

Momen ini sungguh kaku.

Rippi memang sosok wanita yang kalem. Penampilannya saat ini yang memakai gaun long dress dengan topi lebar di atas kepalanya memberikan kesan bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai kegiatan yang non-formal. Namun untuk Rin?

Melihat Rin yang diam tanpa mengoceh berisik jelas bukan sesuatu yang "normal", setidaknya itu juga penilaian dari Rippi.

Jadi wanita muda itu mulai angkat bicara memecah keheningan. Rippi, gadis muda itu angkat suara menghibur Rin yang tampak muram sekarang.

"Nee, Rin-chan?"

"Ini perasaanku saja atau semenjak awal tadi kamu sepertinya merasa murung yah?"

"Ehh?"

Sesaat Rin menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah terpongah karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu namun dia meneruskan langkahnya kembali sembari mengutarakan perasaan hatinya.

"Umm, begini kak?"

"Apakah Rippi-neesan mau mendengar permasalahanku hari ini?"

Rin menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan mata ragu namun sang kakak perempuan yang melihat mata tanggung itu menjadi tersenyum selagi memancarkan sinar mata yang berkilauan sembari berkata: "Tentu"

.

Jadi, Rin lalu menceritakan permasalahan yang dia rasakan seharian ini tentang tingkah laku Maki yang aneh dan percakapan misterius dengan Hanayo barusan yang tidak menghasilkan apapun selain rasa dongkol di hatinya.

Selama dia membicarakan hal tersebut entah mengapa Rin menjadi begitu antusias menceritakan setiap rincian kejadiannya kepada orang yang baru dikenal satu minggu yang lalu itu. Layaknya seorang _geeky_ menceritakan ulang drama TV yang baru saja dia tonton kepada teman akrabnya, dia meyakinkan tidak ada sesuatupun yang terluput dari ingatannya.

Aneh, perasaan yang Rin alami saat ini berbeda jauh dengan kegalauan yang sempat menjangkiti hatinya saat siang hari di sekolah. Sekarang Rin merasa bahwa perasaan hati itu, beban yang sedang mengikat dirinya dan pemikiran buntunya agak begitu lega dan bebas padahal permasalahannya belum selesai sama sekali.

.

"Ah, begitu yah?" Rippi tertawa kecil mendengar akhir cerita Rin.

"Begitu apanya? Menurut kakak gimana? Mereka itu nyebelin banget, kan?!"

"Tingkah mereka berdua itu benar-benar gak dewasa banget deh! Masak main rahasia-rahasiaan sama Rin?!" tandas cewek yang paling tidak dewasa disini dengan kedua pipi yang dibuat menggembung.

"Jadi Rin, anak yang bernama Maki itu kamu sudah lama mengenal dia, yah?"

"Umm, enggak sih. Sebetulnya aku juga baru mengenal Maki saat masuk sekolah SMA ini, sih?"

"Eh?! Aku kira kamu sudah mengenalnya sejak lama?"

"Apa jangan-jangan...?!" dia melirik si gadis SMA itu dengan muka memerah namun itu malah membuat Rin semakin panik.

"Ehh?! En..Enggak kok! Rin sama sekali nggak seperti itu! Rin nggak mungkin berteman dengan Maki hanya karena uangnya saja!"

"Err, aku tidak hendak mengatakan itu sih..." mata gadis itu melipir saat menggumamkan itu.

"Jadi, Menurutmu sendiri, Rin. Hal menarik apa yang kamu lihat dari Maki selama ini?"

Sejenak gadis itu berdiam diri sebelum membuka mulutnya

"Emm, Maki itu..."

"Maki itu orangnya menarik. Aku akui memang dia jarang ngobrol dan tingkahnya yang cenderung pendiam seolah membangun tembok pembatas bagi orang lain yang ingin mendekatinya. Namun meskipun begitu mereka semua salah! Mereka salah kalau memandang Maki sebagai orang yang angkuh dan sulit berteman karena sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik hati dan sangat peduli dengan sesamanya."

Rin sedikit mendenguskan nafasnya, tampaknya dia agak kesal ketika membicarakan itu.

"Maki itu orangnya teliti dan sering memperhatikan keperluan orang lain tanpa mereka sadari. Bagaikan seorang malaikat tanpa rupa yang selalu ikut membantu orang dari bayang-bayang. Dia bertingkah bahkan tanpa menginginkan pamrih atau pujian yang berlebihan dari orang lain, dia lebih suka menolong tanpa dilihat oleh orang."

"Sementara Maki juga adalah salah satu putri kaya di kota ini sehingga banyak orang memandang hormat kepadanya. Namun dia juga tidak risih untuk berteman dengan orang lainnya, seperti aku. Ehehe.. Mungkin."

Tapi... Gadis itu menyadari apa yang dia bicarakan selama ini hanyalah sesuatu yang dia perhatikan tentang permukaan luarnya saja. Dibandingkan dengan seluruh ucapannya tentang yang dia ketahui dari Maki. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa masih ada dinding pembatas yang menghalangi mereka untuk bisa saling akrab.

Itu bukan dari pihak Maki. Itu adalah sesuatu yang baru dibangun begitu saja pada satu bulan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang hatinya sendiri tidak pernah inginkan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi mawas diri tentang hubungan yang sedang ia jalin bersama Maki.

Entah, apakah sesuatu itu pantas disebutkan dengan jelas ataukah ada sebuah definisi lain yang menjelaskan tentang itu? Sebuah kesimpulan dari perasaan senang, cemburu, dan sedih, lega ketika dia bersamanya. Perasaan ketika dia tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang, termasuk dari sahabat terbaiknya.

Jadi...

"Err, sebetulnya Rin juga tidak terlalu mengenal dia sih. Hehehe."

Gadis itu menggaruk belakang lehernya sembari melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Satu-satunya hal yang Rin tahu bahwa gadis itu selalu kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya ketika berhubungan dengan orang lain, termasuk kepada orang tuanya."

"Ah, tapi lebih dari itu Maki adalah gadis yang pintar dan jenius di dalam pelajaran sekolah. Kakak mungkin tidak akan menyangka bahwa gadis sejenius dia itu malah memilih bersekolah di tempatku, di sebuah gedung SMA yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup."

"Hmm, tampaknya kamu sudah mengenal banyak tentang dia, yah?" komentar wanita di sebelahnya.

"Ah, satu lagi... Karena dia juga aku jadi serius belajar bahasa inggris sekang. Hihihihi..."

"Ehh, _Really_?!" Rippi terkejut mendengarnya namun Rin dengan cepat turut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Umm, E he he he he... C-Cuma sedikit, sih."

"Awalnya, aku mendengarkan keluhan dari ibunya bahwa Maki sebenarnya adalah orang yang suka memainkan piano namun karena suatu kejadian sehingga dia dilarang untuk bermain musik dan terus mengikuti perintah ayahnya supaya belajar, belajar dan belajar. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu mendapat penjagaan yang ketat oleh penjaganya yang selalu setia menjemputnya pulang ke rumah tepat setelah jam sekolah berakhir."

"Dan itu membuat Rin menjadi sedih..."

Gadis itu menghela nafas pendek sementara Rippi yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya saja.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini. Namun Rin juga sedih ketika mendengarkan keadaan Maki yang kesulitan untuk dapat mengekspersikan perasaan hatinya. Tidak hanya di sekolah namun juga di dalam rumahnya."

Karena itulah...

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan keadaan ini dan itulah yang memotivasi Rin untuk bisa naik level setidaknya Rin bisa menjadi setara dalam satu hal dengan Maki. Setidaknya sesuatu usaha yang menjadikanku bisa pantas disebut sebagai seorang teman olehnya. Tidak, bukan oleh Maki saja namun juga oleh kedua orang tuanya."

"Err, jadi kamu belajar bahasa inggris?"

"B-begitulah, sebenarnya Rin ini orang yang bodoh sih. Tapi entah mengapa Rin jadi tertarik untuk terus belajar di bidang ini dan suatu waktu karena aku terlalu giat belajar sehingga aku pernah mendapatkan nilai terbaik di kelas. Hehehe..."

"Ohh, Sugee..." Rippi memberi tepuk tangan ringan dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut, keduanya tetap berjalan kaki melewati jalanan yang sepi itu namun Rin malah menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi, kejadian itu malah membuat Maki menjadi muram, nyaa."

"Dan pada hari itulah, awal momen mengenai segalanya tentang kehidupan kami berdua menjadi berubah. Waktu itu aku mendatangi rumah Maki dan sempat bertemu Ayahnya secara mendadak."

"Aku terkejut tapi itu adalah saat yang tepat dimana seluruh tujuanku dapat terkabul. Lalu, singkat kata aku berbicara kepada beliau dan membujuk ayahnya supaya mengijinkan Maki bermain musik dan klimaksnya, beliau pada akhirnya mengijinkannya dengan suatu syarat."

[Syarat itu...]

"Ahh, aku mengerti sekarang." gumam gadis itu separuh tersenyum. Kepalanya tertunduk sembari terus berjalan dan tidak berniat meneruskan perkataannya lagi.

[Gadis itu... Ternyata selama ini kamu berusaha menepati janjimu itu kan? Ah, kalau begitu kenapa kamu selama ini diam saja?! Kamu berusaha menanggung beban perjanjian ini seorang diri, yah? Maki, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakannya itu kepadaku?!]

[B-Baka!]

Rin separuh tertawa dan separuh murung akibat memikirkan itu semua, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar untuk diceritakan kembali selain perasaan termenung dan giliran Rippi yang mengambil alih kemudi pembicaraan sekarang.

.

"Umm, kamu bilang kamu bisa bahasa inggris kan? Apakah kamu sanggup menterjemahkan perkataan ini?" dia tersenyum.

"Ada tertulis _"_ _Owe no man any thing, but to love one another."_ kata Rippi menyebutkannya sebuah frase kata dengan fasih.

"Apakah kamu paham?"

 _"Jangan berhutang apapun kepada siapapun namun saling mengasihilah satu sama lain",_ benar?"

"Tepat" dia tersenyum menjawab Rin yang bingung. "Rin, Aku rasa..."

"Apabila temanmu, Maki-chan sampai berbuat sedemikian rupa seperti yang telah kamu ceritakan barusan maka aku rasa permasalahan utamanya bukanlah karena dia sedang menutup-nutupi sesuatu dari padamu ataupun dia tidak percaya kepadamu."

"Namun lebih dari itu karena dia tidak ingin merasa bersalah apabila melibatkanmu dengan permasalahan barunya atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin membuat dirinya merasa berhutang kepadamu. Karena itulah dia sedang berjuang keras menyelesaikan permasalahannya itu sendirian." kata Rippi tersenyum memandang Rin yang tampak heran dengan penjelasan tersebut.

"Eh, tapi Rin tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa dihutangkan kepada Maki, kok? Lagipula Maki itu kan sudah kaya raya masak dia perlu berhutang kepada Rin, sih?"

"Huueeehhh...!"

Rippi agak membeku sambil menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban polos tersebut. Tangannya lalu direntangkan untuk merangkul tubuh ramping disampingnya agar semakin dekat kepadanya.

"Rin-chan yang aku maksud berhutang disini bukanlah tentang hal material seperti itu tetapi juga hal lainnya."

"Hal yang lainnya?" Rin melirik ke samping wajahnya, kala itu pipi mereka berdua sudah menempel layaknya kue mochi tahun baru di atas piring.

"Iya, ada arti yang lain seperti hutang nyawa, hutang darah, hutang janji, dan juga... _hutang budi_."

"Nah, temanmu itu mungkin merasa dia tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani dengan _hutang budi_ yang akan mengikatmu kepadanya."

"H-Hutang Budi? Ehh, memangnya ada juga yah arti semacam itu? Tapi, Rin tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu..."

"Karena itulah, aku kan sudah bilang kamu tidak perlu mencemaskan itu lagi."

"Tapi, aku tetap mau membantu Maki-chan!" kata Rin sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan selangkah di depan Rippi.

"Heh? Tampaknya kamu sudah mengambil keputusanmu itu sejak awal, yah?!"

"Yah, kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi? Itu memang sifatmu, kan?" dia tersenyum memandang Rin. "Jadi, kamu mau berbuat apa setelah ini?"

Sesaat Rin menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melepaskan perkataan yang sudah ada di ujung mulutnya. Kala itu mentari senja sudah separuh terbenam seakan hendak memakan ujung jalan tempat Rin dan Rippi berdiri sekarang. Rippi memandang Rin yang berada di depannya seolah berangsur-angsur lenyap ditelan oleh cahaya merah yang mengelilingnya. Hanya saja gadis itu itu tidak menghilang malahan senyumannya mengembang lebih cerah untuk menjawabnya.

"...Aku, Aku akan menunjukkan kepada Maki-chan bahwa aku serius untuk membantunya tanpa pamrih."

"Hhmm, begitu yah? Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Ganbatte. Rin-chan."

"Unn... Arigatou, Nee-san!"

Rin lalu berpisah dengan Rippi di depan persimpangan jalan yang berada tidak jauh dari lokasi gedung SMA Otonokizaka. Sang kakak terus berdiri di sana dan memandangi adik barunya itu hingga menghilang di ujung jalan.

Malam mengganti kedudukan waktu dan Rin yang telah tiba di rumahnya bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya, dia lalu menghubungi seseorang. Orang yang sama yang telah menghubunginya sore tadi.

"Kayo-chin aku sudah tahu maksud pertanyaanmu tadi."

"Oh, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Trus?"

"Aku kira keputusanku sudah jelas sekarang. Aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya besok!"

"Ehh, kamu mau ngapain?!"

"Sudahlah, lihat saja besok pagi."

.

* * *

.

 **SELA** : Sang Penganggu Jam Makan

Hari ini masih senja.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan persimpangan jalan yang tidak jauh dari daerah Akihabara.

Kala itu sang pengemudi mobil itu baru saja melakukan pemesanan _drive-thru_ di sebuah toko makanan cepat saji yang tidak perlu aku promosikan di cerita ini. Sang pengemudi itu adalah seorang lelaki dengan kemeja lengan pendek warna putih yang baru saja melonggarkan dasi merah dan jas hitamnya akibat merasa gerah setelah sepuluh jam berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

Dia melakukan itu bukannya tanpa alasan, bukan karena dia kehilangan kunci mobilnya ataupun tidak tahu caranya keluar dari mobil namun karena sebuah tugas khusus yang diberikan oleh sang atasan kepadanya. Dengan perut keroncongan dia menatap _burger cheese_ yang baru saja dibelinya dengan air liur yang siap menetes. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan yang sudah seperti oase di tengah padang gurun sekarang.

"Itadakima-"  
[kringggg..! kringggg!]

"Tch, ganggu orang makan aja!" lelaki itu mendecak lidah menatap layar ponsel yang sedang memanggilnya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan menelepon dia selain orang itu.

"Yah, halo!"

"Huh? Sudah selesai?!"

"Bagaimana?! Apakah kamu sudah puas bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa? Cuma sebentar?! Eh, Kamu belum sempat bertanya apapun tentangnya?"

"Heh! Jadi maksudmu usahaku selama ini untuk mengamatinya selama sepuluh jam ini sia-sia belaka!"

"Haaaaaaaahhh! Aku tidak percaya ini, setidaknya kamu bisa menanyakan nomer hp-nya kan?"

"Lupa?! Heh, Kenapa tidak sekalian kamu bilang otakmu ketinggalan di jalan?! Tch!"

"Nggak mau... Aku masih makan!"

Lelaki itu mengelus-elus burger cheese yang ada di tangannya itu namun belum sempat roti bundar itu masuk di mulutnya tiba-tiba gendang telinganya serasa pecah ketika...

 _[POKOKNYA JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG! KALAU NGGAK AKU NGGAK MAU PULANG HARI INI...]_

"Aizzz, Iya-iya..."

"Umm.."

"Umm..."

"dah, byee..."

"Ckk... Anak itu emang suka seenaknya sendiri. Bodo amat ahh! Gue laper!"

Matahari telah terbenam dan dia seakan menghiraukan amanat sang penelepon kembali menikmati makanannya sampai habis sembari menghirup udara kebebasan yang terasa sesak di dalam mobil tertutup itu.

"Duh, gusti.. nyari uang kok begini-begini amat sih."

.

* * *

.

Keesokan paginya, ruang kelas 1-A SMA Otonokizaka masih terasa lenggang kala gadis itu memasukinya.

Benar, Memang tidak ada siapapun disini dan seolah berada di dimensi lain, ruangan sempit tempat mereka semua belajar itu kini terasa begitu luas dan lebar. Mungkin ini cuma masalah sudut pandang saja. Toh, itu tidak mengubah pandangan apapun bahwa ruangan itu masih terasa kuno dan antik. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki seseorang sedang memasuki itu ruangan itu juga.

"Maki-chan?"

"Ehh, Hanayo tumben kamu dateng pagi?"

"Hmm, Rin-chan menyuruhku dateng pagi."

"Lho, kok sama?!"

"Ehh?! Huh, dasar anak itu."

"Jadi, Rin-chan mana?"'

"Entahlah."

Pembicaraan itu berhenti manakala Maki sibuk mengeluarkan buku catatannya ke atas meja dan mulai berbenah menata ulang isinya. Di kelas itu mereka bertiga, Rin, Hanayo dan Maki tinggal bersama untuk belajar.

Ketiga orang itu duduk di tempat yang berbeda, Rin dan Hanayo duduk di posisi tengah kedua pada baris kelima dan keenam dari depan sedangkan Maki duduk di pinggir kiri dekat jendela luar pada bangku nomer tiga dari belakang.

"Uhm, kau merasakannya juga kan, Maki-chan?!" tanya Hanayo tiba-tiba saat menuju bangkunya.

"Apa?!"

"Si anak bodoh itu.. dia selama ini begitu mencemaskanmu, tahu?."

Maki tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah Hanayo membicarakan itu.

"Apakah kamu tidak kasihan kepadanya? Dia seolah tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun saat melihatmu sekarang."

"Kamu, kamu itu ngomong apaan sih, Hanayo? Kok, jadi serius begini?! Hahaha-"

 **"BERHENTI TERTAWA!"**

"Aku ini bukanlah Rin yang bisa di tipu dengan mudah ataupun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keadaan seseorang. Aku tahu Maki! Aku tahu!"

"Me..."

 **"MEMANGNYA KAMU TAHU APA?!"** gadis itu balik berteriak dengan nada kesal menantangnya.

.

"Lima Mei!" Hanayo berkata lirih.

Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut sang gadis itu begitu pelan seolah tidak ingin keluar dari mulutnya namun itupun sudah cukup membuat Maki terhenyak dan diam membeku.

"Kau ingat?"

"Bukankah sesuatu terjadi pada hari itu kan?!" dia mulai berjalan pelan menjauhi bangkunya dan Maki tetap diam saja.

"Hari itu adalah hari pertama kalinya aku melihat anak itu, gadis biasa yang selama ini tidak pernah unggul di dalam pelajaran apapun selain olah raga tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murid terpintar di bidang pelajaran yang paling tidak pernah dikuasainya dalam waktu singkat."

"Lalu sore harinya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia berada di rumah sakit, rumah sakit keluargamu. Kamu tahu itu kan, Maki-chan?! Tolong jangan bilang kalau kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang saat itu?! Bukankah telah terjadi sesuatu dengannya ketika dia singgah ke rumahmu?!"

"A-Aku?" gadis itu kehilangan suaranya untuk balik menjawab.

Hanayo telah sampai ke bangku Maki saat itu.

 **"AKU BILANG, BUKANKAH TELAH TERJADI SESUATU KEPADANYA SAAT ITU KAN?!"**

dia mengatakan itu sembari menggebrak mejanya dengan mata menatap Maki dalam-dalam namun tidak ada amarah di dalam kedua matanya itu. Hanya saja, Hanayo ialah Hanayo, bahkan setelah melakukan tindakan itu tidak berlangsung lama mulai timbul rasa penyesalan karena telah mengatakan hal kurang ajar tersebut.

"M-Maaf..." suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tidak sedang menyalahkanmu, Maki-chan."

"Aku tahu itu semua adalah keputusannya dan aku tidak berhak untuk mengatur kehidupannya selain terus mendukung keputusannya. Tapi..."

"Aku juga tidak mau melihat anak itu terus bersedih."

"Hanayo-san, Apakah, jangan-jangan, kamu menyukai dia, yah?"

"Ehh?!"

Hanayo sedikit tersentak saat mendapat pertanyaan itu. itu bukan pertama kalinya dia ditanya semacam itu dan raut bibir itupun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika sekali lagi menjawabnya.

"Ahh, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Rin."

Maki terkejut mendengar itu, pupil matanya melebar, sembari tatapan matanya berubah kosong saat memandanginya, memandangi Hanayo yang tersenyum manis dengan _"smiling eyes"_ yang menutup manik matanya.

"Juga, aku menyukaimu, aku menyukai Shibuya-sensei... dan semua teman-teman di kelas kita."

"Namun, lebih dari itu semua aku jelas tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih. Karena itulah..."

Tubuh Maki mulai bergetar saat menatap pandangan sayu itu. Dia tidak tahu untuk apa selama ini dia berbuat demikian namun Hanayo juga tidak melanjutkan perkataannya namun mulai tangannya mulai maju mendekap tubuh Maki dengan hangat. Pelukan hangat yang sama yang selalu dia berikan saat Rin membutuhkannya. Desiran hawa dingin yang melingkupi kelas itupun mulai sirna seiring dengan mencairnya perasaan Maki.

"M.. Maafkan aku."

"Aku terlalu egois dengan perasaanku sendiri sehingga melupakan kalian yang selalu memperhatikanku. Aku bukannya tidak percaya kalian namun ini adalah rintangan yang harus aku atasi sendirian"

"Bukan begitu Maki-chan. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu sama sekali tidak salah disini"

"...Hanya saja jika kamu meminta bantuan kami berdua maka kita dengan senang hati akan turut membantumu dalam hal apapun. Karenanya, kamu sebenarnya tidak perlu malu untuk meminta bantuan kepada kita. Lagipula, itulah gunanya teman."

Maki menatap haru Hanayo yang menganggukkan kepala selagi membicarakan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang menjadi permasalahanmu, Maki-chan?"

"A-Aku..."

Gadis itu tampak gugup untuk membicarakannya namun belum sempat Maki menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki berlari dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang kelas. Dengan keras pintu samping itu terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok gadis yang sedari tadi telah menjadi topik pembicaraan selama ini.

"MAKI-CHAN!"

"Rin-chan?!" seru Maki dan Hanayo kompak.

 **"MAKI-CHAN! KAYO-CHIN! AYO KITA BELAJAR KELOMPOK BARENG-NYAA!"**

Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa terpongah lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Rin yang baru saja menyela pembicaraan mereka dengan sangat tiba-tiba tersebut.

.

* * *

.

 **SELA:** Percakapan Telepon Di Jembatan Penyebrangan

 ** _"Stasiun Ueno – Stasiun Ueno."_**

Suara dari radio pengeras suara di dalam kereta itu berbunyi cukup nyaring untuk memberitahukan penumpang mereka bahwa mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Kala itu, gadis perantauan itu cukup kebingungan setelah keluar dari kereta. Berbekal Portable Tab yang sedari tadi dibawanya dia berusaha mencari tempat yang diinginkannya.

Stasiun itu tidak terlalu besar seperti Stasiun Akihabara. Ada dua ujung sisi keluar dari stasiun yang menghantarkan para penumpangnya untuk keluar menuju jalan raya namun dia tidak dapat memutuskan harus melangkah kemana. Butuh keberanian ekstra untuk dia dapat bertanya kepada salah seorang security disana dan pada akhirnya dia bisa melakukannya.

"Permisi pak, apakah anda tahu jalan menuju Tokyo Bunka Kaikan?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ahh, tempatnya ada di ujung lorong sebelah kanan ini. Adik, tinggal menyebrang di depan stasiun ini, tempat ini ada persis di depan stasiun ini kok. Kira-kira tiga ratus meter jaraknya."

"Ahh, terima kasih banyak."

Sang gadis pelancongan itupun segera berjalan menuju arah yang telah diberitahukan kepadanya. Waktu itu hari sudah menjelang sore dan dia terus berjalan santai karena tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ketika dia hendak menyebrang menaiki tangga penyebrangan tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"moshi-moshi.."

"Ahh, iya aku sudah sampai Tokyo kok?"

"Akiba?! Umm, aku baru saja berkunjung kesana."

"Yah-yah.. Aku akan membawakan pesanan kalian setelah pulang pekan depan."

"Umm, kemana aja yah? dari Sofmap, Tokyo Anime Center, UTX, Akihabara Gamers, lalu kau tahu... Don Quijote! Yang berarti..."

"Tepat sekali, aku baru saja dari AKB Theater... ahahaha!"

"Nonton? nggak lah, kan aku cuma numpang lewat doang disana. Ahahaha!"

"Iya, iya..."

"Umm, ini aku lagi OTW kesana."

"Terima kasih banyak, aku pasti akan berjuang keras di kompetisi nanti."

"Ehh? Cowok? Enggak-enggak! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berencana berkenalan dengan orang asing disini!"

"Tapi... Nggak jadi, deh!"

"Eh? Umm... Umm..."

"Iya, ini jalan kaki kok."

"Berapa lama yah?"

"Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit menggunakan kereta."

"N-Nani?!"

"Heee... Beneran? Kamu sudah beli piano baru?"

"Sugee..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ehh?!"

Gadis itu masih tersambung di telepon yang menghubunginya namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti setelah menaiki tangga penyebrangan. Mata gadis itu tercekat dengan pemandangan didepannya. Dia tampak begitu tegang saat ini seolah-olah sedang bertemu musuh utama di dalam video games.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya dia seorang diri di atas tangga penyebrangan itu. Dia tidak dapat meminta bantuan kepada siapa-siapa dan dengan satu langkah taktis dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berteriak

"Gwawaawyyaaaaaa...!"

 _[Kamu kenapa?! Ada apa?! Kamu diganggu orang jahat?!]_

"A-ada..."

 _[A-ada apa? Siapa? Cerita dong?!]_

 **"A... ANJING!"**

Gadis itu melempar ponselnya sembari terus berlari berbalik dari arah tangga awal dengan terburu-buru. Ponsel itu tidak lecet meskipun telah dijatuhkan, bahkan sang sumber bahaya juga tidak laten membuntutinya, anjing kecil itu terus menjulurkan lidah menatap sang anak dara itu sambil memiringkan kepala karena tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia hanya duduk manis di sudut jembatan itu seakan sedang berkata ["Hei, kakak cantik, kemarilah.. aku tidak akan menggigitmu, kok?!"] namun tidak ada suara orang lagi di atas jembatan itu selain suara dari speaker telepon yang agak retak layarnya.

 _[Sakura-san! Sakura!]_

.

 **Periode 17** : Selesai

.

* * *

 **Pojok Nulis:**

Untuk suatu keadaan tertentu, saya batal ngasih rincian alur ceritanya di chapter ini. mungkin lain kali aja, yah? (lol)

Tantangan penulisan cerita ini adalah menyeimbangkan peran ketiga gadis kelas satu. Ibarat pelajaran Kimia, bila Maki adalah reaksi Endoterm maka Rin adalah reaksi Eksoterm dan di dalam keseimbangan kimia ada yang dinamakan reaksi bolak-balik, dan untuk mempercepat itu ada yang dinamakan "Katalisator". Nah, peran Hanayo di dalam cerita ini adalah sebagai Katalis. Jadi bisa ngerti kan apa perannya disini?

Well, Aku baru ingat kalau januari ini ada 5 minggu, berarti akan ada tambahan 1 cerita lagi bulan ini. orz, mengingat itu entah kenapa jadi kayak dikejar _deadline_. sepertinya aku harus ngebut bikin cerita baru. (ha ha ha)

Mumpung ngomongin kimia. Well, di cerita selanjutnya akan ada karakter yang berperan sebagai "indikator". (kenapa bahasanya jadi saintis gini? lol)

.

* * *

.

.

Bagian Encore ke-2: Seorang Pangeran dan Kelakuan Yang Tidak Biasanya

.

 **Jam 06:00**

Suasana Istana pada pagi ini agaknya sedikit riuh, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan berisik, lebih tepatnya ada dua orang pelayan kerajaan yang sedang bergosip ria dan memecah keheningan istana yang sakral tersebut.

Salah satu pelayan yang masih memakai celemek untuk membersihkan jendela memanggil rekannya yang baru saja memindahkan tatakan piring dari dalam dapur.

"Psstt... Psstt! Kesini, deh!"

"Hmm?! Claudia? Ada apa?"

"Ehh, Kamu mau tahu gosip terbaru, terkini, dan ter-hot di lingkungan istana, gak?"

"Heh? Gosip apaan? Kamu tuh yah kalo dengar gosip aja paling tanggap dapetnya!"

"Beh! Malah ngeledek! Dengerin dulu dong!'

"Iya-iya.. Kenapa?"

Sang wanita keturunan inggris-belanda itu kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya. Rambut pirang bergelombang itu sedikit dikibaskan untuk menambah kesan dramatisir sebelum memulai menceritakannya. Dia kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah dan menoleh untuk memperagakannya.

.

"Tadi pagi waktu aku lewat kamar pangeran ketiga.. dia lagi mainan "anu" tahu?!"

"" _Anu_ "?"

"Iya, yang itu!"

Gadis itu menunjuk ke daerah bawah perutnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Tentu saja gadis mana yang tidak akan tersipu malu bila membicarakan itu dengan blak-blakan. Claudia, gadis maid itu terlalu antusias untuk menceritakannya. Awalnya, rekannya tidak mempercayai gombalan itu namun melihat reaksi perkataanya nampaknya itu adalah sesuatu yang benar terjadi.

"E-Eh?!"

"A-Aku... S-Serius!"

"Jangan bohong kamu! Membuat lelucon tentang keluarga istana dapat membuatmu dihukum mati, tahu?!"

"Iya! Aku tahu... M-Makanya aku cuma ceritain ini ke kamu saja."

"Memangnya kamu lihat sendiri? bukannya kamar pangeran ketiga selalu tertutup rapat?"

"Iya sih! Sejak awal aku memang tidak melihat apapun namun saat melintasi tempat itu aku mendengar teriakan dari sang pangeran. Lalu aku ngintip dari lubang pintu. J-jadi..."

"Ngintip?"

"Kau ini memang gila yah, Claudia!"

"Udah ah... jangan cerita aneh kayak gitu! Bahaya! Ingat, disetiap dinding di kerajaan ini selalu ada daun telinga yang selalu siap membocorkan ucapanmu!"

"Aih, majas personifikasinya, lho!"

"metafora, kali!"

.

 **Jam 15:00**

Kedua pelayan itu kembali berjumpa di lorong yang sama. Saat itu Maria yang merupakan pelayan pribadi pangeran ketiga baru saja kembali pulang dari sekolah sang pangeran. Namun...

"Hmm, Maria?! Kenapa kamu tegang seperti itu?"

"C-Claudia?"

Gadis mediterania berambut hitam gelap dengan lekuk tubuh khas bangsa spanyol itu memasang muka shock dan sedikit gemetar seakan baru saja menatap salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia.

"P-Pangeran ketiga! Dia berbicara akrab dengan teman sekelasnya!"

"Hah? Trus, Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kamu lupa yah betapa juteknya pangeran ketiga itu?"

"Trus?! Yah, namanya juga anak dalam masa pubertas, itu kan wajar kalau anak seusianya masih temperemental. Jadi seseorang berubah sifat itu wajar-wajar, sih."

"Ooh, begitu yah?" dia agak bengong mendengarkan penjelasan rekannya tersebut.

"Duh, kadang-kadang kamu itu OON juga, yah?"

"Eh, tapi yang aneh gak cuma itu aja!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Liat sendiri aja deh!"

Waktu itu sang pangeran muda baru saja turun dari mobil pribadinya. Lelaki yang memakai seragam dari sekolah elit, lengkap dengan blazer coklat hangat yang menutupi dadanya itu mulai memasuki pintu istana disambut para pelayan yang sudah berjejer rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu. Hanya saja ada sedikit kelakuan janggal daripadanya, saat ini sang pangeran muda itu malah menaruh tas jinjingnya ke belakang punggungnya sembari melangkah jinjit besar untuk memasukinya.

Dia sedang bersenandung nyaring memasuki kembali kamarnya. Sungguh pemandangan berbeda tadi pagi yang terlihat agak linglung bahkan ketika hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

Sebelum memasuki kamarnya dia sempat berhenti untuk menyapa salah satu pegawainya:

"Ahh, selamat siang Maria-san!"

"S-Selamat sore, pangeran." jawab maid tersebut dengan mata tertunduk tidak berani menatapnya.

Setelah pangeran kembali ke kamarnya. Claudia yang masih berada di sampingnya berkomentar, "Huft, nggak ada yang aneh tuh?"

"Ehh, apakah kamu tidak memperhatikannya?!" ujar Maria galat. "Imbuhan "-san" tadi itu apa?"

"Ahh?! Emm... Apa yah?! Bahasa gaul mungkin? he he he..."

Selain itu mereka melongok kembali melihat sang pangeran yang sedang berjalan santai dengan langkah kaki agak lentik berjinjit ketika melewati lorong kerajaan.

"Hei, apakah kamu tidak merasa janggal?"

"Bukankah kelakuan pangeran hari ini ada yang aneh?"  
"Bukankah kamu merasa bahwa kelakuan beliau hari ini tampak sedikit..."

"Feminim?"

.

* * *

.

DO NOT KILL RIN: masih hampir, belum nyaris kan? :3

DO NOT KILL RIN: Ahh, sayang sekali... untuk kali ini bayanganmu salah. Disini desain pakaian Rin lebih mendekati desain pakaian di album Lily White. yg pake baju putih dan rok mini di single ke 1 dan terakhir.

Anata 1703: karena kalo bilang "selamat tidur, kekasih gelapku" itu pasti sephia.


	18. Periode 18: Kerja Kelompok

Chapter 18: Kerja Kelompok

.

Kelas 1-A SMA Otonokizaka merupakan kelas satu angkatan terakhir di sekolah ini. Sebagai generasi terakhir sudah sangat jelas untuk menandai sosok mereka, bukan hanya oleh dasi biru yang mereka kenakan saja namun juga postur tubuh mereka yang sedikit mungil dibandingkan kakak kelas mereka (meskipun itu tidak berlaku untuk beberapa orang, sebut saja si pendek rambut _twin tail_ itu)

Siang ini di dalam kelas yang berada di gedung tingkat dua itu terlihat suasana hiruk pikuk mewarnai kelas mereka. Dipimpin oleh Rin sebagai pusatnya, ketiga puluh siswi itu sedang berkumpul merapat membentuk lingkaran sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Jadi kita bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukan ini?" tanya Rin sambil sambil menegak air liur di dalam kerongkongannya untuk meyakinkan mereka sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Leo penuh semangat. Jawaban yang diamini oleh teman-temannya yang lain secara serempak.

 **"KELUAR SEKARANG! KITA BUTUH MAKANAN DARI SUPERMARKET SEBERANG UNTUK MENGHIDUPI SISA HIDUP HARI INI!"**

 **"YEEEEAAAAHHH!"**

"Hffttt... Baiklah karena keputusan ini sudah mufakat, mari kita menjalankan operasi rahasia ini!."

"Humm..."

Dengan menganggukkan kepala secara serempak mereka menyetujui keputusan Rin berikutnya. Setelah membagi kelompok menjadi tiga kelompok besar mereka segera mengendap-endap keluar dari kelas dan segera menyebar ke sisi kiri dan kanan kelas menuju arah tangga. Salah satu regu yang masih ada di kelas segera menyadap kamera pengawas CCTV sekolah di ruang panel kendali untuk memantau pergerakan para guru yang masih mengajar di kelas ataupun yang masih berada di ruang guru.

Rin yang ada di barisan depan bersama Miki, Leo, dan Kirin. Mengatur barisan di pintu barat sekolah sebelum memutuskan untuk maju melompati pagar belakang sekolah ini. Ya, mereka memang hendak kabur meninggalkan sekolah. Jantung gadis itu berdebar keras karena mereka akan melanggar peraturan sekolah secara berjamaah. Sebuah tindakan yang tidak perlu dilakukan seandainya kejadian pada jam sejarah itu tidak perlu terjadi.

.

Alasan mengapa semua kejadian ini terjadi adalah karena Rin Hoshizora, sang wakil ketua kelas itu tiba-tiba celetuk dengan santainya kepada guru pelajaran sejarah bahwa:

["Nyaa? Jadi alasan Amerika mengebom Nagasaki dan Hiroshima sebagai balasan serangan tentara jepang atas Hawaii di Perang Dunia ke-2?! Padahal kalau kita menyerang mereka pakai Gundam pasti bukan hanya Hawaii yang hancur tapi seluruh benua Amerika!"]

Kata-kata remeh itu disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh penghuni kelas dan akibatnya jam pelajaran keempat terpaksa diperpanjang hingga sepuluh menit jam istirahat akan berakhir.

Kondisi saat ini adalah hari ini merupakan jadwal mingguan makan sehat sekolah yang berarti setiap siswa diwajibkan memakan masakan sehat yang disediakan oleh kantin sekolah dan itu berarti mereka diwajibkan tidak membawa bekal makanan dari rumah.

Semenjak Rin dan kawan-kawan tidak dapat keluar dari kelas pada saat jam istirahat maka kini mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa seluruh isi kantin telah ludes dipenuhi oleh para murid sekolah dan tidak menyisakan jatah makan untuk kelas 1-A.

Ini lebih parah lagi bagi Rin ketika dirinya ketahuaan sedang mengemil roti sobek yang dia bawa secara diam-diam ke toilet sekolah. Ini tidak bisa disalahkan sih, Maki juga memahami itu bahwa dia setidaknya harus mengisi perutnya dengan sesuatu agar menjaga metabolisme tubuhnya namun perkara dia telah tertangkap basah oleh teman sekelas lainnya telah membuat kasus yang lumayan runyam karena dia dituduh tidak setia kawan, singkatnya mereka menuntut pertanggungjawaban agar perut mereka juga ikutan kenyang. Dan operasi yang dinamakan "Happy Meal Down" ini resmi dimulai.

.

* * *

.

Dengan mode telepon yang di setting bak handy-talky memungkinkan mereka saling berkomunikasi dalam radius tertentu secara dua arah tanpa memakai pulsa telepon sama sekali.

Rin bersama sepuluh temannya bersiap di sayap barat gedung sekolah untuk menunggu konfirmasi dari Regu sayap timur yang berjumlah sepuluh orang untuk menjaga pergerakan guru pengawas dan para guru di ruang guru yang berpusat disana. Sementara di dalam kelas yang telah dirubah menjadi ruang komando pusat terdapat sekitar sepuluh orang lainnya dengan masing-masing lima orang sebagai operator pemegang notebook berjaringan internet yang sudah berhasil menjebol pantauan kamera pengawas sehingga mereka bisa mengamati pergerakan seluruh kegiatan di dalam dan luar sekolah.

"Sayap kiri, clear?" tukas Leo meminta konfirmasi.

 _"Roger, Clear! Masih belum ada tanda pergerakan dari sarang lebah"_

"Core Head, bagaimana keadaan lapangan?"

 _"Alright, CH1 disini, kita baru saja mematikan alarm gedung. Kalian punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk keluar-kembali sekolah! jangan lebih dari itu!"_

 _"CH2 melaporkan seluruh kamera CCTV di gedung kanan telah diamankan."_

 _"CH3 melaporkan seluruh CCTV di gedung kiri telah diamankan."_

Rin yang mandengar itu lalu menganggukkan kepala kepada sembilan pengikut lainnya dan berteriak kencang di ponselnya,

"BAIKLAH SEMUA! AYO KITA SERBU!"

.

Jadi, beginilah rencana kelas 1-A yaitu dengan memanfaatkan waktu sepuluh menit yang tersisa. Lima orang dari masing-masing regu sayap barat dan timur akan keluar menuju luar lapangan sembari berbaur dan berputar-putar berjalan kaki mengelilingi sekolah bersama para murid kelas lainnya sehingga seolah-olah mereka sedang asyik bermain bersama-sama di lapangan. Sementara mereka sibuk mengacaukan sensor keamanan yang biasanya aktif dari luar lapangan apabila jam bel istirahat berakhir, kelima orang sisanya berusaha menepi menuju tembok batas sebelum melompatinya.

Namun sesampainya disana mereka mendapatkan rintangan lainnya tanpa mereka sempat menyadarinya ternyata tembok dan pagar pembatas luar itu memiliki tinggi sekitar empat meter.

[Sial, ini terlalu tinggi untuk digapai.]

Rin melihat pagar yang menjulang itu namun dirinya tidak kehilangan akal setelah menatap pohon sakura tinggi di sampingnya.

"Sayap Timur, masuk!"

 _"R-Roger, Sayap timur disini!"_

"Apakah kalian mengalami kesulitan disana? Tembok terlalu tinggi, ganti."

 _"T-Tenang saja, kami sudah mengatasi masalahnya. Tapi..."_

 _"Ara, jadi alat ini membantu kalian saling berkomunikasi, yah?!"_

[Ehh, siapa itu?]

"CH1 disini. Maaf Rin-chan, tampaknya kami kecolongan seorang penyusup."

"Itu suara Nozomi-senpai, kan?" bisik Leo kepada Rin.

"S-Senpai tolong kembalikan! K-Kami tidak punya banyak waktu lagi?!" desak penelpon seberang. Rin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi karena tahu rencana mereka telah terbongkar. Selain itu yang membuat dia panik adalah karena pemilik suara itu adalah...

"Araa, Hanayo-chan. Tidak usah panik. Aku justru penasaran bagaimana kalian menjalankan rencana ini."

"Yosh, baiklah... aku akan membantu kalian kabur."

"Ehh?!"

Murid kelas satu hanya bisa bengong mendengar perkataan kakak kelasnya yang penuh intrik tersebut.

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh? Ya sudah, Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke ruang guru, lho!" tuturnya penuh goda. Namun suara dari telepon genggamnya ikut berbunyi menyela mereka.

 _"Tch, sudahlah... Tidak masalah kalau begitu. Kayo-chin, tetap lakukan sesuai rencana."_

"B-Baik."

"CH1, kami akan mulai keluar sekarang. OK?!"

 _"OK!"_

.

* * *

.

Dari ruang kontrol utama terdapat lima siswi sedang serius mengamati layar laptop mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja kelima orang itu bukan ahli IT yang bisa menyabotase sistem keamanan sekolah melainkan semua ini telah diatur dan dikendalikan oleh satu orang yang duduk di meja guru sekarang, seorang gadis kurus, berambut coklat tua yang di kuncir dua serta kacamata _geeky_ -nya. Gadis itu bernama **Mutsuki Takamagahara.**

"APA?! Ada seorang senpai yang menghalangi regu sayap kiri?!. KOK BISA?! KAU BERCANDA YAH?!"

"M-Maafkan aku, Mutsuki-chan..."

"Tch, duh bagaimana ini?! Ini sudah berakhir, kan?! Seluruh usahaku selama ini sia-sia?! K-Kau tidak sedang bilang kita telah ketahuaan kan?! Tapi, kita ketahuan kan?!"

Mutsuki mengacak-acak rambut kepangnyanya saat mengatakan hal demikian. Seluruh temannya yang ada disana juga tidak turut untuk menghiburnya karena begitu takut melihat pola paniknya.

"Ahh, T-Tenanglah Muu-chan sepertinya senpai itu bukanlah kendala bagi kita kok."

"S-Sungguh?! M-Mengapa kau yakin?!"

"...Red Code mereka masih belum diaktifkan."

"Ahh, kamu benar?!"

"Bukankah itu berarti senpai itu tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagi kita, bukan?! Dengan kata lain dia akan menjadi pendukung kita?!" tiba-tiba Mutsuki mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi ceria. Hal itu juga diyakinkan oleh gambar CCTV yang tidak menunjukkan adanya perlawanan disana.

"Ya sudahlah.. Bagaimana keadaan di ruang guru?"

"Dari pintu luar sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda ada guru yang akan keluar dari sana."

"Baiklah... Pokoknya, Operasi ini harus berhasil!"

.

Regu sayap Timur tidak memiliki kendala untuk lolos melompati tembok berkat bantuan Nozomi yang tiba menawarkan diri untuk menjadi biang-loncat bagi seluruh tim. Setelah anggota terakhir melompat dia dengan atraksi akrobatik melompati tembok itu bak seorang pesenam indah melompati galah di olimpiade.

Segera setelah itu mereka mengarah ke lokasi supermarket terbuka untuk membeli makanan ringan (sukur-suku kalau masih ada bento) sesuai rencana. Sementara itu Nozomi bersikeras menemani Hanayo yang berada di sampingnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"A-Ano, Nozomi-senpai ngapain ikutan juga?" tanya Hanayo bingung.

"Ahh, aku cuma iseng ingin mencari udara segar di luar sekolah saja." tuturnya sembari tersenyum ringan. "ahh, rasanya sudah lama tidak melakukan tindakan nakal semacam ini."

"Kamu ada masalah?"

"Err, enggak sih. T-Tapi..."

Dia melihat ke anggota sekitar yang sedang menatap ke arahnya menunggu instruksi berikutnya dari dirinya. Sambil menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam pada akhirnya dia memutuskan tekadnya untuk terus melanjutkan aksinya.

"Baiklah, ini sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita tadi. Setelah ini regu ini akan dibagi tiga kelompok kecil yang masing-masing berisikan tiga orang. Kita akan memasuki setiap toserba atau minimarket yang ada. Ingat kita hanya bisa masuk sekali kesana dan segera keluar dari sana apabila kalian sudah mengumpulkan makanan kita. Dapat atau tidak dapat segera keluar dari sana sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari pemilik toko. OK?!"

"OK!"

"Yosh, Pa-Pa-Pa-HO!"

Yel-yel yang diucapkan oleh regu itu menjadi penanda bahwa perang ini telah dimulai. _However_ , memang ini adalah perang senyap paling beresiko karena ini bukanlah jam anak sekolah pulang jadi apabila ada orang luar yang mencurigai mereka dan melaporkan itu ke pihak sekolah tentu ini akan menjadi masalah kota.

.

Ada dua gerbang pintu keluar di SMA Otonokizaka yaitu lewat pintu depan yang biasanya dilalui oleh para murid sekolah atau pintu belakang yang berada di sisi barat pojok sekolah. Tentu saja terlalu beresiko jika kabur melalui pintu depan oleh karena itulah Rin dan sejumlah besar kelompok lebih memilih untuk menyusup melalui pintu belakang. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk memanjat pagar dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Namun pada saat itu...

 _*Beep-Beep-Beeep..*_ Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil yang sudah berada tepat di pintu belakang.

Dari dalam mobil empat pintu itu terdapat enam guru yang baru saja kembali dari makan siang dari restauran kota sebelah. Para guru nampaknya belum mengetahui bahwa ada sepuluh siswi yang sudah memanjat tembok, berkat naungan rerimbunan dedaunan pohon di sekelilingnya.

[Gawat! Kalau begini ceritanya kita tidak mungkin lolos. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk membuka kunci digital itu, belum lagi kita memiliki tujuh menit tersisa untuk keluar dari sekolah ini. Baiklah...]

"Command! Operasi sayap barat dibatalkan! Operasi sayap barat dibatalkan!" komando Rin melalui pesan singkat kepada kelompok regunya. Nampak raut muka kecewa dari setiap gadis yang sudah berhasil memanjati tembok tersebut mendapati pesan itu dan mulai menuruninya.

"CH1, Apakah kamu bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama agar pintu belakang tidak terbuka?"

 _"CH1 disini. Tentu aku bisa saja memblok akses kunci itu sehingga tidak terbuka, tapi kenapa?"_

"Aku punya ide yang menarik." Dia mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Leo, loe yang bawa uangnya kan?!"

"Umm... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hei, mau taruhan siapa yang lebih cepat menuju minimarket dia yang menang?"

"Heeehh!" gadis itu sedikit bengong mendengar bisikan Rin tapi dia tetap menorehkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ayo aja sih!"

Tanpa ada aba-aba yang pasti, Kedua gadis itu langsung melompati mobil guru yang mulai bersiap memasuki pintu gerbang tersebut hingga menjangkau tanah. Tentu saja itu mengagetkan para guru di mobil tersebut. Mereka segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Kesempatan itu juga digunakan oleh para murid sisanya yang masih ada di atas untuk turun dan kabur dengan cepat.

 **"NYAAAAA! GGGAAAAAAOOOOO! NYAAAAA! GAAAOOO!"**

Kedua gadis itu terus berlari melepaskan dari salah seorang guru BK yang terus berlari mengejar mereka. Sambil melolong bak hewan buas, kucing dan singa mereka menghiraukan perintah salah satu guru terkuat di sekolah ini, guru yang sekaligus merangkap guru olah raga, Honda-sensei.

"HEI, BERHENTI KALIAN! SEBUTKAN NAMA DAN NIS KALIAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNI KALIAN JIKA TERTANGKAP, YAH?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Rin malah mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"CH1?!"

 _"Aku mengerti! Sialan kau, jadi kita sekarang masuk ke rencana B yah?! Lurus sekitar 200M, pertigaan belok kiri, segera melintasi zebra-cross!."_

Mereka tetap setia mentaati petunjuk itu hingga mereka tiba di ujung trotoar yang penuh lalu lalang kendaraan. Namun keajaiban terjadi ketika kaki mereka melangkah disana, lampu tersebut mendadak berwarna hijau dan ketika mereka telah sampai di ujung seberang lampu berubah menjadi merah. Mereka memasuki wilayah Akihabara.

Rin dan Leo merasa mereka telah lolos. Seharusnya seperti itu jika saja mobil berpintu enam itu tidak ikut-ikutan mengejar mereka. Kini mereka harus berlari menjauhi kecepatan mobil yang menyusul mereka. Mereka sempat bersembunyi di dalam taman kota yang tidak memungkinkan mobil bisa memasuki itu.

"Hei, ini bercanda, kan?!"

"CH1?!"

Dari pusat komando Muu-chan baru saja mengutak-atik database komputernya supaya bisa terintergerasi dengan saluran komunikasi pusat pemerintahan kota Tokyo. Ya, dia sedang berusaha meretas jaringan satelit Jepang.

Dari NAOJ* (National Astronomical Observatory of Japan, Mitaka) mereka sedang mengamati laporan dari signal JAXA bahwa posisi salah satu satelit utama milik pemerintah jepang itu telah digeser dari orbitnya dan sempat hilang kontak selama tujuh menit. Beruntung, itu tidak berakhir untuk selamanya, karena...

Mutsuki kemudian menemukan sebuah signal satelit pemancar yang lebih kuat yang mampu mengakses seluruh jaringan negara jepang. Tidak, bukan hanya jepang namun seluruh dunia.

[Ehh, proyek apa ini?! AIM? Tree Diagram? Calculate Fortress? Level 01-05? Radio Noise? Huh?!]

"Ehh, Masaka?!" gadis itu berteriak terkejut namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena,,.

 _"Hei, CH1?!"_

"Aizz, Tenang. Aku baru saja menemukan mainan menarik. Hei, apakah kalian punya nyali?"

Suara dari balik telepon itu sekilas terdengar biasa bahkan terdengar separuh tertawa namun dampak dari suara itu benar-benar membuat Rin dan Leo terpelatuk karena merasa diremehkan. Dengan suara keras mereka menjawab itu dengan lantang

 **"LOE PIKIR SETELAH KAMI SUDAH MELOMPATI PAGAR, DIKEJAR OLEH GURU BK, BERKELIARAN BEBAS DAN MENEROBOS JALAN RAYA DENGAN BAJU SERAGAM. LOE MASIH BERANI NANYA KAMI BERDUA TIDAK PUNYA NYALI?!"**

 _"Hehehe... Maaf, Kalau begitu?"_

 _"Lari ke tengah perempatan jalan! Sekarang!"_

"Heeeeehhh?!"

Baik Rin dan Leo tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah dipikirkan oleh Muu-chan namun mereka tetap melaksanakan itu! menyebrangi jalan raya yang masih hijau itu sekarang juga?! Perempatan jalan yang masih penuh hinggar-binggar mobil yang melewatinya!

Pada waktu itu mobil guru yang terus berputar-putar di sekitar taman belum berhenti mencari mereka namun ketika mereka keluar dari taman itu mereka segera berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan mereka dan mengejar mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan adanya polantas atau tidak, mobil itu melaju kencang menyusul para murid mereka.

Mereka berdua berlari ke tengah jalan.

Suara klakson tidak dapat dihindari menambah kebisingan ibu kota.

Lima meter lagi sebelum perempatan jalan dan jalan masih terlihat kencang namun sesuatu terjadi ketika sudah berada di pusat perempatan.

 _"Citttttt!"_

Mobil segera membanting setir dan rem sekencang-kencangnya. Lampu jalan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hijau dan berganti para penyebrang jalan kaki dan membuat mobil itu terpenjara oleh para lalu-lalang manusia tersebut.

"NYAAA! KITA BERHASIL! YAHOOOO! GAAAOOO!"

Kedua bocah petualang itu pada akhirnya berhasil lolos dan menuju toserba di daerah sana untuk membeli bento dan makanan ringan lainnya.

.

* * *

.

Suasana di dalam minimarket ternyata tidak setegang yang diperkirakan oleh mereka sebelumnya. Meskipun suasana minimarket tetaplah ramai namun itu berarti tingkat pengawasan dari para pegawai cenderung minim dan terkesan mengabaikan pembelinya selama mereka ada disini bertujuan untuk membeli sesuatu bukannya menghancurkan toko.

Beberapa siswi yang menyelesaikan misinya segera menuju kasir untuk meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. Saat itu sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan para gadis hanya memiliki lima menit tersisa untuk kembali ke sekolah. (dengan perhitungan jam berikutnya merupakan jam kosong karena digunakan sebagai jam matematika – dimana gurunya sendiri masih belum kembali karena ikut sibuk untuk mengejar siswinya.)

Disanalah Hanayo mulai membuka suara untuk berbicara dengan senpainya yang sedari tadi sibuk membuka majalah gadis untuk membaca halaman astrologi. Zodiak?!

"Err, S-Senpai?!"

"Hmm..."

"Sebenarnya tujuan senpai mengikuti kita itu untuk apa?"

"Ah, maaf, Aku benar-benar cuma iseng saja, kok." dia menutup majalah itu dan mengembalikan ke rak buku. "Tapi, Memangnya untuk apa kalian repot-repot berbelanja di luar sekolah seperti ini?!"

"Sebenarnya kami hari ini menerima hukuman yang membuat kami satu kelas tidak sempat makan di kantin." ujarnya malu-malu.

"Ahh?! Biar kutebak? Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan temanmu yang pernah kuramal itu kan?"

"H-Haik...!"

"Ahh?!" Nozomi terkejut ketika mengetahui tebakannya tepat begitu saja. "Temanmu itu, dia pasti anak yang penuh kejutan, yah?! hihihi..."

"Ahh, Yah begitulah... tehehehe."

"Tapi, Hanayo-chan... Kau masih ingat ini?"

Saat itu sang senpai mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot dari balik sakunya dan memalingkannya kepada Hanayo secara khusus. Sang kohai ikut menanggukkan kepala namun dia tidak mengerti mengapa Nozomi membahas itu lagi? Nozomi tanpa bermaksud menjelaskan alasannya sekedar menyerahkan kartu itu kepadanya begitu saja.

"Jaga kartu ini baik-baik yah?"

"Untuk apa, senpai?!"

"Ini cuma sebagai simbol. Sebagai simbol saja." dia tertawa sembari memberikan itu. "Yah, Siapa tahu kartu ini bisa membawa keberuntungan untukmu."

Kartu itu adalah...

"Two of Cup."

( **penjelasan kartu tarot** : OK! mungkin ini sudah pernah disinggung sebelumnya. Saya akan jelaskan secara singkat tentang penggunaan kartu tarot. Kartu ini memiliki 2 bagian utama, Major dan Minor Arcana. Major memiliki 22 kartu sedangkan Minor memiliki 56 kartu yang terbagi dalam 4 kategori besar Wands (14) – Pentacles (14) – Cups (14) dan Swords (14). Untuk sifat Kartu sudah sempat disinggung di halaman sebelumnya. Harap dicatat bahwa setiap kartu ramal memiliki 2 makna tafsiran: arti harfiahnya dan arti kebalikannya. **Seorang peramal diharuskan menjelaskan kedua buah arti kartu ini kepada kliennya**. Mungkin saya akan menyertakan rinciannya di kemudian hari.)

.

Sang ketua kelas berjalan dengan santai memasuki kelas yang mendapat penjagaan ketat itu. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mengetahui isi ruang kelasnya telah berubah bak pusat komando militer. Dia sedari tadi memang tidak ada disana. Ada sebuah tugas khusus yang dilakukannya untuk operasi ini. Bukan sembarang tugas melainkan serangan jitu menuju markas musuh. Teknik jitu melawan guru: adu domba dengan guru wali kelas.

Sesaat sebelum operasi "Happy Meal Down" ini dimulai, Maki mendapat perintah untuk melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Shibuya-sensei. Berkat bukti alibi yang cukup diberikan dia berhasil mengangkat dugaan kasus bullying yang cukup serius antara guru sejarah dengan murid kelas 1-A. Permasalahan ini menjadi cukup panjang hingga melibatkan campur tangan guru kepala sekolah untuk bisa menyelesaikannya. Ya, pada dasarnya mereka sedang melakukan kontroversi hati "playing victim" tingkat tinggi.

"Bagaimana?" tegur putri berambut merah tersebut

"Ahh, Maki-chan. Tenang saja, regu sayap timur akan segera kembali dalam dua menit lagi."

"Lalu, Rin?"

"Ahh, itu dia masalahnya sekarang, dia..."

"Ehh?! ADA APA DENGAN RIN?!"

"...Dia kabur menuju Akiba Gamers."

Tiba-tiba Maki menjadi bengong dan jemari mungilnya menggaruk kerutan tengah dahi kepalanya. Gadis itu tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan iseng temannya yang seolah meninggalkan janjinya begitu saja.

"Heeehh?! _Yappari_ , hal semacam ini pasti akan terjadi makanya aku tidak percaya kepadanya." gerutunya diikuti anggukan seirama dari teman sekelasnya.

Saat itu sang putri melihat ke arah kesekeliling temannya yang sudah memegang perut yang keroncongan. Dua menit, mungkin itu waktu yang singkat untuk menunggu namun hanya mengandalkan separuh pasukan untuk memberi makan mereka jelas masih kurang. Apalagi yang mereka mungkin bisa beli hanyalah beberapa potong roti isi saja.

Karena itulah...

"Halo, Hitori-san?" Maki mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi pembantu pribadinya tersebut secara khusus. "Apakah kamu tahu caranya memesan pizza? Ahh, baiklah, kalau begitu pesankan aku sepuluh loyang pizza ukuran jumbo ke kelasku. Ehh, kalian mau pesan rasa apa?!"

Maki menelepon itu dengan suara agak keras meskipun dia sudah berbalik badan namun sesuatu terjadi ketika memalingkan mukanya menatap muka mereka lagi yang sudah penuh dengan air, air liur yang menetes, air mata yang mulai terisak, termasuk air keringat yang membasahi peluh mereka.

"Ehh, minna...?!"

 **"...KYAAAA!"**

Jawaban itu terputus karena setelahnya seluruh gadis disana tiba-tiba memeluk Maki dengan penuh rasa haru. Dan siang hari di sekolah SMA Otonokizaka kembali menjadi penuh warna berkat anak kelas satu.

.

Periode 18: Selesai

.

* * *

*Untuk lebih detailnya tentang NAOJ silahkan baca sub-cerita saya yang lain: Stargazer.

.

* * *

.

 **Bagian Encore ke-3:** Para Ilmuwan Yang Panik

Distrik 20, sebuah fasilitas penelitian astronotika yang dibuat mirip seperti Area 51 di Amerika. Tampak dari luar daerah ini merupakan tempat peluncuran roket ulang-alik dengan paparan antena-antena raksasa yang dipasang mengarah angkasa. Secara keseluruhan daerah ini tampak sepi dan berbahaya sehingga tidak sembarang orang yang bisa melewati tempat ini.

Berbicara tentang antena raksasa, tentu saja alat itu diciptakan untuk menerima sinyal dari satelit milik mereka di angkasa raya. Hal yang paling mudah diamati adalah laporan perkiraan cuaca setiap waktu. Tentu saja satelit itu tidak hanya digunakan untuk itu saja. Satelit super canggih itu diciptakan untuk mengawasi sistem IT super komputer dan menyimpan data yang beada di seluruh kota, terlebih lagi sistem ini digunakan untuk mengamati kegiatan wilayah itu secara utuh berkat bantuan CCTV yang telah terpasang di sudut-sudut jalan kota termasuk mencakup kegiatan penelitian rahasia yang berkaitan dengan rahasia sisi gelap sebuah kota.

Sistem itu dinamakan Tree Diagram.

Sebuah ruang transmisi, tempat berkumpulnya para ilmuwan dan angkasawan untuk mengamati data dan kegiatan yang ditampilkan oleh satelit tersebut. Kini tempat tersebut berubah menjadi panik ketika empat puluh orang yang ada disana sedang sibuk mengutak-atik data komputer mereka untuk mengetahui penyebab keanehan yang terjadi saat ini. Operasi pemantauan satelit mereka tiba-tiba terhenti dan di luar kendali mereka. Singkatnya, ada seseorang oknum yang menghentikan paksa penelitian mereka dari luar ruang kendali.

Dan di luar ruangan tersebut ada dua lelaki yang sedang mengarah ke ruang pusat data dengan langkah pelan.

"Jadi, ada apa ini sehingga kalian harus memanggilku pada jam makan siang seperti ini?" katanya mendengus kesal sambil membersihkan noda saus bekas steak yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Ma.. Maafkan saya, pak. Tampaknya ada kerusakan data komputer sehingga kami tidak dapat mengakses pergerakan satelit. Kami mendapat laporan bahwa satelit Orihime-1 telah bergerak menyimpang keluar dari orbitnya sekitar 40° sebelah barat semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sepertinya pusat kendali satelit sedang dikendalikan oleh orang luar."

"Hmm, maksudmu ada seseorang yang meretasnya?"

"S-Seperti itu, pak."

"Kerusakan data?"

"Masih dalam tahap recovery, pak."

Lelaki yang disegani itu lalu berhenti sembari mengembuskan nafas panjang. Dia tampak enggan untuk merespon masalah ini. Bukan karena tidak bisa namun karena ini semua terdengar konyol. Di tempat itu ada jeda evolusi teknologi sekitar 10-20 tahun dengan dunia luar. Sistem penelitian mereka diakui yang paling canggih di dunia bahkan membandingkannya dengan NASA atau JAXA sekalipun itu sama saja dengan membandingkan mobil F1 dengan bemo roda tiga.

(NASA: **National Aeronautics and Space Administration** adalah lembaga pemerintah milik Amerika Serikat yang bertanggung jawab atas program luar angkasa Amerika Serikat dan penelitian umum luar angkasa jangka panjang. Organisasi ini bertanggung jawab atas program penelitian luar angkasa bagi masyarakat sipil, aeronautika, dan program kedirgantaraan. Src: Wikipedia | JAXA: **Badan Penjelajahan Antariksa Jepang** (宇宙航空研究開発機構 (Uchū-Kōkū-Kenkyū-Kaihatsu-Kikō **?** ) bahasa Inggris: _Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency_ , disingkat JAXA) adalah sebuah badan luar angkasa Jepang. JAXA dibentuk pada 1 Oktober 2003 sebagai hasil merger antara _National Space Development Agency_ (NASDA), _National Aerospace Laboratory of Japan_ ; NAL, sebuah badan penerbangan dan _Institute of Space and Aeronautical Science_ (ISAS), sebuah badan yang meneliti ruang angkasa dan planet. Src: Wikipedia | )

"Begitu yah. Jadi kalian sedang mencoba mengatakan ada salah satu oknum yang mencoba mengambil alih Tree Diagram, begitu?"

"T-Tidak pak, tapi..."

"Apakah kalian tahu betapa beresikonya sistem satelit ini apabila jatuh ke tangan orang lain, huh?"

"Sebut saja teroris. Apabila mereka dapat mengendalikan ini maka tidak hanya kota ini atau Jepang saja yang bisa mereka kuasai bahkan untuk menembus sistem pertahanan militer dunia bukanlah perkara yang sulit."

"Karena kita pernah bekerja sama dengan Perancis dan Amerika dimana mereka pernah meminta kerja sama kita untuk menciptakan sistem akses rudal nuklir mereka sehingga tentu saja ada salinan transkripsi cetak biru tempat itu yang juga tersimpan disana atau kalau perlu bisa saja mereka menggunakannya untuk meluncurkan bom nuklir dari sana dengan menggunakan Tree Diagram."

Dia mendecakan lidah sehabis mengutarakan pemikirannya. Ilmuwan itu cemas namun tidak panik seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain. Dia menyadari bahkan meskipun satelit itu bergeser namun tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa merebutnya kecuali ada orang yang menggunakan roket ke angkasa untuk membajaknya langsung. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, hanya orang gila saja yang mampu melakukan itu karena Orihime-1 juga telah dilengkapi sistem persenjataan yang membuatnya dapat menghancurkan batu meteor sebesar lapangan sepak bola sekalipun yang hendak meluncur ke arahnya, apalagi pesawat ulang-alik biasa.

"Segera cari tahu siapa dalang di balik kejadian ini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan kelompok teroris mengambil alihnya."

"Baik pak!"

Sejumlah pasukan keamanan cyber di tempat itu segera dikerahkan untuk mencari data para peretas komputer mereka. Sementara itu kedua lelaki itu telah sampai ke ruang panel kendali utama yang sudah mirip dengan suasana di dalam Hell Kitchen, minus masakan.

"Gawat, kita kehilangan sebagian data sekarang!" seru panik salah seorang yang mengamati layar mereka telah berubah menjadi warna merah dengan tulisan ALERT! WARNING! ERROR! Memenuhi layar mereka.

Sang kepala proyek, pria itu segera mengawasi itu melalui komputer salah seorang staff yang ada dipinggirnya secara sekilas.

"Hmm?! Sini, coba aku lihat?"

Namun dia kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya dan mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal yang membuat seluruh orang di tempat itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Bahahahaaaa...Jadi ini biang masalahnya? Huh?! Kalian bercanda kan?!"

"Ini cuma " **Bugs** "!"

(Bug (bahasa indonesia: kekutu/seranggaan): galat/kesalahan program adalah suatu kesalahan desain pada perangkat keras atau perangkat lunak yang menyebabkan peralatan atau program itu tidak berfungsi semestinya. Kekutu umumnya ditemukan pada perangkat lunak, bukan perangkat keras. Src: Wikipedia)

"Bahahaha... Kalian menyebut diri kalian ilmuwan tapi kalah dengan Bugs kecil semacam ini? Lebih baik buang saja gelar kalian sekarang!"

"Tapi pak..."

"Hanya Bugs!" lelaki itu mendengus dengan mata melotot.

"Kalian pasti terlalu bodoh jika tidak mengerti ini, padahal untuk mengatasi ini tinggal melakukan ini saja."

Dia menekan sebuah tombol yang segera menformat ulang data komputer induk. Reset dan Restart. Layar komputer berubah menjadi gelap dan kemudian dia memberi perintah kepada sistem integral cerdas yang mengendalikan ruangan tersebut.

"Aktifkan Firewall. Lakukan input username secara manual. Matikan PSK, ganti ke sertifikat digital."

(Firewall: **Tembok api** atau **dinding api** adalah suatu sistem perangkat lunak yang mengizinkan lalu lintas jaringan yang dianggap aman untuk bisa melaluinya dan mencegah lalu lintas jaringan yang dianggap tidak aman. Umumnya, sebuah tembok-api diterapkan dalam sebuah mesin terdedikasi, yang berjalan pada pintu gerbang (gateway) antara jaringan lokal dengan jaringan Internet. Src: Wikipedia)

Akses satelit kembali dalam hitungan menit. Sementara para ilmuwan tersebut hanya bisa termenung bengong mendapati aksi sederhana yang tidak pernah terpintas di otak cerdas mereka itu.

"Ah, akses terminal satelit sudah berhasil dihubungi pak. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pencurian data disini."

Sang kepala proyek hanya bisa mendecakkan lidah mendapati laporan positif itu.

"Kalian payah..!"

"Tapi, harus aku bahwa akui kelompok teroris yang meretas ini cukup pintar dan sungguh punya keberanian untuk melakukannya. Mereka berhasil menjebol suatu teknologi yang sudah maju 10-20 tahun dari peradaban dunia. Sungguh, bukan orang yang sederhana!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang telah mereka lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk dagu tanpa janggut. "Aku tidak percaya ini cuma sekedar perbuatan iseng belaka seperti halnya anak kecil yang meminjam mobil remot kontrol temannya."

Dalam waktu sekejab data peretas itu segera ditelusuri balik menggunakan data rekam IP yang terbaca dan...

"Pak, kami mendapat rekaman tentang kegiatan pantauan kamera satelit dari arah kota Tokyo."

"Tampilkan..."

Itu adalah hasil rekaman saat sebuah mobil terjebak di antara ratusan manusia yang hilir mudik melintasinya secara bersamaan. Disana kamera tersebut menyorot secara khusus pergerakan kedua gadis tomboy yang bergerak bebas.

"Hmm... Memang siapa kedua bocah itu?"

"Lalu sumber tracking?"

"Dari kota Tokyo, pak! Tapi..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kami mendapat lokasi bahwa itu adalah sebuah sekolah SMA."

"Hmm, aku mengerti.. Jadi terorisnya bersembunyi di dalam gedung itu yah?"

"Bisa kamu lacak pelakunya?"

"Ah, kami baru saja mendapatkan tampilan wajah pelakunya?"

"T-Tapi..."

"Heh, semudah itu?! Benar-benar teroris tidak profesional. Tampilkan." Tiba-tiba di layar muncul wajah close up seorang gadis SMA kurus, berambut coklat tua yang di kuncir dua serta kacamata _geeky_ -nya sedang mengupil. "Heh?! K-Kau bercanda, kan?!"

Tidak ada bantahan balik dari mereka selain anggukan kepala dari mereka.

"Heh, sekolah apa itu tadi?"

"Sekolah SMA Otonokizaka, pak."

"Heh, Otonokizaka yah? Menarik juga."

Sang lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti saat memandangi wajah gadis SMA di layar besar di screen utama sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Untuk sementara waktu, tulisan ini akan saya tangguhkan dulu. Jadi 2 minggu lagi tidak rilis. Selanjutnya, saya sedang berusaha merampungkan tulisanku yang lain "Simpati Gravitasi."

Saya pikir ini tulisan ini memiliki ide yang menarik untuk segera diselesaikan, menyusul buku berikutnya. Mungkin akan memakan waktu 2 minggu atau 1 bulan, semoga tidak terlalu lama.

See ya! :)


	19. Periode 19: Rencana Awal

Periode 19: Rencana Awal

.

Suasana sekolah akademi Otonokizaka pagi ini sedikit agak gempar tidak lama setelah kedatangan beberapa lelaki berbadan tegap dengan pakaian kemeja hitam necis dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap turun dari mobil limusin di halaman sekolah.

Pada awalnya, banyak yang mengira bahwa orang-orang ini adalah pengawal Maki, putri (paling) konglomerat yang ada di sekolah mereka. Namun mereka salah, bahkan Maki juga tidak mengenal orang-orang itu.

Orang-orang ini datang tanpa banyak bicara, tanpa ekspresi wajah, dan pandangan mata misterius di balik kacamata hitam itu membuat anggapan umum dari para siswi Otonokizaka bahwa mereka adalah pasukan agen khusus seperti yang ada di film-film spionase.

Tidak banyak hal yang bisa diceritakan dari kedatangan mereka karena orang-orang ini langsung berjalan lurus menuju ruang kantor kepala sekolah sembari membawa sebuah koper yang dikemas secara khusus. Tampaknya paket tersebut harus diberikan kepada sang guru kepala sekolah.

Kedatangan mereka tidaklah sendirian, di belakang mereka juga terdapat seorang lelaki yang memakai jas laboratorium putih dengan rambut acak-acakan berjalan dengan santainya melintasi kelas 1-A.

Dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum nyengir saat memandang para gadis belia yang sedang belajar tentram di dalam kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Tentu saja pandangan yang berlaku adalah sebaliknya bagi para siswi di dalam kelas yang memandangi dirinya. Di mata mereka para lelaki misterius itu adalah orang jahat dan khusus untuk lelaki yang berjalan paling belakang yang barusan tersenyum kepada mereka ada predikat khusus baginya yaitu lelaki mesum.

Lain tempat, lain masalah.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan kelas yang baru saja di lalui oleh orang-orang itu ada dua gadis remaja yang duduk bersebelahan di pojok kelas sedang tampak tegang dengan tangan terlipat manis di atas mejanya memandang lurus arah papan tulis. Kedua gadis ini bukanlah murid teladan bahkan sebaliknya mereka sering dikategorikan sebagai biang kerok pembuat onar kelas namun kali ini mereka bisa duduk diam manis.

Mereka benar-benar memandang lurus ke arah papan tulis seolah-olah tidak ingin ikut-ikutan dengan kesibukan teman-teman kelas lainnya yang sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakan kejadian itu, seolah-olah mereka tidak ingin mengetahui fakta ada sebuah kegaduhan asing sedang terjadi di luar kelasnya.

Kedua orang itu tampak acuh dan malah terdiam bak patung, mencoba menjadi murid teladan yang manis namun yang ada sesuatu yang janggal yaitu peluh keringat yang mulai mengucur deras membasahi muka mereka. Tanpa berusaha memalingkan muka ke samping, mereka berdua sedang mencoba berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

.

"Psstt, Rin..."

"Hmm?!"

"A-Apakah kamu tahu kenapa hari ini ada orang asing yang datang ke sekolah?"

"E-Err, N-Nggak tahu sih, nyaa?!. Memangnya kamu ngerti, Yo?"

"Ahh, kamu lagi ngomong apaan sih, Rin?! Aku kan anak baik, tidak sombong dan suka menabung. M-mana mungkin aku ngerti tindakan yang berurusan dengan orang-orang bertampang mafia semacam mereka."

"K-Kalau kamu?"

"Ehh, m-menurutmu anak semanis dan se-ikemen diriku ini bakalan berurusan dengan orang-orang semacam itu?!"

Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka mencoba memutar alur pembicaraan ini pada akhirnya muara akan mengarah kesitu, yaitu...

"...A-Apakah mungkin."

"...Apakah mungkin..."

"...J-JANGAN-JANGAN!"

"...JANGAN-JANGAN!..."

"AAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAAA!"

Kedua gadis tomboy itu tidak melanjutkan perkataan mereka melainkan berteriak sembari memegang kepala masing-masing yang seakan hendak copot meninggalkan leher mereka.

.

Tidak!

Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin, operasi "Happy meal down!" yang direncanakan bersama seluruh teman sekelasnya. (Yah, meskipun ada hubungannya sih). Tapi apa yang lebih mereka khawatirkan bukanlah konspirasi kelas kemarin itu. Hal yang membuat mereka berdua lebih khawatir adalah sebuah perbuatan yang telah mereka lakukan saat berada di Akiba Games ketika hendak pulang kembali ke sekolah.

Siang kemarin, di sela waktu jeda yang sempit untuk makan siang dan jam pelajaran berikutnya. Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran dengan mobil guru BK yang tekun berusaha menangkap mereka berdua pada akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos berkat bantuan teman-temannya. Namun setelah itu mereka tanpa malu menghindari jalan menuju kembali ke sekolah dan malahan mampir ke dalam toko game.

Disanalah semuanya bermula,

Berawal dari mereka memainkan sebuah game machine yang terletak di luar toko. Itu adalah permainan crane dimana kamu bermain menggerakkan jepitan mesin crane untuk hadiah yang sudah disediakan. Itu adalah Zaku, robot mecha keluaran terbaru dari BONDAY yang mereka berdua incar. Yah, kalian pernah tahu cerita squidward dan gaji uang koinnya di film spongebob, kan? Begitulah cerita mereka sekarang. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah menghabiskan uang kembalian dari belajaan mereka untuk permainan itu. Kini, tibalah satu koin terakhir untuk harapan dan impian yang belum bisa digapai oleh jepitan itu.

Tinggal satu sentuhan saja dan seluruh usaha mereka yang sudah bersusah payah untuk menggiring kotak mainan menuju liang keluar akan segera tercapai. Mereka memainkan itu bersama-sama. Leo dengan akurat memberi tahu letak jepitan yang harus Rin tuju sebagai operator permainanan ini sekarang.

Pada awalnya semuanya sesuai dengan rencana, jepitan itu mulai bergerak ke arah kanan namun seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jepitan itu tidak mampu bertahan lama untuk hinggap ke liang hadiah. Jepitan itu lepas ke bawah secara berurutan sebelum mencapai liang namun memang bukan itu tujuan mereka!

Mereka memang mengarahkan pin jepitan itu menyentuh kotak mainan yang ada disampingnya dan hal itu dilakukan dengan sengaja sehingga kini tumpukan kardus hadiah itu bisa berdiri berjejeran membentuk sudut miring lurus hingga liang keluar. Inilah rencananya akbarnya bahwa mereka akan menyentuhkan kardus terakhir di bagian ujung kardus dan lalu...BOOM!

Mereka akan berjatuhan dan menghasilkan efek domino layaknya menjatuhkan satu keping sisi domino hingga titik akhir.

Itulah rencananya.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Namun, pin itu tidak tergapai dan hanya berakhir menjatuhkan satu kotak itu sendiri tepat sebelum deretan awal dimulai. Sebagai catatan, Itu adalah uang (kembalian) terakhir mereka dan secara resmi usaha permainan mereka telah gagal secara sia-sia.

Amarah dan kesal jelas menjangkati mereka. Pada saat itu mereka memukul-mukul crane agar mainan itu bisa bergeser keluar namun tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah hingga gadis pemilik julukan singa itu tiba-tiba mengambil jarak ke belakang. Sebagai atlet Judo dia memasang kuda-kuda layaknya menghadapi musuh besar. Namun tidak ada musuh disana dan memang tidak ada orang yang ingin dilawannya. Dia cuma ingin melompat dan sedikit memberi "guncangan" kepada crane tersebut jadi pada akhirnya dia meloncat dengan mengayunkan kaki mungilnya mendorong alat itu.

Itu curang. Mereka tahu itu, namun dia begitu kesal sekarang.

Jadi pada akhinya, memang hadiah itu pada akhirnya bergeser keluar namun dampak dari tapak kaki maut ahli Judo juga bukan hanya itu saja. Mesin itu langsung rusak dengan penyok di bagian sisi terluarnya kira-kira sedalam 10 cm. Lampu mesin itu mati dan keluar asap hitam, disertai percikan listrik dari belakangnya.

Mereka tahu tidak ada gunanya lagi meminta bantuan dari pemilik toko dan segera setelah itu mereka memilih kabur meninggalkan tempat mainan dengan tangan kosong tanpa sempat meronggoh lubang keluar hadiah untuk mengambil mainan mereka.

.

"R-Rin-chan?! Gimana nih?!"

"A-Aku juga nggak tau, Leo!"

"Gimanapun juga kita harus tanggung jawab.."

"Heh, serius loh!"

"Iyalah... kita yang salah kok." jawab Rin di rundung kegalauan.

"Nanti kamu yang tanggung, aku yang jawab."

"Heh, bangke lo! Seenaknya sendiri!"

"Lha, yang ngerusakin kan kamu!"

"Lho, yang punya ide buat dorong-dorong kan kamu?!"

Saat itu kedua remaja yang bertingkah bak bocah lelaki yang sedang bertengkar itu sempat menimbulkan kegaduhan di antara kegaduhan yang telah terjadi. Namun...

Tiba-tiba...

Sebuah kapur melayang bebas.

Dengan kecepatan 0,5 mach kapur itu melayang bebas menghujam kening sang gadis kucing yang masih nyolot dengan argumennya.

"Adaawww!"

Rin berteriak mengaduh namun lengkingan "aduh" itu cukup membuat seisi kelas terhenyak dan menfokuskan perhatian mereka kembali terhadap sang guru yang sekaligus wali kelas mereka yang sedang mengajar, Shibuya-sensei.

"Gezz, dua orang yang ada dipojok sana silahkan berdiri di lorong luar kelas kalau masih berisik, yah?!"

"M-Maaf sensei."

Shibuya-sensei pada dasarnya bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Sifatnya yang lembut dan murah hati membuatnya akrab dengan para siswi yang diajarnya namun jangan pernah membuat dia marah karena sifat kelam dibalik senyum kalem misterius itu juga mampu membuatmu terhenyak.

Guru ini tidak akan banyak bicara untuk menegur seseorang, dia cenderung memilih untuk melakukan satu-dua tindakan efektif yang dapat segera dimengerti oleh muridnya, seperti menyewa preman bayaran untuk mengawasi murid mengerjakan hukumannya. Pokoknya, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu lebih cocok ditugaskan sebagai agen pembunuh profesional... atau seorang idol?!

Err, yang mana saja boleh. Sepertinya dia cocok melakukan kegiatan apa saja.

Pelajaran kelas kembali dilanjutkan dan kini tibalah waktu makan siang. Sementara itu para lelaki misterius itu juga baru saja meninggalkan gedung sekolah bersama kepala sekolah mereka, Mrs. Minami.

Pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai kembali namun kali ini ruangan kelas 1-A kehilangan satu orang. Ini aneh bagi Rin namun dia menduga bahwa gadis itu ada di ruang UKS untuk beristirahat disana sekarang. Pelajaran dilanjutkan setidaknya itu akan terasa lebih serius seandainya Hanayo tidak merasakan timpukan gumpalan kertas kecil yang mendarat di mejanya.

"sabtu besok, jadi kan? - Rin"

Gadis itu menoleh melihat ke belakang mejanya dan mendapati gadis itu sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadanya. Dia lalu mengembalikan gulungan kertas yang sudah dibubuhkan jawaban di dalamnya. Dan percakapan via kertas berantai itu dimulai.

("Emm, aku sih bisa. Tapi gak bisa dirumahku. Ada tamu.")

"Kalau ke restauran kemarin aja gimana?"

("Umm, bisa aja sih. Tapi Maki?")

"Aku SMS dulu deh..."

Rin lalu mengeluarkan Ponsel ke bawah mejanya dan mulai mengetikkan pesan baginya.

"Maki-chan... Nanti sabtu besok bisa ke resto nggak? Rumahnya Hanayo gak bisa dipake. Lagi kotor katanya."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dia mendapat jawaban balasan, namun...

("Enak saja, ngomong rumahku kotor! Rin-chan, aku kan udah bilang di rumahku ada tamu! X( ")

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hanayo sedang berbalik memandanginya dengan sangat kesal. Muka kikuk terpancar di wajah Rin saat menatap gadis tersebut, rupanya saat itu dia sedang mengirim pesan menggunakan channel grup LINE. Karena itulah Hanayo bisa mengetahui percakapan mereka.

["Umm... Aku gak bisa kayaknya! Maaf..."]

"Lho, kok gitu! Kamu gak ada jadwal les, kan?! Atau kamu kan bisa bilang ijin main ke rumah temen, simple kan?!"

["T-Tapi... itu kan namanya bohong?!"]

("Rin-chan, jangan memaksa dong.")

"T-Tapi, kan..."

Stiker sebel

(Stiker mikir)

[Stiker bengong]

Rin menatap Maki yang duduk di pojok kelasnya dengan pandangan sayu dan melihat gadis berambut merah itu sedang menggaruk batang hidung mancungnya hingga lurus ke atas dahi karena ragu. Selanjutnya dia kembali menundukkan kepala untuk mengetik pesan di ponsel

["Maaf, peraturan di rumahku membuatku dilarang berpergian ke tempat umum tanpa pengawalan. Tapi..."]

["Apakah kalian keberatan kalo melakukannya di rumahku?"]

"..."

Sesaat setelah membaca pesan teks tersebut suara sekitar ruangan mereka berubah menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang terjadi sebenarnya namun kedua gadis yang duduk di seberang blok kursi Maki itu merasa seperti mengalami pengalaman spiritual, sesuatu yang bahkan sepertinya tidak akan pernah eksis di dunia nyata.

Sepi, namun itu hanya sejenak saja karena setelah itu seisi ruangan kelas berangsur pecah akibat rasa keheranan yang ditimbulkan mereka berdua untuk merespon sang putri. Kehebohan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua bukannya teman-teman lainnya.

.

Tanpa terasa Jam 4 sore telah menjelang dan kini adalah waktu pulang sekolah SMA Otonokizaka.

Seluruh murid telah bersiap untuk mengemasi peralatan tulis mereka dan segera pulang namun masih ada satu murid yang belum kembali.

Hingga...

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok sang guru wali kelas mereka, Shibuya-sensei sedang menginterupsi kehadiran guru pengajar terakhir yang hendak menerima salam hormat pulang dari para muridnya.

Wassalam, Tentu saja ini mengecewakan namun pemandangan ini begitu serius dan haru sehingga membuat para siswi terheran-heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini. Berbeda dengan jam ketiga, saat beliau mengajar tadi pagi.

Saat ini raut wajah Sensei nampak sedikit murung.

Sembari menundukkan kepala meminta maaf kepada guru pengajar yang masih ada di kelas beliau lalu memanggil nama seorang gadis yang tampaknya sedang menunggu di luar kelas. Gadis yang sedari tadi siang tidak menampakkan kehadirannya di tengah mereka.

"Perhatian, anak-anak. Ibu memiliki sebuah pengumuman penting."

Terus terang, para murid yang mendengar itu menjadi kecewa karena waktu kepulangan mereka harus tertunda. Gerutu menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena...

"Karena suatu alasan yang bersifat pribadi maka hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Mutsuki Takamagahara bersekolah di SMA Otonokizaka. karena itulah..."

Sementara sang guru berparas _cool_ itu terus berbicara, siswi yang berada di sebelahnya, sang gadis berperawakan kurus, berambut coklat tua yang di kuncir dua, dan berkacamata geeky itu mendengar seluruh pidato sang guru dengan sangat tenang sambil sesekali melemparkan senyuman kepada para pemerhatinya.

Meskipun begitu, sifat yang berbeda terpancar dari reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain karena mereka tahu benar siapa orang yang berdiri di depan kelas saat ini, mereka tahu benar alasan mengapa mereka harus benar-benar terkejut. Karena orang yang berdiri di depan mereka ialah...

Sang otak dari markas pusat operasi "Happy Meal Down", kejadian konspirasi bersama yang melibatkan satu kelas untuk melumpuhkan sebuah sistem keamanan sekolah dalam beberapa saat di hari sebelumnya.

Reaksi itu sama sekali tidak terduga, baik sang wali murid maupun murid di sebelahnya juga nampak terkejut ketika para murid kelas itu bereaksi berbeda 180° dari saat sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka sudah tidak ingin untuk pulang. Mereka hanya bisa berteriak kesetanan menuntut penjelasan lebih rinci dari kejadian yang begitu mendadak ini atau lebih banyak adalah permohonan agar gadis cupu itu bisa tetap bersekolah disini lagi.

Namun...

"Arigato minna, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku sendiri untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini. Aku tahu mungkin sangat sangat sangat mendadak namun aku harus menerima tawaran ini. Kalian semua adalah teman-teman terbaikku dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal untuk masuk SMA Otonokizaka."

Dia tersenyum sambil membuang nafas pendek.

"Untuk bersama-sama tertawa dan bersenda gurau memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak pernah bisa aku alami sebelumnya. Kalian adalah sumber inspirasiku, _girls_. Bagaimanapun juga aku senang sudah mengenal kalian selama lima bulan ini."

Dia mengatakan itu seperti tanpa beban berarti. Tidak ada emosi haru hanya perasaan riang belaka.

"...Namun, jangan salah sangka, yah?! Jangan pernah berpikir ini adalah kesalahan kalian, yah?! ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Singkatnya, Ini sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian kemarin kok?!" dia mengedipkan mata kanannya kepada mereka

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

Seluruh isi kelas menjadi terdiam kaku. Baik sang murid maupun guru wali murid yang tidak tahu kejadian kemarin menjadi bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Karena itu, tolong jangan bersedih... Karena bagiku ini sama dengan promosi dan kesempatan emas yang selalu aku cita-citakan. Sekolah ini sukses menjadi batu loncatan awal untuk kesuksesanku di masa depan! Ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Mutsuki! Kamu ini ngomong apaan, sih?!"

"A-Ahh, baiklah.. baiklah aku akan jelaskan kepada kalian! Begini teman-teman. Aku hari ini baru saja mendapatkan kesempatan beasiswa untuk transfer sekolah ke sebuah SMA favorit yang selalu aku cita-citakan. Itu adalah sebuah SMA di Tokyo barat yang khusus mengajar para murid yang bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan."

"Apakah itu benar?"

Sang wali kelas hanya bisa mengangguk kepala lemah memastikan perkataan tersebut.

"Dimana tempat tersebut?"

" **SMA Nagantejouki"**

.

.

Maki dan Hanayo berdiri di depan gerbang memperhatikan suasana haru di hadapan mereka. Setelah masing-masing murid kelas menyampaikan pesan dan kesan yang penuh haru kepada anak yang hendak pindah sekolah, setelah itu kini giliran Rin yang menyampaikan perasaannya untuknya.

Sebenarnya ritual ini tidak wajib bahkan tidak direncanakan sebelumnya namun mereka menyampaikan itu secara spontan dan membuat penuh emosional. Angkatan anak kelas 1 terakhir itu begitu terpukul dengan kepergian salah satu rekan mereka ini. namun..

Rin tampaknya menjadi orang yang paling emosional dengan kehilangan ini. dia berkali kali mengucapkan kata-kata minta maaf kepadanya meski anak itu berulang kali telah menolak permintaan maafnya.

Jadi, begitulah kejadiannya bagaimana anak sekelasnya mengantar kepulangan Mutsuki-san yang telah dijemput oleh orang tuanya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian mengambil jalan pulang lain untuk bersama-sama meninggalkan sekolah. namun belum beberapa langkah mereka keluar, tiba-tiba datang satu mobil audi sport berwarna putih yang berjalan semakin pelan mendekati samping mereka.

Jelas ini bukan mobil milik Maki, karena dia sudah memberitahu pembantunya untuk tidak usah menjemputnya hari ini.

Deru suara klakson mobil memecah perhatian mereka bertiga ketika mobil itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Kaca hitam di belakang mobil perlahan mulai diturunkan untuk menampakkan isi penumpangnya.

Ketika itu orang yang pertama kali terkejut dengan kedatangan itu adalah...

"Rin-chan!"

Sang wanita muda itu melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa ramah gadis yang berada di tengah dari ketiga siswi yang tengah berdiri keheranan itu.

"Nee-san?!"

"Hei, Rin-chan? Dia siapa?" bisik Hanayo.

"E.. he he he he he..."

Pertanyaan Hanayo itu pada akhirnya tidak terjawab setelah Maki juga ikut buka suara untuk merespon sang wanita muda itu

"Ahh, kamu kan?!"

"Hai, kamu pasti Nishikino Maki-san, kan? Senang berjumpa lagi."

"N.. Nee-san, apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?"

Rin agak ragu untuk bertanya itu namun dia juga merasa sungkan setelah dua kali bertemu di hari yang berbeda secara berturut-turut. Agaknya sang wanita yang masih berada di dalam mobil itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan kondisi Rin bahkan dia menjorokkan tubuhnya ke bawah jok mobilnya untuk mengambil tas merahnya yang baru terjatuh. Dari sana dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas tiket untuk diberikan kepadanya

"Ahh, ini untukmu."

"Hmm?"

"Ini tiket kompetisi anak yang kemarin itu."

"Ah, Sakura-san, yah?!"

"Haik! Kebetulan aku kenal pemilik tempatnya jadi dia memberitahukan kepadaku jadwal penampilannya. Kamu bisa datang kan?"

"HAIK! Aku pastikan untuk bisa datang hari... nggghh!"

Tapi.. gadis itu memasang muka muram sedikit menarik alisnya.

"...minggu ini yah?"

"Umm?!"

Sesaat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang ke arah temannya yang masih tidak yakin dengan arah pembicaraan ini namun..

"Sudah, pergilah Rin." kata gadis berambut merah itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi..."

"...Tidak apa-apa."imbuh teman satunya sembari tersenyum. "Kita masih memiliki waktu semalaman untuk melakukan itu."

Rin menatap haru para sahabatnya itu namun agaknya wanita yang berada di dalam mobil itu juga merasa janggal dengan pemandangan ini sehingga dia memberanikan dirinya untuk bersuara kembali.

"Ehh, Mohon maafkan aku bila terlalu lancang untuk menanyakan ini tapi apakah mungkin sebenarnya kalian bertiga sudah ada janjian untuk mengadakan acara sendiri pada hari minggu ini, yah?"

"Haik, sebenarnya kami bertiga hendak belajar bersama selama malam sabtu-minggu ini."

"Ahh, Maafkan aku Rin!"

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, Nee-san."

"Tapi..."

"..Daijobu!" sebuah suara lembut dari orang ketiga hadir untuk memecah keraguan Rin sembari mengangkat tangannya untuk menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua

"...Hanya pastikan saja dirimu belajar sungguh-sungguh saat belajar kelompok besok." gadis berambut merah dengan iris mata berwarna ungu itu menghela nafas.

"L... Lagipula, ini semua adalah idemu, kan? Karena kamu yang telah menyeretku dalam kasus ini maka aku akan pastikan agar nilaimu tidak lebih rendah daripada kita bertiga. M—Meskipun, aku tidak pernah yakin dengan idemu bahwa melakukan belajar kelompok bersama dapat membuat nilaiku semakin membaik."

"Ahh, kamu benar juga sih, nyaa."

"Namun... Maka dari itu, sebaiknya aku menggunakan waktu ini untuk mengawasi kalian berdua agar sungguh-sungguh belajar dengan giat supaya bisa mengejar nilaiku. Kalau nilaiku lebih buruk setelah melakukan ini atau nilai kalian yang semakin jauh tertinggal dariku, mungkin saja aku tidak akan berteman lagi dengan kalian. Kalian sanggup?"

Bibir si gadis kaya itu terlihat menyeringai lebar sembari wajahnya didekatkan kepada wajah kedua sahabatnya itu. Situasi saat itu entah mengapa malah membuat kedua gadis berambut pendek itu menjadi horror.

"M-Maki-chan... Kamu terlalu dekat!"

"Maki-chan, serem, nyaa!"

Sementara itu sang wanita yang masih duduk di dalam mobil terlihat sangat menikmati suasana persahabatan itu sebagai sesuatu yang wajar.

"A ha ha ha ha ha... Senangnya jadi anak SMA!" dia mengakhiri salamnya sembari memberi aba-aba bagi sang supir sekaligus manajernya untuk bersiap tancap gas.

"Ahh, baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu besok, Rin-chan."

"Arigato, Nee-san."

Sesaat kemudian mobil sport putih telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka dan meninggalkan trio gadis yang masih berada di trotoar jalan tersebut.

"Ah, jadi Rippi-san itu siapa, Rin-chan?" tanya Hanayo

"Ah, dia adalah seorang penyanyi lokal. Baru-baru ini kami bertemu kembali kemarin dan kebetulan kemarin kita berjumpa lagi di sekitar Akihabara saat menemui seseorang gadis yang sedang tersesat mencari sebuah tempat. Yah, begitulah kejadian singkatnya."

"...Hmm?"

"Ada apa Maki-chan?"

"Coba sini, aku lihat tiketnya, Rin?"

"Ah, silahkan..."

"...Hmm?"

"Hmm? Apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang acara ini Maki?" tanya Rin yang sedari tadi melihat gelagat aneh Maki yang nampak gelisah memikirkan sesuatu hal setelah melihat tiket tersebut.

"Tidak banyak." ucapnya singkat.

"Tapi aku sering mendengar tentang acara ini dari guru les pianoku."

"Intinya, acara ini adalah kompetisi piano SMA tingkat nasional dimana hanya peserta 40 besar dari setiap perfektur di Jepang yang bisa mengikuti kompetisi ini. Kalau kamu mengenal salah seorang dari mereka tentu dia adalah orang yang ahli memainkan piano"

"...Ahh?"

"Ada apa?"

"...T-Tidak."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir seandainya Maki-chan mengikuti kompetisi ini tentu kamu akan memenangkannya."

"Ahh, ngomong apa kamu ini?! lagipula, sekolah kita kan gak ada ekskul musik, tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi semacam ini." katanya dengan pipi memerah.

"Tapi, kamu tentu ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini kan, Maki-chan?"

"E-Enggak juga, kok..."

.

Kala itu langit senja yang berada di atas mereka berwarna oranye kemerahan. Langit biru yang cerah sudah beralih menjadi gelap seolah ingin memberitahukan penghuni bumi bahwa waktu aktif mereka sudah usai dan kini waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Begitulah ketiga orang sahabat itu segera berlari menyusuri jalan trotoar untuk lekas sampai ke rumahnya masing-masing. Dan hari kamis telah berakhir, kemudian esok lusa mereka akan berjumpa kembali untuk agenda bersama yang telah mereka rencanakan di rumah Maki.

.

Periode 19: Selesai

.

* * *

 **Pojok Nulis:** Maafkan saya belum up-date cerita ini selama beberapa waktu. Karena beberapa keperluan yang memakan waktu sehingga membuatku tidak sempat untuk menulis. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku sudah kehilangan _sense_ untuk menulis atau belum?

* * *

.

 **Bagian Encore ke-4:** Pangeran dan Istana Bunga

Saat itu bunyi alarm berdering agak nyaring memecah keheningan pagi sebelum sinar mentari pagi memasuki jendela istana. Alunan irama musik mozard sengaja dipilih sebagai nada penanda alarm tersebut sehingga meninggalkan kesan mewah kepada penghuni istana lainnya untuk menerangkan bahwa sang penghuni kamar hendak bangun.

Namun...

" _We will... We will... Rock You! We will... We will... Rock You!"_

Hentakan keras dari nada dering ponsel itu segera membuat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka karena terkejut. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiliki paras yang cocok menjadi aktor yang memerankan karakter film hollywood _"ganteng-ganteng kok vampire",_ kulitnya yang putih seolah akan memantulkan cahaya matahari yang akan menyinari tubuhnya. Dia berpakaian setengah telanjang, piyama putih yang dikenakannya telah terbuka agak longgar sekarang. Saat ini dia segera meraih ponselnya untuk menghentikan kekacauan itu sebelum ada protes resmi dari penghuni istana lainnya atas gangguan yang ditimbulkan dari kamarnya.

"...Gezzz! seseorang pasti telah bermain-main dengan setting ponselku!"

Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Sir Edward Richard George Llywelyn itu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya menuju ruang beranda depan yang masih dingin, langit teduh hitam membiru dan fajar awal masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Seluruh pemandangan yang bisa dia lihat dari luar istana itu hanyalah suasana langit gelap yang berangsur-angsur menjadi biru tua sebelum memudar menjadi silau oranye kekuningan.

Di dalam istana itu ada peraturan khusus terhadap posisi istimewa keluarga istana.

Pada salah satu poin aturan utama adalah seorang rakyat biasa dilarang melihat atau bertemu tatap muka keluarga istana secara langsung dengan alasan apapun. Oleh karena itu adalah wajar jika sang pangeran tidak dapat menjumpai siapapun dari atas beranda luar itu.

Namun...

"Selamat pagi, pangeran Richard."

Seorang pelayan wanita muda yang baru saja menyapu bagian luar area istana sedang menatap sang pangeran di halaman taman dengan suasana akrab. Mulanya, pangeran terhenyak mendengar itu namun paras mukanya berangsur-angsur menjadi kesal dan sehingga membuat wanita muda tersebut salah tingkah dan menundukkan kepala lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"_ lelaki itu menekan kening yang berada di pangkal hidungnya agak dalam dengan tangan kirinya.

Sementara dia melakukan itu dia baru menyadari ada segumpal kertas yang memenuhi tangan kanannya. Dengan penuh heran dia membuka secarik kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

Isinya sederhana, sebuah tulisan inggris dan tulisan abjad aneh yang tidak dia mengerti di bagian bawahnya, yaitu: "Who Are YUO?!"

"YUO?" gumam pangeran pelan. "Siapa yuo itu?"

Sang pangeran lalu meremas gumpalan kertas itu semakin kecil dan membuangnya ke keranjang sampah. Dia lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk segera membasuh dirinya.

Di depan kaca wastafel itu dia mengamat-amati wajahnya yang masih setengah mengantuk dan sedikit mendesah tersenyum.

"Syukurlah itu semua cuma mimpi... Ahh, mimpi yang aneh."

Lelaki muda itu lalu meninggalkan ruangannya dengan mengenakan pakaian polo sport dan sepatu putih untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya: olahraga di pagi hari: jogging.

Saat itu tidak banyak pegawai istana yang dapat dia jumpai namun meskipun dia sempat bertemu hampir seluruh pegawai istana itu bersikap lebih ramah daripada biasanya, mereka bahkan seperti menganggap pangeran seperti salah satu keluarganya sendiri. Hanya saja respon sang pangeran tetap seperti tidak terganggu dengan hal tersebut melainkan memasang muka cuek bebek.

Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda, ketika dia hendak keluar dari pintu istana ada salah satu kejadian yang membuat dia terkejut yaitu saat melihat kondisi taman depan istana yang dia banggakan. Mata lelaki itu hampi-hampir keluar apabila ia terus menatap pemandangan tersebut.

Biasanya taman itu hanya berupa hamparan rumput hijau yang membentang luas dengan kolam air mancur berkeramik pualam di bagian tengahnya namun pemandangan itu seluruhnya berubah ketika tanah hijau itu tumbuh beraneka macam bunga berwarna-warni yang menghiasi sekeliling kolam. Susunan bunga itu dibuat simetris sehingga terlihat setengah melengkung, tinggi di bagian luar dan merata pendek di bagian dalamnya.

"Pe-Pelayan! Pelayan!"

"A-Ada apa, pangeran muda?" salah satu pegawainya segera mendekatinya.

"...S-Siapa? Siapa orang yang berani-berani memberikan otoritas untuk menata tamanku ini?!"

"..."

Tidak ada suara, bahkan pegawai itu kelihatan ling-lung kesulitan untuk menjawabnya.

"Heh? Aku tanya sekali lagi siapa orang yang mengijinkan kalian menyentuh taman pribadiku ini?!" tandas sang pangeran dengan penuh amarah. Lalu sang pegawai muda itu dengan ragu-ragu menundukkan kepala mulai menjawabnya:

"M-Maaf pangeran muda... B-Bukankah pangeran muda sendiri yang memerintahkannya kemarin?"

"Kemarin? Hah?!"

Belum sepenuhnya dia bisa melancarkan protes kembali namun tiba-tiba perkataannya terpaksa berhenti karena disela oleh kehadiran sebuah helikopter yang hendak turun menuju helipad area istana. Lambang palang putih yang dominan dengan warna merah pada kulit capung terbang itu menandakan bahwa helikopter itu berasal dari negara skandinavia.

"Siapa itu?"

"Huh?!"

"Aku tanya siapa itu?!"

"M-Maafkan saya pangeran, tapi bukankah pangeran sendiri yang mengundang tamu tersebut untuk datang?"

"...B-Beliau adalah Putri Emilia dari Denmark."

.

* * *

.

Guest chapter 17: Awakakakk... Nih anak grup LLSS! di Line yak? siapa nih, ngaku?! XD. Cerita ttg Hanayo-Arc ada di cerita _spin-off_ saya yang terbaru ini. Kalau kamu bisa paham cerita itu maka kemungkinan kamu bisa paham peran ceritanya di story ini. :3


	20. Periode 20: Misteri Pertama

Periode 20: **Misteri Pertama**

.

SMA Otonokizaka adalah sekolah khusus wanita yang terletak di daerah Kanda, Tokyo.

Meskipun Kanda terletak di pusat kota Tokyo dan berada satu area dekat Akihabara yang terkenal dengan hiruk pikuknya namun letak area ini seolah-olah terlupakan. Bagaimanapun juga ini tidak bisa disalahkan. Seiring dengan perkembangan jaman, pemerintah Tokyo terus berusaha meremajakan dan memperbaharui teknologi yang berkembang pada setiap daerah mereka namun tidak sedikit juga daerah yang sengaja dibiarkan begitu saja supaya tetap mempertahankan corak kultur lama yang sudah ada disana. Salah satunya adalah daerah Kanda. Bahkan, jika melihat ke belakang, terakhir kali wajah daerah ini mengalami perubahan adalah pada masa akhir perang dunia kedua.

Sebagaimana sekolah privat pada umumnya di jepang, para siswi di sekolah Otonokizaka masuk "full-day" pada hari senin sampai hari jum'at dari jam 8 pagi hingga jam 4 sore. Meskipun ini adalah sekolah khusus namun sekolah ini tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sekolah yang _prestige_ selayaknyatidak banyak trofi kejuaraan yang dapat mereka koleksibahkan untuk tingkat regionalsekalipun.

Meskipun begitu tetap saja tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa sekolah ini tidak berguna sama sekali. Sebagai bukti yaitu masih berdirinya bangunan sekolah ini yang merupakan satu-satunya bangunan sekolah menengah atas swasta terakhir yang masih bertahan di daerah itu dan menjadi saksi bisu yang kokoh terhadap . Hanya saja, kabar buruknya adalah sekolah ini juga mengalami permasalahan yang sama sehingga menjadikannya segera "gulung tikar."

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu jadi tidak ada kegiatan sekolah yang berlangsung hari ini.

Ah, tentu saja itu tidak berlaku bagi guru sekolah disana yang masih sibuk mengurus laporan pekerjaan mereka di sekolah.

Namun, kita akan mengesampingkan cerita itu sekarang.

Mari kita pergi sekitar 1,5 KM di sebelah barat dari tempat ini. Lebih tepatnya berada di perumahan elit di daerah Shinjuku.

.

Selamat datang,

Saat ini kita berada di sebuah rumah megah bergaya eropa klasik dengan pualam putih yang mendominasi arsitekturnya. Desain rumah ini lebih cenderung terlihat seperti sebuah kastil dengan halaman hijau luas yang mengelilinginya, juga terdapat beraneka ragam bunga-bunga yang dirawat di setiap sudut halaman ini.

Kini disana terlihat ada tiga gadis yang sedang berkumpul dan bercengkrama bersama tanpa memakai pakaian resmi di depan pintu. Tampak ekspresi campur aduk yang diperlihatkan mereka.

Seorang diantara mereka tampak cukup tomboy dengan pakaian _overall_ jeans biru muda yang melingkupi kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih di bagian dalamnya yang dikenakannya terlihat cukup riang dan antusias untuk menyambut sang pemilik rumah yang baru saja datang menemui mereka. Seorang gadis yang lebih fenim disebelahnya dengan pakaian kaus tipis yang dibalut oleh jaket kuning muda dan rok mini separuh lutut putih nampak cukup canggung dan takjub saat mengintip ke dalam pintu yang yang telah dibukakan oleh pemilik rumah. Dan gadis terakhir, sang pemilik rumah ini, gadis berambut merah scarlet itu tampil lebih santai dengan kaus tanpa lengan ungu dan celana mini berbahan kain merah menatap mereka keheranan dengan raut bosan.

(overall/overal: Jenis pakaian terusan berbentuk satu set dengan celana panjang dengan dua utas tali di bagian atas baju yang sering digunakan tukang mekanik atau tukang kebun. (pakaian kerja berupa baju dan celana panjang longgar, biasanya dipakai di luar pakaian yang dikenakan. Src: KBBI). Google image aja kalo gak paham)

"p-permisi." sang gadis feminim itu nampak canggung saat pertama kali memasuki rumah ini

"ayolah, Kayo-chin... cepat masuk, Maki-chan sudah nungguin kita lho!"

"ii-iyaa, aku tahu kok! J-jangan tarik-tarik gini dong, Rin-chan!"

Kegaduhan itu sudah bermula bahkan dari depan pintu rumah. Berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua para pelayan rumah Nishikino Maki yang telah berderet rapi untuk menyambut kedatangan para tamu Nishikino Maki yang masih sibuk untuk melepaskan sepatu.

Saat itu putri pemiliki rumah ini yang pertama-tama membukakan pintu telah beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya karena perannya diambil alih oleh para pelayan yang memaksa dia untuk tidak mengganggu pekerjaan harian mereka dalam rangka menyambut para tamu tersebut. Jadi, begitulah ceritanya sehingga Rin Hoshizora dan Hanayo Koizumi terpaksa ditinggilkan sendiran untuk sementara waktu.

Paras canggung tampak dari wajah Hanayo Koizumi saat menerima perlakuan spesial tersebut. Seorang _maid_ menawarkan diri untuk membawakan tas mereka, seorang lagi sudah bersiap dalam posisi merendahkan badannya untuk menunggu mereka meletakkan sepatu dan membawanya rak sepatu dan sisanya kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Hanayo Koizumi, Rin Hoshizora yang sebelumnya pernah berada di dalam rumah ini cukup mengerti dengan "budaya" rumah Nishikino Maki sehingga dia tidak terlalu merasa risih dengan perlakuan tersebut.

.

Singkat cerita, pada akhirnya mereka telah sampai ke dalam kamar Nishikino Maki yang berada di lantai 3.

"Hmm, kalian berdua mau sampai kapan berdiri disana? Ayo masuk."

"Ehh, h-haik.."

Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat kamar Nishikino Maki yang begitu luas dan asri. Ruangan ini hampir nampak seperti ruang tamu "normal" apabila tidak terdapat sebuah ranjang ukuran _King Size_ di bagian tengah. Hampir seluruh fasilitas yang orang biasa dambakan telah tersedia di dalam ruangan ini, seperti kulkas dan TV flat, AC, meja belajar, PC pribadi, dll.

Kamar Nishikino Maki nampak selalu terang, bukan karena cahaya lampu melainkan karena banyaknya jendela kaca satu arah yang terpasang dan menghadap persis ke bagian luar taman rumahnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu asri dan sejuk dipandang mata oleh karena intensitas cahaya matahari yang memasuki ruangan ini bukan lagi sinar yang menyengat kulit namun juga sudah disaring oleh kaca jendela yang terbuat dari fiber optik khusus untuk menyerap sinar ultra violet dan radikal bebas lainnya sehingga berhasil menjanjikan panorama tersebut.

Pagi menjelang siang hari dan mereka secara resmi membuka kegiatan belajar kelompok perdana ini.

"Ok, Hari ini kita secara resmi memulai acara belajar kelompok kita." kata Nishikino Maki diiringi tepuk tangan dari kedua temannya yang duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanannya.

Sebelumnya di kamar tersebut Nishikino Maki telah menyediakan satu meja _kotatsu_ ukuran sedang sehingga Rin Hoshizora dan Hanayo Koizumi dapat duduk bersebelahan di sisi lainnya dengan leluasa. Alasan mengapa Nishikino Maki memasang _kotatsu_ adalah karena Rin Hoshizora yang memintanya secara pribadi karena tidak leluasa belajar menggunakan bangku seperti halnya di sekolah. yah, tentu saja benda itu tidak dalam kondisi menyala. Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang menyalakan kotatsu di musim panas.

(Kotatsu: Penghangat yang berbentuk meja pendek, di bawahnya ada pemanas listrik, lalu di atas meja tersebut dilapisi dengan futon (jenis perangkat tidur tradisional Jepang). Penghangat tersebut dipakai dengan cara memasukkan kaki sampai ke pinggang di bawah meja agar tubuh terasa hangat. Src: matcha-jp)

"Jadi, kita mau belajar apa dulu sekarang?"

"Hmm, sebelumnya kita harus mengetahui kelemahan pelajaran masing-masing dari kita." usul Hanayo Koizumi sembari mengeluarkan kertas ulangannya.

"Ah, baiklah..."

"Hmm, Rin Hoshizora.. Mana kertas ulanganmu?"

"Enn... Aku nggak usah, yah?"

"Heeeh? RIN HOSHIZORA!" Hanayo Koizumi mendelikkan mata dengan sangat intens kepada gadis tomboi itu.

"H-Haik! Moo, Kayo-chin nakutin!"

"Jadi, mana?!"

"Nih..."

Dengan agak terisak Rin Hoshizora mengeluarkan lembaran kertas dari dalam tasnya dengan ragu namun Hanayo Koizumi tanpa berbelas kasihan tetap merebutnya dan mengamati nilai di 6 lembaran kertas tersebut meskipun pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja saat menatap seluruh nilai di bawah rata-rata tersebut. Nishikino Maki kemudian mengambil alih lembaran kertas yang sudah ditinggalkan perebutnya namun sama seperti Hanayo, dia juga ikut mendesah nafas panjang.

"matematika: 40, sejarah jepang: 50, sastra jepang: 55, sains: 45, bahasa inggris: 70, komputer: 60." Nishikino Maki membacanya terang-terangan.

"HEH, APAAN INI?!"

"Nyaa, setidaknya berkat sering begadang main game jadinya nilai bahasa inggris dan komputer Rin Hoshizora jadi bagus kan, nyaa?!"

"Bagus?!... Rin Hoshizora, kamu itu beneran yah... B-BA-KA! Padahal kamu duduk di sebelah Hanayo Koizumi namun nilaimu itu benar-benar berbeda layaknya langit dan bumi"

"Kayo-chin sih gak mau bagi contekannya!" protes sang kucing sambil menggembungkan pipi menatap Hanayo Koizumi.

"Ehh, i-itu... hehehehe..."

"Gunakan otakmu sendiri, bodoh!"

"H-Haaiikk!" suara Rin Hoshizora mendadak melengking saat mendengar teguran Nishikino Maki yang menggebrak meja hingga hampir menumpahkan minuman di atasnya.

"Yah sudahlah, mau belajar apa dulu sekarang?"

"BTW, Kalian berdua sudah ngerjain PR?" usul Rin Hoshizora.

"Hmmm? Jangan-jangan kamu mau nyontek yah? Kerjain sendiri sana!"

"Yah, ketahuan deh!" sang gadis kucing itu memukul sebelah kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan kanan ringan sembari menjelirkan lidah kecilnya kepada Nishikino Maki yang melototinya.

Pada permulaan satu hari yang panjang di rumah Nishikino Maki tersebut, Rin Hoshizora dkk memulai kegiatan belajar mereka dengan mengerjakan tugas PR mingguan mereka. Masing-masing belajar dengan style mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sambil mendengarkan walkman, seorang lagi sembari nyemil, seorang lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yappari, seharusnya aku membawa meja yang lebih tinggi saja." keluh Nishikino Maki melepas kacamata belajarnya.

"Ahh, begini saja sudah cukup kok, Nishikino Maki-chan." respon Hanayo Koizumi.

"Err, yang aku maksud bukan kamu, sih. Maksudku yah si gadis baka itu."

Nishikino Maki melipirkan matanya bersama Hanayo Koizumi untuk melihat Rin Hoshizora yang sudah separuh terbangun-tertidur saat menyandarkan dagunya ke atas papan meja panjang tersebut. Sementara itu suara "nyaa~~" terdengar manja memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Hora! Rin Hoshizora! Bangun! Bukannya kamu sendiri yang meminta belajar bareng?! Kenapa kamu sendiri malah tidur sekarang!"

"Eehh? Tapi Rin Hoshizora gak ngerti jawaban pertanyaan ini, nyaa! Kenapa aku harus membayar 4 apel sebesar 200 yen, padahal kalau beli di toko sebelah rumahku cuma bayar 40 yen saja! Ini pasti konspirasi permainan pasar! Pasti penjualnya curang! Lagipula ibu ini aneh, padahal mau beli 1 apel saja harus hitung total 3 apel, nyaa?!"

"Gezz, itu kan cuma soal matematika, baka! Kamu tinggal membaginya 1/4 dari 200 yen untuk menjawabnya. Ah, kamu itu kebanyakan alasan aja!"

"Moo, Lagipula kamar Nishikino Maki suasananya dingin banget jadi kepengen bobok!"

"Heh?! Mau aku matiin AC-nya!"

"J-Jangannnnnn!"

"Trus maumu apa?!"

"M.A.I.N!"

"Cuci muka sana!"

.

Pada akhirnya Rin Hoshizora terpaksa dikeluarkan dari ruangan itu untuk menuju kamar mandi kediaman Nishikino. Yah, tentu saja bukan Rin Hoshizora namanya kalau melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan normal. Bukannya menuju toilet, dia malah sibuk menjelajah setiap sisi rumah Nishikino Maki yang nampak lapang tersebut secara mengendap-endap sehingga tidak ketahuan oleh pembantu Nishikino Maki. Namun...

.

"Haa...ah? Sudah kuduga pasti bakalan begini... Yah sudahlah!" si gadis berambut merah itu tampak menahan dagunya dengan tangan kiri di atas meja menatap ponselnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Nishikino Maki-chan?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Hmm, sampe nomer berapa tadi kita sekarang?." kata Nishikino Maki sembari mematikan video live streaming CCTV rumah yang terpasang di smart phone miliknya.

.

"Heeehh, sugeee... Geeeddee!"

"I-Ini lemari isinya buku semua? Huh?!"

Saat ini Rin Hoshizora yang secara serampangan menjelajah rumah ini memilih jalur acak yang menuntun dirinya kepada sebuah ruangan gelap yang terletak di ujung tangga rumah tersebut. Kamar itu sebetulnya gelap dan tanpa penerangan lampu namun seperti kata Rin Hoshizora bahwa di kamar ini terkumpul buku-buku yang diletakkan di dalam lemari.

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa banyak buku yang berserakan di bawah sini? Nyaa, bahkan keluarga Nishikino bukan orang yang terlalu rapi juga yah? Baiklah, Rin Hoshizora yang baik hati ini akan sedikit membantu untuk mengembalikannya ke tempat yang seharusnya."

Satu demi satu buku yang berserakan itu dikembalikan ke tempatnya namun sesuatu yang seharusnya merupakan kegiatan normal itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah kejadian tidak terduga ketika Rin Hoshizora selesai menaruh buku terakhir di sela buku-buku tersebut. Dia tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi "klik" yang membuat lemari itu bergetar dan berputar 90°.

[Heh?!]

[P-Pintu rahasia, nyaa?!. Tunggu sebentar? Entah kenapa ini seperti permainan RPG? Jangan-jangan di dalam ruangan ini ada peta harta karunnya, yah? Tapi, kalau di dalamnya malah ada monster gimana? Eeeh, S-Sugoi nyaa! Tapi, Apakah Rin Hoshizora boleh Masuk?]

(RPG: Role-playing video games. : Permainan peran video. Salah satu genre permain video dimana para pemainnya memainkan peran tokoh-tokoh khayalan dan berkolaborasi untuk merajut sebuah cerita bersama. Contoh permainan ini adalah Final Fantasy. Src: Wikipedia)

"Kulo nuwunn..."

.

"Hmm, Rin Hoshizora-chan kenapa lama sekali yah? Jangan-jangan dia beneran tersesat yah?" kata Hanayo Koizumi sembari menaruh pensil mekaniknya.

"Ahh, mungkin dia jalan-jalan keliling rumah ini. Kamu ini kayak gak ngerti kelakuan Rin Hoshizora aja?"

"Err, memangnya kamu gak keberatan, Nishikino Maki-chan?"

"Hmm, aku?. Nggak masalah, sih. Lagipula tidak ada hal menarik yang berada di rumah ini."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut Hanayo Koizumi hanya bisa memberikan pandangan datar dan bengong ke arah gadis yang masih terpusat pada buku pelajarannya ini.

Alasan mengapa Hanayo Koizumi berekspresi seperti itu karena jawaban yang diberikan oleh Nishikino Maki itu sangat dingin dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ringkasnya, siapa sih orang yang tidak rela untuk bertukar tempat dengan dia saat ini? hidup dengan berbagai kelimpahan yang membuat iri orang lain setiap harinya? Tentu saja semua orang pasti menginginkan itu.

Dan dia mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hal menarik di rumahnya? Entah dia sedang merendahkan diri atau merendahkan derajat orang yang baru saja mengagumi rumahnya, seakan hendak mengatakan bahwa "seleramu itu terlalu rendah bagiku!".

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga yang bisa dilakukan Hanayo Koizumi sekedar memandang Nishikino Maki saja. Sebuah pandangan tidak berekspresi namun tajam yang hendak merasakan iri hati namun paham bahwa dia tidak berhak melakukan itu.

.

"Sebuah lorong, nyaa?!"

"Mou, kenapa gak ada lampu di dalam sini, nyaa?! Untunglah, HP Rin Hoshizora ada senternya jadi bisa dipakai untuk menerangi jalan. Err, apakah lorong ini ada ujungnya?"

.

"Yappari, sepertinya aku memang harus pergi untuk mencari anak itu sekarang."

"Hanayo, kamu itu terlalu cemas. Kenapa kamu tidak mencoba meneleponnya dulu?"

"T-Tapi?. Huft, kamu benar. Aku cuma teringat dengan kejadian di masa lalu, dulu sewaktu masih SD kami pernah bertamasya di dalam museum dan dia pernah terpisah dari rombongan dan tersesat di dalam toilet, tapi mana mungkin itu terjadi sekarang?. M-maksudku, Rin-chan sekarang sudah besar kan? A ha ha ha ha..."

Hanayo Koizumi menerima saran Nishikino Maki dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Rin Hoshizora

"Moshi-moshi... Rin Hoshizora-chan, Kamu dimana?"

" _Err, nggak tahu, Kayo-chin."_

"Apakah tolilet rumah Nishikino Maki begitu jauh?"

" _Err... I-Itu..."_

"Hwoi, kamu ada dimana sekarang?"

" _...Nggak tahu, beneran nggak tahu! Sejauh yang Rin Hoshizora lihat semuanya gelap!"_

"Jangan-jangan kamu nyasar?!"

" _I-itu... KYAAAAA!"_

"RIN HOSHIZORA-CHAN!" Hanayo Koizumi berteriak penuh kecemasan saat mendengar suara balasan dari ponselnya itu. situasi tidak wajar ini jelas membuat Nishikino Maki tergerak untuk bertanya meskipun dia seharusnya menggerutu kesal sekarang.

"Eh, ada apa Hanayo Koizumi?"

"Entahlah, Rin Hoshizora-chan tampaknya benar-benar nyasar, dia cuma bilang gelap lalu di bagian akhirnya terdengar lengkingan keras. Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi kepada anak itu."

"Sial, Sepertinya kamu benar. Aku tidak melihat ada anak itu disini." katanya memonitori video di ponselnya.

"Ehh, kenapa kamu memiliki alat semacam itu?! Tapi, kalau begitu dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada tempat lain. Cuma ada satu tempat di dalam rumah ini yang lolos dari pengawasan CCTV. Itu adalah..."

.

"Aduhh!"

"Becek? Ah, HP rusak lagi!"

"Sepertinya Rin lebih baik kembali ke tempat asal aja deh. Tapi, ini dimana?. Oh iya, Rin kan barusan jatuh dari atas yah? Itu berarti... Heh, gimana caranya Rin supaya bisa kembali pulang?!"

"Sinar? Apa itu? Apakah mungkin bila Rin Hoshizora berjalan lurus ke depan akan menemui jalan keluar?"

Gadis itu ragu karena untuk pertama kalinya dia berada di tempat aneh semacam ini. Degup jantungnya berdebar kencang karena tidak tahu bahaya atau kejutan apa yang akan menanti dirinya namun berulang kali dia memikirkan itu tetap saja tidak mendapatkan jawabannya jadi dengan mantap dia memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dan mulai berjalan mengejar sumber cahaya tersebut.

Tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh, cahaya terang yang dia lihat ternyata membawanya untuk mendongakan kepala ke atas. Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah ventalisi cahaya dengan ketinggian 10 meter yang masih tertutup kaca. Tidak jarang dia mencoba untuk berteriak namun tetap saja tidak orang yang menghampirinya. Menyerah, dia terduduk di tempatnya berada dan menatap ornamen di sekeliling jendela tersebut.

[Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ornamen itu di suatu tempat. Dimana yah? Hmm...]

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sedari tadi bahwa ada sesuatu yang bercahaya berasal dari tubuhnya. Itu lebih tepatnya terletak di daerah lehernya. Terang itu berwarna merah jambu namun cahaya itu tidak berfokus kepada lehernya saja namun menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Rasanya aneh juga melihat fenomena tersebut, tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi cuma tampaknya cahaya aneh itu saja. Segera dia meronggoh ke bagian dalam kerah bajunya dan mendapati sumber cahaya itu ternyata berasal dari kalung miliknya. Ketika dia mengangkat kalung tersebut, cahaya yang melingkupi tubuhnya perlahan menghilang namun sebaliknya cahaya merah jambu itu turut menyebar menerangi seluruh lingkungan sekitarnya. Rin Hoshizora lalu menyadari bahwa asal cahaya ini berasal dari pantulan bias cahaya dari atas kepada kalung miliknya. Entah bagaimana caranya.

[A-Apa ini?]

Dia kemudian berdiri dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Nampak dengan jelas sebuah ornamen ciri khas eropa abad pertengahan tergurat dengan indah di dinding berbentuk melingkar tersebut. Sebuah patung dewi Athena terletak di pojok dekat pintu dia memasukinya. Sebilah pedang perak tergantung di sebuah perapian yang tertutup dan tatanan kursi taman yang dibentuk melingkar. Selain itu, corak untaian ornamen bunga mawar merah dan sakura berpadu menjadi satu menghiasi sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Bahkan dengan pancaran cahaya yang berasal dari kalungnya tersebut nampak bahwa ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi taman bunga mini yang cukup elok untuk dinikmati.

Namun, sesuatu yang lebih menarik baginya tergantung di bagian atas dinding dia menatapnya. Sebuah lukisan gambar cukup besar menggantung dengan agung. Sepintas Rin Hoshizora mengira itu adalah gambar keluarga Nishikino Maki namun dia sadar bahwa dia pasti salah karena meskipun salah satu gambar disana adalah seorang lelaki yang cukup akrab dalam ingatan Rin Hoshizora, ayahnya Nishikino Maki tapi kedua orang lainnya yang menjadi pusat foto tersebut adalah foto orang lain yaitu sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah dan jelas bukan dari keluarga Nishikino.

Gambar lukisan itu adalah seorang bule berambut pirang yang memakai tuxedo hitam pernikahan bersama seorang gadis bergaun pesta putih sedang memegang sekuntum bunga mawar. Anehnya, wajah wanita ini tidak asing lagi bagi Rin Hoshizora namun dia tidak berhasil menebaknya. Saat ini dia hanya bisa memaki dirinya yang telah merusakkan ponselnya. Andaikata dia bisa memotret lukisan tersebut mungkin dia bisa memperoleh jawabannya suatu hari nanti.

Bergegas dia mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke pintu keluar lainnya dan berharap bisa keluar dari tempat ini. sekali lagi dia menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum saat mengamati foto tersebut, seorang lelaki berdarah campuran korea-amerika, seorang lelaki bangsawan inggris dan seorang wanita muda berwajah asia.

.

Tepat ketika Rin Hoshizora keluar dari tempat tersebut dia mendapati bahwa pintu keluar dibelakangnya secara misterius telah menutup. Kini, tidak ada jalan keluar kembali selain terus maju. Ruangan yang berada di tempatnya sekarang bukanlah ruangan yang luas bahkan hampir mirip tabung silinder sempit yang memiliki atap terbuka. Sumur?. Untungnya dia samar-samar melihat sebuah tiang penyangga berbaris yang menjulang teratur hingga atas.

[I-Itu tangga...!]

Namun belum sempat sesuatu terjadi dari dalam dasar tempat dia menjejakan tanah. Sebuah gemuruh besar terdengar oleh anak itu. hatinya berdegup kencang saat dia hendak menyambut kejadian yang tidak diketahui itu. Tidak ada yang paham dengan kejadian tersebut. Suara yang terdengar berikutnya bukanlah suara manusia melainkan...

Itu adalah...

.

"Nishikino Maki-chan, kamu yakin Rin Hoshizora-chan ada disini?"

"Hmm, sepertinya. Mungkin." Gadis itu mencoba bersiul tanpa suara.

"Lalu kenapa kita berada diluar rumahmu, bahkan tepat di depan tamanmu ini."

"Hmm? Ahh, Kurang 2 menit lagi." katanya mengamati arloji di tangannya. Saat ini adalah jam 11:58

"Jadi, Hanayo Koizumi-chan, Kamu mau teh rossela?"

"...B-Boleh. Tapi, maksudmu apa Nishikino Maki-chan?! Dimana Rin Hoshizora sekarang?!" jawab Hanayo Koizumi panik namun kembali Nishikino Maki tidak merespon itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada salah satu pelayan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Pelayan, tolong buatkan kami 3 cangkir teh rosella."

Pelayan wanita itu kemudian menundukkan badan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Nishikino Maki dan Hanayo Koizumi berdua di tengah taman pribadi tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya.." kata Nishikino Maki menggenggam tangan Hanayo Koizumi.

"...K-Kemana?"

"Bukannya kamu mau menemui anak baka itu?"

"Ohh..."

Saat itu Nishikino Maki membawa Hanayo Koizumi ke depan sebuah kolam ikan yang kosong. Awalnya Hanayo Koizumi tidak mengerti namun kemudian terdengar gemuruh air yang begitu keras seakan hendak mengamuk menerjang ke arah mereka namun itu saja, tidak ada sesuatupun yang terjadi. Alih-alih keluar air yang menyambut mereka bahkan saat ini terlihat sebuah pancuran air yang menyembur begitu kuat ke atas bak Geiser. dan di sela-sela suara gemuruh air itu terdengar suara pekikan wanita yang terdengar nyaring.

Nishikino Maki mulai menyeruput teh yang baru saja datang tersebut sementara Hanayo Koizumi hanya bisa membelalakan mata saat mendapati pemandangan di depan matanya. Seekor, sejumput, sesosok makhluk asing mulai terlihat terbang ke angkasa dari tengah semburan volume air yang begitu keras itu. itu adalah seorang manusia. Seorang gadis. Dia adalah Rin Hoshizora Hoshizora.

"R-RIN HOSHIZORA?! TERBANG?!"

"Wah, aku baru tahu lho kalau kucing ternyata bisa hidup di air. Ah, ini pasti spesies ikan baru, ikan kucing." sindir Nishikino Maki sembari kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"BhukBhukBhuk! Sialan loe! Gue mau mati tenggelem masih dikatain pula! Tolongin kek..."

"Yey! Salah sendiri... disuruh ke toilet untuk cuci muka malah main ke kolam buat renang sekalian! Yah, bagus deh, seenggaknya loe sudah bangun sepenuhnya, toh?!"

"Siapa yang mau renang juga, koplak?!"

Kali ini Nishikino Maki sudah maju ke tepi kolam dengan berkacak pinggang menatap wanita itu tajam. Sama sepertinya Rin Hoshizora juga menatap dia tidak terima.

"Oh iya, emang bukan renang sih, nyelem iyee.."

"e-eto, Nishikino Maki-chan?" terdengar suara Hanayo Koizumi yang sedang menarik punca bajunya dengan tatapan memelas. Melihat itu Nishikino Maki menghentikan egonya dan mulai memanggil pelayan yang sudah membawakan handuk untuk mengangkatnya dari dalam air.

Pada akhirnya Rin Hoshizora mengakhiri tengah siang hari ini dengan berbalut handuk tebal karena sekujur bajunya sudah basah kuyup.

.

Periode 20: selesai

.

.

Bagian Encore ke-5: **Belahan Dunia Lain dan Reaksi Yang Asing.**

 **.**

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Dia terengah-engah di atas futon tempat dia berbaring sebelumnya. Seberkas cahaya menembus jendela kamarnya menyapa kegelapan ruangan tersebut untuk sirna dan bergegas menyambut pagi. Tidak ada yang spesial di hari itu hanya saja dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa lebih pegal daripada biasanya.

[Ugh, sakit?]

Kala itu dia memegang kulit pipinya yang terasa perih. Agak memar?, [hmm, sepertinya kemarin aku terjatuh dari tangga lagi yah?] terlihat daerah lebam pada kulit putih di sekitar pergelangan tangannya saat dia mengamati kedua buah telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar. Dengan segenap tenaga dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Bagaimanapun hari ini dia harus berangkat ke sekolah.

"Selamat pagi?" sapanya kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Ayahnya duduk di meja makan untuk membaca koran dan menikmati secangkir kopi seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Mari-chan? Jadi, hari ini kamu sudah bisa mengingat orang tuamu dengan benar yah?" komentar sang ibu yang direspon heran oleh putrinya tersebut. Sembari mengambil kursi di seberang meja tempat ayahnya duduk, dia duduk masih dalam keadaan seperempat mengantuk untuk menerima sarapan.

"Hmm, memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang anak keheranan.

"Kamu tidak ingat? Kemarin kamu membentak ayahmu dengan sebutan kacung lalu kamu membentak ibumu seperti pelayan seenakmu sendiri. Belum lagi ulahmu yang mendadak ngelatur berbicara bahasa inggris!" jawab sang ibu mengeluh.

Ayahnya sedang membalik halaman korannya sembari menghela nafas, "yah, setidaknya dia ingat mamasang kancing piyamanya dengan benar kali ini."

"Huh?"

"Kau itu hampir seperti orang yang tidak tahu adat dengan pakaian setengah telanjangmu kemarin."

Perkataan terakhir sang ayah itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat terhenyak dan mematung memerah sehingga dia begitu takut untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di hari kemarin. Memangnya dia melakukan apa? Kenapa dia tidak mendapatkan memori itu? Juga, apa yang membuatnya mengalami luka cidera sedemikian rupa pada sekujur tubuhnya?

[Tapi, kemarin? Bukannya kemarin hari rabu?]. Dia menoleh kearah dan kalender dan mendapi bahwa hari sudah melompat satu hari. [Ini hari jum'at?] kalau begitu mengapa dia tidak ingat apa-apa selama satu hari kemarin? Waktu berputar lebih cepat? Ataukah?

Samar-samar dia mengingat mimipinya yang begitu aneh. Itu adalah sebuah taman hijau rindang yang begitu besar. Kuda putih yang berlari kencang. Gedung sekolah menjulang tinggi yang nampak klasik. Dan...

.

"Mari-chan!"

Dia menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang sama dengannya sedang berusaha mengejarnya dengan langkah cepat.

"Nishikino-san?" sapanya kepada gadis berambut merah tersebut namun dia wajahnya nampak cemberut dan memukul belakang kepalanya tidak terlalu keras.

" _Daaaameeeeee! Nishikino janai! Haruna da!"_

" _Ahh, ittai!"_ sontaknya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Yokatta!" gumamnya sembari tersenyum. "Yah, setidaknya hari ini kamu sudah kembali normal kembali. Kamu tidak lupa memasang dasi dan kaus kakimu tidak kelihatan berantakan hari ini. selain itu..."

"Kyaaaa...!"

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri di belakang badannya dan berbalik memandang bagian bawahnya. "...Inspeksi terakhir." Dengan perkataan tersebut tangannya dijulurkan maju ke depan untuk menyingkap rok belakangnya yang menampakkan celana dalam putih bermotif kupu-kupu di dalam isinya.

"a-apa yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan?!" raut wajahnya bercampur aduk antara marah dan malu saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan buru-buru dia menutup auratnya yang bukan tersingkap oleh angin melainkan oleh perbuatan sahabat karibnya sendiri.

"Huh? Kamu lupa yah? Ah, kukira kamu telah berubah menjadi seorang _maso_ * sekarang."

Dengan jawaban tersebut dia menutup mulutnya seolah tidak ingin lagi membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan itu.

.

Saat ini dia telah sampai di dalam kelas di sekolahnya. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, seluruh mata murid itu memandang gadis tersebut seolah-olah sedang melihat alien yang baru saja datang ke bumi untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa banyak berprasangka dia menuju ke bangku tempat duduknya.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, meja tempat dia berada sekali lagi penuh dengan tumpukkan debu bahkan lebih daripada biasanya keadaan kali jauh lebih parah dengan bertambahnya kotoran sampah kelas yang entah mengapa terkumpul di bangkunya. Lalu, sebuah amplop surat berwarna merah juga terdapat di laci bangkunya.

Pagi ini, dia menghadapi hari yang panjang dimana dia sendiri harus memecahkan kepingan misteri lainnya yang masih akan terus berlanjut.


	21. Periode 21: Hari Minggu

Periode 21: Hari Minggu

.

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk belajar bersama di halaman belakang rumah Nishikino Maki. Di bawah pohon yang rindang, tepat di samping kolam air mancur tersebut. Rin Hoshizora telah berganti pakaian dengan mengenakan kaus kasual milik Maki yang tampak longgar di bagian dada dan pinggangnya. Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mengenakan piyama saja, kan?.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu untuk besok, Rin?" tanya Nishikino Maki.

"Hmm?"

"Yah, undangan acara kompetisi piano buat hari minggu itu?"

"Oh, tentang itu? Ah, tenang saja. Rin akan berangkat kesana sekitar jam 9 pagi besok.

"...dengan pakaian aneh yang kamu pakai hari ini?"

"Ehh?! Nggak boleh, yah?!"

Nishikino Maki dan Hanayo Koizumi juga hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menepuk dahi setelah mendengar perkataan gadis kucing itu.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu pasti tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk besok" keluh Maki membuka ceramahnya.

"Yah, selain untuk peserta memang sih tidak ada aturan khusus yang mengatur penampilan orang-orang yang ingin menonton kompetisi musik semacam itu. Tapi kalau dibandingkan penampilan Rippi-san selama ini, menurutmu sendiri apakah kamu tidak canggung untuk duduk disampingnya besok? Apakah kamu tidak merasa malu dengan memakai pakaian itu? Lihat, penampilanmu itu sungguh timpang tindih. Rin, Aku tidak percaya kamu masih tidak dapat memilah pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan di umurmu yang sekarang?!."

"...tapi, kan?! Ugh, Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Rin tidak mampu membalas perkataan Maki karena apa yang sudah dikatakan pemilik rumah itu benar-benar sangat mendasar dan langsung ke inti permasalahannya. Dengan kepala tertunduk dia mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan saat ini. Rin berkesimpulan bahwa baju pinjaman milik Maki yang dia kenakan ini bahkan lebih bagus ketimbang pakaian overall yang dia kenakan dari rumah tadi. Sungguh, Rin Hoshizora kembali mempertanyakan ulang apakah dia benar-benar pantas disebut sebagai seorang cewek?.

"Jadi, Kalau menurut Maki sendiri Rin seharusnya berpakaian seperti apa? Kamu sendiri tahu, kan? K-Kalau aku pulang ke rumah dan meminta tolong kepada mamaku, bisa-bisa Rin tidak akan kembali kemari dan terus mendekam di rumah sampai besok atau setidaknya Mama Rin puas mendadani Rin layaknya boneka _barbie_. Ugh, aku tidak mau itu terulang lagiiii..."

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku..."

"Huh?!"

Nishikino Maki menutup perkataannya sembari membusungkan dada kemudian dengan mata terpejam dia menepuk tangan pelan sebanyak dua kali. Meskipun Rin dan Hanayo tidak mengerti jenis isyarat apa itu namun yang jelas para maid Maki tampaknya sudah mengerti tugas yang harus mereka lakukan kepada tamu tuannya tersebut.

Kemudian, Rin Hoshizora lalu digiring menuju ke sebuah ruangan oleh ketiga maid yang menyertainya dan di tempat itu, di ruang rias, gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika para maid itu sibuk untuk mengukur tubuhnya dengan seksama. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama bahkan sebelum Rin bisa beristirahat sejenak sudah ada beberapa set pakaian yang sudah tersedia sebagai rekomendasi dari para pelayan tersebut untuk Rin.

Waktu itu, bukan hak Rin Hoshizora untuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya melainkan keputusan tersebut diserahkan ke dalam tangan kedua temannya yang sudah menunggu di sudut ruangan. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada dua keputusan yang berbeda. Hanayo Koizumi menginginkan penampilan Rin Hoshizora yang tetap kasual namun tampak feminim namun Nishikino Maki berkehendak lain malah dia sudah memilihkan baju pesta yang nampak glamor dengan warna merah delima yang cemerlang.

Meskipun sedari awal keinginan mereka tidak sama namun pada saat itu suara bulat telah ditetapkan. Rin bahkan tidak memiliki suara untuk mengajukan protes saat Hanayo Koizumi telah menatap busana glamor pilihan Nishikino Maki dan langsung terpana takjub untuk menyetujuinya. Begitulah, sehingga Rin Hoshizora pada akhirnya dipaksa melepas pakaiannya dan berganti dengan gaun tidak biasa itu di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, ini pelecehan seksual namanya!" protes sang gadis tomboi.

Bagaimanapun juga protes tersebut tidak digubris oleh kedua gadis itu dengan alasan bahwa mereka sama-sama perempuan. Pada akhirnya, pakaian tersebut selesai dia kenakan namun Rin Hoshizora baru menyadari sesuatu yang tidak biasa itu karena betapa longgarnya pakaian tersebut di beberapa sisi bagian tubuhnya. Namun bukan itu permasalahannya, gadis itu menjerit histeris ketika menyadari baju apa yang dia kenakan ini.

"M.. Maki-chan, bukankah ini pakaianmu yang itu?!" serunya terkejut atau lebih tepatnya dia menjadi teringat bahwa gaun yang dikenakannya itu merupakan pakaian yang sama yang pernah dikenakan Nishikino Maki pada acara pesta teh beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Nishikino Maki tidak menggubris protes tersebut malah dia menyuruh pelayannya untuk melakukan beberapa penyesuaian terhadap pakaian tersebut. "Sepertinya bagian ini harus dipotong?"

"HEH?!"

Sepintas baik Rin Hoshizora maupun beberapa pelayan di tempat itu sontak terkejut mendengar perkataan singkat dari sang empunya kostum. Rin Hoshizora berusaha keras melarangnya namun itu tetap tidak mempengaruhi keputusan Nishikino Maki. Pada saat itu Hanayo Koizumi juga tampak kebingungan dengan alur pembicaraan mereka karena dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kejadian di pesta teh kemarin. Bagaimanapun juga pada akhirnya diputuskan tentang penyesuaian ukuran baju di area dada yang berkurang sekitar 5 cm, di area pinggul bertambah 2 cm, dan bagian perut berkurang 2 cm.

Sepintas itu perubahan yang kecil namun jika pakaian itu digunakan oleh Rin Hoshizora maka itu artinya Nishikino Maki tidak dapat lagi memakai gaun itu kembali. Pakaian yang dirancang oleh desainer ternama di perancis itu akan berakhir hanya untuknya atau dibuang untuk selamanya. Karena itu Rin Hoshizora tampak risih untuk menerima gaun tersebut namun bagaimanapun kerasnya dia mencoba menolak tetap saja sang empunya baju berkata dengan ringan.

"Tidak masalah."

Perintah telah diberikan dan itu bersifat mutlak untuk dikerjakan oleh para pembantunya. Setelah itu Rin Hoshizora dipermak habis-habisan dengan tata rias mewah yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan dia gunakan sebelumnya. Sekeras apapun Rin Hoshizora memprotes mereka namun tidak ada kawan yang menyertai dia. Bahkan Hanayo Koizumi yang berada di sisi Nishikino Maki tampak sibuk untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera smartphone miliknya. Seluruh tindakan ini begitu melelahkan Rin Hoshizora bahkan dia sudah lupa dengan tujuannya untuk menanyakan ruang bawah tanah yang pernah dia datangi siang tadi.

.

"Maki-chan?"

Rin Hoshizora pada saat itu masih berada sendirian di dalam ruang rias untuk sementara waktu setelah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua temannya. Tidak bergeming, dia terus menatap cermin yang berada di depannya layaknya sebuah boneka cantik yang selesai dirias.

Gadis itu kehilangan kata karena takjub mendapati wujud parasnya yang baru setelah selesai dipermak oleh para pembantu Maki. Pakaian yang dikenakannya itu nampak cantik berkat gaun merah yang disesuaikan bagi lekuk tubuh mungilnya.

"Hmm... Rin, kenapa kamu masih ada disini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk melepaskannya? Biarkan pembantuku yang mengurus itu untuk besok. Ayolah, lekas mandi lalu itu kita makan malam bersama."

Nishikino Maki berusaha mengajak gadis itu keluar dari kamar namun suaranya tidak digubris oleh Rin Hoshizora melainkan dia bergumam...

"A-Aku cantik...?"

Kata-kata itu terucap lembut dan pelan. Bahkan suara itu bergetar dengan sangat tipis seolah tidak rela didengarkan oleh orang lain namun Maki berhasil mendengar itu. Kelakuan Rin saat ini sungguh aneh, gesturnya kaku dan rapuh bak sebuah mannequin yang sedang menatap cermin di depannya. Kuku jemari tangannya yang telah di cat merah menyentuh kulit pipi yang juga turut berubah rona merah mereka sembari meneruskan perkataannya.

Tidak bisa...

"Mmmm... Maki-chan, aku merasa tidak nyaman memakai pakaian ini."

Rin Hoshizora menundukkan kepalanya sembari memegang belahan dada yang menonjol kecil di bagian yang terbuka tersebut. Wajahnya nampak kelam ketika memperhatikan lebih detil tekstur gaun tersebut.

Pakaian itu terasa lembut dan sangat nyaman untuk dikenakannya. Namun dia sedih, dia merasa tidak pantas mengenakan pakaian mewah semacam ini. Bagi Rin Hoshizora yang hidup di kalangan keluarga kelas menengah, memakai pakaian biasa sudah menjadi hal yang wajar dan merupakan bagian dari kehidupan normal yang selama ini dia biasa alami. Itu sama sekali bukanlah kehidupan yang mirip dengan gaya hidup Nishikino Maki saat ini. Seperti pesta teh mewah ataupun baju mewah ini.

Dalam waktu sekejab dia hanyut kedalam pemikiran terdalamnya. Dia merenungkan kembali dan mempertanyakan kenangan konflik batin yang sudah dia alami sejak usia SMA ini.

Lalu, Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul.

 _"Apakah... Apakah selama ini aku berteman dengan Maki-chan hanya untuk kekayaannya saja?!"_

Senyuman itu lalu menghilang dan perasaan bersalah mulai muncul di dalam hatinya. Berkali-kali dia pernah merasa kecewa namun baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan kekecewaan mendalam semacam ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, apabila bisa dia ingin sekali meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini dan berlari menuju kehidupan lamanya. Apabila inilah jalan yang terbaik maka hanya ada satu pilihan bagi Rin sekarang. Rin Hoshizora akan meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkannya dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya tanpa balik menoleh kepada Nishikino Maki kembali.

Ya, itulah yang harus dia lakukan.

Sepatah dua kata itu sudah terukir di ujung bibirnya. Dia hanya harus mengeluarkan saja.

"M... Nishikino Maki-chan, a-aku..."

Namun.

"Rin... Kamu ini ngomong apa, sih?!"

Sang putri berambut merah itu langsung memotong perkataannya saat menatap dia sambil mendenguskan nafas panjang.

"Jangan terlalu merendahkan diri. Kalau ukuran perbandinganmu adalah aku, tentu saja kamu tidak akan bisa secantik aku. Bahkan, jika kamu membandingkan dirimu dengan Hanayo Koizumi tetap saja kamu tidak akan bisa seimut Hanayo Koizumi apalagi jika itu adalah masa ukuran dada yang tidak sepadan di tempat itu." kata Nishikino Maki sambil berdiri membelakanginya. Rin Hoshizora secara refleks memegang payudaranya saat mendengarkan itu.

"Heei!"

Entah sejak kapan Nishikino Maki berada disana namun jemari tangan lembut itu menyentuh ujung helai rambut oranye yang agak lusuh di bagian tepi belakangnya secara hati-hati. Saat itu kepala Rin Hoshizora sedang menghadap ke bawah seolah ada beban yang ditimpakan ke atas kepalanya. Jadi...

Itu mungkin berkat pengalaman yang dia pelajari dari Hanayo Koizumi. Sebuah sentuhan hangat yang Nishikino Maki berikan membuat Rin Hoshizora bertingkah layaknya tanaman putri malu yang segera menguncup setelah disentuh seseorang.

Saat itu sebuah dekapan yang tiba-tiba dari belakang oleh Nishikino Maki segera membuat Rin Hoshizora tersentak dan menatap cermin untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di depannya. Helai rambut merah yang menyatu dengan rambut oranye dan sentuhan pipi yang menyentuh daun telinga dan dekapan hangat dari kedua tangan itu telah membuat Rin Hoshizora semakin memerah merona layaknya kepiting rebus.

Itu bahkan tidak berhenti setelah Nishikino Maki melanjutkan perkataannya,

"...Rin Hoshizora hanya perlu menjadi _kawaii_ sebagaimana Rin Hoshizora adanya. Rin Hoshizora hanya perlu menjadi _kirei_ sebagaimana Rin Hoshizora adanya."

Lagi, dia berbisik:

 _"Karena Rin Hoshizora seperti itulah orang yang aku suka."_

Demikianlah, Rin Hoshizora hanya bisa menundukkan kepala yang sudah semakin hangat itu setelah mendengar ucapan sang puteri. Ucapan Maki itu begitu manjur layaknya titah seseorang berkuasa yang mengikat dengan penuh kuasa sehingga Rin membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang dan momen itu mereka berdua sejenak menghabiskan kemesraan yang berada disana.

Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya apa yang hendak mereka lakukan. Baik Maki maupun Rin sama sekali tidak mengambil inisiatif untuk melanjutkan tindakan ini ke momen romansa. Namun ini saja sudah cukup. Kedua orang ini hanya memerlukan kehangatan persahabatan di waktu senja yang menyambut dingin malam hari ini.

 _._

Malam hari tiba, setelah menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama maka ini adalah waktunya untuk ketiga gadis itu bercengkerama bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai jam tidur tiba. Ketiga gadis itu kembali dengan pakaian normalnya termasuk Rin Hoshizora yang sudah melepas seluruh riasan di tubuhnya.

Mereka bertiga kembali berkumpul ke kamar Nishikino Maki dan kemudian menggelar karpet untuk bermain di atasnya. Entah bagaimana nasib belajar kelompok mereka, yang jelas mereka saat ini sedang bermain riang. Beberapa botol _coke_ dan makanan snack juga menemani mereka saat bermain kartu ataupun ular tangga. Nishikino Maki tidak memiliki video games di dalam kamarnya jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memainkan permaianan kartu sederhana yang dibawa oleh Rin Hoshizora di dalam tas ranselnya.

Sementara ketiga gadis itu sedang bercengkerama dengan keramah-tamahan yang mereka adakan, Salah seorang dari mereka merasa bahwa hatinya menjadi sesak karena suasana yang telah di bangun di tempat itu. Kemilau biji mata ungu itu berkaca-kaca seturut dengan genangan yang membasahinya. Sebuah suara kecil di dalam hati kecilnya tiba-tiba berbisik untuk mengingatkannya. Di dalam hati, gadis itu diam-diam berdoa kepada Tuhan karena bersyukur bisa masuk ke Otonokizaka dan mengenal teman-teman barunya ini.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

 **.**

"Jadi, apakah semuanya sudah lengkap? Kamu yakin tidak ketinggalan sesuatu pun?"

"Haik.. Haik!"

"Tiketmu?"

"Siap!"

"Dompet & ID?"

"Haik!"

"Tas, sepatu?"

"Haik..Haik! Semuanya sudah aku bawa sesuai saran kalian semua, wahai nona muda sekalian!" ucap Rin Hoshizora yang mulai kesal dengan inspeksi yang dilakukan kedua temannya. "Mou, ampun deh.. Kalian ini kok cerewet sekali sih?! Ya, sudah yah Rin pergi dulu!"

Belum sempat gadis itu melangkah tiba-tiba Maki segera menyambar tangan gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan pintu.

"Tunggu... Kamu memangnya mau pergi ke mana tuan puteri?"

"Tuan Puteri? Aku?! Yah, kalau aku sih mau pergi ke sana sekarang. Bakalan telat nih kalau terus menunda-nunda berada disini.

Mendengar itu Maki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menyentil jidat gadis kucing itu.

"Kamu itu yah. Memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu berjalan kaki sambil memakai gaun mewah itu di jalanan?!"

"Huh? Umm, m—makannya, aku kemarin kan sudah bilang gak perlu memakai pakaian ini!" sahut Rin dengan pipi memerah.

"Huuh, Yah sudahlah, pokoknya sekarang kamu tunggu di depan teras sambil menunggu Rudolfo menyiapkan limusinnya. Nah, kalau begitu Hanayo.. ayo ikut aku sekarang."

"H—Haik. Mohon bantuannya."

"Ehh, Maki-chan, kamu gak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Mending aku pesan taksi saja!"

Dan Maki tidak mau mendengarkan itu. Pada akhirnya Rin Hoshizora yang menerima perkataan Maki itu tidak bisa berkomentar banyak selain menuruti perintahnya ke depan teras. Namun sebenarnya Rin juga heran mengapa hanya dia seorang diri yang ditinggalkan sekarang? Sementara Hanayo diajak turut bersama Maki. Mereka kemana?

Sekitar 1 jam Rin menunggu di depan teras. Sesungguhnya Rin sungguh bosan sudah menunggu hal yang tidak jelas semacam ini. bahkan di menit-menit terakhir dia memutuskan untuk memanggil taksi online namun kemudian sebuah deruan kendaaran telah tiba, mobil limusin yang disopiri Rudolfo akhirnya telah tiba untuk menjemput Rin namun gadis itu menjadi terkejut saat mengetahui bagian belakang kursi itu ternyata telah terisi dua orang penumpang dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bahwa kedua orang itu adalah Maki dan Hanayo yang sudah berdandan cantik dengan pakaian feminim mereka.

"K-Kalian...?!"

"Rin, ayo cepat masuk nanti kita akan telat!"

"T-Tapi, kenapa kalian juga ikut?! Kayo-chin juga ikut."

"Hehehe... Surprise! Sebenarnya aku juga nggak ngerti tiba-tiba Maki menawarkan tiket yang sama dengan acara itu. yah, aku sih ikutan aja."

"B-Berisik deh. gak ada yang spesial kok. Lagipula, aku cuma kebetulan mendapatkan undangan itu dari guru les musikku kemarin."

"Pfft.. Uhuk.. Lebih tepatnya, setelah nona moda memohon ke guru pembimbing les musiknya kemarin via telepon."

"RUDOLFO!"

"Ehh, M-Maaf, nona!

Muka Maki berubah merah karena kepalang basah dengan pengakuan supirnya sehingga membuatnya memalingkan muka. Kedua temannya hanya bisa tertawa terkikih memperhatikan tingkah aneh Maki itu. Perjalanan mereka berlangsung 30 menit hingga sampai ketempat pementasan kompetisi piano tersebut. Tokyo Bunka Kaikan.

Di ujung tempat yang lain di bawah gedung galeri musik yang cukup ramai namun khusus untuk para VIP. Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk terlihat seorang gadis muda yang sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang namun mukanya terlihat berseri-seri setelah pintu mobil itu terbuka. Gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek itu tidak banyak berkata-kata ketika orang yang membuka pintu belakang limusin tersebut telah keluar dari kendaraan ini dan gadis muda itu segera menyongsong dia untuk mengulurkan tangan kepada penumpang mobil itu.

Seseorang gadis kecil yang terpaut usia cukup jauh menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan refleks. Gadis gaun merah itu mendahului senyum teman-temannya yang mengijinkannya untuk pergi menuju ke dalam ruang pertunjukkan. Mereka lalu terlebih dahulu pergi memasuki ruang galeri musik namun kedua temannya saat itu sama sekali tidak berkeberatan bahkan mengiringi kepergiannya itu dengan senyuman.

Mungkin, Hanya inilah momen dimana mereka berdua bisa melihat seorang gadis bandel yang biasanya mereka kenal di sekolah terkenal selengekan berubah menjadi seorang puteri manis yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Bagian Encore ke-6: **Semenjak Saat itu.**

 **.**

"..."

"...Pangeran!"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu sungguh terkejut saat menyadari wajah perempuan itu terlihat lebih besar dalam pandangannya. Secara refleks kedua tangannya segera memegang pundaknya untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya tidak terlalu condong miring kepadanya.

"Ah, Maaf! Oh, Putri Emilia... A-Ada apa?!"

"Ah, apakah anda tidak apa-apa? Aku perhatikan sejak tadi pagi anda sedang melamunkan sesuatu."

"Ba-Baik... aku baik-baik saja! Sungguh!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi, yang lebih penting dari itu... Bisakah kamu memundurkan badanmu sekarang? Posisi badanmu terlalu dekat!"

"Huft! Padahal aku ini khawatir kepadamu, lho..."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa! Lagipula, jika kamu tidak minggir sekarang... apakah..."

"Hmmh?"

"... Kamu tidak risih dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitar kita?"

Perempuan muda itu lalu meluruskan posisi badannya sementara tangan pangeran masih memegang pundaknya. Dia memutar pandangan matanya ke sekeliling taman dan melihat senyum berseri-seri dari para murid sekolah itu yang hendak menggoda pasangan muda-mudi ini namun tidak berani bersuara sehingga mereka hanya bisa saling berbisik-bisik saja.

Saat itu sang putri baru sadar bahwa tangan pangeran masih melekat di pundaknya, jadi...

"Ehh, kyaaa... Plakk!"

Sebuah bekas cap tangan memerah melekat di pipi lelaki itu saat gadis itu menarik mundur badannya sementara merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit lusuh sekarang dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan malu.

.

"Adaww! Gadis itu sungguh kenapa sih?!"

Lelaki itu, Pangeran Richard kemudian turut berdiri sembari mengambil notes yang dia taruh di pinggir kolam, tempat dia duduk di tengah taman itu. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan taman itu dengan mengambil rute jalan yang berbeda sehingga tidak bertemu kembali. Selain itu mereka berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan wajah penasaran para murid lainnya di sekolah itu yang mulai bercengkerama ramai disana. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa kedua pasangan dari keluarga bangsawan dari kedua negara Eropa Utara itu selalu terlihat bersama dan telah difavoritkan menjadi pasangan serasi di sekolah akademi ini.

Nama lengkap perempuan itu, Emilia Regelia Joseph Franchiscus. Putri dari kerajaan Denmark. Secara samar-samar, Pangeran Richard sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana mereka bisa akrab hingga hari ini. Menurut penuturan perempuan itu, ketika berkunjung ke kastil miliknya, mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika dia tersesat di ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Saat dia tersesat di sekolah ini.

Entah, sebuah cerita yang konyol jika dia mengingatnya kembali. Pangeran Richard sebenarnya tidak pernah merasa tersesat apalagi di bangunan sekolah ini, dia mengenal tempat ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang halaman belakang kastilnya. Namun begitulah ceritanya, bahkan semenjak saat itulah mereka semakin akrab dan Putri Emilia nampak nyaman dengan karakter Pangeran Richard yang selalu penuh kejutan, katanya.

Di sisi lain, Putri Emilia memang menyukai Pangeran Richard namun kedua orang ini sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan romantisme semacam itu untuk saat ini. Pangeran Richard juga terkenal cuek untuk area percintaan. Jadi, memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

Meskipun sebenarnya Putri Emilia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya namun dia juga takut, segalanya begitu rumit kalau dipikirkan ulang. Siapa yang bisa menjamin jika batasan antara cinta dan hubungan pertemanan ini telah terlampau maka tidak akan ada yang berubah? Tentu saja segalanya akan baik-baik saja jika cintanya diterima. Tapi, jika dia ditolak, akankah hubungan akrab ini masih bisa terus bersama? Bahkan dengan posisi penting yang mereka sandang, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apakah hal ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya tidak akan memicu perang antar negara, kan?

Setelah itu, Pangeran Richard menuju arah chapel utara di gedung akademi ini menuju ruang kelas berikutnya dan permasalahan yang sebenarnya segera muncul untuk menyapa dirinya.

.

Seorang lelaki asia yang berperawakan tinggi memandang dirinya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Pada awalnya Pangeran Richard enggan untuk memperhatikannya. Bahkan, dia berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan mengambil jalan lain. Namun, Lelaki asia itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengejar pangeran itu dan bertingkah sok akrab untuk merangkul pundaknya dari belakang tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun.

"Haduh-haduh, enak banget yah jadi keluarga bangsawan apalagi kalau sekelas pangeran dan puteri bisa enak romantis-romantisan dimana saja tanpa takut diganggu siapapun di wilayah sekolah ini." singgung lelaki keturunan asia itu, Lee Seong-geum.

Lee Seong-geum adalah anak dari duta besar negara Korea Selatan untuk Inggris. Sudah 2 tahun ini keluarga Le Seong-geum pindah ke negara tiga singa ini untuk urusan negara. Sebagaimana anak keluarga bangsawan maka Lee yang merupakan warga negara asing dan berstatus keluarga pejabat pemerintahan inggris juga berhak memasuki Sekolah Akademi elit ini.

"Heh, siapa yang romantis-romantisan! Jaga bicaramu yah, Lee! Apa kamu mau dideportasi dari negara ini sekarang?!"

"Ampun pangeran!" sahutnya dengan nada separuh bercanda.

"Ngeledek, nih?! Ingat yah, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan kepadamu!"

"Iya, sorry.. sorry! Ampun pangeran Richard! Kasihanilah hamba sebagai anak duta besar dari negara miskin di belahan benua seberang. Kalau nanti kerajaan mengusir hamba dan keluarga hamba dari negara ini nanti keluarga hamba mau makan apa?! Huhuhu..."

"Hah, bodo amat! Lagian, Kalau kamu butuh makan, keluargamu bisa saja kok mendaftar menjadi pelayan di kastilku? Disana kamu tidak perlu khawatir dengan kebutuhan hidupmu dan keluargamu. Tentu saja, aku akan menikmati saat-saat mempekerjakanmu selama seharian penuh tanpa jeda. Hohoho..."

"Oh, baik sekali ternyata pangeran muda ini. Tentu saja apabila hal itu terjadi maka aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Apalagi, dengan begitu artinya aku bisa bersama denganmu selama 24 jam, kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?!"  
"Gezz, kamu itu yah! Cowok paling bangsat yang pernah aku kenal... Jujur, aku sama sekali gak ngerti kenapa aku bisa berkenalan denganmu!"

"Hahahaha... Yah begitulah, _God work in mysterious way_ , _right_?!"

"..."

"Tapi sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Sungguh berbeda dengan 3 bulan sebelumnya."

[Ah, sudah 3 bulan yah?]

Pangeran Richard, putera ketiga dari Raja Edward dari kerajaan kecil Wales yang merupakan bagian dari Britania Raya. Semenjak kejadian misterius yang terjadi semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu dia secara terus menerus mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh. Lebih anehnya lagi, dia sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang kejadian yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang dia tahu adalah hari telah melompat ke 1 hari berikutnya.

Layaknya de javu, kadang-kadang dia sering ditegur karena mengulang tindakan yang sama oleh teman-temannya. Padahal, bagi dia sendiri itu adalah tindakan yang baru. Dan pada kesempatan berikutnya, pria yang dikenal penyediri ini ditemui oleh putri Emilia, perempuan tercantik di sekolah Akademi ini. Pada fenomena berikutnya, tiba-tiba dia sudah berteman dengan lelaki ini, Lee yang sudah mengakrabkan diri untuk menjadi temannya.

3 bulan sebelumnya, dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika fenomena itu berlangsung. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada satu memori yang dapat dia ingat selain bayangan samar-samar dari orang-orang asing yang berperawakan seperti Lee. Bentuk bangunan yang sungguh berbeda dengan eropa dan bahkan sama sekali bukan di inggris. Dan semenjak saat itu, dia bahkan semakin terbiasa dengan hal feminis ketika teman wanitanya mencoba make-up yang baru, ada sebuah hasrat untuk memahami itu secara releks, bahkan mereka sesekali tidak canggung untuk mengajak dia berias. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak memahami ini juga.

.

Pangeran Richard kemudian diajak Lee menuju ruang kantin untuk menemaninya makan. Namun bukannya memesan masakan kantin malahan dia mengambil _cup_ makanan instan dari tasnya dan menuangkan air panas.

"Hmm... Makanan itu?"

"Ah, kamu mau? Kamu mau ngicip?"

"Nggak juga, itu mie kan? Aku pernah melihat tentang itu di festival masakan asia."

"Tch, Tch, Tch... ini bukan mie biasa lho! Ini adalah rajanya mie asia! Kamu tahu makanan ini adalah rajanya mie di tempat asalnya. Dengan tambahan topping: telur rebus,chiasu, menma, bayam, sehelaii daun bawang, dan nori membuat mie ramen terkenal sebagai makanan mie yang kaya rasa. Disamping itu citarasa yang unik juga menjadi tambahan tersendiri. Seperti tambahan kecap di mie ini yang membuat rasanya menjadi manis dan asin di saat bersamaan."

"Hmm.. Hmm... Jadi ini juga masakan Korea yah?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... salah lagi! Ini adalah masakan Jepang! Kamu tahu bahkan di negara asalnya sendiri ada sekitar lebih dari 50 jenis ramen berbeda di seluruh perfektur jepang.

"Hmm.. Hmm... Jepang? Eh?!"

"Slurp, yups.. ada yang aneh?"

"Ehh, e-e.. enggak.."

"Hmm, Mau coba?"

"Ehmm..."

"Ayolah!"

 _"I-I.. Itadakimasu!"_

Pangeran Richard lalu mengambil stik sumpit bekas Lee dan itu membuat Lee terkejut. Dia memang terkejut dengan stik sumpit Lee yang dipakai oleh Richard namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Dia terkejut setelah mengetahui Pangeran Richard mengucapkan "itadakimasu" dan memakai sumpit untuk makan dengan fasih.

Sebuah hal mencengangkan yang membuatnya tersadar dengan sisi aneh yang terjadi pada pangeran selama 3 bulan terakhir selama pertemuannya itu. Kalau dipikir lagi, terkadang dia bisa melihat sosok orang asia di dalam dirinya dan lebih dari itu terkadang dia merasa tidak sedang berbicara dengan lelaki saat bersamanya. Melainkan sesosok wanita yang feminim, bukan seperti kelakuan wanita eropa melainkan layaknya gadis asia pada umumnya.

Dan berkaitan dengan itu maka...


	22. Periode 22: Janji Kecil

Tokyo Bunka Kaikan.

Bangunan yang diperuntukan untuk pagelaran konser musik ini terletak di Ueno, Tokyo. Ada dua lokasi hall di dalam bangunan besar ini. bagian terbesarnya dapat memuat sekitar 2.000 orang sedangkan bagian kecilnya dapat memuat sekitar 600 orang. Pada kompetisi piano tingkat SMA ini, hanya dipergunakan ruangan small hall saja karena itulah para penonton acara ini dibatasi untuk para undangan saja.

Sementara Rin yang mendapat surat undangan khusus duduk bersama Rippi di kursi VVIP yang terletak di depan. Sementara itu Maki dan Hanayo yang berangkat bersama tadi duduk di kursi VIP yang berada 4 bangku di belakang Rin.

Acara dimulai dengan penampilan musik dari setiap pianis yang merupakan SMA favorit di negara ini meskipun demikian diantara mereka bertiga hanya Maki saja yang bisa menikmati perlombaan musik ini, beberapa kali dia memberi komentar tentang penampilan unik dari masing-masing peserta sementara Hanayo yang turut mendengarkan hanya menganggukkan kepala saja, dan seperti yang kalian duga hanya Rin yang terlihat kebingungan dengan cara penilaian juri terhadap permainan musik dari para pianis. Bagi dia semuanya sama saja.

Oleh karena itu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada selembaran pamflet yang memuat daftar peserta kompetisi musik ini.

.

* * *

.

"Sa-, Sa-, Sa-,..."

"Hmm...? kamu lagi ngapain Rin?" Rippi menegur Rin yang lebih sibuk mengamati tulisan di pamflet ketimbang menikmati pertunjukkan musik.

"Sa-, Sa... Ah, aku lagi mencari nama anak itu. nama dia siapa, yah? Sa-"

"Sakura-san?"

"Ahh, iya... nama itu! Tapi kenapa tidak ada nama dia, yah? Atau Rin kelewatan, yah?"

"Hmm, Coba kamu lihat lebih teliti. Bukankah dia sebelumnya pernah menyebutkan tempat asal berada?"

"Ahh, Iya, di Nagoya, Osaka." Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar menyalak agak keras namun suaranya tertahan oleh jemari Rippi yang spontan menempel di bibirnya, memberi tanda agar tidak berisik.

"Ah, ada. Ternyata memang ada anak bernama Sakura yang berasal dari kota itu. Ehh, jadi dia datang untuk mewakili sekolah "Takaruzaka Music High School", yah?. Hmm, Nama anak itu adalah..."

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu di bagian belakang , Maki yang asyik mendengarkan permainan musik piano itu teralihkan dengan interupsi Hanayo yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan suara cemas nan lirih.

"Maki-chan, kamu yakin kita boleh duduk disini?"

"Kenapa? Apakah tempatnya tidak sesuai yang di tiket undangan? Atau kamu merasa kesulitan untuk melihat dari kursi ini?"

"Ehh, bu-bukan begitu. Tapi.."

"Hmm?" Maki merasa kebingungan dengan respon Hanayo yang tidak nyaman. Hanayo lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas saja. Aku bisa duduk di area tengah ruangan ini dengan kursi yang terlihat lebih mencolok daripada bangku lainnya dan berada beberapa meter dari belakang meja juri itu rasanya seperti... ehehehe..."

"Umm... yah karena itulah area ini dinamakan tempat duduk VIP?" jawab Maki datar namun itu ternyata membuat Hanayo lebih kaget dan tidak sengaja berteriak.  
"Hehhh?!

"Sssttt, Apalagi sekarang! Kenapa kamu harus berteriak, sih?"

"Maki-chan, k-kamu yakin aku boleh duduk disini?"

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka disini? Mau aku carikan tempat duduk yang lain? Tapi agaknya sedikit sulit sih kalau mencari tempat duduk yang lain sekarang?"

"T-Tidak.. Tidak perlu."

"Lagipula, kalau kamu meninggalkan tempat ini berarti kita tidak bisa memperhatikan dia."

"Ahh, aku mengerti." Hanayo yang tersipu malu pada akhirnya bisa menjadi tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau tidak salah kemarin dia pernah bilang kalau tujuan mereka kesini adalah untuk melihat pertunjukkan temannya, yah kan? Apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang itu, Hanayo?"

"Umm, kalau tidak salah dia menyebutkan nama temannya itu Sakura, kan? Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang itu."

"Yah, sudahlah.. Jika sudah tiba waktunya dia untuk tampil kita pasti juga akan mengetahuinya nanti."

.

* * *

.

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu saat acara kompetisi musik ini berlangsung. Tiba-tiba Maki merasa pandangannya teralihkan. Kali ini bukan kepada Hanayo namun dia merasa penasaran saat memalingkan pandangannya kepada Rin di tempat dududknya.

Hmm, ada apa dengan anak itu? kenapa dia merasa gelisah? Heh, dia pergi meninggalkan kursinya? Ke toilet? Hmm? Bukan, pintu toilet kan berlawanan arah dari tempatnya beranjak. Tunggu sebentar dia hendak meninggalkan ruangan ini?

"Maaf, Hanayo-san.. Aku tinggal sebentar yah?" kata Maki mohon diri.

"Ehh, kemana?"

"Toilet."

"Mau ditemenin?"

"Nggak usah deh..."

"Yakin?"

"Gezz... Kamu kira aku ini anak kecil?"

"Ahahahaha... Hati-hati, jangan sampai nyasar yah Maki-chan." Godanya sembari mengerlingkan mata.

"Hanayo!"

"sssssstttttt!" kini giliran Hanayo yang membalas perbuatan Maki yang tadi. Dan dengan perbuatan tersebut maka Maki meninggalkan ruangan hall untuk melacak keberadaan Hanayo yang menghilang entah kemana.

.

* * *

.

Tidak banyak ruangan yang dia ketahui di tempat ini sehingga membuat dia asal untuk mencari ke berbagai tempat. Pada awalnya dia mencari di toilet namun tidak mendapatinya. Setelah itu dia secara acak mencoba menemukan Rin diberbagai tempat yang berbeda seperti di ruang make up artis, ruang logistik, bahkan di dalam gudang namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"anak itu kemana sih?" Maki yang hampir menyerah lalu mempertaruhkan seluruh keberuntungan yang dia punya kepada ruangan terakhir yang dia masuki. "i-ini dimana yah?"

"p-permisi..."

"Siapa disana?!" sebuah suara langsung menyalak saat dia baru saja membuka pintu tersebut. keadaan ruangan itu agak gelap sepertinya ini adalah ruangan main control, untuk mengatur sound dan lighting. Keadaan itu membuat Maki menjadi canggung karena dia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang yang diajak bicara.

"Mohon maaf, aku sedang mencari temanku yang nyasar kemari!"

"Ah, maaf... selain staff, orang lain dilarang memasuki ruangan ini."

Setelah mendengar itu Maki lalu membungkukkan badan dan bersedia untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. seberkas cahaya memantul di wajah Maki saat dia membalikkan badan namun tanpa disangka ternyata orang itu malah menghentikan Maki yang hendak keluar.

"ehh, kamu kan?!" kali ini orang tersebut menurunkan suaranya dan bergerak mendekati Maki.

"Ehh, suara itu... sensei?!"

.

* * *

.

Rin ternyata pada saat itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan konser dan berjalan tanpa arah hingga keluar dari gedung dan menuju ke Rest Area yang biasa digunakan oleh para tamu untuk menunggu jemputan mobil yang di parkiran. Di sanalah Rin menjumpai orang yang dia cari-cari. Gadis berambut merah panjang dengan pakaian kasual, jaket hoodie dan rok panjang kain katun merah muda itu sedang terduduk manis dengan pandangan mata sayu namun anggun.

Tanpa banyak bicara lalu Rin mendatangi gadis tanpa tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya dia berjalan terlalu pelan hingga tidak disadari oleh gadis tersebut hingga pada akhirnya Rin harus menepuk pundak gadis tersebut untuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ahh, sudah kuduga... kamu pasti ada disini! Sakura-san, mengapa kamu tidak berada di ruang peserta."

Sesaat gadis itu tersenyum namun keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya menandakan bahwa gadis itu panik dan tidak mengetahui maksud perkataan orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"K-Kenapa kamu membatalkan penampilanmu, nyaa?! Bukankah kamu sudah menunggu-nunggu kompetisi ini, nyaa?!" Rin berbicara untuk kedua kalinya dan kali ini gadis itu mengenali sifat khas dari cara bicara ini. Untuk kedua kalinya dia menjadi terkejut namun kali ini dia bisa menarik nafas lega.

"Ah, benar.. Kamu Rin-san, kah? Maaf, tapi mengapa kamu ada disini?" kali ini giliran Rin yang bingung dan dia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Wah, pakaianmu bagus sekali? Kamu cantik sekali hari ini, Rin-san... Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu tadi."

"T-Terima kasih." Dia tersipu malu. "Hei... Tapi, bukan itu yang aku maksudkan! J- Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Mengapa kamu... ahh." Perkataannya yang sedang tersipu malu itu terputus saat gadis yang memiliki mata bak manik amber itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meskipun itu ditujukan untuk menunjukkan sopan santunnya kepada orang yang dia ajak bicara.

Sakura pada saat itu memakai jaket hoodie lengan panjang yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan dan menggelantung di badannya. Namun Rin melihat ada sesuatu yang lain dari gestur tubuhnya, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi pada gadis cantik pemilik badan ramping bak dewi ini.

"I-Itu gips?"

"Ah, ketahuan yah? ehehehe... sebenarnya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat mengalami sedikit kecelakaan jadi tanganku begini deh!" katanya sedikit tertawa.

"Ehh?! Maaf, Apakah masih sakit." Rin menurunkan suaranya berusaha bersimpati kepadanya.

"Ehehehe... sudah mendingan sekarang kok."

"Ah, begitu yah.. Rin mengerti sekarang. Maafkan aku, yah..."

"Maaf? K-Kenapa? Kamu gak salah apa-apa kok. Ini semua akibat keteledoranku saja. Seandainya aku tidak menelepon saat menaiki jembatan penyebrangan tentu tidak akan seperti ini."

"Umm, tapi bukankah Sakura-san merasa sedih sekarang?! Umm, m-maksudku kamu pasti kecewa tidak bisa tampil, kan?" gadis kucing itu melanjutkan perkataannya sementara dia meminta Sakura untuk duduk kembali beserta dirinya di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya pada hari ini Rin mendapat undangan dari Rippi-neesan untuk menyaksikanmu bermain piano, nyaa. B-bukan berarti aku memaksamu untuk bermain piano sih, hanya saja Rin selalu rindu menyaksikan orang bermain musik. Khususnya kepada orang seperti kamu, Sakura-san."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Sejujurnya dia merasa tidak enak hati dengan atmosfer suasana yang mendadak menjadi lebih kelam daripada sebelumnya. Gadis berambut merah jingga panjang itu seolah menjadi merasa semakin bersalah karena membuat orang yang dia kenali menjadi murung karena terlalu memikirkan dirinya.

"Rin.. _Arigatou_. Kamu benar, sejujurnya aku juga sempat merasa kecewa. Ini semua terlihat payah, yah. Padahal Sakura juga sudah berlatih sungguh-sungguh demi saat ini. tapi, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah anugerah sehingga aku tidak tampil." Dia menghela nafas sejenak membiarkan gadis itu bingung.

"Sejujurnya, aku sendiri ragu dengan talenta permainan pianoku sendiri. aku tidak yakin apabila aku tampil disana apakah itu dapat membuat perbedaan dibandingkan kontestan yang lain? Apakah aku mampu menggetarkan hati para juri dan penonton disana. Karena itulah aku juga merasa... cidera ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan karena aku tidak berani mengeluarkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya."

"S-Sakura-san..."

"Tapi, berkat kamu, aku merasa semua ini belum berakhir kok. Ehehe..." gadis itu buru-buru memotong suara sendu Rin. "Perkataanmu itu, aku merasakan kehangatan perasaanmu di dalam kata-katamu itu yang merasuk ke dalam hatiku. Rin, _i will not give up_. Tahun depan, di tempat ini. Aku pasti akan kembali bermain piano lagi kok."

Melihat gadis itu tersenyum maka Rin juga bisa mengembangkan tawa khasnya kepada gadis tersebut.

"Tapi sebenarnya, bagaimanapun juga sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu kecewa sih, karena sebenarnya aku cukup lega setelah mengetahui bahwa aku tidak perlu memenuhi janji itu lagi."

"Janji?"

"Ahahaha... B-Bukan apa-apa." Muka gadis itu memerah setelah menyadari bahwa dia keceplosan sehingga membicarakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu diceritakan kepada orang lain. "Cuma satu janji kecil. Yah, aku tidak tahu juga sih apakah dia mengingat janji itu. hmm... yah, itu tidak penting lagi sekarang.. mungkin dia sudah lupa setelah 3 tahun berlalu. Ehehehe..."

"Sakura-san?!" tidak biasanya suara Rin sedikit gemetar ketika sedang berbicara.

"Hmm...?"

"Tapi, bukankah itu menyedihkan? Aku tidak tahu tentang janji apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan itu namun aku pikir tidak ada salahnya bila kamu sedikit berusaha lebih keras untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu, kan?"

"T-Tapi... menurutku itu sudah tidak ada artinya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, cobalah lagi! Cobalah terus hingga kamu berhasil mewujudkan mimpi itu... dan suatu hari, entah kapan dan bagaimana, ketika kamu bertemu dengan dia lagi maka kamu dapat tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya karena –setidaknya- kamu berhasil mewujudkan mimpi itu. Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang indah?"

"Sasuga Rin, kamu itu selalu saja bisa menjadi penyemangat bagi orang lain, yah?"

Bagaimanapun juga Rin bersikeras untuk menyangkal perkataan tersebut namun itu sama sekali tidak mengubah perkataan gadis berambut panjang tersebut. Pada suatu titik, Rin lalu menyerah dengan pendiriannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Ehehehe... Mungkin itu sudah menjadi bakat alami Rin."

Gadis itu tertawa saat mendengar perkataan itu.

"Jujur, kamu itu adalah gadis yang unik. Aku jarang sekali bisa melihat orang sepertimu di Jepang. Aku yakin siapapun orang yang berteman denganmu pasti diberkahi dengan keberuntungan."

"Ehh, kamu terlalu berlebihan... tapi, mungkinkah... Riko-san, apakah kamu berteman dengan Rin?"

"Ehh, bolehkan?!"

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kita berteman yah, namaku Rin Hoshizora."

"Arigatou... namaku Sakurauchi Riko."

Sembari mengatakan itu kedua gadis itu saling bersalaman dan tersenyum cerah dengan indah.

.

* * *

.

 **Sementara itu di ruang main control.**

.

"Sensei, kenapa kamu ada disini?!" gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan segera berbalik kembali setelah mendengar suara familiar yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

"Oh, aku?! Aku adalah official staff di acara ini. Justru aku yang penasaran kenapa kamu berada disini?!"

"Ennggg... K-Kalau begitu maafkan aku, aku salah masuk ruangan... permi—" lagi-lagi suara itu memotongnya.

"Ehh tunggu, namamu Maki bukan?! Maki Nishikino, bukan?! Wah, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Apakah mungkin kamu ada di tempat ini sebagai salah satu peserta kompetisi?! Eh, kalau begitu artinya kamu masih terus bermain piano lagi?"

"Maaf, tapi anda salah sangka. Aku tidak berada di tempat ini sebagai salah satu kontestan melainkan penonton biasa. Aku hanya menemani temanku yang sedang menonton di tempat ini. itu saja."

"Ohh..." suaranya menjadi pelan saat mengatakan itu.

"Tapi anda juga tidak salah saat mengatakan itu... Aku memang berlatih piano lagi sekarang."

"K-Kalau begitu bukankah ini menarik apabila kamu mengikuti kompetisini ini pada tahun depan?" tiba-tiba dia bersemangat kembali setelah mendengar itu.

"Ehh?! M-mana mungkin aku melakukan itu... dibandingkan dengan para peserta yang paling buruk di tempat ini aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya..."

"Ohh, benarkah?! Lantas apakah kamu mau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Ituu..."

"...Beberapa saat yang lalu aku juga bertemu dengan anak kelas musik dari SMP kita yang ternyata mengikuti kompetisi ini namun dia mengundurkan diri di saat-saat terakhir karena suatu kejadian. Kamu pasti tahu siapa dia? Karena tadi dia sempat mengatakan bahwa alasan sesungguhnya untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini adalah untuk bertemu denganmu. Yah, apa boleh buat takdir berkata lain.. dia mengalami sebuah insiden dan kamu ternyata tidak mengingat apa-apa."

Maki terhenyak sejenak saat mendengar perkataan mantan guru musik SMP-nya itu. dengan mata terbuka lebar, nafasnya seolah memburu kencang.

"S-Sensei, apakah dia itu... Riko-chan?!"

"Ah, kamu mengingatnya yah?!"

"Di...dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia masih berada di luar sekarang? Tapi, entahlah, yah... itu sudah 1 jam yang lalu."

"Terima kasih, sensei...!"

Setelah itu, Maki lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan segenap tenaga yang ada mencoba menuju pintu luar tanpa memperdulikan make up yang dikenakannya.

.

.

 _Aku harus mengucapkan itu... tolong tunggu aku, Riko-chan!_

.

.

"Bukk!"

"Aduuh, a-apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?! Huh, Maki-chan, kamu kenapa ada disini?"

Maki yang mukanya menjadi merah tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja membentur Rin di depan beranda luar gedung tersebut. Manik jingga itu seolah-olah memudar setelah dia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. Semangat yang secara ajaib dia pernah peroleh itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuatnya tidak antusias lagi.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Kamu juga sedang apa disini?!"

"Ah, hanya menyapa seorang teman yang baru saja pulang dari tempat ini."

"A-Ahh, begitu yah? Ya sudahlah, apakah kamu mau balik lagi? Rippi-san dan Hanayo pasti sedang menunggu kita, kan?"

"Iya, kalau gitu bareng, nyaa!."

"Umm..."

Kedua gadis itu lalu pergi menuju ke dalam ruangan kompetisi namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kedua orang itu menjadi sama-sama tidak bersemangat dengan keadaan ini. Bahkan Rin dalam senyumannya terasa hampa dan murung.

.

* * *

.

 **10 menit sebelumnya.**

 **.**

"Nah, kalau begitu Riko-chan, kenapa kamu gak ikut aku masuk dan nonton bareng aja, nyaa?!"

"Ahh, maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"Kenapa, nyaa?!" gadis itu menoleh dan tercengang mendengar penolakan tersebut.

"Setelah mendengar perkataanmu tadi aku semakin termotivasi untuk bermain piano."

"Trus? Hubungannya?!"

"Karena itulah aku sudah menetapkan bahwa tempat ini akan menjadi bukti kesuksesanku. Sebelum aku berhasil lolos audisi dan menjadi peserta kompetisi musik piano tingkat SMA di Jepang ini maka aku tidak akan memasuki tempat ini. karena itu, aku mohon tunggulah aku tahun depan yah!"

Gadis itu, Riko-chan, panggilan baru oleh Rin kepadanya tersenyum saat mengatakan hal tersebut namun hal sebaliknya terjadi pada Rin yang seolah kehilangan senyumanya.

"Tapi... baiklah, aku mengerti." Dengan terpaksa dia menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sekarang, Rin-chan."

"Hati-hati, selamat tinggal, Sakura-chan"

"Haik..."

Setelah itu Riko benar-benar pulang setelah sebuah mobil yang dikendarai oleh ibunya menjemputnya untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"SAKURA-CHAN! GANBATTE,NYAAA! Aku akan menunggumu tahun depan."

Sebuah sahutan menutup pertemuan mereka dan Rin lalu berbalik menuju ke dalam Hall sebelum pada akhirnya dia menabrak Maki yang tergesa-gesa keluar.

.

.

" _Tahun depan, yah? apakah aku masih bisa hidup sampai tahun depan?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Periode 22: End**


	23. Periode 23: Melihat

"Ohayou..."

Aku menyapa sang fajar yang sudah membuatku terbangun dari tidur dan membuat mataku terbuka sembari merasakan udara sejuk pagi hari menyentuh kalbu.

Eh, aku tersenyum?

Yah, aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya sebelum melihat refleksi diriku di dalam cermin. Sungguh, Rin sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa Rin tersenyum simpul semacam ini, aneh kan? Ahahaha...

Aku mendengar suara ibuku di depan pintu kamarku sedan mengetok untuk memberitahukan putri kesayangannya ini supaya tidak telat masuk sekolah.

Nyaa, padahal masih jam 6 pagi tapi tampaknya Rin memang harus buru-buru bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurku, entah mengapa aku ingin cepat-cepat lekas ke sekolah. Sungguh, ini pagi yang benar-benar cerah, kan?! Semoga hari ini akan menjadi lebih baik lagi, pikirku dan...

"Ziiinnngggg... Zinnngggg... Ziiiiiiiinnngggg!"

?!

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri luar jendela di samping rumahku dan mendapati sekumpulan orang sedang berada di rumah itu. Hmm, aneh juga menurutku. Rin pikir rumah itu sudah lama tidak dihuni oleh siapapun namun kini para pegawai kontraktor sedang sibuk memindahkan perkakas rumah dan memasang rangkaian listrik dan pipa sambungan air.

Bukankah itu berarti?! Ah, mending tanya mama deh!

"Hmm, rumah tetangga? Mungkin saja yah? Mama belum dapat pemberitahuan apapun tentang itu." begitulah kata Mamaku yang sedikit membuatku kecewa dan setelah aku menghabiskan sarapan pagiku, roti selai dan susu, maka aku meninggalkan rumah dan menuju ke sekolah. Aku dengan sengaja aku melewati rumah tersebut. Kini, aku melihat sebuah grand piano sedang dimasukkan ke dalam rumah. Aku pikir pemilik rumah ini pasti orang kaya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit perjalananku menuju sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Biasanya aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan berlari, tentunya karena aku kebiasaan untuk telat, namun kali ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu pagi ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Aku tersenyum saat mendapati anak kucing yang sedang dimandikan oleh sang ibu dengan menjilati sekujur tubuh dia dengan lidahnya. Beberapa bunga-bunga kecil di antara rerumputan liar pinggir jalan juga terlihat indah saat aku mengamati mereka dengan seksama. Burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di pepohonan oak di dalam sebuah pekarangan rumah juga terlihat lebih ceria seakan sedang menyapaku.

Yah, tentu saja aku hanya bisa melihat itu dari kejauhan karena aku memiliki tubuh yang mudah terkena alergi dengan berbagai faktor yang bisa membuat daya tahan tubuhku menurun, seperti bulu kucing, serbuk bunga tertentu dan hewan-hewan kecil lainnya. Bagaimanapun juga aku bersyukur bisa melihat itu semua di pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Rin-chan!" aku menoleh dan melihat beberapa senpaiku di klub taman bunga sedang sibuk menyirami pekarangan sekolah. Aku lalu menyapa mereka dengan senyuman lebar dan mereka turut tertawa saat menyambutku. Sementara itu di halaman depan, beberapa murid dari klub kendo baru saja menyelesaikan lari pendek mereka dipimpin oleh Umi-senpai, tentu saja. Ahh, seharusnya aku tidak mendekatinya namun tampaknya dia tidak memperdulikanku malahan pandangan matanya tertuju jauh di ruang OSIS. Hmm, memangnya disana ada siapa yah, nyaa?!

Tidak mau membuang kesempatan manis ini, aku pun lalu segera memasuki gedung sekolah sebelum Umi-senpai menyuruhku untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini-itu. Aku menyapa Shibuya-sensei yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UKS. Ah, wajahnya seolah menahan malu saat mendengar sapaanku. Apakah Shibuya-sensei juga sedang sakit hari ini?! Aku sih nggak tahu yah.

Dan kini tibalah aku di dalam ruang kelasku yang berada di lantai 2 di gedung sekolah ini. Maki dan Hanayo lalu menyapaku dan bertanya tentang keadaanku sepulang acara kemarin. Aku tersenyum saat mengetahui perhatian mereka kepadaku dan itu mengingatkanku tentang kejadian yang tadi pagi seolah sempat terlupakan namun rasanya tidak hilang. Momen ketika Rippi-neesan mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah.

Dengan mengendarai mobil audi sport putih yang dimiliki kakak itu aku pulang secara terpisah meninggalkan Hanayo dan Maki. Rippi-neesan berkata bahwa dia ingin mengantarkanku pulang ke rumahku dan aku menyambut baik ajakan tersebut. setelah berpamitan dengan kedua temanku itu mobil tersebut melaju menuju ke rumahku. Di sepanjang perjalanan Rippi-neesan bercerita bahwa sebenarnya dia memiliki kenalan yang cukup akrab dengan beberapa juri disana. Salah satu juri itu juga turut membantu Rippi-neesan dalam pembuatan album rekaman serta beberapa konser sebelumnya. Itu menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan tiket VVIP di dalam acara ini.

Setelah itu giliran aku yang bercerita tentang bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Sakurauchi Riko yang tidak muncul di dalam kompetisi ini. Meskipun sedikit kecewa namun kakak itu menasehati aku bahwa "Setiap pertemuan itu selalu berakhir dengan perpisahan namun bila itu adalah kehendak Tuhan yang jadi maka suatu saat mungkin kalian akan bertemu kembali." Dengan perkataan itu aku menyimpan janji kami berdua untuk bisa saling bertemu.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi dan Shibuya-sensei memasuki kelas kami namun dia tidak hadir seorang diri saja melainkan beserta dengan seorang gadis lainnya. Melihat dari seragamnya sepertinya dia adalah siswi dari sekolah lain. Sepertinya ada murid pindahan di kelas kita? Ehh, di saat seperti ini? Di sekolah yang mau di tutup ini?!

Pada awalnya aku tidak memperhatikan sosok anak baru itu. Kemilau sinar matahari terik yang menyinari ruang kelas membuatku silau untuk memandang anak baru itu. Aku samar-samar hanya mengetahui bahwa gadis itu berperawakan tinggi dan langsing. Samar-samar terang sinar mulai meredup namun tetap saa aku tidak bisa melihat rupanya, seakan-akan wajah gadis itu sendiri memiliki terang sendiri yang menyilaukan.

Apakah itu adalah pesona...

Aku penasaran...

T-Tidak, aku kan tidak mengenal anak itu jadi buat apa juga aku penasaran dengan dia? aku memalingkan muka ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat muka teman-temanku yang lain namun mereka tampak biasa-biasa saja. Mereka cenderung biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terlalu antuias dalam rangka menyambut anak baru ataupun mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama saat ini. Tapi, kalau begitu mengapa aku tidak bisa memandang wajah gadis itu?

Ah, dasar matahari sialan...

Kini aku mulai memaki

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, sepertinya ada awan besar yang melewati wilayah Otonokizaka dan membuat teduh langit pagi ini. Pada saat inilah kesempatanku tiba! Inilah kesempatanku untuk mencari tahu tentang sumber rasa ingin tahuku, saat di mana aku bisa melihat dengan seksama rupa gadis itu. Kemilau yang telah memudar menampakkan wajah sebenarnya tentang sisi manusiawi dirinya.

Pertama adalah warna mata bak manik amber, lalu bentuk wajahnya yang membentuk oval runcing hingga ke dagu. Kedua, senyuman yang tampak cemas namun tetap manis. Ketiga, rambut panjang berwarna merah gelap. Eh, t-tunggu... m-mana mungkin... d-dia?!

Gadis itu kemudian memalingkan muka ke arah bangkuku dan mata kami sempat saling bertemu. Tepat seperti dugaanku, gadis itu juga terkejut saat melihatku. Sementara itu Shibuy-sensei berbalik ke arah papan tulis untuk menuliskan nama gadis tersebut. Kalau begitu bukankah dia...

"KAMU?!"

Suasana hening di dalam kelas ini tiba-tiba pecah seiring dengan suara pekik yang membuat mata seisi kelas tertuju pada satu orang. Tidak, itu bukan olehku. Bahkan, aku juga kaget saat mengetahui suara lantang itu. suara itu berasal dari seberang kursiku, 2 bangku deret sebelah kiri. Tepatnya berasal dari bangku sang ketua kelas, Maki Nishikino.

Gadis berambut merah itu berdiri di kursinya dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya. Keringat dingin bisa terlihat membasahi punggung tangannya yang sedikit gemetar di atas meja. Sungguh, keheranan juga terpasang di wajahku saat melihat itu. Aku pikir hanya aku saja yang kaget saat melihat dia tapi kalau Maki juga memasang wajah terkejut seperti itu bukankah itu berarti dia juga mengenal...

Gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Shibuya-sensei itu lalu memasang senyum tipis.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sakurauchi Riko, murid pindahan dari SMA musik Takaruzaka. Mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah disini karena mengikuti pekerjaan ayahku yang baru saja membuka toko baru. Teman-teman, mohon kerja samanya, yah. Terima kasih banyak."

Berikutnya, setelah Riko selesai memperkenalkan diri deru tepuk tangan berirama mengikutinya dan menenggelamkan rasa terkejut kami berdua. Maki yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri lalu kembali duduk ke bangkunya sedangkan Shibuya-sensei lalu meminta agar salah satu bangku di belakang dibersihkan.

Beberapa posisi yang kosong di bagian belakang kemudian diatur supaya bisa menyesuaikan dengan tempat duduk yang ada. Setelah itu telah diputuskan bahwa tempat posisi duduk Riko berada adalah berada tepat di belakangku. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali belum bisa percaya bahwa orang yang aku temui minggu kemarin dan mengucapkan salam perpisahannya malah bisa aku temui lagi pada hari ini. Tapi, kalau ini benar-benar kenyataannya aku harus ngomong apa yah sama dia?

Sementara aku masih sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu sedang menjawil punggungku. Eh, aku kaget namun aku bisa mengira siapa yang melakukannya. Ya, gadis itu lalu melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

"Maaf, apakah kamu Rin Hoshizora, bukan?!" dia bertanya dengan senyum ragu. Pada awalnya aku juga bingung harus jawab apa tapi setelah melihat senyum ragu dia maka aku sadar bahwa ini gak seperti diriku seperti biasanya. Aku harus tersenyum dan kembali pada diriku yang seharusnya.

"Nyaa, kau benar!" aku tertawa dengan ciri khasku. Tampak senyuman merona mengembang padanya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang tanda bahwa dirinya sudah lebih relax sekarang. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal, Rin-chan." Dia bertanya sedikit ragu dalam suara pelan.

"A-Apakah gadis berambut merah disana itu adalah Maki Nishikino?!" pada saat dia menanyakan itu seperti meyakinkan kebingunganku sebelumnya. M-maksudku, Riko sudah pernah mengenal Maki? Sejak kapan? Apakah hubungan kedua orang itu sebenarnya?! Sementara aku mempertanyakan itu, entah mengapa senyumanku perlahan-lahan memudar sebagaimana aku memalingkan muka dan melihat wajah Maki yang tampak cemas dan terus menatap ke arah kita.

- _bersambung-_


	24. Periode 24: Berkeliling Sekolah

Periode 24: **Berkeliling Sekolah**

.

"Apakah dia itu Nishikino Maki?" gadis itu bertanya dengan suara sangat pelan dan ragu.

Sejenak, perkataanya membuat aku mengernyitkan dahi. Beribu pertanyaan lain ingin keluar dari bibirku namun tidak satupun kata yang terucap. Apakah aku ini aneh?! Kenapa aku jadi sok kepo begini?! Aku tanpa sadar mendecakkan lidah.

"Ah—h, mohon maaf... Maaf kalau aku banyak bertanya dan menganggumu. Tolong lupakan saja, yah?" gadis itu menarik diri ke posisi duduk asalnya sambil tersenyum.

Bel pergantian kelas berdering, tanda jam pelajaran pertama selesai. Kali ini aku melihat sebagian besar teman-teman kelasku di bangku bagian belakang mulai datang untuk mengerubunginya untuk berkenalan lagi. Pada saat itu, aku mendapati bahwa gadis itu memang orang yang ramah. Setiap pertanyaan teman-temanku disambut dan dijawab oleh dia dengan baik.

Dia bercerita bahwa dia sebelumnya bersekolah di sekolah khusus musik di daerah Nagoya namun karena ayahnya mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan sehingga ayahnya bisa membuka toko retail yang baru dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah kembali ke Tokyo, termasuk Riko yang terpaksa pindah ke kota lamanya.

Saat itu, Riko meski dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang menyambutnya dengan ramah dan terus menerus menanyainya namun tatapan matanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah lain, ke arah Maki yang duduk di bangkunya di sebelah kiri dekat jendela kedua. Gadis berambut merah itu meski mengetahui ada anak baru namun dia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela sembari memperhatikan 2-3 burung gereja hingga di sebuah pohon yang rindang.

Begitulah, karena gadis itu ada di belakangku maka sesekali aku dapat mencuri dengar tentang pembicaraan mereka. Dari setiap percakapan mereka ada satu topik pertanyaan yang sering diulang olehnya.

"Apakah gadis itu adalah Maki?"

Pertanyaan yang sama yang dia tanyakan kepadaku sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja jawaban mereka adalah sama. Tentu saja itu adalah Maki Nishikino, putri tunggal pemilik rumah sakit Nishikino yang termahsyur di Tokyo. Dan, lagipula untuk apa mereka berbohong?

Meskipun teman-teman kelasku menjawab pertanyaan itu namun kebanyakan dari mereka hanya sekedar menganggukkan kepala atau hanya menjawab 'Ya' saja. Tidak banyak hal yang membuat mereka tertarik untuk membicarakan topik tentang Maki. Bahkan untuk pertanyaan penting, 'Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal dia?', 'Apakah kalian pernah bertemu?', atau 'Apakah dia itu temanmu?'

Namun tidak ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk menanyakan itu. Demi Tuhan, Maki, sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu lakukan di sekolah sampai tidak ada seorangpun yang tertarik berbicara denganmu?

Gehehehe... Aku tersenyum ketika memikirkan itu semua. Kalau begitu, bukankah ini artinya Tugas Rin sekarang sudah semakin jelas. Well, setidaknya Rin lebih tertarik untuk mengeluarkan warna asli Maki yang indah dari dalam cangkang pendiamnya sehingga semua orang tahu tentang Maki yang sebenarnya. _Slowly but sure, surely i wanna to do it for her._

Sementara itu Riko yang mendengar jawaban itu juga tidak berbuat banyak selain tersenyum diantara murah senyum yang sering ditebarnya ketika mendengar jawaban teman-temannya. Rin penasaran sih mungkin dia bertanya seperti itu tujuannya untuk mengumpulkan informasi, gitu?

Lalu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kali ini keadaan kelas semakin ramai termasuk beberapa temanku yang berlomba-lomba untuk mengajak Riko ke kantin untuk makan siang. Oh, aku sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa gadis ini dapat diterima dengan cepat di kelas ini. Rin bisa bilang setidaknya Sekolah Otonoki ini adalah sekolah yang berbudaya dimana setiap murid-muridnya adalah _'the man of culture'._

Di saat yang sama aku yang masih duduk di bangku mengamati Maki yang berdiri dari mejanya. Dia berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arahku, tidak lebih tepatnya ke arah Riko. Aku pikir dia pasti ingin bertemu Riko. Rin juga sedikit penasaran tentang hubungan mereka, sih. Eh, tapi aku salah. Ternyata dia hanya berjalan lurus dan melewati kami begitu saja dan keluar dari kelas melalui pintu belakang.

Padahal sejak tadi pandangan mata Riko tidak bisa lepas mengikuti langkah Maki hingga pintu keluar. Sejenak, Maki berdiri di pintu luar sambil memegang kerah bajunya dengan kedu tangannya seolah hendak meluruskan seragam atasnya. Sementara itu aku juga melihat Riko di mana dia malah tersenyum saat melihat itu. ya, hanya sekejab, tidak berlangsung lama, Maki sempat mencuri mata untuk melihat ke arah Riko dan pergi keluar begitu saja.

5 menit kemudian, Riko lalu pamit keluar kelas untuk melihat-lihat sekitar gedung sekolah. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang aneh namun tampaknya ini menimbulkan kegaduhan lain di dalam kelasku karena mereka kini berebutan menawarkan diri untuk menemani Riko. Yah, mau gimana lagi sih, mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan 'charm' itu, yah?.

Seseorang berdiri disampingku. Pada waktu itu entah mengapa Rin benar-benar tidak berminat untuk melakukan apapun selama jam istirahat ini. Pengennnya mager dan tidur-tiduran di meja sekolah ini. Bagaimanapun juga Rin pada akhirnya tidak melakukan itu setelah suara lembut itu memanggil namaku.

Aku menoleh, dan benar saja, pada saat itu sang gadis berambut merah jingga gelap itu memandangiku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan melihat ke arahku. Dia menyeka rambut panjangnya yang menutup telinga kirinya saat melihat ke arahku. _Dummy_ , tapi entah kenapa itu membuat wajah Rin memerah saat wajahnya memadangiku dengan dekat.

"A-Apa yang kamu mau, Sakura-chan?!" kataku sambil sedikit memundurkan badan karena kaget.

"R-Rin-san, a-apakah kamu mau menemaniku mengelilingi sekolah ini?! a-aku takut tersesat"

Bagus, setelah itu keributan baru mulai muncul. Teman-teman kelasku sedikit bingung kenapa Riko, sang anak baru ini bisa akrab denganku. Aku bisa melihat bulu kudukku berdiri saat melihat pandangan tajam mereka. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Pada akhirnya aku terpaksa keluar dari kelas sembari memegang tangannya.

Pada saat itu Riko masih memakai baju seragam lamanya. Dan aku yang menggandeng tangannya membawanya berkeliling sekolah yang ramai oleh para murid sekolah lainnya yang masih beristirahat. Karena anak kelas satu merupakan satu-satunya angkatan baru dan terakhir di sekolah ini maka aku bisa pastikan bahwa seluruh murid yang aku jumpai disini sebagian besar merupakan kakak kelasku.

Meskipun demikian kondisi ini bukanlah hal yang aneh di Sekolah Otonoki ini. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatku risih. Pandangan mereka itulah... tidak henti-hentinya mengarah kepada kami. iya sih, aku ngerti kalau baju seragam Riko yang berasal dari sekolah lain itu terlihat mencolok tapi gak harus kayak gitu kan ngeliatin kita?!

Yah, terserahlah. Apa mungkin mereka juga iri dengan kecantikan Riko?! Iya sih, memang anak ini cantik tapi masih cantikan Maki sih. B-Bukannya aku naksir atau gimana yah tapi dia itu memang putri sungguhan di sekolah Otonokizaka ini. oh iya, ngomong-ngomong si putri itu lagi kemana yah? kok aku belum ketemu dia dari tadi?!

Ya sudahlah, pada akhirnya aku menemani Riko berjalan-jalan mengelilingi gedung sekolah Otonokizaka. gedung sekolah ini sendiri bukanlah gedung sekolah yang besar. Terdiri dari gedung 3 lantai dan sebuah halaman depan sekolah digunakan sebagai lapangan luar untuk klub olah raga lari. Selain itu juga terdapat sebuah dojo yang biasanya digunakan oleh Umi-senpai untuk berlatih Kyudo dan Kendo dan kebudayaan jepang. Pada sisi lain terdapat ruangan aula serbaguna yang dipakai untuk kegiatan upacara dalam acara sekolah resmi juga dipakai untuk tempat latihan olahraga volly dan basket. Rin kalau pikir-pikir lagi sebetulnya sekolah ini memiliki kegiatan ekstra kurikuler yang beragam yah?!

Pada akhirnya aku berkesempatan untuk mengenalkan Riko kepada teman-temanku. Sungguhan, para senpai-ku itu yah teman-temanku juga, tahu!? Yah, setidaknya ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan kesalahpahaman tadi, sih.

.

* * *

.

Setelah itu Rin bertemu dengan Kayo-chin yang baru saja tiba di kantin. Kebetulan kami juga melewati tempat ini barusan. Riko lalu membungkukkan kepala kepada Kayo-chin yang tentu saja membuat dia menjadi sedikit canggung.

"S-Selamat siang, Koizumi-san. Otsukare..."

"Otsukare... Eh, Otsukare?!"

Sesaat Hanayo tampak bingung dengan ucapan Riko temasuk Rin yang tidak tahu harus menampiknya seperti apa.

"AHAHAHA... Riko-chan, kamu ini tegang banget sih.. Aku gak habis ngapa-ngapain kok. Cuma mau makan aja!"

"A-Ahahaha... I-Iya juga yah... M-Maafkan aku."

"Udah-udah, Riko pasti kurang fokus karena lagi laper, kan? Yuk, makan bareng aja gimana?!" ajakku sembari memegang perutku yang juga telah lapar."

"U-Umm, tapi Riko sudah bawa bekal bento dari rumah. S-sepertinya, aku lebih baik balik ke kelas aja deh. mumpung masih jam istirahat."

"Yah, kalau Riko bilang seperti itu. yah, terserah kamu, sih?! Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti di kelas."

Setelah itu Rin dan Kayo-chin berpisah dengan Riko yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Pada saat itu kita berdua makan siang bersama sementara Kayo-chin terus menanyakan perihal perkenalan antara aku dan Riko.

Yah, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus ditutupi sih. Tapi Rin sendiri juga gak ngerti harus ceritainnya mulai dari mana. Seandainya kehidupan itu semacam buku tertulis otomatis maka Rin bakalan tinggal kasih tunjuk halaman yang harus dibaca Kayo-chin begitu aja sih. Jadi, gak ribet.

Setelah makan siang, Kayo-chin pamit karena dia ada keperluan dengan klub ekstrakurikuler dia. yah sudah, Rin akhirnya jalan sendirian menuju kelas sih. Tapi ketika menuju arah keras aku mendengar suara 'BRAAKK'. Hmm, itu berasal dari atap sekolah. Memangnya pintu itu terbuka, yah? Kok bisa, biasanya kan wilayah itu dilarang masuk.

Jangan-jangan... Aku tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk. Nggak mungkin, tapi bisa aja sih. Bahkan jika itu yang terjadi maka sebenarnya itu hal yang wajar di negara ini. NGGAK! Tetap aja itu adalah hal yang buruk. Aku nggak mau ada kejadian kayak gitu... khususnya di sekolah ini!

Rin kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga itu dengan perasaan was-was. Firasatnya mengatakan untuk dia harus cepat namun pikirannya berkata supaya dia berjalan pelan supaya tidak mengagetkan 'orang itu'.

Selangkah demi selangkah, Rin menaiki tangga itu sembari memegang dinding penyangga bak hendak merayap. Saat itu suasana sedang sepi sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus mengatasinya sendiri. Dia terus naik sambil melihat ke atas seperti seorang mata-mata memasuki wilayah musuh. Tapi kali ini bukan seperti itu kejadiannya.

Rin pada akhirnya berhasil sampai di atas , tepatnya di belakang pintu yang terbuka itu. Awalnya, Rin menyangka pintu itu rusak tapi kemudian dia melihat bayangan melewati tempat itu. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua orang.

Meski sempit namun dia bisa melihat sosok itu dengan cukup terang. Keduanya berada 2 meter di depan pintu dan saling berhadapan. Rin tidak tahu apa isi pembicaraan mereka namun dia bisa mengenali sosok gadis yang sama-sama memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sewarna itu.

Sedetik kemudian, mata Rin terbelalak dan membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya seperti ini namun itu sudah cukup membuat badannya gemetar dan tidak kuasa untuk harus menjauhi tempat itu. Di berkata kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak seharusnya dia mendatangi tempat itu sejak awal.

"Aduuuuhhh..."

Dia berbalik dengan langkah cepat tapi itu malah membuatnya tersandung dan sempat terjatuh di anak tangga ke dua. Rin kemudian terus berlari dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu untuk selamanya menuju ke kelas.

Di setiap perjalanan itu dia hanya bisa berucap satu hal,

"M-mereka berdua itu tadi... berciuman, kan?!"

.

 **Periode 24: End**


	25. Periode 25: Bukan Teman Terbaikku

**Periode 25: Bukan Teman Terbaikku**

.

Matahari menjulang agung di langit Akihabara pada siang hari ini seakan hendak memegahkan dirinya dan mamaksa khalayak ramai untuk mengagumi terangnya.

Meski demikian, itu tidak ada gunanya seperti contoh para murid SMA Otonokizaka yang sedang beristirahat siang ini lebih memilih untuk berteduh di dalam ruangan kantin yang ber-AC ketimbang bersenang-senang bebas di lapangan. Namun, di atas atap sekolah yang luas ternyata masih ada seorang yang berdiri tegak di bawah naungan panas yang seharusnya membakar kulit itu.

Orang itu, bukan, gadis itu, hanya seorang diri bersandar di pinggir besi pagar atap sekolah SMA Otonoki sembari sesekali tersenyum tiba-tiba. Di bawah sinar matahari yang membumbung tinggi dia menikmati deruan angin panas yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut merahnya terbang merekah dengan indah terhempas oleh angin bagaikan nyala api yang berkobar terang.

Sesekali dia menundukkan kepala untuk mengamati gerombolan putri SMA yang ada dibawahnya sedang asyik berkumpul dan bercanda ria bersama teman-teman mereka. Ini adalah jam istirahat sekolah tentu saja normalnya mereka saling berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka namun gadis ini memilih seorang diri di atas atap gedung ini.

Sendirian dan kesepian. Pasangan kata yang cocok menggambarkan suasana yang dialami oleh gadis itu namun dia seolah menampik pendapat tersebut dan menganggap keadaan ini sebagai hal yang biasa, bahkan saat ini dia tetap bisa tersenyum tanpa menunjukkan aura kesedihan sedikitpun.

Dia merasa senang hari ini, oleh karena...

"Maafkan aku kelamaan...!"

Gadis muda itu segera menoleh menyongsong arah sumber suara tersebut yang berasal dari ujung pintu masuk terlarang tempat tadi dia datang. Guratan senyuman segera terkembang lebih besar untuk menyambut tamu yang sejak tadi dia tunggu.

"Kau lama..." sahutnya agak kesal.

"Maaf, maaf... i-ini kan pertama kalinya aku berada di sekolah ini jadi tadi aku sekalian meminta bantuan dia untuk menemaniku mengelilingi sekolah dan setelah aku paham jalan menuju tempat ini maka aku segera bergegas kemari."

"Dia? Oh, ' _dia'_... Jadi, Kalian memang benar-benar sudah akrab sejak lama rupanya yah?"

"Ahahaha... nggak akrab-akrab banget sih. Kita cuma dua orang asing yang kebetulan di sebuah kejadian dan tiba-tiba dia mengajakku menjadi temannya. Yah, Ceritanya panjang, sih..." Gadis itu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan ketus yang dilontarkan sang lawan bicara.

"Hmm... Memang dasar yah anak itu.. selalu saja tidak ragu-ragu mengajak orang asing untuk berteman." Tanggapnya tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi, sungguh deh, kamu juga sama saja.. masih memakai isyarat lama dengan memegang kerah baju di tangan kiri sebagai tanda berkumpul di atap sekolah itu benar-benar gaya kamu banget sejak SMP."

"Well, aku cuma ngetes apakah kamu masih ingat atau tidak. Itu saja."

"Gugugu... kau ini bisa saja mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sifat tsundere-mu yang itu sama sekali tidak berubah yah?" sang gadis berambut panjang memukul pelan bahunya sambil tersenyum.

Kini kedua orang itu sudah berjumpa dan saling bertukar sapaan. Mereka berdua tidak perlu banyak basa-basi untuk memulai percakapan ini. semuanya mengalir bagaikan baru saja mereka bertemu kemarin.

Perlahan-lahan kedua gadis itu saling maju selangkah demi selangkah. Keduanya saling menggenggam tangan di antara jemari mereka dengan mata saling menyambut titik itu dengan ramah.

"Sudah lama yah, Maki-chan."

"H-Haik..." suaranya sedikit tertahan, tubuh sang putri itu gemetar penuh emosi. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera membuang image angkuh dirinya yang biasanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya lepas sehingga dia bisa memeluk tubuh lawan bicaranya itu dengan lebih erat.

"Aku kangen kamu... Riko-chan!"

"Yosh... Yosh...!"

Siswi pindahan yang baru datang ke sekolah barunya itu segera menyambut sang puteri dengan pelukan ramah dan hangat. Tidak banyak kata yang terucap namun sambutan mesra dapat dirasakan melalui dekapan mereka berdua yang tidak ingin saling lepas kembali.

Pertemuan mereka di saat SMP kelas satu dan perpisahan setelah 2 tahun hingga pertemuan mereka sekarang telah membawa banyak kenangan yang tertunda. Kini sang putri, Maki-chan sangat berhasrat untuk mengutarakan seluruh perasaannya yang sejujurnya kepada rekan dia yang sebenarnya. Meskipun, ada perasaan cemas apakah gadis yang ada didepannya ini telah berubah tapi dia tidak ingin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh saat ini.

Riko, murid pindahan itu di lain sisi, juga tidak banyak berkomentar banyak selain jemari tangan kanannya mengelus rambut merah panjang itu dengan lembut. Keduanya tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa setelah ini. Mereka hanyalah dua orang teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan tanpa mereka ketahui takdir telah menuntun mereka untuk bisa bertemu lagi sekarang.

Apakah waktu ini bisa bertahan lama? Seandainya dia mempu menghentikan waktu untuk beberapa saat tentu dia akan melakukan itu. pertemuan yang tiba-tiba ini benar-benar terasa tidak nyata.

Paras sayunya, genggaman tangannya yang lembut dan hangat, aroma tubuhnya yang khas, itu semua terasa tidak nyata baginya.

Segala sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lihat selama dua tahun ini mendadak muncul membawa pesona indahnya. Riko, sekeping kenangan dari masa lalunya itu telah kembali dan Maki benar-benar berharap penuh supaya dia bisa mengisi kekosongan jiwanya yang dua tahun ini telah hilang. dia tidak ingin menangis tapi perasaan haru ini begitu berat mengisi hatinya.

Maki sempat tergelitik untuk mempertanyakan apakah rasa ini cuma dia saja yang merindukannya ataukah Riko juga turut merasakan hal yang sama?

Namun, belum sempat dia menyalurkan maksud hatinya. Suasana haru mereka itu tiba-tiba harus terhenti sejenak karena teralihkan oleh suara gaduh yang berasal dari balik pintu terlarang itu.

Apakah ada orang lain di balik pintu itu?

Maki tidak yakin namun dia samar-samar melihat ada sesosok gadis berambut pendek yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka saat ini.

I-itu?!

Perlahan Maki melepas genggamannya dan berlari menuju pintu tersebut. Samar-samar terdengar suara gaduh di balik pintu dan ketika dia membukanya,

"Rin?!" gumam gadis itu pelan namun tidak ada siapapun disana hanya angin kosong belaka. Sambil mengelus tengkuk belakangnya dia memegang dagu sambil berpikir. Dia yakin namun tidak dapat memastikannya. Rasa cemas dan khawatir yang kosong bercampur menjadi satu membentuk perasaan bersalah di dalam hati.

Permasalahannya, 'mengapa aku harus merasa bersalah begini?'

Badan Maki terpaku dingin memikirkan itu hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Maki, kamu tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Riko dengan suara cemas. "A-Apakah ada seseorang disana?!"

Melihat kawan lamanya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya maka Maki segera membuang perasaan buruknya dan beralih melanjutkan kembali atmosfer haru yang sejenak tertunda.

-oooo-

* * *

.

Rin terus berlari kencang melewati koridor sekolah yang lenggang karena para murid sekolah juga mulai kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Pada saat itu Hanayo baru saja selesai keluar dari ruang klub untuk kembali ke dalam kelas dan menjumpai Rin yang terus berlari melewati dirinya dengan raut muka tegang.

"Rin! Kamu mau kemana? Kelas kita ada di sebelah sa-"

Suara itu tidak dia lanjutkan kembali karena orang yang dia ajak bicara juga tidak mau mendengarkan dan pergi begitu saja.a

"Hmm, ada apa sih dengan dia?"

Setelah itu, Hanayo kembali ke kelasnya bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain yang telah duduk di tempat mereka semula. Namun, Rin tidak kunjung kembali ke kelas hingga jam pelajaran keempat hampir berakhir.

Maki sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja Rin yang kosong dan itu berulang beberapa kali hingga pandangannya tertangkap mata oleh Riko dan Hanayo namun mereka juga sama-sama menggelengkan kepala.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tiba-tiba dari depan pintu terdengar suara keras dari seseorang yang membukanya.

"Permisiii~! Rin sudah kembali-nyaa~~~!" tiba-tiba suara nyaring dari gadis berpose kucing itu menggaung indah menghentak kesunyian kelas itu.

Hampir seisi kelas menjadi kaget dengan ulah tiba-tiba dirinya bahkan sang guru yang sedang menulis di papan tulis tanpa sengaja mencoreng kapur tulisnya hingga patah.

"K-Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Hoshizora-sana?! Dari mana saja kamu?! Mengapa baru datang sekarang saat pelajaran saya hampir berakhir?!" cerca sang guru namun Rin dengan tetap tersenyum malah menghampiri guru itu sambil membawakan sepucuk surat.

Ibu Guru pelajaran sejarah jepang itu lalu membuka dan membacakannya keras-keras di depan kelas.

' _Yang Terhormat, ibu pengajar yang ada di tempat. Dikarenakan situasi badan pasien yang kurang sehat maka dengan ini saya memberikan ijin kepada murid atas nama Rin Hoshizora untuk beristirahat di ruang UKS hingga kesehatan siswa ini membaik. Mohon kebijaksaannya. Atas nama guru UKS, dr. Uzuki.'_

Setelah membaca itu, raut muka ibu guru berubah menjadi sedikit gusar sambil bolak-balik melihat isi kertas itu dan wajah Rin. Rasanya sulit dipercaya bahwa gadis periang dan energik seperti dia bisa masuk ruang UKS dengan ijin resmi seperti ini.

"Ah, Kamu beneran sakit? Tumben?! Jadi, apakah kamu masih tidak enak badan, Hoshizora-san?!"

Wajah gadis itu memang tampak sedikit pucat dibandingkan keadaan biasanya namun senyumannya yang periang tidak berubah dan tetap terasa hangat untuk dipandang sehingga bisa ditebak jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh gadis itu.

Rin lalu tiba-tiba membungkukkan badan. "Mohon maaf, sensei. Rin mau mohon ijin pulang lebih cepat karena masih belum enak badan."

Ehh?! Hampir murid satu kelas Rin tampak kaget melihat respon yang diluar dugaan tersebut. gadis itu sakit beneran?! Apakah jangan-jangan...

"B-Baiklah... tapi apakah kamu yakin bisa pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini?! apakah tidak sebaiknya kamu tetap berbaring di ruang UKS saja?!" saran sang guru.

"T-tidak... Tidak apa-apa, rumah Rin tidak terlalu jauh dari Otonokizaka kok. Rin masih kuat untuk pulang ke rumah."

"Kalau itu kemauanmu, pihak sekolah juga tidak berhak untuk melarangnya. Kalau begitu kamu juga harus melaporkan ini kepada guru wali kelasmu sebelum meninggalkan sekolah"

"Haik, terima kasih banyak..."

Setelah itu Rin kembali ke bangku meja dan mengemasi tas sekolahnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Pada saat itu keadaan kelas sedikit gaduh karena kebanyakan dari mereka juga turut berbisik pelan untuk menanyakan keadaan Rin yang mendadak tidak sehat.

Riko yang berada di belakang melihat Rin yang sedang mengemasi buku pelajarannya terlihat cukup cemas namun Rin terus meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Termasuk Maki yang berada di sudut meja lainnya meski sedikit membuang muka juga sangat perhatian dengan keadaan Rin saat ini.

Pada akhirnya Rin pulang meninggalkan sekolah dengan diantar oleh Shibuya-sensei yang khawatir dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Tanpa terasa waktu sekolah sudah menunjukkan jam pulang dan dengan tergesa-gesa Maki segera meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang UKS untuk mendapati Uzuki-sensei yang baru saja selesai berkemas untuk pulang. Dengan peluh yang masih membasahi mukanya dia lalu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"S-Sensei... d-dia kenapa?!"

"Maki-chan?! Kamu kenapa terburu-buru seperti ini?! dia, siapa yang kamu maksud?!" tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Dia... Rin Hoshizora tadi berada di ruangan ini, bukan?!"

"Ah, gadis itu tadi pingsan di dekat kolam air pancur di taman. Beruntung, saya dan Shibuya-sensei sedang lewat sana jadi kami segera menemukanya dan membawa dia di ruang UKS untuk bisa beristirahat. Ada apa? Sepertinya kamu mengkhawatirkan dia sekali? Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, dia hanya kecapekan saja." Terang Uzuki-sensei sang guru UKS kepada Maki.

Namun, setelah mendengar itu bukannya Maki menjadi tenang malah dia segera berbalik meninggalkan pintu dan berlari kencang meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah Rin.

Sekitar 20 menit Maki terus berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah menuju rumah Rin tanpa mengendurkan langkahnya. Sekitar sepuluh kali teleponnya berdering karena pengawalnya mulai bingung tidak mendapati nyonya mudanya di sekolah untuk mereka jemput.

-oooo-

* * *

.

' _Ting Tong!'_

Bel rumah itupun berdering setelah wanita dengan poni rambut sebahu itu sampai ke rumah Rin dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal. Seorang ibu muda yang juga berambut pendek oranye kemudian datang untuk membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Se-Selamat sore, nyonya!" ujarnya membungkukkan kepala.

"Araa, bukankah ini temannya Rin? Kalau tidak salah namamu Maki, kan?"

"Haik, mohon maaf, apakah Rin ada di rumah, tante?"

"Ah iya benar, tadi Shibuya-sensei datang mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada anak itu karena dia terus diam seribu bahasa semenjak tiba ke rumah ini. apakah kamu tahu sesuatu, nak?"

Maki kemudian menceritakan tentang apa yang dia ketahui tentang kesehatan Rin berikut menceritakan perkataan Uzuki-sensei yang tadi diberitahukan kepadanya.

"B-Begitu yah, jadi dia tadi sempat pingsan di sekolah." tutur ibu Rin pelan. Dia segera mencemaskan kesehatan anaknya yang selama ini tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kamu mau bertemu dengan dia? tampaknya kamu sangat mencemaskan keadaannya sekarang?"

"B-bukan begitu, tante... aku cuma mau mengembalikan bukunya yang tertinggal saja." Sangkalnya dengan muka memerah.

"Begitu yah? kalau gitu bagaimana kalau kamu masuk ke kamarnya saja. Mari, tante anta."

"Ahh, Maaf, merepotkan... Kalau begitu saya permisi..."

Maki dengan sopan meminta maaf untuk kedatangannya ke rumah Rin yang mendadak dan sang Ibu Rin turut menunggunya dengan sabar untuk melepaskan sepatu di depan rak sepatu mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berdua menaiki tangga ke ruangan Rin berada. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang tidur.

Sang ibu lalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya namun tidak terdengar suara balasan dari balik pintu itu.

"Rin-chan, kamu belum tidur kan, nak? Nih, ada temanmu yang mau berkunjung ke rumah?"

"Hah, siapa, ma?!"

"Maki-chan, sayang. Girlfriend-mu, yang datang kesini itu lho!"

"Ehh, g-girlfriend?!" muka Maki memerah mendengar itu. belum sempat dia protes tiba-tiba terdengar suara balasan dari Rin di balik pintu itu.

" _Mama, kata girlfriendnya jangan digabung! Dia itu cuma temen doang, bukan pacar Rin?!"_

"Ehh, emang artinya beda yah?!" timpal sang ibu melihat ke arah Maki yang mukanya memerah dan kepalanya tertunduk malu sambil angguk-angguk.

"Araa, maaf yah?! tante gak tau..."

"Tante? Duh, mama ini ngomong sama siapa sih?! Kok sama anak sendiri aneh banget! Udah lah, pokoknya anak itu suruh pulang aja sekarang! Bilang aja Rin lagi kena penyakit menular apa kek. Rabies kek?! Pokoknya penyakit parah yang bisa bikin menular dan bikin orang gila!"

"Arraa, tapi Makinya sudah ada di depan pintu kamarmu, sayang."

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba tidak ada suara balasan dari Rin melainkan langkah kaki yang terdengar keras menuju pintu tersebut.

"M-Maki...chan?! O-Ohayou?! Tumben, kamu ke rumahku, nyaa." Peluh sebesar jagung terlihat membasahi mukanya. Dia memberikan rona senyuman paling kikuk kepada gadis didepannya, sementara itu dia juga membuang muka menoleh kepada ibunya untuk memberikan rona wajah bengis paling imut dia punya.

"Ahh, katanya kamu gak mau ketemu aku, kan? Ya udah, aku pulang yah?!"

"Nyaa, jangan gitu dong Maki-chan! Aku becanda doang kok! Iya, kan, Mah?!"

"Ahh, jadi tadi itu becanda yah?! ahh, begitu deh... emang anak tante ini suka becanda sih. Hehehe..."

"Udah ah, mending mama turun aja deh biar Maki masuk ke kamarku sekarang. Udah yah, byee!" Rin lalu menarik tangan Maki dan segera menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Araa, kalo gitu Mama buatin teh sama kue dulu, yah?!"

"T-Tidak perlu repot-repot, tante..."

Maki segera membalas perkataan ramah itu namun tidak terdengar suara sang ibu. Tampaknya Ibu Rin sudah turun menuju dapur. Sembari membuang nafas, Maki lalu menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa saat ini dia berada di kamar pribadi Rin untuk pertama kalinya.

Meski tidak cukup _girly_ , tapi Maki bersyukur bahwa kamar Rin ini tampak bersih dan tidak terlihat seperti kamar cowok yang penuh koleksi mainan atau khas berantakannya.

Bagaimana pun juga Maki semenjak pertama kali datang ke rumah Rin sudah menahan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat manja yang selalu minta dilayani. Dia sadar bahwa disini itu bukan kediamannya ini sehingga dia tidak terlalu banyak mengeluh dengan tempat yang tidak lebih besar daripada mess milik pegawai rumahnya.

Sekilas dia melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam rumah ini memang rapi dan bersih untuk bisa ditinggali bersama. Ada suasana hangat yang tidak dapat dia temukan di dalam rumahnya ada disini.

Ada sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di ruang keluarga yang menunjukkan Rin bersama dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Ibu Rin memiliki rambut pirang oranye seperti Rin dan ayahnya berambut hitam layaknya orang jepang pada umumnya.

Kini Maki juga bertanya-tanya apakah ibu Rin memiliki darah darah keturunan orang luar negeri? Pada umumnya rambut pirang orange itu tidak terlalu wajar untuk orang Asia. Semakin dia penasaran tentang itu dia juga samar-samar teringat kepada sesuatu namun tidak tahu harus bertanya tentang apa?

"M-Maki-chan, k-kamu ada perlu apa ke rumahku?" sapa gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Maki. Gadis itu segera beranjak duduk di atas kasurnya yang berwana kuning hijau dengan posisi duduk bersilah.

"U-um, aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja sekarang? Penyakitmu kambuh? Kenapa kamu tidak ke rumah sakit saja?"

"U-umm, aku rasa begitu..." jawabnya dengan senyum terpaksa. "Ini tidak seburuk yang kamu bayangkan kok. Aku cuma kecapekan saja hari ini. tinggal tidur seharian pasti besok juga bisa sehat lagi.

"J-Jadi... Cuma itu saja, kah?

"Ahh, aku juga ingin mengembalikan bukumu yang tertinggal di meja." Lanjutnya sembari mengeluarkan buku di dalam tasnya.

"Ehh?! Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, Maki-chan! Rin kira Rin sudah mengemas semua bukunya ke dalam tas, nyaa!" gadis itu sedikit panik menerima buku yang diberikan oleh Maki.

"Tapi, Maki-chan seharusnya kamu tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari, nyaa?! Letak rumahku ini kan terlalu jauh dari rumahmu. Lagian, kamu sebenarnya bisa menunggu untuk mengembalikan itu besok, kan?."

Gadis berambut merah itu tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Aku tadi mendengar penjelasan dari Uzuki-sensei bahwa tadi siang kamu sempat pingsan kan, Rin?"

"I-Itu… benar, nyaa" jawabnya lirih. "t-tapi kamu tidak perlu cemas, Maki-chan. Aku pingsan gara-gara kecapekan habis lari-lari doang, kok..!"

"Kamu berlarian dari atas tangga atap sekolah kan?!" sela Maki dengan suara datar.

"Enn… Kamu ngomong apa sih Maki-chan? Memang, ngapain juga aku berada di atas atap, nyaa?! Ehh.. bukannya itu gak boleh yah? Jangan bilang kalau tadi siang kamu…"

"RIN!"

"H-HAIK!"

"Sudahlah jangan berkata berbelit-belit lagi… Rin, tolong jawab pertanyaanku ini. Aku minta tolong supaya kamu jujur kepadaku. Apakah tadi siang kamu naik ke atas tangga atap sekolah?"

Suara Maki terdengar agak bergetar saat menanyakan itu seolah ada gejolak batin ketika ia menyampaikan kata-katanya sekarang. Namun, gadis yang dia tanya itu pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sehingga membuat Maki tergelitik untuk mendongakan kepala untuk melihat wajah Rin.

Gadis itu... gadis itu terhenyak untuk sesaat namun kepalanya tidak tahan untuk mengangguk. Dia menjawabnya dengan perbuatan yang sungguh canggung. Tidak bisa blak-blakan seperti Rin yang biasanya.

"Begitu yah?" gadis itu tersenyum lirih. Dia kemudian lanjut membuka suaranya kembali.

"Menurutmu…"

"hmm?"

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan saat melihatku bersama dia?"

"A-Aku… nggak tau, nyaa! Bingung!"

"Heh? Kenapa begitu?!"

"Aku tadi… sebenarnya cuma samar-samar melihatmu tadi jadi Rin gak kelihatan jelas tapi benar gak sih kalau gadis yang bersamamu tadi itu adalah Riko-chan?"

"Iya, kamu benar. Dia adalah Riko Sakurauchi."

"Ehh? Maki-chan sudah kenal dia sejak lama yah rupanya. Tadi Rin takut salah orang makanya Rin langsung buru-buru cabut dari tempat itu. Tapi…"

"tapi…?"

"Kenapa kamu memeluknya? Apakah kamu juga menciumnya seperti halnya kamu memperlakukanku di ruang UKS pada minggu sebelumnya?"

"A-Aku nggak…"

"Ah, maaf! Rin nggak siap mendengarkan penjelasan Maki-chan. Rin nggak mau nanti malam gak bisa tidur nyenyak karena kepikiran kata-kata Maki-chan! Udah, Rin lebih baik bakalan hapus memori itu dan anggap semuanya gak ada apa-apa, ok!"

"Tunggu…. Rin, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!

"Nggak! Nggak mau! Lagipula memang gak ada yang perlu kamu jelaskan, kan! Sudahlah, mending kamu pulang aja deh ke rumahmu. Nanti mamamu malah telepon polisi buat cari kamu disini" kicaunya panic tidak mau menggubris perkataan Maki yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Maki sudah angkat tangan dengan kelakuan Rin yang kelewatan manja namun dia tidak mau bergeming dari tempatnya berada dan menatap gadis itu erat-erat. Dia memegang pundak gadis itu hingga badannya tidak berontak lagi.

"Sudah tenang!"

Gadis kucing itu menurut dan menganggukkan kepala pelan. Maki yang tetap memegang pundaknya kemudian menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berkata-kata lagi.

"Rin, kamu kok gini sih! Dengerin aku dulu dong! Aku sama Riko itu memang teman lama sejak SMP tapi kami terpisah dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi, baru hari ini aku pertama kali berjumpa dengan dia lagi. Dia itu teman terbaikku! Lagian kamu gak perlu ketus seperti itu dong! kamu ini udah kayak pacarku saja!"

"Ehh!"

"Ehh, nggak…nggak, lupakan kata-kataku yang terakhir!"

Muka mereka berdua sama-sama memerah setelah mendengar itu. Hening sejenak tidak dapat terhindar di dalam kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu sehingga membuat gelagat mereka berdua menjadi salah tingkah.

"M-Maki-chan! Jawab jujur kepadaku, sebenarnya kamu anggap aku itu apa, sih?!"

"temen…" jawabnya cepat dan datar.

"Trus antara aku dan Riko mana yang jadi teman terbaikmu?!"

"kok tanyanya gitu sih?!"

"udah jawab aja!"

"Seperti yang tadi aku bilang Riko itu teman terbaikku, dan itu sudah terjadi sejak lama tentu saja aku milih dia!"

"Oh, gitu… jadi kamu udah gak butuh aku lagi?! Udah kalo gitu, kamu gak usah kesini lagi, Maki-chan!"

"Ehh, kok gitu sih ngomongnya… jangan ngambek dong! Nanti ekor kucingmu keluar lho kalo lagi ngambek."

"Habisnya!"

Belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba Maki mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipinya yang terus cemberut.

"MAKI!"

Rin dengan mata terbelalak tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya pada saat merasakan kelembutan kecupan sang putri yang masih tertempel di pipi kanannya. Tangan kanannya masih meraba tempat tersebut yang kini telah berubah semakin memerah. Sementara itu Maki yang kembali menghela nafas hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu melihat mukaku juga."

"Maki, kamu kelewatannn...!" katanya sambil menjewer pipi putri itu hingga memerah. Setelah puas mengeluarkan emosinya dia kemudian memunggungi gadis itu sambil melipat tangannya.

Tapi...

Gadis itu tiba-tiba terkejut setelah merasakan sentuhan tangan yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Itu adalah Maki yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sifat manjanya kepada orang lain. Sifat yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan kepada ibunya sekalipun.

"M-Maki...?!"

"please..."

"huh?"

"please, dont hate me... Rin."

"w-wha..."

Rin menoleh dan mendapati raut muka gadis itu muram seakan menahan tangis dan berusaha tegar sementara membisikkan kata-kata tersebut.

Hati orang mana yang tidak lulu melihat rona wajah seorang puteri sedang mengharapkan iba dari orang lain?

"A..Aku nggak benci kamu, kok."

"Benarkah?"

Rin tidak menjawab lagi selain menganggukkan kepala sebentar namun itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat gadis itu tersenyum kembali.

"Terima kasih yah."

"Udah jangan dipikirin lagi.. udah sana, ambil tisu buat hapus air matamu." Katanya sambil menunjuk meja di sisinya.

"Tapi, kau tahu... kata-kataku itu tadi beneran kok, Riko adalah teman terbaikku."

"iya, aku ngerti. Aku cuma bercanda aja kok... sudah jangan diperpanjang lagi." Katanya dengan suara agak muram.

"Dan, itu artinya kamu itu bukan terbaikku, ngerti?!"

"Iya, iya... terserah kamu!" kali ini suaranya agak sedikit meninggi, terdengar jengkel.

"Kamu itu bukan teman terbaikku.. Kamu itu teman spesialku, ngerti?!"

"Iya, i... Heh?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"M-Maksudku, selama ini aku rela kehilangan teman terbaikku dan itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh banyak dalam hidupku. Tapi, jika aku kehilangan kamu maka aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di masa depan."

"Maki..."

"Rin, kamu itu gadis spesial bagiku. Karena kamu, aku bisa memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan teman-teman di kelas dan kepada keluargaku sendiri. Seandainya aku tidak pernah bertemu kamu maka aku tetap menjadi gadis egois yang pendiam dan cuek sekali. Karena itulah kamu adalah teman spesialku."

"Jadi... Tolong jangan mati dulu."

Sementara mengatakan itu, suasana langit sore sudah berubah menjadi petang. Lampu di jalanan telah menyala secara otomatis. Dan gonggongan anjing dan kucing yang mengeong di jalan depan rumah Rin saling menyahut nyaring memberi tahu orang lain bahwa gelap telah datang.

Ada cairan hangat yang membasahi telapak tangan Rin yang digenggam erat oleh Maki itu. itu adalah butiran yang jatuh, sesuatu yang lebih mahal daripada seonggok berlian sekalipun. Itu adalah air matanya.

Sang puteri itu menangis sambil menahan suaranya supaya tidak pecah. Rin yang melihat itu tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi selain terpaku menatap momen ini.

Satu hal yang seharusnya Maki ketahui bahwa perasaan hangat itu juga telah menyentuh gadis bertipe sanguin ini dengan penuh rasa haru. Hatinya benar-benar telah meleleh ketika mengetahui orang yang ada disampingnya itu sedang mengutarakan perasaan yang sejujurnya.

Entah, mulai kapan mereka akan menyadari ini namun mereka berdua itu sudah seperti sepasang sepatu yang tidak mungkin bisa cocok dengan sepatu model lainnya. Mereka sudah saling mengakrabkan diri untuk tidak mau terpisah.

Memang, bukankah tidak berlebihan bila kita memang sudah seharusnya menghargai dan menjaga perasaan ini dengan sepenuh hati dan hidup. Karena hidup hanya ada untuk sekali saja. Belajar mengenal arti hidup yang baru tentu akan membuatmu semakin dewasa.

Jadi, bagaimana seharusnya kita menamakan perasaan ini sekarang?

.

 **-Periode 25: bersambung-**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N: maaf banget yah baru bisa masukin cerita baru sekarang. Bener2 stuck pas nulis bagian paragraf awal cerita ini. lagi, banyak yang harus dikerjain juga jadi males buat lanjut nulisnya. maaf, maaf banget. btw, apakah masih ada yang baca cerita ini di tahun 2018 ini?**


End file.
